Vampirism
by Enn Arr
Summary: He was the broody, unattainable Cullen brother. She was the beautiful, enigmatic new girl. Their lives wouldn’t have crossed if they weren’t interconnected by fate. All he asked for was a chance; all she longed for was a home. Neither of them foresaw what was about to come but if they stayed together, they might make it through the end. AU. [Hermione Granger x Edward Cullen]
1. Arise From The Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter One**

 ** _Arise from the Dead_**

 _December 28, 1998_

"I pronounce you bonded for life. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered when Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, and the Saviour of the Wizarding World, kissed his new wife, Ginevra Molly Potter née Weasley. Their passionate exchange brought catcalls and hollers from the guests, but mostly from the bride's side of the family, who were men in majority. Pulling away, the newlyweds both sported a bright smile on their faces that could make any man blind. They turned to their audience, laughing when they hadn't ceased their applause or their cheers. A large family of redheads went to the new couple, giving them their blessings as well as patting the raven haired and green eyed man on the back, welcoming him as he officially and legally joined their family.

"Congratulations, mate!" Ronald Billius Weasley, Harry's best friend and best man, smiled broadly at him. "I couldn't ask for a better brother-in-law. You better make Ginny happy, you hear? Remember, I'm not the only brother who will come after you if you hurt our little sister."

Ginny scowled at him. "Last time I checked, Ron, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Then shooting an impish grin to her new husband, she added, "Though I wouldn't mind you teaching Harry a lesson or two after I'm done with him."

Harry chuckled at his new wife before turning to his best friend. "She's the most important person in my life, Ron. Believe me when I say that I will do anything and everything to make her happy."

Since the wedding was held at Hogwarts Academy, they decided that the reception would be held at the Burrow, where the Weasley's lived. It was a clear night where stars twinkled like diamonds on the black sky and candlelit lanterns floated above the tables that were scattered amongst the small area beside the house. A small stage was in front, overlooking the tables, and on the side, were the newlywed's table. Everyone was still laughing at Ron's Best Man speech when Luna Lovegood, who was the Maid of Honour, spoke on the stage.

"May I have your attention, please?" Her dreamy and sweet voice was like a gentle caress of the wind. "Normally, the Maid of Honour is the one who gives a speech about the bride. However, the Nargles prevented me from making the speech because I wasn't the original choice for that title." She ignored everyone's startled gasp or Ginny's worried frown. "So, I gave the responsibility to the young woman who should've been the Maid of Honour instead."

Luna jumped down the stage and skipped towards her table, humming merrily whilst the guests watched her, confused by her behaviour. They didn't notice the person who stepped out of the shadows after Luna's speech, and had only managed to catch her with their gazes when she started towards the stage with a slow pace and a deliberate sway of her hips. They could tell that the person was a woman because of the midnight blue dress that she wore underneath her cloak, although her face was hidden beneath the hood that was pulled over her head.

Everyone murmured when she stood in the middle of the stage and there was a moment of silence before she pulled her hood off her head to reveal her identity to the crowd. Everyone gasped when they saw her face. Harry perked up from his seat, his green eyes widening in shock whilst his wife covered her open mouth, eyes glistening with tears. Ron spat his drink and didn't even wipe the stain dripping on his collar as he gaped at woman on the stage.

The woman couldn't be more than twenty and she was, by far, the most beautiful woman that they had ever seen, aside from Fleur Delacour-Weasley, who was a quarter Veela. Her beauty was beyond words, almost otherworldly and ethereal. Her hair was in different shades of brown that tumbled in fat curls over her shoulders and down the middle of her back, and it was styled as though she had only gotten out of bed. It was the kind of style that women tried to achieve and failed to look more sexy and seductive. She had an hourglass figure, her hips tempted the men — and some women — around the area to caress and grip her curves just to feel how soft her flesh looked like underneath her dress. They couldn't even begin to describe the effect of her heart shape face or her swan like neck, her long and slender musician fingers, the curve of her butt, and her toned legs that went on for miles despite her rather short height.

Her skin was as white as freshly fallen snow, and it brought attention to her bow shaped ruby lips, her thick dark eyelashes, her perfectly plucked eyebrows, and her golden eyes. She stood unnaturally still in front of the mass and, even from afar, they could tell that she wasn't breathing. She was like a marble statue, sculpted for many years to achieve perfection, before the gods decided to bless her with life. There was a beat of silence until finally, she smiled, revealing straight pearly white teeth. All the men gaped, lust dilating their pupils, and all the women glared at the beauty that outshone the present Veelas and even the bride herself.

Ron began drooling unconsciously and Harry had to look down to avoid his new wife's pointed glare when he stared inappropriately long at the woman on the stage.

"Hello, everyone," she said, her voice husky and musical, like a melody of their most favourite songs. It was hearing the song of a Siren, calling the attention of men and women alike. "My name is Hermione Granger."

Everyone was stunned into silence. Harry looked up, Ginny stifled a sob, and Ron paled. _Hermione Granger?_ They thought, looking uneasily at the person to their left and right. Nobody had seen Hermione Granger since the Battle of Hogwarts and that was seven months ago, give or take. They said that she was injured quite badly with no chances of recovery and the majority of the Wizarding World believed that the Champion of the Muggleborns, Sympathizer to all Mistreated Magical Creatures, and the Brightest Witch of the Age was dead. Now, she was standing in front of them all, looking healthy and alive. Not to mention, but exceedingly more beautiful than the last time they had seen her.

Harry managed to tear his gaze away from his supposed to be dead best friend when Ginny tapped him on the shoulder. The redhead pointed at someone from the crowd of guests and Harry turned to spot a familiar man standing at the far corner. The sandy haired man was watching him with a light smile on his scarred face.

"Remus?" Harry wondered aloud. He hadn't seen his father's best friend for a whole six months, ever since the older man had brought it upon himself to become Hermione's guardian and help her recover from the injuries she sustained from the war. He turned to the woman on stage. "He must've brought her back for our wedding."

Ginny nodded, leaning closer to her husband and staring at Hermione, the girl she considered her best friend, her older sister, and the one person who helped her with the deep infatuation she had for Harry Potter back when the Chosen One was still ignoring her.

"I'm glad that she's here," she said, unable to look away at her. "She deserves to be here. She should be here in the first place. It doesn't matter if she's... different now."

Because, whether they liked it or not, she was different. She wasn't the same Hermione they grew up with. The Hermione they knew had bushy brown hair and had never cared for her looks. The Hermione they're witnessing right now might as well be a model covering for Witch Weekly. However, just like Ginny had said, it didn't matter if they could no longer spot the old Hermione from the new one. The only important thing was that she was alive and she came back home to them.

"I know many of you are wondering how and why I'm here in front of you all when I'm believed, by the majority of the Wizarding World, to be dead," Hermione continued as though she wasn't aware of the lust filled eyes trained upon her. "However, I won't tell you anything of it because this is my best friend's wedding and I'd rather focus on them rather than me." She glanced at the newlyweds with a soft expression on her face and Ginny couldn't stop her sob this time. "I can't ever forget the day when a fourteen years old Ginny Weasley approached me regarding about her massive crush on Harry Potter and asked me what to do about it. She approached me, out of all people, the bookish bookworm who doesn't have a clue about crushes and love. Talk about a wrong place to ask love advice from."

Ginny giggled and dabbed a handkerchief on the corner of her eyes as the guests laughed at Hermione's tease. Harry smiled softly at his wife and pulled her closer to his side.

"I was only sixteen and this fourteen years old little girl knew more about love than I did," Hermione said, smiling at the redheaded witch. "It was embarrassing to say the least that I have no idea what to say. Not only because of the lack of experience, mind you, but the knowledge that Harry was already fancying another different girl. I knew that if Harry didn't spot this hidden gem in his best mate's little sister, he would regret it forever. So, that day I told Ginny to come out of her shell and unfold her wings, to let herself fly and be free. I said that she could hold on to her love for him but that it shouldn't stop her from growing, and I can never be more proud when she grew into a confident young woman today. I can never be too happy to see that Harry saw this great potential in Ginny too."

"Ginny, you are the best female friend that I ever have with a beautiful soul that I have the pleasure of knowing. I had watched you grow and I had witnessed the amazing love that you have for the man beside you. You two have such an incredible love that is so real and I can only hope that whenever problems find you, that you'd hold on to this great love because we absolutely can't imagine a Ginny without Harry or a Harry without Ginny in this life. You two, out of all wizards and witches out there, deserve this kind of love that is full of warmth and peace, and I would like to make a toast." She raised a glass filled with Firewhiskey and the guests did the same. "For the new and happy couple. May they be blessed with their eternal love. To Harry and Ginny."

"To Harry and Ginny," they repeated solemnly and drank from their glass.

They all heard the bride's watery laugh and cooed when the groom kissed her tears away. Harry looked up from his wife's teary gaze to find that Hermione was now gone from the stage. He frowned and looked at the spot where Remus was standing to find that he disappeared too. That's when someone tapped him twice on his shoulder blades and he spun to find that it was Hermione, standing so still behind him that anyone could've mistaken her for a statue.

"Hello, Harry, Ginny." The sound of her voice was even more pleasant to hear up close. She smiled softly at the new Potter. "You look so beautiful, Ginny."

Ginny's brown eyes were filled with longing for the girl in front of her. "You too, 'Mione." She blinked away the unshed tears before turning to Harry. "I'll just go speak with Mum."

Harry nodded and the both of them watched the redhead go, knowing that she was silently crying. As she disappeared out of their sight, Harry faced Hermione. Hermione, sensing his gaze on her, flickered her eyes towards him, an amused grin ghosting her lips.

"Are you just going to stare at me like an idiot?" She teased, and it was such a Hermione-like remark that Harry couldn't help but to laugh.

Harry was about to hug her when she took a step back, her pinched expression telling him to refrain from walking closer to her. His arms slowly fell to his hide. The sinking feeling in his stomach dimmed the smile on his face.

"It's good to see you again," he began unsurely. "It's been so long. How are you?"

It was surreal to see her alive again, but Harry knew that she wasn't really alive anymore. She might be talking, walking, and breathing the same air as they were but she would be always different from them. She wasn't just a Muggleborn witch: she was another thing entirely. An anomaly to the society, both Wizarding and Muggle world. However, to Harry and Ginny, and everyone who grew up with her and loved her, she would always be Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of the Age, the smartest witch next to Rowena Ravenclaw.

"I'm fine," she replied, brushing her hair back with ease. The old Hermione's fingers would've tangled in her curls but the new Hermione didn't have the same problem. "Well, as fine as I can ever be, I guess. I'm still adjusting. Remus is a huge help to my... change. It's difficult since the scent of magical blood tempts me more than normal blood does so, it's best if you keep your distance. I'm already risking a lot by being here."

So, that's why she retreated when he was about to hug her. Harry looked at the girl in front of her and there was a pang in his chest as he realized that she would never grow old and never have a family of her own. She would watch as they'd grow old and she'd remain trapped in a body of an eighteen years old girl, forever. He hated himself for what happened to her. Everything that had happened to her was because of her connections to him, after all.

Harry gulped down the lump that threatened to choke him and said hoarsely, "But you're here though. That means you can control yourself at least, right? You're not really a danger to us?"

Her once chocolate brown eyes was now shining gold but Harry could still see the warmth in them that was so much like the old Hermione. "I can control myself somewhat but I will always be a danger to you, Harry. To everyone, really."

"But you're here," Harry pointed out adamantly. "Remus wouldn't let you come here if he didn't think if it was safe."

Hermione shut her eyes, looking frustrated at her friend's stubbornness. "Remus didn't want me to come here in the first place, but he relented after I convinced him that I was full enough and I wouldn't start attacking anyone in sight. He just agreed because I didn't want to miss your wedding and he also wanted to see Tonks and Teddy. He misses them."

It was an understatement. Remus hadn't seen his family for six months, ever since he started helping Hermione cope with her new abilities. Hermione was dangerous to the rest of them, aside from Remus but that was only because of his lycanthropy, which heightened his strength ten times the average human. With his strength, he could easily overthrow her with a few well placed jabs in case she went berserk and attack some humans.

"How is Remus, by the way?" Harry enquired, desperately trying to change the subject. "I just saw him but I never have gotten the chance to talk to him."

"He's great." She looked away to focus on a spot behind him. "But I think he doesn't want to be away from Tonks and Teddy anymore. I can tell that he's missing them. We've been talking, actually, about my situation."

"Are you coming home?" It was the first thought that he came up with. The delight in Harry's tone was enough to make her flinch in discomfort but the wizard hadn't seen her reaction as he was too thrilled at the prospect of her coming back to them. "That's great! When? Are you going to stay at the Burrow?"

"Harry..." Her voice was soft and kind. It was a voice she used whenever she meant to placate him, knowing her response would likely trigger his anger. "I'm not coming back to the Wizarding World. Ever."

He went rigid. He felt betrayed by her response. "But... That wasn't part of the deal. Remus only said that he's going to take you away so that you can control your thirst and so that you wouldn't hurt anyone. Remus didn't say anything about you not coming back here."

"That was before we found out that I'm more inclined to feed on magical blood than normal, muggle ones," she rebutted. "That means you and Ginny and everyone else are in danger whenever I'm here. The only reason that Remus is safe with me is because of his lycanthropy. His blood is essentially poison to me but you and all of the others here aren't safe as he is."

"But you would never hurt us!"

"I can hurt you, Harry. I just chose not to. Our history together doesn't change the fact that I can kill you in a manner of seconds, Harry." She stared frostily at her friend. "You don't know how hard it is for me to stop myself from..." She didn't continue but the idea lingered between them.

Harry looked away from her intense golden stare, wishing for the hundredth time to catch a glimpse of chocolate brown eyes once again. The atmosphere between them was suddenly tense and it reminded Harry of the times when he and Hermione had a disagreement about something, like the time when Hermione told Professor McGonagall about his Firebolt and her jealousy over the Half-Blood Prince's book. Looking back at it now, he realised how small and petty their arguments were about compared to how dire the situation they were in now.

"So, you're leaving again once this ceremony is over," he concluded, his voice hard, "and you're never going to come back."

Hermione pursed her lips, looking apologetic. "Yes, I am. And no. No, I won't."

Harry sighed harshly, darting his gaze away from her. "So, you came here just to say goodbye to us?" _To me?_

"Yes."

The finality in her tone just made him feel worse and his thoughts suddenly brought him back to the Battle of Hogwarts, a little over seven months ago to be precise. His mind took him to the time when Hermione was viciously attacked as she tried to help Luna Lovegood who was injured and quickly losing blood amidst the battle. He wished that he hadn't witnessed it when it happened but he did and he hated himself because he hadn't done anything to save her. If it weren't for Ron, who immediately snapped out of his daze enough to send a curse towards the creature who had pin her against the wall and hurt her, Hermione would've been dead.

However, it was too late. She was already bitten. The change was inevitable and the only way to stop it was to end her life. Ron and Harry didn't want to lose her and thus made the painstaking decision to let the turn happen. However, in the end, they still lost her either way. Six months without any sort of communication, without knowing if she had survived and lived, was a reminiscent of the moment when she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. The waiting and the uncertainty nearly crippled him. The only thought that had gotten him going those first few months after the Final Battle was the idea that she was still coming back to them. Now, she was speaking of leaving forever. The pain was already present in Harry's chest just by thinking about it.

"Couldn't Remus find something?" He sounded desperate, even to his own ears, but he was past caring at this point. "I mean, there has to be a way for you to stay here. This... This is your whole life, Hermione. This. Right here. With us. You can't just leave."

"If only it's that easy, Harry," she told him as she tried to plead her case. "I've been bitten and turned. This isn't the same as Remus' condition, Harry. Unlike him, I can't change into a werewolf every full moon and I can't drink Wolfsbane potion so that I can gain control of myself. Unlike lycanthropy, there is no known cure for vampirism and that is exactly what I am: a vampire."

Harry winced at her admission and Hermione's eyes softened towards him. She knew that they had never spoken about her 'condition' out loud because they were never comfortable with the knowledge that she was now a vampire; essentially classified in the Wizarding World as a dark creature. Ron, especially, couldn't handle it, verging close in denial whenever someone mentioned it. The redheaded wizard always thought that it was his fault that he was too slow to help her when the vampire had attacked her. He blamed himself for the condition she was in, thinking that if he had acted sooner, she could've been saved without turning into a vampire. It was probably the reason why he hadn't approached her right now. Their best friend of six years was no longer human. Instead, a bloodsucking creature, as Ron had called her one time, had replaced her.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm not safe anymore." Harry hated the pleading tone in her melodic voice. "I don't have any other choice but to leave so that I can't risk anyone in danger. It's breaking my heart, Harry, because I won't see you again or Ginny or Ron or the other Weasleys or our friends, but I have to do this. Leaving is the best choice for me and for you."

He averted his gaze to his shoes. "How is that the best? It's unfair. You should be here with us."

"Life normally isn't fair. You, of all people, should know that." A pregnant pause. "You have to understand that I'm doing this for your own good, Harry. It's time that you don't have to make the hard decisions anymore. It's time that you get to live the life you always envisioned for yourself. You and I didn't want or meant for this to happen but it did. Even by vampire standards, I'm different. The only thing that I can think of is going away and starting over."

"You're basically making excuses to run away from us," he accused.

She sighed tiredly. "I'm not running away. I'm just trying to protect you from myself. Please understand, Harry. I don't want to fight. It's bad enough that you disapprove of my decision."

"What do you want me to do?" He snapped, his green eyes flashing. "What? Am I just going to accept my best friend leaving the life she has always known? Leaving her friends and family?"

"I want you to be happy." Her voice was calm and resolute in contrast to the anger simmering in his voice. "You don't have to accept anything as of now. I want you to live the life you have always wanted. With your wife and future children because that's all I have ever wanted. For you to love and be loved in return. If I stay here, I will just be holding you back. This is better for the both of us."

A shaky breath escaped his lips and he blinked when he realised the sudden wetness in the corner of his eyes. He wanted to hug her but from what he gathered, it would be perilous being close to her. Hermione was still a newborn vampire and Remus had warned them that newborns were particularly lethal. It was the reason why they left in the first place, to train Hermione how to control her thirst. That was until they discovered in their travels that Hermione was more tempted by magical blood than muggle ones and it changed everything.

"I'm going to miss you, Hermione," he whispered, knowing with her enhanced hearing that she heard it.

Hermione had always been his constant, the person who was always there and the one who never left him. He didn't want her to leave. Without her, he was at lost. Despite his love for Ginny, he knew that their relationship didn't come close to the amicable and comfortable one that Harry had with Hermione. He had a special bond with Hermione that not even Ron could compare to. She was more than the rock who kept him standing through hard times; she was his very own wings that made him fly to the sky. However, as of the moment, his wings were getting cut off. What was he going to do now without Hermione by his side?

"I'll miss you, too, Harry." The familiar tenderness in her voice warmed his chest despite the pain that was slowly blossoming. "But you know that I can't stay."

"Is Remus coming with you?" Harry questioned.

"No," she shook her head, "he won't. I can't keep him away from his family any longer. Teddy needs to grow up with his father by his side. It will be unfair if I kept him away. It's the least that I can do for all the things that Remus has done for me."

"And what did Remus say about this decision of yours?" Knowing Remus and his adoration for Hermione that grew ever since she saved Sirius and kept his lycanthropy a secret — despite Snape revealing it in the end — he must've fought tooth and nail about her decision to leave the Wizarding World.

"As usual, he was... displeased, to say the least." She crossed her arms; the unnatural stillness of her stature made him uncomfortable. "He didn't want me to go but I reasoned with him that I had to establish my independence and learn how to survive on my own. He can't be my guardian forever after all. In the end, he had no choice but to agree, mostly because of Tonks and Teddy."

Despite he understood her reasoning, Harry felt dismayed. "So, where will you go then?"

Hermione turned away and stared distantly at the merry guests who made use of the dancefloor. She smiled tenderly when she saw Arthur Weasley dancing with his daughter. "He said something about a small town in America that would be a perfect place for a creature of the night"—Harry winced—"since the sunny days are rare there and I can almost lead a normal life if I want to. The small town is protected by a secret shape shifter tribe that monitors any vampire that decides to settle down in the community when a treaty was made roughly sixty three years ago. The treaty prevented every vampire to step onto their own land, feed on humans or turn anyone. In exchange, the Quileute tribe will keep their existence as a secret from the unsuspecting humans."

"How did Remus know about that if it's supposed to be a secret? And how did he even found that place?" Harry had never heard of a town as strange as that and Remus hadn't told him about it.

"Coincidentally, the tribe shifts into a wolf form, and since Remus changes into a werewolf every full moon, he fits right into the group. Amazingly enough, Dumbledore recommended the place to him a year after your parents died." She smiled sympathetically when Harry flinched. "He stayed there for eleven years until Dumbledore called him to teach at Hogwarts in our third year. **[1]** He said that the place gave him purpose and peace that he only found in the company of the Marauders, and he thinks that it would bring me the same peace as well."

"And are you planning to go there?" Harry asked slowly, already planning to ask Remus about this 'place' when he noticed that she hadn't mentioned any name of some sort.

Hermione grinned strangely, knowing the plan that was formulating in that head of his. "No," she responded. "Not for a couple of years. I want to travel the world first before I settle down in that place."

"Where will you be traveling?"

"Anywhere. I have no exact destination aside from America. Remus and I had explored some of the other magical communities in Europe in six months to build my control, but I don't think that I can do that any longer, especially without guidance of any kind. I think I'll just stick to the muggle side of the world for the rest of my nonlife."

Harry stared at his best friend with pity on his countenance. Hermione had always loved magic and she was always the first who wanted to learn more about it. It must've been hard for her, to be surrounded by wizards and witches when she couldn't mingle with them without wanting to feast on them. She had fought in the war for her own rights, to prove that she deserved her magic, heritage and blood be damned, only for her to shun her own self from the Wizarding World for fear that she would start attacking any of them. It was simply unfair. Hermione didn't deserve any of this.

"Will you write to us?" Harry asked despite knowing the answer, however he still felt a little bit hopeful.

Hermione sadly shook her head. "You know that I can't."

Harry shut his eyes, nodding mournfully as his hopes were crushed. He had already expected her answer. Remus had prohibited them from communicating with Hermione in the six months they went on an adventure together around Europe, trying to learn everything about vampires and also exercising her control. Hermione likely didn't want to continue communicating with them, knowing that they had all gone on with their lives whilst she was stuck in the same age, the same body, and the same face for the rest of her undead life. It would only break her heart if she wrote to them.

"Will I ever see you again?" He opened his eyes and he couldn't mask the hopeful spark in his emerald gems.

Hermione stared at him before slowly smiling. "We'll see. Who knows?"

It wasn't a promise and it wasn't an outright yes but it was more than what she could give to him at that moment. It was a testament that she was hopeful that they would meet again however unlikely that scenario was. It made him feel warm inside. Hope had always been one of the things that made Hermione the person she was today, whether she was a witch or a vampire. Like the old Hermione before, the new Hermione also easily gave him hope. She was the only one who could.

"As for you," the teasing lilt of her voice made him smile slightly, "I believe that you have a bride to dance with at the moment."

That's when Harry felt the small hand snatching his own and he didn't have time to react when Ginny Potter pulled him to the dancefloor and encouraged him to dance to the jolly tune resonating in the backyard. Harry started dancing to appease his new wife and when he looked back, Hermione was already gone. He returned his attention to his blushing wife and hid his heavy heart behind his smile. He knew that it would be a very long time before he could ever see his long-time friend again.

He only hoped that someday, they would meet again, and then, maybe by that time, he could tell her how much he truly loved her.

 **A/N: (Updated: 4/15/2019)**

 **[1] I always wondered where Remus spent his years after the Potters died, Sirius went to Azkaban, and Peter disappeared. I think it was written that he hid in a cottage but I somehow skipped that part. Since this is a crossover, I think it would be a very Dumbledore thing to do if he suggested a place for him, such as La Push.**

 **This is a post-Hogwarts/post-war book and will follow Twilight's timeline (2005, I think).**

 **Feel free to review!**

 **~ NR xx**


	2. The Undead Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter Two**

 ** _The Undead Visitor_**

 _August 26, 2005_

"Dad, I'm leaving." A fifteen years old teenager with waist length ink hair and dark eyes stomped into the living room where his father was calmly reading the local newspaper. "Are you sure you're going to be alright all alone here in the house?"

Billy Black lifted his brown gaze from the newspaper and leveled his son with a stern stare. "Jacob, just because I can't feel my legs, doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself."

Jacob Black chuckled, brushing his long hair back before grabbing a thick wool jacket from the couch. "I know, Dad, but that doesn't mean that I can stop worrying about you. I mean, you're not getting any younger after all."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you the father or am I?"

"Fine." Jacob grinned, his hands up in a surrender. "You win, but if anything happens to you, just call me at Seth's."

Billy grunted before returning his attention back to the newspaper. He was tired of his son's incessant worry that started since his accident that paralyzed half of his body. Whenever there was an opportunity to distract him, he highly welcomed it, breathing a sigh of relief that his son wasn't around to hover around him like a nanny goat. Jacob was almost as worse as his older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, who constantly berated him whenever they thought that he was risking his health. They were just like their mother, the lot of them, especially Jacob who looked like the male version of his late wife.

"By the way," he called when Jacob was just about to leave, "do you remember Isabella Swan, the little girl who used to come here at the Reservation?"

Jacob paused, appearing as though he was contemplating his father's words. "Isabella? Chief Swan's daughter?" There was something in his eyes that made Billy sit in awareness. "Yes, of course I remembered her. She used to play with Rachel and Rebecca, right?"

There was something eager in Jacob's voice and it caused Billy to discreetly roll his eyes behind his newspaper. It seemed that his son's little crush on Isabella Swan hadn't waned even though it had been years since they had last seen each other. Jacob was at least a year or two younger than Isabella and had always looked up to the older girl. It was cute at first but Isabella made it clear before that she didn't have any interest in his son. She probably thought that she was too good for him.

"That's right," he replied slowly. "I heard from Charlie yesterday that the girl's finally coming back to Forks next week. He said that she's going to live with him."

"Really?"

The obvious excitement in his voice prompted Billy's eyebrows to raise a fraction. "Really. Turns out, Renée got herself remarried and so, Isabella thought that it was time to start living in Forks again."

Billy really didn't understand why the girl's coming back, much less take a permanent residence at her dad's house. From what he remembered of her, the girl hated Forks with a passion. Isabella was just like Renée whenever it came to the small town. It didn't make any sense for her to live here again if all she would ever do was whine and complain. God knew that she had done many of that every time he and Charlie went fishing. They couldn't even catch one because her tantrums were too loud and it would scare the fishes away. Granted, she was only just eleven that time, so he couldn't really fault her since fishing wasn't for impatient people. Isabella Swan was certainly an impatient person, much like her mother.

"That's great!" Jacob beamed at his father. "Do you think that she's going to come here at La Push?"

Billy shrugged. "I don't see why not." To tell the truth, he did not know if Isabella cared enough to visit the Reservation or La Push. It was more than likely that she had forgotten about it because she simply didn't care. Isabella had always been the girl who was stuck within the clouds of her own mind. "Hey, you're making Seth wait for you. Go out already."

Jacob shot an amused smile at his father. "It's your fault for distracting me about Isabella Swan."

"Yes, but it's also your damn fault for allowing me to distract you." Jacob was about to retort but Billy added, "Get out before I make you."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Dad. Just stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"That's my line," was his last reply before his son had left him alone in their small and humble home.

Billy sighed in relief. Finally, he was alone. The boy could only be distracted by his friends or by his damn cars. He chuckled to himself, remembering when Jacob was trying to convince him yesterday to sell his truck faster so he could fix another different car. He hadn't told him about Charlie wanting to buy it for his daughter because he knew that Jacob would convince the Chief Police to buy it sooner than later. He loved his old Chevy truck, despite it being old, almost ancient, but because of his accident, he couldn't drive it anymore. He was going to miss the truck and he liked to hold onto it for a moment longer.

Billy folded the newspaper on the coffee table, preparing to roll the wheels on his wheelchair when a flutter of wings made him pause and lift his gaze. A brown barn owl flew from the open window in the kitchen before it swoooped down and landed on the armrest of his chair, hooting at him when he stared at it. Billy blinked his eyes and carefully took the letter that was on its beak. The owl hooted again before flapping its wings and flying out of the window it came from.

He glanced at the letter in his hand. The familiar handwriting had prompted him to curse aloud, grateful that his daughters weren't there to reprimand his vulgar words. He only knew one person who would deliver a letter using a bird, and he hadn't heard from him in years, ever since he left La Push to teach in a school in Scotland and later, fight in a war. Remus Lupin was his name and he was his best friend despite that he was a couple of years older than the scarred man was.

Billy was taught by his father about their old ways, the legends and myths, and had always known that Remus was not merely an ordinary man. His father warned him that Remus was a special kind of werewolf that could only phase once in every full moon. At first, he hadn't believed it, so imagine his surprised when he watched his friend changing from a mere man to a werewolf the first month he stayed. Luckily, Remus wasn't dangerous to them whenever he turned although he was a pain in the ass to distract from the normal humans.

What's more, Remus was also a wizard, complete with a stick — a _wand_ , his friend had corrected him before. Billy chuckled as he remembered the moments when his friend used magic in front of him. He could never stop himself from looking so throughly surprised. He assumed that his friend hadn't survived in the war, especially since it had been too damn long since he'd heard from him, however the letter was proof that he did. So, with eagerness, he ripped open the letter and read:

 _My Dear Friend,_

 _It must've came as a surprise to you to hear from me after many years of silence. I'm sure that you thought that I was dead and I'm sorry that I have made you believe that I am. You have to understand that I can't continue our correspondence years before without making you or your people a target of our enemies. I know, you're going to argue that you are capable of taking care of yourself, however our enemies are dark wizards and witches; you couldn't stand a chance against one of them, much less a whole group._

 _Before you ask, yes, I am alive and well — and I'm also married._

Billy's eyes widened. Married? Remus? He couldn't believe that he'd lived to know that he had gotten himself married!

 _Ha! You must be shocked, but it is true. I've been married for 8 years now to a wonderful woman named Nymphadora Tonks, and we have a 7 years old boy named Teddy. He was named after his deceased grandfather, Ted Tonks. I am relieved to inform you that my son hadn't inherited my lycanthropy, something that I am quite thankful for. I never knew true happiness until I am with either one or both of them. Those two are my pride and joy._

 _Honestly, I thought that the war would damage and break me, but I am thankful that my family and I survived the war intact. I regret that I may not come back there again because I must focus all my attention to my family and also help rebuild the Wizarding World from the damages the war brought. Despite that the war ended many years ago, change is slow to come and the Wizarding World is still rebuilding and coping up until now. However, as much as I want to tell you about the development of Wizarding World, I have different reasons why I'm now choosing to send you a letter after many years. I just hope that you'd understand them once I explained enough._

 _You already know that I left La Push to teach at Hogwarts and you know of my best friend's son, Harry Potter, who played a big role in the war. I said in my last letter to you that there was a war in the Wizarding World and only Harry had the power to defeat Voldemort, the leader of the dark side. I will spare you the gruesome details of the Final Battle. Just know that we had lost other people in our side too, some too young and hadn't even started their lives yet. It felt horrible to witness children fighting a war that's supposed to be fought by adults. There were a lot of casualties but we won in the end when Harry defeated Voldemort in battle._

 _This brings me to a favour that I am about to ask you. The war changed many people, Billy, and it's a tragedy that those young people lost their innocence at such a tender age. One in particular had a drastic change that caused her to pull out from the Wizarding World entirely. Her name is Hermione Granger and she's the most talented and brightest witch of the age. It was a shame to lose her, especially when I saw her as one of my own, a daughter in many ways but blood. You see, amidst in the battle, when she was helping a friend with alarming injuries, she was attacked._

 _She was bitten, Billy. She was bitten by a vampire._

Billy paused and reread the last sentences. His shoulders immediately tensed and he grew wary.

 _I know your prejudices towards them. I know that you believe your father's tales about the Cold Ones. We had heard them together after all. The vampires are the natural enemies of the wolves and it pained me to watch her undergo the transition that turned her into one, whilst knowing that she will never be the same again. I had locked her inside a room, all by herself, with no one to hold her down while she screamed and howled for three days. I had erected wards around the room to prevent anyone from coming in and out, and it was hard not to burst in myself to stop her pain. However, that would mean that she would die and we were all selfish enough to let her go through the change._

Billy paled as he read the last paragraph. How could his friend be cruel enough to subject a human into a painful vampire transition? Had the war messed with that brain of his?

 _I know you are appalled and you think that I should have just killed the girl instead to spare her from the pain, but everyone of us who survived the war didn't want to lose her. We were driven by our selfish desires to prevent her death and if it meant that she would turn into a bloodsucking creature, so be it. We love her, Billy, and you know that people do crazy and stupid things for their loved ones._

 _The first two nights, we didn't think that she would survive, especially when one of our friends, a professor from Hogwarts, informed us that witches and wizards couldn't be turned into a vampire because our magical blood prevented the change from happening. They always died before completing the whole process. A witch or a wizard turning into a vampire is close to impossible. However, to everyone's surprised, she survived, Billy. Hermione has always been a fighter and she's now a vampire._

"You idiot!" Billy shouted at the letter, his eyes flashing furiously. He felt betrayed by his friend's actions. He learned the Quileute ways with him and he should've known better than to let the girl turn into a vampire! "Oh, Remus. What had you done?"

 _She survived when everyone was so sure that she was going to die. It was a miracle, Billy. We saw it as a miracle though you must've seen it as an abomination. I remembered the stories about the Cold Ones, Billy and about the vampires who fed on animals instead of humans. The day before she turned, I placed two fully grown cows and ten chickens inside her room, hoping that it was enough to sustain her thirst and hunger for human blood. The day when she became a newborn vampire, the cows and chickens were drained and it prevented her from attacking anyone with blood._

Billy's eyes widened even more. What was Remus thinking?! His hands were now shaking with suppressed rage and he wanted to get out of his wheelchair, go to where his friend was, and whack his head. The poor girl! She was now a vampire and it was all because of Remus's fault.

 _You have to understand, Billy, that a witch completing the vampire transition is completely unheard of and the vampire who turned her was burnt as soon as his fangs had sunk into her neck, so that's why I made the decision of becoming her unofficial guardian. You see, aside from surviving the turn, Hermione could still use magic. She wasn't only a dark creature, she was also a witch that could defend herself using magic. Because of that, we had to leave the Wizarding World so that I can train her control over her thirst whilst everyone in our world believed her to be dead. We had to make her appear as though she died so that no one would discover the truth that she was now an immortal being._

 _I'm sorry if I had made you angry. You're probably cursing me right now, wondering what was going on in my head. In your eyes, my actions were immoral but you have to know, Billy, that we couldn't just lose her without a fight. It doesn't justify our deeds, and I know you're thinking that we should've let her choose if she wanted to live or not as an undead. We loved her too much to let her go. And you should've seen her, Billy... She was so beautiful, still is. When I came into her room and saw her, I had forgotten that she was a vampire because she looked so alive, and healthy, and she was smiling at me once again, Billy. I once thought that I would never see her smile and it had brought warmth in my heart just seeing it again._

Billy rolled his eyes. God. Remus sounded like a father who was proud of his daughter!

 _Hermione is a wonderful person, Billy. She's simply brilliant. She had always been a good person; a rare person who genuinely cares about the people she loves. Her loyalty is unyielding and she will always do what she thinks was right, despite the consequences. You wouldn't understand unless you meet her. But do not worry, I'm still on my guard despite that I wanted nothing more than to rush to her side. It would be stupid of me if I dropped my defences just because she is well once again._

 _Hermione is a rare case in both Wizarding World and Muggle World. She had some characteristics that are far different from vampires though she still needed blood to quell her hunger. Together, Hermione and I travelled around Europe, both Wizarding and Muggle, to examine and research about her unusual vampire condition. We searched for six months, exchanging theories back and forth. We experimented her condition, mostly about her thirst for blood, and we've found some astonishing and enlightening results._

 _Billy, you wouldn't believe it but Hermione doesn't crave normal human blood._

"Impossible," Billy muttered to himself before dropping his eyes quickly to the next passage.

 _I'm not lying, Billy. It is true. This is different from the Cold Ones who are still tempted with human blood despite drinking from animal blood. On the contrary, Hermione doesn't have the same desire as normal vampires do to drink human blood. Well, she could still drink from humans if she wanted to but unlike most of the vampires, the blood of humans doesn't tempt her — unless, of course, she is extremely hungry and in a room full of fresh blood. However, she's not irresponsible enough to starve herself. I know, it is nearly unbelievable for a vampire to refuse to drink human blood, not because they don't want it but because they don't desire the smell. However, the only problem is she desired a different kind of blood altogether: the blood of the magical folk. We learnt that she is more tempted to magical blood than normal, muggle ones, when we encountered a wizard on the road and she hadn't fed for more than a week. The wizard had accidentally cut himself and I had to use magic on her to stop her from lunging at the unsuspecting wizard._

 _It was heart wrenching, Billy, to watch the repulsion and self loathing on her face. Hermione loved magic and she was always eager to meet other wizards to engage them into a discussion about it. To find that she wanted to feed on magical blood instead, it had broken her heart. She could never step foot on the Wizarding part of the world without wanting to feast on the people of the community. As soon as we confirmed it, Hermione was devastated. What was the purpose of having magic when she couldn't even be a part of the Wizarding World without wanting to kill every wizard and witches in sight just to satiate her thirst?_

 _That's why I'm asking a favour from you, Billy. Hermione wants to start anew and what place couldn't be better than Forks itself?_

Billy gasped and it echoed throughout the quiet house. His eyes almost bulged out his sockets as he reread the paragraph. First, Remus let a girl suffer from a transition and now, he wanted her to live in Forks? Sure, she wouldn't be tempted by their blood but that didn't mean that she couldn't kill them all if she so wished!

 _I know that the treaty is there for a reason, but please listen, Billy. Hermione hadn't fed on humans ever since she was turned. She lived off of animal blood. For 7 years, ever since we parted our ways, she has been exercising her control by travelling around the world and blending with the Muggles. Before she left my care, I placed a spell on her that would alert me if she ever drank human blood — magical or non-magical ones. It never rang, Billy._

 _You have to know that she is special. She is, in every way, one of her kind. She deserves to live a normal life. She had already lost her life in the Wizarding World and now she needs to establish roots in the muggle world. She sacrificed so much to help her best friend, Harry Potter, win in the war. She had became a vampire for it. Forks has always been a peaceful town from what I could remember. It would be a perfect start for her. She needs it._

 _The favour that I'm about to ask you is about her. I want you to let her reside in Forks in peace. Do not try to send her away and you must let her live her life normally without interference. She already sent a letter to me a few nights ago, stating that she was ready to begin her life and I want you not to mess that up for her. We both know that the treaty doesn't apply to her and that meant that she wouldn't be subjected to your laws if she killed a human. However, she said that she was going to talk to you once she steps foot onto your land._

Billy choked in his own saliva. His own father must be rolling in his grave right now. A vampire was going to come to their land — the Quileute Land!

 _She isn't a bad person, Billy. Do try to act nice and civil. Don't judge her just because she's a vampire. She knows about the treaty already and I bet that she's not going to do anything to you. I fear for her safety, Billy, even though I'm foolish for fearing it. I'm asking this favour as a friend and a man who will do anything for his little girl._

 _Please understand, Billy. I just want her to feel normal again. She didn't ask for any of this to happen. It wasn't her fault. Give her a chance. When you meet her, you'll understand._

 _From your old friend,_

 _Remus John Lupin_

Billy blinked twice and read the whole letter again before setting it down on his lap. He didn't know what to do. His old friend, a werewolf no less, wanted him to meet his pseudo daughter. Not to mention, but this daughter was also a vampire, their tribe's enemy. He groaned and rubbed his face. What would the others say when they found out?

He needed to talk to Sam Uley. The boy had already shifted into a wolf, so he was the only person he could discuss this with, since it had also meant that Sam was the Alpha of their wolf pack. As an Alpha, he should know about this. He needed to talk to him about the strange vampire that was about to make an appearance in Forks. He nodded resolutely. Yes. They would talk about it. After that, he would face the wrath of the other Elders in their tribe who would, no doubt, be merciless to him.

Just as he was about to grab his phone to call him, a knock from the front door made him pause. He craned his neck slowly towards the front door, his heart beating loudly in his chest. Another knock startled him and the phone dropped on the carpeted floor. Somehow, he had a feeling that the person on the other side of the door was the girl that Remus had spoken about.

Another knock. She was persistent.

"Just a minute!" He called out, willing his heart to calm down. It would do no good if a vampire detected that he was afraid. He was thankful that Jacob wasn't around the house in case Remus's judgment proved to be wrong. "I'll be there!"

His breath sounded loud as he wheeled towards the door and he braced himself when he turned the knob and pulled the door open. He stared at her apprehensively. Golden eyes flickered to his dark orbs as a young woman that could be in her late teens stood on the other side of the door. She looked so young and so beautiful, just like every vampire that he encountered before. But then, suddenly she smiled and his breath stuttered as her face glowed with something akin to genuine warmth, something that he hadn't encountered in any vampire before.

What kind of strange magic was this?

"Billy Black." Her voice was musical and pleasant to hear. He noted that her English accent had somehow enhanced it. She held out her palm and saw that her hands were both covered by white cotton gloves. "I'm Hermione Granger. I take it you already know me?"

"Yes," he said slowly as he accepted her hand, not surprising when it felt ice cold to touch considering that she was already dead. "I just learned about you today."

"Ah." She nodded and let his hand go after a quick shake. "You received the letter from Remus today and you just finished reading it."

He started and stared at her. How had she known?

She must've caught the fear in his eyes because she said, "The letter is on your lap and it's opened. Based by the familiar handwriting, it's definitely Remus. Yes?"

"Yes," he answered warily.

"Jacob looks a little like your wife, by the way. I'm sorry for your loss."

He startled, staring at her wide eyed. Her statement was innocent but fear gripped his heart tightly, like a rope was wrapped around the beating organ and began squeezing the life out of him. How had she known about Jacob? Much less his appearance? Remus didn't know what his son looked like so it wasn't likely that he told her about him. It was also impossible that the girl knew what his wife looked like when he had hidden every picture of her inside the box on top of his closet. Thus, there was no visual evidence of her wife in the living room behind him that she could compare Jacob to. How could she had known?

She blinked her golden eyes. "Hadn't Remus told you about the gift that I gained through the change?"

"No," he grunted, glaring at the folded letter on his lap. "He only said about what happened to you and why you're going to live here."

She smiled kindly. "Why don't we go inside and have a nice chat in your living room? It'll be best if I explained it to you inside than out here."

He eyed her warily before nodding his head with great reluctance and rolling back from the open door to allow her access. It was not an everyday occurrence that he invited a vampire inside his own home, where he raised his own family. His father must be cursing him in his grave right now.

She stepped inside, casted a quick glance around the place before following Billy who positioned himself in front of the coffee table. He gestured to the loveseat across the table and Hermione sat with grace and ease, her hand folded on her lap.

"So, this gift of yours," Billy began abruptly, "what is it about? Can you read minds?"

"Oh, no, it's not like that. Well— it is and it isn't." She laughed and his eyes twitched at the corner as the musical tune resonated throughout the whole room. "It's much more complicated than that. Rather than read minds, I actually read memories or past thoughts."

"What?" Billy was perplexed. It sounded like reading minds to him.

"Think of it like opening a history book," she explained. "Every person that I look or glance at opens the book. I immediately know their entire history; their name, address, their parents, everything they experienced and went through. Your complete history, whether forgotten or not, is stored inside your memories which I have access to because of my ability. Basically, I know everything about you once I look at you."

"So, when you looked at me, you immediately knew me?" He had never heard of such a gift. He knew that one of the Cullen family could read minds though, so he assumed that it was the same thing as hers. "Everything?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Every thing that you witnessed and saw, every thought that went through your mind, every person that you met, every place that you visited, every emotion that you felt, every decision that you made, every reason for that decision and emotion, every scheme and act that you've done, and every dream that you had, I know it just by looking at you. Although I do have to remain long eye contact to get all the information that I need. In the Wizarding World, it's called Legilimency: the magical ability to see through another person's mind. However, more often than not, it takes years for a person to master the ability that I gained overnight. Some might need wands but more powerful wizards don't need wands in order to perform Legilimency. I only know three people who mastered that ability and two of them were both leaders in the war: one in the light and the other in the dark side."

"How long do you... stare at a person to get all the facts?"

"Hmm," she appeared to be thinking, "maybe ten to fifteen minutes. It depends on how old a person is and how much they experienced in life. The memories mostly come in flashes and fast forwards. I view the most recent thoughts and memories before seeing the old ones. Once I'm done and I have gotten all the memories, I would only start seeing the most recent ones right after — which I'm grateful for since I can imagine that it gets a little tedious viewing the same old memories over and over again once I'm looking at a person."

It sounded ominous. That was too much power for someone like her. "Any particular reason why you have this kind of gift?"

"Remus and I had a theory that it must've came from my apparent love and passion for learning. When I was a human, I treasured knowledge, and books had always been my sole companion ever since I was a little girl. I was always eager to learn about everything. Some might say I'm a glutton for books. I was known for my know-it-all attitude because I can cite passages from a book word for word. Research was my forté and there isn't an information that I can't find." She suddenly smiled fondly as though she was recalling a particular memory. "Remus told me that since I wanted to learn everything, my gift allowed me to know everything around me. It was the only reason that we could think of."

"The gloves?" He gestured gruffly at her covered hands.

She spread her long fingers. "The same could be said with my touch. I touch a person or an object, and I know everything about it."

"An object?" Billy was surprised. Her gift was definitely not like that Cullen boy.

Hermione nodded. "Living or non-living objects. I know who touches it, who used it, where it went, and how it was made. Simply everything. It's actually called Psychometry. I see facts that are stored on the surface of the objects whenever I touch them."

"Must be bothersome," Billy grunted.

She smiled faintly, making the corners of her eyes to crinkle. "Oh, it is especially the first few weeks of my turn. I found that when I touch a person, I can still view their memories without eye contact although the emotions in the memories more amplified. It isn't like eye contact where I can view memories with cool detachment. I can actually get swept away by the emotions in the memories. Hence, the reason for the gloves. Once I found out that it actually helps act as a barrier, I never stopped wearing gloves ever since, except maybe when I'm at home."

Her abilities were interesting. It was more interesting than that future seeing vampire with an energetic presence and a sweet voice that gave him a toothache. From what he could understand, she could see the past of every individual she encountered and while others would think that it wasn't useful, it was a deadly weapon when it was used properly. Imagine knowing every dark secret, desire and fear, and having the power to use it against them. Billy didn't know whether to be glad or not that she was the one who had inherited such ability instead of someone else. Others would've exploited that kind of ability.

"How long had you known Remus?" He inquired. He didn't want to talk about her gift anymore because he was afraid of what she 'read' about him. He reddened slightly as he remembered his endeavours when he was a teenager.

"I've known him since I was thirteen. He was my Defence Against the Dark Arts professor back at Hogwarts when I was a Third Year student. I was the first to know in our class that he was a werewolf. I take it he didn't tell you about that but opted to tell you about the two cows and ten chickens instead."

Billy's heart thundered nervously and he cursed when he saw her smile, knowing that she heard it. He frowned when he realized that she must've known that he was cursing in his mind. Her smile widened, confirming his thoughts.

"I'm sorry about the accident," she suddenly told him, sincerity coating her voice like sweet honey. "It must've been hard to lose someone you love."

Billy stared at her, noting the genuine concern in her golden gaze and, against his better judgment, he slowly began to relax. It was surprising since not even Esme Cullen could make him feel at ease despite how friendly she appeared and how soft she spoke. He started to get a little skeptical. What kind of magic was this girl doing to him? Remus said in his letter that she could use magic despite that she had now turned into a vampire. He must be relaxing around her because of the magic. It had to be. That was the only explanation that he could think of that sounded reasonable. His father and his ancestors would likely drag him to hell if there was any other reasons.

"Thank you. It was hard. I take it you know the reason why I hadn't told Remus?" He asked, indicating his condition by patting his numb knee.

Hermione smiled gently. "You thought that he was dead."

Billy nodded curtly. "Yes, I did. Imagine my surprise when I received his letter today. Speaking of Remus," he paused, "I just want to make sure if can you still do magic?"

She didn't answer verbally. She just lifted and waved her hand and his folded newspaper suddenly crumpled itself and turned into a small realistic bird. It chirped and with another wave of a hand it turned into a kitten. The kitten meowed and jumped into her lap. She snapped her fingers and the kitten turned back into a newspaper. All the while she did this, Billy watched, awed at the small show. She wasn't even waving a wand like Remus and she was silent the whole time she casted. Maybe that was why she felt and looked so different from the typical vampire that he knew. Maybe her magic was luring people into a false sense of security.

"How could it be?" Billy wondered aloud. "Shouldn't you lose your magic after being turned into a vampire?" After all, when a human was turned into a vampire, it would lose its humanity. Shouldn't it be the same for the magical folk?

"I don't know," she responded quietly, looking thoughtful herself. "Remus and I didn't have an explanation for that. Transfiguration, which I just showed you a whilst ago, is easy for me. However, I have to use a wand for the other branches of magic like Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. In a way, I am glad I haven't lost my magic. Magic has been a part of me since I was eleven and a witch or wizard being turned into a vampire is unheard of. A magical folk being turned into a vampire has four percent chances of surviving and a vampire gaining wizarding abilities afterwards is only one percent. I am one of the luckiest one percent. Anyway, if I did lose my magic, Remus would've attacked me on sight."

Billy frowned. "Why?"

For a brief moment, she looked forlorn. "Because I'm a vampire and he is a werewolf. Honestly, if his magic hadn't recognised my magical signature the moment he saw me, he would've been my enemy instead of my guardian. Essentially, I am a vampire with a magical core and because of that core, I can do magic and I have a magical signature that's basically like an identification card in the Wizarding World. I am not a witch, no but I'm not entirely like a vampire either. If I had turned but my magical core hadn't remained intact, he would've killed me and I would be forced to kill him because I am a full vampire. After all," her smile hadn't reached her eyes, "vampires are the natural enemies of the wolves, aren't they?"

"How come you could still be close to Remus, then?" Billy asked, leaning back against his wheelchair. "Remus is a wizard, isn't he? And yet he still became your guardian. I wonder why. Don't you desire his blood?"

Hermione tilted her head as she contemplated his question. "Remus' blood is different from normal witches and wizards. His blood had been altered ever since he had been bitten by werewolves. If I drank his blood, I would die because it is tainted by werewolf venom. Even though he could still use magic, he is still a half man and half beast: a dark creature, the same as me. Since his blood is different, I don't desire it as much. The same applies to other magical creatures, whether light or dark, such as house elves, goblins, centaurs, acromantulas, unicorns, dragons, veelas, giants, and so on and so forth. I can't drink their blood because it is different. Think of it like wizards and witches, the magical folk, are humans whilst Remus and I, dark creatures, are animals. We are primal, in a way, that most witches and wizards aren't.

Remus actually theorises that since I had been a witch before I was turned into a vampire, the venom slightly changed my magical core instead of eradicating it when it was turning me. Since my magical core is the same as the magical folk, including the squibs, or had been, my altered magical core seeks out those who had similar cores like mine: the magical folk. Therefore, I desire their blood more than I desire muggle ones."

"And is it hard?" Billy had to ask. "Is it hard to be a dark creature among the magical folk? To want their blood?"

Hermione stilled and blinked her eyes twice as though she hadn't been expecting his question. He was glad that he could still catch her off guard despite of her all knowing ability. What was it called again? Legilimency? Ah, right.

"Yes," she confessed softly as her gaze flitted to her folded hands. "It is hard to be classified as a dark creature when I couldn't even step foot in the Wizarding world anymore and to be discriminated by the same people I fought hard to protect. It is very hard to know that you can't be with the people you love even though you want to."

Billy stared at her and cleared his throat uncomfortably when he noticed the emotions playing across her eyes although her face hadn't moved one line. There was sadness and deep seeded longing there and it was strange. Vampires weren't known for their emotions. They could be cordial, polite, kind and even friendly, but to look so genuine while doing it? He had never witnessed it until he had met her. He would know since he had encountered Carlisle Cullen many times in the past.

It was just small but Billy felt pity for the girl. Remus was right; she hadn't chosen this life. It was chosen by the people who loved her and who wanted her to live. The fools. Decisions made by selfish desires usually ended up less than what you hoped for. Because of what they did, they created a different kind of vampire — no, a different kind of species all together.

"Tell me, Hermione," he began, "why did you choose Forks to start your life in the first place?"

Hermione looked relieved at the changed topic. "When I saw Forks from Remus' memories, I mentioned it to him. That time, I was trying to establish my independence after discovering that I can't come back to the Wizarding World anymore. At first, Remus didn't want me to leave. He has always been protective of me. I figured that if I start a new life for myself in a place that he knew and spent time in, he would have no choice but to relent."

"Is that the only reason?" He asked gruffly.

"No, that was the first one," she retorted, grinning cheekily when he frowned at her. She immediately composed her face into a serious mask. "I chose Forks, mostly because I could see myself living like a normal human again in the area. The town is small and there's a tiny chance of exposure since the sun usually doesn't shine in this place. It has been years since I felt normal again, and believe it or not, Billy, I just want a home for myself. A peaceful one where I could live a normal, muggle life. It's been so long since I had a place called home, you see. I think Forks is a perfect place for me to start one."

Billy stared at the young woman in front of him. She looked so young, barely breaking out of adulthood, and yet he could see the flaring intelligence in her eyes. Not to mention, she was also a war survivor. She had more experiences than he despite their age differences. Remus told him that she was brilliant and he could see her potential, waiting to be unmasked. It was such a shame that this girl was a leech.

"I take it that 'leech' is your term for vampire," she suddenly said, successfully interrupting his thoughts. "Hmm, it's better than 'bloodsucker'. My best friend, Ron, called me that one time. Not to my face, though, which is a good thing considering my temper."

"Stop reading my mind," he grunted. "Or reading me in general. Anyway, you have to understand, Miss Granger. It is not my choice to decide whether you can stay here or not. I need to talk to the others first before we get to decide. It's almost a century ago since the last vampire came directly on Quileute land. We need to have the time to adjust."

"That's the purpose why I risked coming here, Billy. I came here to tell you that I'm willing to uphold the treaty." If it was even possible, she sat even more straighter. "I will not kill or turn any human into a vampire and I will not step into your land once I am gone here. In exchange, you will keep my vampirism as a secret and let me live in peace."

"Did you really think that it is going to be easy?"

"No," she responded. "I don't. However, I know that Remus asked a favour from you. If you agree, his favour is going to be fulfilled. Think about it, Billy."

Billy contemplated her statement. It was true that if he agreed to include her in a treaty that she hadn't partook in, he was also fulfilling his friend's request. But if ever she broke the treaty, she would die and Remus would be broken if he found out.

"Yes, he would," she said, making him frown. "It would kill him if the treaty that your people made will lead to my death."

"And you still want to agree to its terms," he concluded.

"Yes. If that is the only way to reassure you and your tribe, I'll include myself in the terms. The Cullens aren't the only ones who will follow your agreement."

He was about to ask how she knew about the Cullens when he realized that she must've 'seen' them from his memories. He hummed in contemplation and eyed the girl before him. She said she just wanted to feel normal again, to live in peace until it was time to move to another place. It was the most honest and open answer that he ever got from a vampire.

While the Cullens were honest, they were cautious and wary of him, sometimes cryptic even, just as he was of them. This girl was different. She didn't appear to be cautious and guarded. She answered his questions with an open and honest face, like she was sure that she could trust him. Remus was right; she was different, almost special.

He had never seen such perfect human mannerisms on a vampire before. Although the majority of her actions were similar of that of a vampire, the littlest things stood out from her. He was fascinated at the humanity and the magic that lingered within her despite her change. It was completely unheard of. Hell, she was completely unheard of.

He groaned as he caught himself considering her suggestions. The others were going to kill him for this.

He sighed resignedly. "Okay. I'll include you into the treaty. I will tell and warn the others about you. I'll just repeat and tell you that if you uphold the treaty, we will keep your secret. If you break it, you will die."

"I know." She then stood, her skirt fluttering around her knees. "This was a wonderful discussion. It was nice meeting you, Billy. You wouldn't find me trespassing into your land again." Her eyes darted at the open letter in his lap. "You should burn that, by the way. It contains a lot of risky information about me."

He nodded. "I will."

They didn't shake hands again. Billy watched her leave his home, wondering if he made the right choice. He sighed. It didn't matter. He already agreed to include her and he would leave her in peace. Sam Uley and the others would chew him out later once they knew about the new vampire in town.

No pun intended.

 **A/N: (Updated 4/15/2019)**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	3. Chief Swan's Daughter and the Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter Three**

 ** _Chief Swan's Daughter and the New Vampire_**

"Home sweet home!" Alice Cullen exclaimed as she bounded inside the huge house and sat on the loveseat, her darling husband, Jasper Hale, immediately taking the spot beside her. "It's so good to be back again!"

Rosalie Hale flipped her long and silky honey blonde curls and examined her perfectly polished red nails. "I don't know why you're so happy to be back. It just means that we have to spend time with the humans again."

"Aww, babe." Emmett Cullen wove his arms around his wife's small waist and pulled her against his big chest. She looked so tiny compared to his massive frame. "A lot of them aren't so bad. At least, we only have a year left before we leave and go for our honeymoon." He wiggled his eyebrows and Rosalie couldn't help but laugh.

"Ooooh! You're going to Africa this time, right?" Alice questioned the couple.

"You already know the answer to that," Jasper pointed out, pulling her to his side. It was times like this, when his wife felt at ease and there were no threats, that made him feel relaxed in the company of his own family.

"Yes, but it's always polite to ask." Alice giggled and snuggled closer to him. She did know the answer to her own question. It was one of her 'seeing-the-future' perks. "Don't forget that you also have a year left while I have two. We won't be seeing each other for a year."

"I'm going to see Peter and Charlotte once this year's over," he told her. "Not that you don't know."

"I miss Denali already," Esme Cullen said as she came into the living room, where most of her surrogate children gathered. Carlisle Cullen, her husband, stood behind her.

"It was good to see our cousins again," said Carlisle, smiling fondly at his wife. "It's been so long since we've last seen Kate, Irina and Tanya."

"Tanya seems especially happy to see Edward again," Emmett commented, grinning broadly. "How long until you'd give in to her, Eddie?"

Edward Cullen walked into the room and scowled at him. "Tanya is a sweet girl. I just don't see her in that way. Besides, when I do establish a romantic relationship with her, we all know that she's not truly my real mate."

"Pfft. I'm not saying that you have to mate her or something. I'm just saying that she's hot." When Emmett saw Rosalie's deadly glare, he immediately added, "Don't worry, baby. You're hotter than her. Like, ten times hotter."

Rosalie looked pleased. "Good to know."

Edward snorted at them. "I never said that she wasn't beautiful. She is. I guess... She just doesn't have something that I'm looking for."

"And what's that? Bigger boobs?" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Language, Emmett!" Esme scolded, frowning at him.

Edward shook his head at him. "I don't care about those things, idiot. Just... I don't know. I just haven't found what I want yet."

"It's official," Emmett said flatly. "You're going to spend eternity as the virgin boy in this family."

Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie laughed. Esme looked sternly at Emmett although there was a small smile on her lips while Carlisle shook his head, trying not to laugh so he wouldn't offend his oldest and youngest son. Edward glared at Emmett while the bigger man smiled cheekily at him. Suddenly, amidst their laughter, Alice gasped and everyone stopped.

There was only one reason for Alice's reaction and it was because she was having another vision of the future. Without warning, Edward saw the visions flashing in her mind.

 _Golden eyes flashed, framed by thick brown lashes. The scene changed to the school cafeteria, which was full of humans, and everyone was talking about the new girl, Chief Swan's daughter. Edward was sitting with his siblings, as usual, and the new girl was staring at him. The scene changed again and the doors leading to the cafeteria opened and another unfamiliar girl walked into the room, attracting the whole room's attention. Golden eyes flickered and ruby lips smiled._

It was over and Alice blinked her eyes as her mind cleared. She immediately looked at Edward who looked as puzzled as she was. Everyone else was looking at them, waiting for one of them to share Alice's vision. They knew that Edward was the only person who could see Alice's vision because of the telepathic ability that he gained when he was turned.

"What did you see?" Jasper inquired, rubbing her shoulders affectionately. Being an empath, he could feel Alice's confusion and he wondered why.

"It was so vague," said Alice, who looked disturbed by her vision. "It was the shortest that I ever had. It didn't make any sense at all."

"It was like a flash of images," noted Edward and Alice nodded, agreeing with him. "She hadn't seen much. The only decent image that she saw was the school cafeteria. I think it's around lunchtime because it was full of humans. We were all there, the five of us. I saw an unfamiliar face and she was staring at me in the vision. I heard from the vision that she was Chief Swan's daughter."

"She looked curious," Alice added. "She was new to the town, so naturally she was curious about us. Everyone was talking about her. Then... Then she came."

"Who?" Rosalie demanded, sitting erectly beside Emmett. Apprehension was written across her lovely face.

"I don't know," Alice admitted reluctantly, her lips pinched. She hated not knowing something. "But I do know one thing."

Edward crossed his arms over his chest, frowning somberly. "She was a vampire."

Alice nodded in agreement.

"Chief Swan's daughter is a vampire?" Emmett earned a whack on the head by Rosalie because of his question. "What?" He whined to his wife, pouting petulantly. "What did I do now?"

"No, not Chief Swan's daughter. It was the other girl in the vision," explained Alice, a touch of impatience in her tone.

"There was another girl?"

"Honestly, Emmett, haven't you been listening?" Rosalie looked annoyed.

Everyone else ignored him.

"You have a vision of two girls. One girl was the Chief Swan's daughter and the other girl was a vampire. Is that it?" Carlisle summarized. When Alice and Edward nodded, he appeared contemplative. "Do any of us know her?"

"That's it," Alice said, appearing distressed. Jasper immediately tried to calm her down, which earned him a grateful smile. "None of us knew her. All I could make out were her eyes and they were gold. She's an animal feeder, just like us."

"The rest of her features were sort of blurred," Edward mused aloud. "A little distorted. But her eyes were clear. They were definitely gold."

The rest of the family exchanged alarmed glances. They were always mindful of the vampires who visited into their town. They had to be since they couldn't risk one of them breaking the treaty and the Quileute Tribe blaming them for it. Every vampire who came into town were warned before they even began to think about biting one or two residents in the area. As a seer, Alice was the first to know about the visitors. The problem, however, was that Alice's vision was vague this time. They didn't know what to expect and it brought them on edge.

"You said that she came into the school?" Carlisle asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yes," Edward drawled.

"Then this is no plain visitor." Carlisle met Edward's gaze. _'We have ourselves a new vampire neighbor.'_

Edward's eyes flashed when he heard his thoughts. "You think that this vampire girl's going to live here in Forks?"

"What?" It was Rosalie who asked with a rather snappish voice as she whipped her head up after examining her nail polish. "You think that there will be a new vampire in town?"

"Alice said that this girl came into the school. It's either she's a new student or a new teacher," theorized Carlisle. "The problem is the treaty. The Quileute don't know if we're the ones who turned her."

"Are you saying that they would accuse us?" Everyone could not fault Rosalie's outrage. Other than perfection, she had always craved normality. Being a vampire prevented that and that was why she wouldn't let anyone, be it vampire or human, disrupt her little world of perfection.

"They could," calmly replied Carlisle. "Not many people know about the treaty aside from us and the Quileute tribe. If this vampire doesn't know about it, the chances are she might break it."

"We can't let that happen, Carlisle!" Rosalie exclaimed. "We have to find this vampire and tell her about the treaty. Or, better yet, make her leave!"

"I agree with Rosalie," Jasper piped in. He didn't like the way Alice was feeling regarding to their new visitor. "This vampire has to go. If she is a threat to our existence, I don't see why we'll let her stay." He was already thinking about eliminating her.

"Jasper, stop," Edward admonished when he heard his thoughts.

Jasper only looked away, not bothering to apologize for his thoughts. Edward furrowed his eyebrows. That was a bad sign. It meant that he was serious about killing her, and a serious Jasper was another thing entirely. Edward had to watch out before he could do anything.

"We can't just make her leave," Esme chided the two blondes in the family. "Everyone has a right to reside in Forks. We don't have any rights to drive her away."

"And what would that mean for us, huh?" Rosalie uttered darkly. "We were here first!"

"It doesn't matter," Carlisle said calmly to soothe Rosalie's nerves. It didn't have the same effect as Jasper's, who can manipulate emotions to his will, but Rosalie visibly relaxed. "We don't know anything about this girl. We don't even know if she's already in Forks. All we have to do is wait for Alice's vision to pass. If we see her, we'll talk to her. It's the only way." Carlisle looked pointedly at Jasper who looked as if he wanted to protest. "We have to be cautious. We don't know who we're dealing with."

Alice was oddly quiet throughout their whole exchange. Then she said, "I think she's harmless."

Jasper frowned. "How can you be sure?"

Alice peered at his eyes. They were almost close to charcoal black. They hadn't fed for a week to build Jasper's resistance. She loved looking at his eyes though, no matter what color they were. "Something is telling me that she won't harm us," she told him.

"That's reassuring," Rosalie said sarcastically. "Whatever. Is the family discussion done yet? I've got to check on my car." When Carlisle confirmed that it was, she left without looking at anyone. Obviously, she was still mad that they weren't going to do something about the new vampire.

"She's pissed," Emmett voiced out. "That's just great. That means we can have rough make up sex later."

"Emmett!" Esme admonished.

"We do not need to know that," Edward muttered as he went up to his room. Naturally, being vampires, they still heard it.

"That's just because you're a prude!" Emmett called out to him.

Edward only slammed the door.

* * *

The next week was the same as always. Carlisle was rarely seen in the house now that they were back from Denali as he was called away to the hospital. Esme was busy cleaning the whole place, since they had left it unattended for two weeks, Rosalie was in the garage, fixing and tinkering with the cars, Emmett was either watching TV or playing video games, Jasper was seen in the library, reading about civil wars, Alice was in her art studio, sketching another dress of her own design, and Edward was either composing a song or out in the forest for a run.

It was the day before school starts when Carlisle announced to them that Charlie Swan's daughter had just arrived in town and everyone was buzzing with anticipation, sans the vampires. They, especially Jasper and Rosalie, were immediately on guard. It meant that the new vampire was going to appear any minute now.

"Haven't you seen any more visions of her?" Edward questioned Alice the same night of Carlisle's announcement.

Alice shook her head, appearing as though she was upset. "I can't get anything aside from flashes, and those are completely useless because it doesn't make any sense. I saw a red coat one day and the other day, I glimpsed a small tent in the middle of the forest."

"A tent?" Emmett deadpanned.

"Yes," Alice replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"Do you think that the tent means that she's here?" Edward inquired.

"Can't it be just because she likes camping?" Emmett snorted before going up the couch and challenging Jasper into a wrestle. Jasper, after a quick grin, complied.

Edward shook his head when they both tumbled on the floor, knowing that Jasper would win and Emmett would complain about it later.

Alice's mouth was pursed. "I don't know if she's here. It just doesn't make sense. We just have to wait. After all, it's the first day of school tomorrow. With our luck, she's coming sooner than later."

"I'd rather she doesn't come at all," Rosalie grumbled under her breath from the garage as she was actively listening to their conversation. With their enhanced hearing, they still heard it. "It would do us every bit of good."

"It doesn't matter." Carlisle sighed at his daughter's apparent contempt. "We'll just have to prepare ourselves. Anything could happen."

Rosalie scoffed but remained silent. Esme was anxious about everyone in general. Emmett was most likely excited about the new vampire although he wouldn't dare voice it out when Rosalie was still pissed off. Jasper, thankfully, withheld his plans of killing the vampire as long as he wasn't risking Alice's safety. Edward turned to his father and Carlisle looked back at him. Everyone wondered if it was going to be their last day at Forks.

The rest of the night was spent with silence instead of the usual chatter until the sun rose up in the sky. It was the first day of school and the Cullen and Hale siblings traded guarded looks before they slid inside Edward's silver Volvo. The new vampire's arrival was momentarily shoved back into the back of their minds when they parked onto their usual spot because they had to prepare Jasper for the onslaught of the smell of blood as soon as he got out of the car.

"You're going to be fine!" Alice assured him when she saw the pained expression on Jasper's face as he stepped out of the car, the scent of the humans instantly fillig his predatory senses. She immediately went to his side. "Rosalie and Emmett will be with you in every class and I will see you at lunchtime."

Jasper nodded curtly and looked away, his lips pursed. His predatory eyes followed two girls who were walking across the parking lot, chatting amiably with each other about a new movie. _'It would be easy to act on the temptation.'_

"Jasper, it isn't easy," Edward said before his brother could physically act on it. "You will have to be strong. Resist the temptation. Remember that it isn't the only option. We'll be with you every step of the way."

Alice nodded, smiling optimistically. Edward shook his head. Trust Alice to remain enthusiastic in a dire time. It might be because of her abilities to see the future, where she saw that her husband hadn't killed anybody yet, that had made her cheerful. Jasper sighed. Rosalie rolled her eyes and grabbed Jasper's arm.

"Don't worry, Alice," she said, looking quite unconcerned. _'This is really getting bothersome.'_ "We'll keep an eye out."

"I'm fine," Jasper seethed, hating the feeling of Alice's concern. "I'll hold my breath if I have to."

A strange sound captured their attentions and they spun around to find an old unfamiliar red Chevy truck passing them. They watched as it stopped onto a free parking space. The driver still hadn't stepped out.

 _'What kind of... of abomination is that?!'_ Rosalie sounded affronted, eyeing the old truck with disdain. _'That should be made illegal!'_

Edward chuckled under his breath. Everyone of them watched when the girl from Alice's vision, Chief Swan's daughter, jumped down from her truck, her cheeks flushing at the attention she gained from the people in the parking lot. Edward winced in annoyance when the quiet voices magnetized ten fold as soon as they saw the new girl.

 _'Is that Chief Swan's daughter? Wow! She's hot!'_ Mike Newton exclaimed in his mind.

Edward sighed when the fantasies of sixteen and seventeen years olds filtered throughout their minds. He immediately tuned them out. Jasper looked at him when he sensed his irritation but Edward only shook his head. He didn't want to tell them what he heard. The rest of his siblings didn't care enough to ask trivial things such as human thoughts.

"I take it that she's the Swan girl, then?" Emmett asked, draping his arm on Rosalie's shoulder. If it was a human, they'd buckle under the weight of his arm. _'She doesn't look anything interesting. Dunno why you're making such a big fuss.'_

"It's not her we're looking out for," Edward said to dismiss his assumption. "We're here for the vampire." His gaze roamed around the area. "Alice, see anything?"

Alice shook her head. "No. I don't think she's here. I think she's going to appear exactly where we saw her in the vision."

"We have to wait for her?" Rosalie sneered. "Great. Another reason to stay on guard."

"Let's just act as normally as possible," Edward suggested. "But more importantly, let's stay alert. It's just like what Carlisle had said: we don't know anything about her."

Everyone nodded curtly before they separated to their own ways. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were playing as Seniors, so most of their classes were located at the farthest part of the school. Alice and Edward were Juniors though they rarely met given their different schedules. The teachers pointedly separated the youngest Cullens, suspecting that they cheated in their tests since they always had the same scores. Of course, it was futile since they still got better marks than most. The older Cullens were more tightly packed since nobody would even dare try to separate Emmett from Rosalie and Jasper's charisma prevented them.

Edward scanned the whole classroom before taking a seat at the front, having learned that the scent of human blood wasn't quite strong if a human wasn't in front of him. He hadn't seen the other girl that Alice saw in her vision throughout the whole morning but he remained on guard, waiting on edge and only relaxing as soon as class started. The sound of his classmate's thoughts were still filled with the image of Chief Swan's daughter, who he later found out that her name was Isabella Swan though she preferred Bella over her birth name. The new vampire hadn't made any appearance as far as he could tell.

It was around lunchtime when he met up with his brothers and sisters that he could feel the tension in the air. They weren't talking, as usual but their shoulders were stiff and they sat straighter, more alert despite the casual indifference on their faces. Bella Swan just came in with Jessica Stanley and Edward didn't miss the way her chocolate brown eyes lingered on their table as soon as she saw them. Jessica also hadn't missed it and began spouting things about them.

"Jessica is talking to the new girl about us," Edward spoke quietly, his lips barely moving.

"Figures." Rosalie snorted as she twirled a strand of curly blonde hair.

Emmett chuckled. "All good things, I hope." He grinned mischievously.

Edward looked at Jasper who was watching a girl who went past their table, and he kicked his chair when he began imagining on stalking the girl and leaning his mouth close to her neck. There was a flash of guilt on Jasper's face and he immediately looked down, looking remorseful. **[1]** Alice seemed worried and turned to Edward.

 _'Any sign of trouble?'_ She asked in her mind, knowing that Edward was listening. She was increasingly worried of Jasper this past few hours and only Edward could provide her the answer to lessen her worry.

Edward shook his head slowly, all the while sporting a bored look on his face. His other siblings could mistake it as a reaction from hearing the unpleasant thoughts of hormonal teenagers. They wouldn't know the question Alice asked of him. She and Edward could communicate through expressions and thoughts quite well compared to the others; something that Alice liked to take advantage of especially when Jasper was upset at being treated like a child.

The pixie-like vampire looked relieved at his answer. It was in that moment when the cafeteria doors opened, the buzzing chatter of the whole room dwindled into silence, and the five of them heard a faint click as shoes connected on the floor grew closer.

Then she came, just as what Alice had seen in her vision.

Golden eyes flashed, framed by thick brown lashes. When she stepped into the room, everyone was gaping, looking in daze, except for five people. The attention that Bella Swan attracted was forgotten as though it hadn't happened and Bella was suddenly just another ordinary face in the crowd. Because who would even remember much less think about a mere human when a vampire just walked into the room?

She swept her long wild brown hair back and her golden eyes flicked to the mass to which she gave a small smile at when she noticed their eyes on her. Everyone was quiet, too enthralled by the other new girl to speak. A normal person — a human, specifically — would not see the signs and would not spot what their superior eye sight could see. They knew that she was a vampire and could tell by one glance, but there was the distinct lack of wintry presence around her, like the barrier that warned humans to stay away didn't exist in the first place. Humans wouldn't know the predator in her until it was too late.

Humans usually stayed away from them because their survival instincts knew that they were different and dangerous. They mostly tended to stay away from the unknown, the uncertainty of something that they couldn't understand. But this vampire lack the warning sign, the edge of danger that vampires had. This was strange; he had never seen a vampire looking as approachable as her. Even Esme, for all of her compassion and big heart, could make a child feel suspicion and doubt. This new vampire neighbor that they had was not normal — even by vampire standards. She was likely the most lethal predator in the whole room, except for him and his siblings, as of the moment.

Edward and his siblings watched as she walked with grace and ease towards the counter where the lunch ladies immediately snapped out of daze as soon as she started speaking. She had an English accent to her husky yet melodic voice and Edward blocked another wave of teenage fantasies when they heard it. She was wearing a white crop top and a denim jacket. Her crimson skirt pooled out an inch above her knees and Edward didn't need to hear Alice's thoughts to know that she was appraising her black boots. His onyx eyes trailed down her hands and his eyebrows furrowed when he saw she was wearing black leather gloves.

She faced the crowd, carrying a red tray of soda and two oranges. All hell broke loose when someone tentatively offered her a space in their table and another one had a counter offer. Edward could see Rosalie rolling her eyes at the corner of his eyes then he focused his attention to the new vampire, who appeared as though she was embarrassed and annoyed at the unnecessary fight over her. Edward had to slightly grin at that. He found the entire thing amusing. The new vampire clearly didn't want or like the attention that was bestowed upon her.

"Is it just me or is there something weird about her," Emmett stated reluctantly, his voice hushed.

They all stiffened when her eyes landed on them and sighed inaudibly when she looked away. They turned their glares at Emmett, who smiled sheepishly. Rosalie slapped the back of his head, hissing at him to keep quiet. Alice caught Edward's eye.

 _'You know what to do.'_ Alice nodded at him.

Edward always served as the family's lookout, telling them if one or two humans suspected something about them **[2]**. Vampires, even with their superior hearing, could not detect human thoughts like he could. Unless they were either interested, bored, or hunting humans, vampires usually tune out human voices whenever it suited them. Otherwise, they would always hear what the humans were speaking about and majority of the vampires were arrogant enough to think that human lives were tedious at best. His siblings were the same, tuning out and ignoring human voices although Edward wasn't granted the same privilege because of his telepathic ability. He could tune them out if he wanted to and if the occasion called for it, but it wasn't as always as he liked.

Edward didn't need to verbally answer Alice. Instead, he only lifted his eyes to watch the new vampire choosing the table that Bella Swan was sitting in when Mike Newton offered a seat right next to him with a cocky smirk on his lips. Edward rolled his eyes when he saw this. He didn't like Mike one bit because of his belief that he was better than everyone else, the Cullen siblings included. Edward certainly liked to remind him how weak he was compared to the Cullens but didn't bother to act it out because, in the end, he was human

 _'Look at him,'_ Eric Yorkie thought irritably as the vampire sat next to Mike. There was a hint of envy in his eyes. _'Another new girl comes in and he's already panting like a rabbit in heat. Pathetic.'_

 _'God. If only I met her first before Bella Swan,'_ Mike thought, not bothering to hide his interest for the vampire. _'This girl is way better than her! And the British accent! Fuuuuuck.'_ Cue a rather graphic fantasy that played in his mind that Edward shook out of his head. _'It's a good thing I haven't made any moves on Bella yet. Eric can have the Bella chick. I'm giving this a go!'_

"So," Mike drawled, leaning closer to her. Edward caught her leaning back though it was subtle. "I'm Mike Newton, by the way. What's your name?"

The vampire smiled though Edward could see that it was forced and strained. Edward felt oddly please, although he didn't know why, that she wasn't falling for Mike's advances. "I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you, Newton."

The accent instantly charmed the other boys occupying the table. However, it displeased the girls, except for Angela Weber, which wasn't unusual since she had always been kind, never spiteful like Lauren or envious like Jessica, and — Edward frowned as he looked at Bella Swan and tried to read her thoughts. All he could hear was silence. It baffled him. He tried again, this time focusing on her person and amplifying his abilities, only it still didn't work. It only brought forth a myriad of unpleasant and unwanted voices instead.

 _'Another one?!'_ Jessica shrieked in her mind. _'I bet she had plastic surgery. Everyone can see she's a trust fund girl. Nobody can be that pretty!'_

 _'First, Bella Swan and then this Herm-whatever came? They aren't even that pretty!'_ Lauren Mallory narrowed her eyes on Hermione Granger.

 _'Oh, wow. I've never met a British person before!'_ Angela Weber's thoughts were filled with wonder. _'Her accent's amazing and cool!'_

Bella Swan's thoughts, however, were nowhere to be found.

There was only complete silence, and it unnerved Edward.

"How does she do that?" Jasper murmured quietly to himself and Edward whipped his head towards him, thinking that he must be talking about Bella. Jasper met his gaze. "Are you okay? You're agitated."

"I'm fine." Edward tried to keep the irritation out from his voice. "What do you mean by your question?"

Jasper blinked. "I'm wondering how she interacts with humans like that. Doesn't she feel thirsty, being surrounded by them?"

His questions were like a wake up call to the oblivious ones. Edward wasn't the only one who's watching her anymore; all of them were. Every vampire knew that even though their thirst was satisfied, whether by human and animal blood, they still couldn't quell the hunger and need for human blood, especially for 'vegetarian vampires' like them. Edward instantly forgot about Bella Swan, returning his fixation on Hermione Granger. She wasn't smiling anymore as she regarded both Lauren and Jessica with narrowed eyes. He wondered if she knew what they were thinking about her but he quickly dismissed it.

"How come I've never seen you here before?" A flirtatious smile graced Mike's lips.

Edward's eyebrows knitted when he felt something in his chest that wanted to claw Mike's smile off his lips. He quickly waved it away as though it was nothing albeit his confusion and mild surprise stayed behind. Mike always considered him a rival from the moment he stepped onto Forks High School and although Edward indulged in the occasional rivalry to pass time, especially when he was bored, he had never felt as invested as Mike was. The violent thoughts for the human boy that suddenly ripped through him had caught him off guard. The fact that it was his reaction after seeing his smile at Hermione made it stranger.

"I just moved into Forks a week ago," the female vampire answered.

Edward realized with a start that Alice's vision of her was the same time she appeared in Forks. It mustn't have been a coincidence. Her arrival must've triggered Alice's vision. Though he did wonder how Alice never saw her coming, unlike a couple of visiting vampires a long time ago. She always knew who was coming before they arrived, but it seemed the same didn't apply to the new vampire.

"And this morning? Why haven't we seen you here before?" Mike inquired.

Hermione looked mildly annoyed at the interrogation although she kept it well hidden. The only indication for her growing annoyance was the tight lines on her mouth that couldn't be spotted unless someone was intently observing her reactions.

"I woke up late," she replied as casually as she could, "and missed my morning classes. I only just arrived for the afternoon ones."

"It's a shame that you missed your morning classes then," Mike remarked, leering at her.

"Yes." Her smile looked more like a grimace. "Anyway, I was told that I wasn't the only new student as well and I was hoping to meet her actually."

"Oh!" Angela exclaimed. "That would be Bella here."

Beside Angela, Bella's cheeks reddened. She lifted a limp hand to wave at her. "Hi," she muttered, ducking her head. "I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

This time Hermione's grin was wider compared to the one she gave to Mike. "Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Hermione."

Bella only gave her an awkward smile back as she slumped her shoulders and tried to make herself as small as possible. Edward wondered what she was thinking but then again, there was a possibility that she was overwhelmed by the attention the female vampire had given to her. He slightly shook his head. He had known the minds of every seventeen year olds since he learned how to use his abilities. He had grown accustomed to becoming aware of the why's, how's, and what's in every human decision and action. It wouldn't be too hard to guess what was going on inside Bella Swan's mind. He couldn't access her mind, yes, but she was still human and still predictable.

"So, where are you from?" Lauren questioned, a pinched smile on her lips. _'Might as well get friendly. I might find some dirt to spread around.'_

Edward suddenly felt a protective urge to pull Hermione aside and save her from Lauren's cruel thoughts. He shook it off, frowning at himself. It was unusual for him to feel that way for someone else, especially for someone that was outside of his family. Why was he feeling that way for a complete stranger anyway? He was now slightly alarmed but he quickly shove it down before he could alert Jasper. The more he was watching her, the more he was beginning to feel strangely about Hermione.

Hermione looked unimpressed at her. "And, you are?" She drawled.

Lauren sat straighter. "Lauren Mallory," she introduced herself with a note in her voice that suggested that she was someone important. "So, where are you from, again?"

"I came from London, Lauren Mallory," Hermione clipped, looking away as though Lauren's presence wasn't of import.

"What's with the gloves?" Lauren inquired, a flash of distaste in her eyes when Hermione didn't seem to acknowledge her presence.

"I have a thing with dirt," she answered curtly.

"Do you always wear them?" Mike Newton questioned. _'Geez. I can't even have a conversation with her without them interrupting.'_

"Mostly," she answered monotonously.

"So, why did you move here?" Jessica jumped in, a shark-like smile on her lips. _'Gosh. She's such a snob. Not to mention, a freak. A thing with dirt? Seriously? The accent isn't even that cute.'_

Edward stamped another wave of protective urge down and listened to Hermione's answer instead.

Her eyebrows rose. "Do you always ask questions without introducing yourselves?"

Jessica flushed before quickly composing herself. _'Who does she thinks she is?!'_ "My name's Jessica Stanley."

Hermione smirked, clearly entertained about something. "Well, Jessica, I moved here because my guardian wanted me to."

"Guardian?" It was Bella Swan this time who flushed in embarrassment when Hermione landed her gaze on her. She had a quiet clear voice that was slightly deep. She slumped more in her seat as if the act would make her invisible.

A slow wan smile curved Hermione's ruby lips. "Yes, guardian. My parents are dead."

This answer silenced the whole table. Bella looked horrified as well as Angela, Eric, and Mike, while both Lauren and Jessica regarded her with sympathy and a little bit close to shame. Hermione only leaned back on her chair as she opened one of the oranges in her tray. Edward noted that she didn't express any concerns about her parents death or their reactions. He wondered if they really died or if it was just a cover up story to make them shut up.

"What are they talking about?" Rosalie hissed at Edward, throwing him the uneaten apple that she bought for props.

If anyone was paying attention to them, they would've seen Edward's inhumane reflexes as he caught the apple without looking at it. Thankfully, they were too preoccupied by the presence of the new vampire to notice it. He casted an annoyed glance at Rosalie who only raised her eyebrow.

"Weren't you listening to them?" Edward queried irritably.

"I wasn't," Rosalie replied, sniffing haughtily. "Unlike you, I find no interest in listening to human conversations. It's a waste of my time. Now answer my first question."

"They're asking her why she moved here, baby," Emmett answered instead of Edward, playing with the locks of his wife's hair. Edward wasn't surprised that he was listening since Emmett had always been nosy. "She said her guardian, since her parents are dead, wanted her to moved in Forks."

"That's it?" Rosalie didn't look impressed and Emmett pouted.

Alice still had her eyes on the new vampire again. "Her name is Hermione Granger and she's from London. She moved here a week ago and she has a thing with dirt that's why she's wearing the gloves. I got to say though, her gloves are very fashionable."

"What about her thoughts, Edward?" Jasper chimed in, his eyes narrowing on Hermione. "What does she think about us?"

Edward's eyes squinted and he stifled a gasp when he realized that he couldn't read the vampire's thoughts too. He looked at Bella, then back at Hermione, before doubling the power of his abilities and blocking the other voices out. He concentrated on the vampire, barely noticing his surroundings, and then something strange happened.

An intense pain like no other erupted in his head and he hissed, whipping his gaze away and pressing a hand on the side of his head. He felt as though his brain had been zapped by lightning or an electric current. It wasn't the same burning feeling that he went through the turn but the force of the pain was just as the same.

"Edward! What's wrong?" Alice demanded, alarmed by his sudden reaction.

Beside her, Jasper gasped as he felt Edward's pain. He immediately caught his eye. "What was that?" There was an agitated note in his question.

He didn't answer them. He looked up and he was caught off guard when his onyx eyes met golden ones. Hermione Granger was staring at him straight in the eyes, her expression indecipherable. Apprehension dawned across his features but Hermione only tilted her head — it was such a natural human gesture as though she had practiced and perfected it for centuries. Her eyebrows slightly furrowed and her mouth pursed; she looked as though she was frustrated about something. Then she looked away, her expression blank. He wondered what she was thinking and winced when he remembered the pain he experienced.

Edward watched Bella Swan and Hermione Granger until the bell rang. Lunch was over and everyone stood up to catch up with their classes. Edward remained seated, contemplating the two new girls in town.

Bella Swan was fascinating. It seemed as though she was immune to his gift. She didn't like to be the center of attention based by the blushes and discomfort on her face. She intrigued him, yes, but it was mainly because of her mind's silence. He remembered that he could barely read Charlie Swan's thoughts and she might've inherited it from him. Physically, she wasn't anything special. She was human and the reason why every boy wanted her was just because she was shiny new toy that everyone wanted to play with.

Hermione Granger was a different story all together. While everyone knew that Bella was Chief Swan's prodigal daughter, Hermione just came out of the blue. They didn't know anything about her and it brought an edge of mystery to her presence. She was a vampire but Edward could tell that she was different. She looked far too welcoming, her warmth radiating off her like a second skin. He was reminded of Esme's love and compassion although the two weren't the same. It wasn't a vampire feature that was for sure. And then the stunt she pulled a while ago — the one where she caused him pain when he tried to prod into her mind.

He didn't know how she did it but if humans were to have telepathic abilities, they would be writhing on the floor if they felt the same amount of pain that he felt. She was something that was waiting to be discovered, and Edward wanted to be the one to peel the layers of her mystery off, one by one.

 **A/N: (Rewritten 6/14/2019)**

 **[1] The scene was taken from the book, Midnight Sun, where Edward retold the story of how he met Bella. He said that they hadn't fed in two weeks to build Jasper's resistance. Also, the chair kicking scene really happened in the book.**

 **[2] In the same book, Edward said that he served as his family's lookout. I don't know if it's mentioned in the other books or in the movies.**

 **Let me tell you something: I only read Twilight and Midnight Sun in the Saga while I read all six HP books aside from Deathly Hallows. So, if the characters seem a bit (a lot) OOC, please bear with me. I'm trying to capture their characters but... well... Heh.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	4. The Singer and the Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter Four**

 ** _The Singer and the Monster_**

Edward was the first one to arrive in his Biology class despite him being one of the last ones to leave the cafeteria. He had always been fast; it was one of the standard vampire abilities that he gained when he turned, and in his family, he had always been the fastest. He took his usual spot on the front and dropped his books on the table. It wasn't long before his classmates and Mr. Banner — the Biology teacher — arrived and, soon enough, the classroom was filled to the brim. He was playing with his ballpoint pen when Angela walked into the room with Bella in tow. Although Hermione had stolen most of the attention from Bella, it seemed that some of the guys in school were still enamored with the human — especially when they considered they didn't have a chance with the female vampire.

Mike wasn't one of those people, thinking that he had a chance with Hermione. It seemed as though he had forgotten about his infatuation with Bella that morning. He waved at her though and went back on daydreaming. _'I wonder if Hermione's going to be in my class,'_ he was thinking. _'I hope she's going to be in one of them.'_ Edward blocked his thoughts, hating the flare of annoyance growing in his chest at Mike's fantasies of Hermione. He didn't even know why he's feeling as if he wanted to rip Mike's head off because of his vulgarity.

Edward peered through hooded eyes as Bella stumbled towards Mr. Banner. He snorted quietly. He was unimpressed at her inability to keep herself balanced. He looked at the empty spot on his right and realized that she didn't have the choice but to sit right next to him. He shifted in his seat and looked out of the window, boredom washing over his boyish features. He was waiting for her to occupy the seat next to him when rushed air from the fan blew from behind Bella and her scent hit him like a big yellow school bus. He whipped his head towards her and his hard dilated eyes were now focused on the unsuspecting human girl.

Her scent... It was, quite impossibly, the most delicious and the most tantalizing scent that he had ever smelled. He restrained a snarl that tempted to emerge from the back of his throat. Thick venom coated his fangs and he wanted nothing more than to lean close to her neck and nip at the delicate skin that connected the neck and the shoulder. God, that scent. He never knew that someone could smell so good. If he had, he would've scoured throughout the world, trying to look for it. Her blood was like the sweetest wine in the cellar and he was nothing but a recovering alcoholic. It was a temptation like no other. His throat felt like it had bursted into flames as he started to thirst for her blood and there was a predatory glint in his eyes that wasn't there before.

Edward Cullen, who was playing the human, was no more. It was replaced by a cold, bloodsucking monster.

It seemed as though her movements slowed as he watched her, his eyes narrowing, his feet planted firmly on the floor, and his muscles taunt, like a lion anticipating and readying to pounce on his prey. He wanted nothing more than to have her close to him and her delicious blood within inches from his grasps. It would be so easy to grab her, pull her head back to expose her neck, and let his fangs sink into her skin. He could almost feel his mouth watering at his thoughts and he resisted the urge to lick his lips.

But then, out of the blue, he heard Alice's voice. Her sister's voice forced him to come back into his senses, when she said, _'Edward? Edward, are you listening in? Because I have to tell you that Jasper is suffering right now. I saw a vision about him but I pulled him out before anything bad could happen. The two of us have to leave early. We'll come back later.'_

The sound of his sister's voice in his head reminded him of his father in anything but blood, Carlisle. His compassionate and patient father, who refused his primal urges as a vampire and starved himself to the brink of death, because he didn't want to kill a human to sustain himself. Edward's hands shook and he felt disgusted at his earlier thoughts, at the way he almost let the monster take over him just because of the smell of Bella's sweet blood. Wasn't he the one who scolded Jasper this morning? Telling him that killing a human wasn't easy? That giving into the temptation wasn't an option?

He was a hypocrite, and he hated Bella Swan for turning him into something unrecognizable, into the monster that he tried to bury for eight decades. He sent her a glare that could burn her on the spot and she quickly looked away from him when she saw it. Blood rushed to her cheeks to create a lovely shade of red on her skin and Edward groaned quietly, covering his nose and turning his head away, as she took the seat right next to him. How could he survive an hour of torture, of thirst and hunger, when she smelled and looked so appetizing?

He couldn't. As much as he loathed to admit it, he couldn't survive and not drink her blood when she was so close to grab. Edward was rarely terrified about something, but he was exactly feeling that. He was terrified at the urges that threatened to overcome and break his sense of control and becoming a burden to his family because of one stupid mistake. He was terrified of disappointing Carlisle and Esme, and the pity in his siblings' gazes once his control snapped. He had to leave. If he didn't, he would undoubtedly expose their kind and his family would suffer for his mistakes.

Edward stood abruptly in the middle of Mr. Banner's lecture, making the teacher pause and look at him questioningly. He pointedly ignored his classmates stares behind his back, especially the stare of the human next to him.

"There's been a family emergency, Mr. Banner," he told him evenly despite the turmoil inside of him. "May I be excused?"

"Oh," Mr. Banner's hesitation prompted Edward to gnash his teeth together. _'That's weird...'_ "Uhm, sure—"

Edward didn't wait for the rest of his reply. He briskly snatched his books from the table and left in a human pace, holding his breath as he went past Bella who was eyeing him curiously. The cutting glare he sent her made her snap her eyes to the front, fear coating her face and making it pale. _Good_ , he thought scornfully. She should be afraid of him. As soon as he got out of the room, he dropped all pretenses and dashed towards his car in vampire speed. He was just a passing blur across the school grounds, quickly dismissed by whoever saw him.

He went inside his car and locked the doors. There, he finally allowed himself to breathe. He took unnecessary breaths through his mouth, trying to stay calm and to rationalize his thoughts. He only heard from his brothers and Carlisle about humans whose blood sang to them, whose blood that they desired more than anything else in the world who was called a Singer. For Jasper, he had lost count, and for Emmett, it was two. Jasper had long succumbed to the temptation while Emmett had killed one and then evaded the other. Carlisle encountered only one and he quickly left before something could happen to that human. It was another testament of Carlisle's unending patience and ironclad restraint.

He couldn't believe that out of all times and places, and out of all humans, his singer was none other than Isabella Swan. Aside from the fact that he couldn't hear her thoughts, she also had the blood that he desired the most and he hated her for it. He detested her existence. She was just a pesky human. She was supposed to be the one who was weak, not him! She had brought him to his knees and — oh, how the mighty had fallen. He had almost crumbled and if it weren't for his sister's voice inside his head, he didn't know what would've become of Bella Swan.

He had to do something about this. The first time had been a shock but he knew he couldn't face her again any longer unless he wanted to kill her. His throat burned as he recalled her scent but he squashed down the monster's voice, urging him to give in, to go back, to wait for Bella to be alone and — and he would not give in to it! He would not become a monster!

Edward stayed in the car with that mantra in his head until he heard the bell ringing in the distance. He got out and immediately went to the Front Office with brisk and large strides. He saw Mrs. Cope all alone behind her desk and he squared his shoulders and forced himself to relax. It would be unwise if she saw that he was tense. Her self-preservation and her sixth sense as a human would know that there was somethin wrong with him and he didn't need another problem to add onto his list. Plastering a pleasant and dazzling smile, he sauntered towards her. She looked up and blushed when their eyes met.

 _'It's too bad that he's too young. I wouldn't mind hitting that.'_ She smiled at him. "Hello, Mr. Cullen. What brings you here?"

"Hello, Mrs. Cope." He kept his voice smooth and languid, which was meant more to seduce than to scare. "I have a problem with my Biology class and I think that you're the only one who can help me."

She blinked. _'A Cullen having a problem in his class? That's a first.'_ "Oh, what's the matter, Mr. Cullen?"

"You see, I already know the material being studied in the class and I'm just wondering if I can switch Biology to another different class? Say, Physics?" Edward leaned against the counter and heard her heartbeat picking up a fast pace at his close proximity.

Her smile was starting to get shaky. _'Why can't all men be like him? He's like a walking and talking sex dream. Too bad he's too young!'_ "Well, Mr. Cullen, I'm really sorry to say but Physics is not available. All the slots have been taken. The class is already full."

"Can I just drop the class then?" There was no way that he'd come back to the class again if Bella was going to be there.

She was dumbfounded. _'Drop a class? What did Mr. Banner do to Edward to want to drop his class?'_ "Edward — err, Mr. Cullen, you will be one credit short and you'd have the repeat the year if you drop Biology."

"I can handle one more year," he said too quickly. As long as he didn't have to face Bella again, he was okay with the arrangements. Nevermind that he would graduate later than his siblings.

She frowned at him. "I think you should go talk to your parents first before making that decision."

Edward growled but it was too low for her to hear. He wished he had Jasper's abilities, so that he could manipulate her emotions and make her agreeable to him. He was about to argue with her when the door behind them opened and a gust of wind blew into the room — and her scent quickly filled every inch, corner, and space. He almost choked at the onslaught of her smell. The scent invaded his senses, making his throat burn and his venom to fill his mouth. It was as delicious as he remembered. If he had a pulse, if his heart was still beating, they would've been erratic by now. He snapped his head towards the door and found the bane of his existence pressed against the wall beside the door, eyes wide at the contempt in his eyes.

"Never mind, Mrs. Cope," he grounded out through his teeth. "I see that you can't help me after all."

He left her sputtering behind him and when he went past Bella, he was careful not to breathe in. Like in class, he sent her a ferocious look before darting towards his car in a semi human speed since there were students walking around. He wasn't nearly as preoccupied as he was before and, as his eyes scanned the parking lot, it ultimately landed on a pair of golden eyes.

It was Hermione Granger and she was staring at him. Edward stomped down the wave of discomfort that he felt rising in his stomach at her piercing stare. She looked as though she was accusing him about something. He shook his head and continued his trek towards his car, ignoring the feel of her stare all the way. He didn't know what he had done to gain her attention and he especially didn't know why she was staring at him as though he was doing something wrong. Frankly, he didn't care to find out. All he knew was he needed to get out of there before he could start a mass slaughter.

His brothers and sisters were already in the car when he got in, slamming the door so hard that they were surprised it hadn't left a dent. Alice, true to her word about them coming back, was beside him and he ignored the worried look she darted to his direction. He started the engine and immediately drove out of the parking lot with a speed that could rival a vampire. He hadn't noticed that he was baring his teeth into a snarl until Emmett pointed it out.

"It's nothing." His answer was meant to placate his siblings however the gruff and harsh tone of his voice did nothing but the opposite.

"What happened, Edward?" Alice questioned. "You seem agitated."

"Later," he answered curtly. "I'll answer you later. Right now, I have to get out of here."

Yes, he had to get out before he could make any mistakes that could put his family into jeopardy.

"Out of town?" Alice whispered absently as a vision of Edward driving out of Forks filled her mind. "Why? You don't have to go."

"Wait, Eddie's leaving?" Emmett's head popped out of the gap between the two of them. "Why? What's wrong?"

Alice scrutinized Edward, before saying, "Say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle first, Edward. Esme will be heartbroken if you left without saying goodbye. You know that." When he failed to respond, she added, "Plus, I have a feeling that you don't have to worry about anything right now."

"What?" The harshness of his voice caused Jasper to growl at him. He softened his tone to appease him. "Look, Alice, I have every reason to worry. I almost killed someone today."

"What?" Rosalie questioned, her voice biting. "What do you mean, Edward?"

"That Bella girl," the scorn in his voice made his siblings look at each other, "is my singer. I caught her scent when we were in Biology class. If it weren't for Alice telling me that she and Jasper were leaving, I don't think Bella would live for the rest of the day. So, don't you see? I have to, Alice. I have to go."

"What about Esme? Or Carlisle?" Alice appeared as though she was adamant to make him stay. "Let us talk about this first, Edward. Don't leave just yet. Let's discuss this as a family."

"Why are you stopping him?" Rosalie demanded. "If Edward's going to endanger this family, I don't see why we shouldn't let him go."

Alice shook her head. "I've always trusted my instincts, Rosie. Something is telling me not to let him leave." She turned to Edward, whose grip on the steering wheel had tightened. "Look, Edward, you can go hunting with Rosalie and Emmett once we arrive home. They are more than enough to stop you from going after Bella. When you return, we'll hold a family meeting with Esme and Carlisle. Let's not rush this, please."

Edward was about to argue with her but he stopped as he thought about her statement. She was right. Esme would be heartbroken if he left so suddenly without a goodbye. Carlisle would be guilty, thinking that he failed him again as his sire and his father. He didn't want that to happen to his surrogate mother and father. What was one more night, anyway? Tomorrow, he would be gone and he would never see Bella Swan again.

"Fine," he conceded.

When they got home, he went out of the car and headed straight towards the forest, knowing that Rosalie and Emmett would follow him. In the forest, he was safe. Away from prying eyes, he could be whatever he wanted to be; may it be a vampire projecting as a human or a fully pledged monster. He ran as far away from Bella Swan as he could, halting when he scented blood. Feed. He needed to feed. His pupils dilated when he saw a stag. Its blood didn't smell as appetizing as Bella's but he needed to feed.

The monster, however, didn't want the stag. The monster wanted him to turn to Chief Swan's house and he was tempted to do so. How easy would it be to go to a house where there were only two occupants? How easy would it be to make it appear as though a thief had broken into their home and then killed them? Nobody would suspect, right? The monster cackled, saying yes, he could kill them, yes, it wouldn't be that hard, and yes, nobody would think that she'd been killed by a vampire. She was just one petty human, the monster said. She would be missed but she was easily forgotten just like the rest of them, he said. Humans were easily replaceable and she was no different, he said. Edward found himself nodding, agreeing to his statements. He and the monster were one and the same, and they wanted Bella's sweet, sweet blood.

"Edward," Rosalie warned behind him. She must've sensed his thoughts because she was suddenly in front of him. "Don't, Edward. You don't want to do this."

The monster inside of him glared at Rosalie and Edward found himself glaring at her too. She glared back, her stance shifting to attack him if he ever went to the direction of the Swan's residence. She was unafraid and she wouldn't back down without a fight. The monster said he could take her on but there was also her mate, Emmett, to consider. Edward might outrun him but Emmett was far stronger than anyone. If he captured him, he couldn't get away. He would be trapped. The monster hissed, displeased at this conclusion.

"You don't want to become a monster, Edward," Rosalie said fiercely. "This isn't worth it. You're allowing yourself to be controlled by this human. Don't surrender to her control. You can't let this little human ruin you."

Edward snarled at her and the monster told him to attack her now before it was too late. This was his chance.

Rosalie looked ready to strike back if he ever pounced at her. "You are not a monster, Edward," she continued vehemently. "Don't let her make you into one. You're better than this. You are in control, you hear me? Don't let it get to you. Don't let her get to you, Edward. Think of Carlisle. Think of Esme. Think of our family, Edward. Don't do this!"

The monster told him not to listen to her, but as he thought of Carlisle and Esme, at their family, Edward was already far out of the monster's reach. The monster clawed at him, trying to catch him, but Edward was already too far gone. Rosalie was right; he didn't want to be the monster. He shouldn't let one human ruin his nonlife. He casted his attention to the stag that was just beginning to trot to the deepest parts of the forest, and without much thought, he lunged at the innocent animal.

He didn't waste a minute. He sunk his fangs into the animal's neck and quickly fed to silence the monster's urgings. When he had finally drained the stag, he stood, wiping the blood from his mouth. His onyx eyes were now slowly shining amber. His mind cleared from the bloodlust and the monster was silenced — for now. He knew it would never be silenced completely and it would be a matter of time before it would rear its ugly head again.

"I need more," he grunted to Emmett and Rosalie before running away to the opposite direction of Chief Swan's house, far away from the sleeping Bella Swan.

 **A/N: (Updated 6/14/2019.)**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	5. The Monster's Savior

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter Five**

 ** _The Monster's Savior_**

Edward arrived home, feeling more controlled than before now that his hunger was satiated. With his eyes gleaming gold, he was calmer as the monster inside of him wasn't urging him to kill Bella anymore. It was finally silent. At least, for now. Esme quickly engulfed him into a bone crushing hug as soon as he passed through the front doors. He didn't need to hear her thoughts to know that she was relieved that he came back. He hugged her back, silently thanking Alice for convincing him to stay one more night before he left.

"Are you alright?" Esme questioned, releasing him from the hug and looking at him anxiously. "Alice told us what happened."

If he was capable, his cheeks would be burning in shame. He lowered his eyes to the floor and muttered, "I'm fine, now. Rosalie and Emmett kept me in check during the hunt. But I can't stay here anymore." They locked gazes for a split second. "I don't think that I can stop myself from... killing her."

'Oh, Edward,' she thought, eyes flashing with something akin to sorrow and sympathy. "We'll talk about it. Carlisle is already home, and in the library with Alice and Jasper. Alice says she has something to say to us."

Edward casted a questioning look at her. "She had a vision while we were out, hadn't she?" He should've known that she'd distract him with an idea of a hunt just to hide the visions from him. He winced. If it involved him murdering an innocent, it was better if he hadn't gotten a glimpse of it. He would never forgive himself if he lost control of the monster.

Esme smiled fondly and ran her fingers through his bronze hair. "She's looking out for all of us." She nudged him towards the stairs, glancing at Rosalie and Emmett who were silent behind them. "Come on. Let's go."

When they arrived at the library, Esme instantly went to Carlisle, who was sitting behind his desk. Alice and Jasper were occupying the only loveseat in the room, Rosalie and Emmett chose the comfy crimson sofa, the former choosing to perch on the armrest. Edward was staring apprehensively at the grim mask that Carlisle was sporting. His mind was racing, making it impossible for Edward to comprehend. He turned to Alice instead, who, he noted in confusion, was busy thinking about designer clothes. Edward figured it was a means to get him to stay out of her mind.

Finally Carlisle lifted his gaze and met Edward's eyes. "I am sorry that you have to go through that, Edward." The forlorn in his voice caused Edward to avert his eyes away. Carlisle knew of his internal battles, and how much Edward was consumed with self loathing ever since he left him to hunt on humans instead. Edward came back because of the hate that he felt for himself and Carlisle knew it too well, having experienced it for himself. "It was an unfortunate situation, meeting your singer like that."

"It's okay, Carlisle." His voice sounded too empty, even for him. "I left as fast as I can before anything bad can happen. But you do realize that I can't stay here any longer, right?"

"We have already talked about your predicament, Edward," Carlisle darted a quick glance at Alice. He sighed, "and we decided that you can't leave just yet."

"What?" Edward snarled. He couldn't believe that Carlisle wasn't going to agree with his decision. He knew how hard it was for him to resist his singer. It was fucking painful, almost to the point of physical. "Do you understand what you just said? Do you understand what will happen if you stop me? I have to go!"

"Edward's right, Carlisle," Rosalie chimed in. Her expression mirrored his disbelief. "If he doesn't leave, Bella's likely going to die, and then we're going to die because he killed a human."

"We're not going to die," Alice interjected abruptly with her bright eyes trained on the floor. "We don't have to worry about anything because nothing is going to happen to us."

Edward narrowed his gaze on her. "What did you saw, Alice?"

Alice frowned and it didn't take long for Edward to witness the vision she found while he was hunting.

 _It was dark and the moon was hidden behind thick greyish black clouds. The atmosphere was ominous and disconcerting. He was standing in front of a small modest house, his figure haunting in the dark. He moved and then he was in front of a wooden door. His eyes were bright in the night and the predatory glint in it was chilling. A sinister smile brought its way to his lips, heightening his chiseled jaw and high cheekbones. Despite that there was nothing human in his eyes, he was still as beautiful as Lucifer before he fell from heaven and became a fallen angel. There was no one stopping him. He was going to kill Bella Swan tonight._

"No!" Edward screamed, breathing heavily. No, no, no... He was... He was going to become a monster! "No! Stop it, Alice!" He didn't want to see anymore!

"Don't stop! You have to see!" Alice insisted and Edward couldn't stop the images invading in his mind.

 _A chalky white hand reached out for the doorknob. Closer and closer, there was no one to stop him. The sinister smile widened and he was so close, it was only an inch away — but a hand clamped down around his wrist, preventing him from opening the door. When he whipped his head to the person who stopped him, he met golden eyes. Suddenly, he wasn't alone anymore. He was with Hermione Granger._

Edward blinked and then a series of other scenes barged forth inside his mind, flowing steadily without disruption. All he could do was watch in wonder and curiosity, while his family looked at him and Alice, until the visions eventually stopped. Edward blinked as the scenes dispersed into mists.

He found himself staring straight into Alice's eyes which had the same shine and brightness that he saw in one of the visions she poured into his mind. She looked ecstatic, there were no other words to describe the light in her eyes. Jasper allowed himself to smile despite not knowing why his wife was blissfully happy. The rest of their family looked perplexed.

Edward couldn't utter a single thing to say to her. There were no string of letters that could be put into big words as his overwhelming emotions waged a war inside of him. Even Jasper winced at the complications of his feelings.

The first vision haunted him, knowing that he couldn't restrain the monster in him was an insult to the years he spent as a 'vegetarian', the years he spent exercising his control, but those other visions... He understood now why Alice didn't want him to leave. She wanted her visions to come true.

"Don't you see, Edward?" Alice's voice was always sweet and high pitched. Now, it was unusually shaky as though she was close to tears. Everyone was stunned into silence. "You can't leave. If you do, the visions wouldn't happen. That's why you have to stay."

It didn't matter to Edward though. The monster in the vision still haunted him. The other visions... They didn't matter if their price was for him to turn into something he hated. So, he said with a voice as hard as steel, "It doesn't change anything."

"It does!" Alice was screeching at him. She was upset at his denial and refusal to take the terms of her visions. "It changes everything and you know it!"

"Alice," Jasper murmured as he calmed his wife. He frowned when he could feel her trembling against him. 'She's really upset...' "Calm down, sweetheart."

"What's going on?" Rosalie questioned, looking thoroughly pissed at not knowing what was happening.

"Are we still talking about Edward's exile?" Emmett retorted next to her.

Esme watched on, looking extremely anxious while Carlisle was patting her hand on his shoulder, watching silently. Edward didn't know why he wasn't stopping any of them but he had an inkling that he also wanted the visions to be fulfilled, just like Alice. It angered Edward even more. Out of all of them, Carlisle should be the one to understand him first. He shouldn't encouraged Alice's visions, but supported him instead. Edward wondered if Esme knew about the visions too but based by the worry on her face, she probably didn't have any clue.

Alice stared defiantly at Edward, her lips pursed so hard it could bleed. _'It will happen, Edward. I want it to happen. Don't leave.'_

"You're telling me to become a monster, Alice!" Edward snapped at her, ignoring Jasper's growl of warning. "Just so you can hold onto your visions, you're telling me to let go of the small humanity that I have left so that your visions can come true! I'm telling you now that it's not going to happen! Not now, not ever!"

"You're ruining your only chance at happiness, Edward! Stop being so selfish! This isn't only about you, this is about all of us too!"

"What the hell is going on!?" Rosalie boomed as she stood in between Edward and Alice, looking extremely agitated. The rest of the family watched on. "Now, I don't know what is happening here, but I'm not just going to stand here and listen to you two argue while we don't even know why!"

"Whoo! Tell 'em, babe!"

"Shut up, Emmett!" Rosalie glared at her husband before turning to Edward and Alice. "Now, we're going to relax under Jasper's influence, and then start at the very beginning." When no one objected, Rosalie visibly went at ease, though that might've been because Jasper was now working his abilities on them. "Alice, tell us what you saw in your vision when we were out hunting so that we can finally know what the hell is happening. Better yet, start at the very beginning why you don't want Edward to leave."

Alice leaned against Jasper, shooting Edward a glare over Rosalie's shoulder. Then she said, "When we were at the car and when Edward was thinking about leaving, I told you that my instincts were already telling me to prevent him from doing so. I've always trusted my instincts because it had gotten me where I am today." Her eyes flicked towards Edward. "That's why I suggested you hunted first and talk to Esme and Carlisle before leaving. I was trying to stall you so that I can have a vision without you interrupting it. The hunt, of course, opened your inner demons, and you were more inclined to listen to the voice urging you to kill Bella, knowing that she was close. It lead me to the first vision that you saw."

"What vision?" Rosalie clipped, ignoring Edward's choking noises in the background.

"I had a vision of him hunting Bella," answered Alice casually, as though it was an everyday occurrence for Edward to hunt little fragile humans.

"You have a vision of him killing a human and you still don't want him to go?" Rosalie bit out, looking incredulous.

"Finally! Someone seeing reason!" Edward remarked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I saw that Edward was hunting her," Alice said impatiently. "I didn't say anything about him killing her. In my vision, I saw someone stopping him before it could happen."

"Who?" Rosalie demanded.

"Hermione Granger," Alice said, staring at Edward.

"Hermione Granger?" Emmett was in disbelief. "The new vampire that stopped Edward from attacking the human?"

"Yes. She stopped him before he could break into Chief Swan's house. When the first vision ended, I saw other visions, brief flashes of some sort in the distant future. If Edward leaves, those flashes wouldn't happen." Alice pouted petulantly. "Those visions are important to us and Edward's going to ruin it all if he doesn't stop wallowing in his own self pity."

"I'm not going to indulge your childish fantasies and whims," Edward spat before turning to Carlisle. "I can't stay. You know that."

"We're all going to love her, Edward!" Alice exclaimed, now jumping to her feet with Jasper quickly on her side. "Stop trying to prevent the inevitable. It will happen!"

"Not if I can't help it." Edward gritted his teeth, furious at Alice's behavior.

"You saw the visions! There is no stopping it! I won't allow you to leave!"

"That's not your decision to make!"

"Stop it!" Esme's usually soft voice was now firm. She regarded both of them with a stern stare. "Now, we all know that you are both distraught and upset, but that doesn't mean that you're going to be involved into a screaming match about it, do you understand?" Alice and Edward both murmured their agreement and Esme eventually smiled before she addressed Alice. "Honey, I know you mean well but unless you can give us another reason why Edward doesn't have to go, there is no stopping him."

"But Esme—!"

"No, Alice, shush." Esme sighed. "What's so important about those other visions that you saw anyway?"

Alice looked as though she was about to breakdown. "It's important to us, Esme! If Edward left, those visions wouldn't happen, and... and we wouldn't get the chance to love her!"

"Love her?" Esme reflected the confusion they were all sporting aside from Edward and Carlisle. "Who are you talking about, Honey?"

"Hermione!" Alice answered, sounding distressed. "I saw in my visions that I'm going to love her! And not just me, but the entire family too!"

Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were dumbfounded but Alice continued on. "I saw you, Esme. I saw you with her. You were braiding her hair and you looked so happy and motherly while she was telling you about something that made you smile."

Esme turned silent and Alice faced to Rosalie. "Then—then I saw you, Rosie. You were with Hermione and you were laughing with her about something." Rosalie's eyebrows rose incredulously. "It's true! You were unguarded and relaxed and there was so much trust in your eyes. You obviously see her as a younger sister. No one could mistake it for anything else!"

Then she looked at Emmett. "And then, Emmett, you were throwing her over your shoulders and twirling her in the air, laughing while she was shouting at you. Then Carlisle"—she looked at his surrogate father—"I saw him pointing at the paintings in the library, and Hermione was there with him, listening to the stories behind those paintings. If you hadn't trusted her, you wouldn't have told her about it."

Then Alice turned to Jasper and her eyes brightened as she clasped both of his hands with hers. "And Jasper, you're going to love her too. I saw it. You were smiling openly at her and you were patting her hair while she was pouting at you like a child. You looked every inch like a big brother in my vision." Jasper could only smile fondly. Alice faced them, looking determined. "I saw myself in the vision and my face was filled with unbridled happiness while I was hugging her and she was smiling at me. She's going to be a big part of our lives. She's going to become our family and if Edward leaves, it wouldn't happen. Edward is the only one who can get her to stay with us."

Esme looked at Edward. "Is it true, Edward? What she saw in her visions?"

Edward glared at a particular spot on the wall. Everyone was waiting for him to confirm Alice's declarations. "Yes," he finally said. "But, like I said, it doesn't change anything."

"Doesn't change anything?" Rosalie repeated incredulously, clenching her jaw. "It changes the whole damn thing, Edward!" — "Language!" Esme reprimanded in the background — "If Alice's visions are going to come true, then that means that this new vampire is going to be our new sister! Why are you stopping this girl from joining into our family anyway?"

Edward looked darkly at her. "Just a second ago, you were insisting me to leave! These visions shouldn't have changed your mind!"

"Stop being so goddamn selfish! Alice is right! This isn't about you anymore! It involves all of us! Our entire family is involved! What are you so afraid of anyway?!"

"He's afraid of falling in love with her." It was Alice who voiced this out.

"No, that's not it and you know it!" Edward denied vehemently.

"Falling in love with her?" The hope in Esme's voice almost made Edward feel sick. "Are you saying that Hermione will become Edward's lover?"

"More." Alice looked at Esme. "They're meant more than that."

Esme gasped. "Do you mean to say that Edward and Hermione are mates?"

"Yes." The firm conviction in her voice rendered any disagreements into nothing. "They're true mates. They're fated to be together. He will love her and she will love him. That's why he's the only one who can make those visions to come true."

"How wonderful!" There it was; the happiness in her eyes that was directed solely for her youngest son. She always wanted him to find a vampire that could make him happy and feel loved, the same feelings that she got in the presence of her beloved husband. "This is such a wonderful news!"

"It's not going to happen." He hated disappointing her but he hated lying to her even more. What he told her was the truth: nothing was going to happen between him and Hermione. He wouldn't allow it. Not even Alice's flashes of the future can chance his mind.

"What's keeping you away, Edward?" There was a challenging glint in Alice's eyes that prompted him to bare his teeth into a snarl. "You saw the vision, Edward. You saw the love and adoration on both of your faces. This is the thing that you've been waiting for in your entire life, Edward! Why are you stopping this?"

"Because I am not a monster!" Edward said, punctuating every word with a heavy voice and a fierce glare. "You saw the first vision, Alice. You saw that I gave into the hateful part of myself. If loving her means becoming a monster, I don't want to love her then."

"She stopped you, remember?" Alice said exasperatedly. "She stopped you from becoming one. You're not going to be a monster because she's there to remind you the humanity you have left in you. You're thinking too much about your lack of control, of your fear of becoming something that you hate, to see the bigger picture right in front of you. Don't you understand? She's not Bella's savior, Edward." A pause. "She's yours."

Edward stared angrily at her before looking away. He didn't want to admit defeat but he couldn't deny that Alice was right. Not to mention, their other siblings, including their mother and father, were supporting her. Him leaving would not solve anything; it would only label him a coward to the eyes of his nonliving family. Hermione wasn't the villain, he was and he hated that she posed as a reminder of the would-be night of Bella's impending doom. If he left, he would deprive his family a chance to get to know another vampire who would later join into their close knitted family.

Emmett was already thinking of introducing himself while Rosalie was pondering how to approach Hermione, also thinking about how the new vampire had gotten her to trust her. Jasper only thought of Alice's happiness and he wanted to satisfy her. If he had to befriend this Hermione, then he would do it to appease her. Esme was already wondering if she was going to transform a guestroom to her very own bedroom or let her stay in Edward's bedroom instead while Carlisle was thinking if he should talk to her. Edward groaned when he realized that they were planning ahead, whether they had his approval or not.

"Stop fighting this, please." Alice's voice was now soft, knowing that he was now starting to see reason. "It's going to happen, Edward. It's only a matter of time. Don't stop us from loving her and don't stop yourself from falling in love." A mischievous grin now lit her pixie like features up. "Besides, would you really let one measly human ruin your eternal happiness just because she smells good? Bella's not worth a lifetime of damnation, Edward."

He wondered if he should fight against what Alice had seen, if he contradicted what she said and didn't allow himself to fall in love with Hermione Granger. What would happen then? Would she still stay in his family, eventually become his sister in their next destination, rather than a lover? A mate? A true mate?

Alice's grin faded. "You're going to be miserable if you stop this. I saw it in my vision. If you left, you will leave for good and you won't come back, ever. It's likely that this is the first and last time you have an encounter with her. You two will suffer a lifetime of waiting for each other, Edward. Hermione is the finish line to your marathon. You don't have to run anymore. Please accept this. It's inevitable."

Without warning, Edward saw the other outcome of Alice's vision, the one where he decided to leave Forks. He never believed himself to be capable of being more miserable than he was now until she showed him the vision. Alice's face was inscrutable when the visions vanished and Edward knew that he couldn't do that to himself. She was right. Bella Swan, no matter how delicious nor sweet her blood smelled, wasn't worth the damnation he would be forced upon himself if he left.

Golden eyes and ruby lips invaded his mind and Edward wondered what would draw him to someone like Hermione. She wasn't ordinary. She was beautiful although if he wanted someone for their beauty alone, he should've mated with Tanya a long time ago. The Gods knew how much she wanted him. Hermione was different though. Every vampire knew that they could mate with anybody they wanted, however finding a true mate — a person who was made for you and only intended for you — was their purpose no matter how many years they spent with their lovers. That was Hermione to him: a true mate. She was the one person he could truly be happy with just like Esme was with Carlisle and Alice and Rosalie was with Jasper and Emmett. Was Hermione being his true mate the reason why he couldn't hear her thoughts?

He absently rubbed his forehead, recalling the sharp pain he felt earlier. He wondered if it was Hermione's ability that she gained through her turn, to protect herself from mental intrusions with something that closely resembled a lighting. It was strange that someone who had hurt him would ultimately save him from his own self. The one person whose abilities would lash out to hurt him was going to be someone he loved in the future. He snorted. How ironic.

"Fine," he sighed resignedly. "I won't leave or even try to." Alice squealed and Esme smiled relief. "But, please don't make me regret this."

Esme beamed along with Carlisle.

"You won't!" Alice promised jovially.

He sincerely hoped that she was right.

"There is one more thing," he said quietly, looking deep in thought.

"What is it?" Jasper questioned, sensing the dread he was feeling.

"I can't read her thoughts," Edward confessed, his mouth pinched. "Actually, I can't read both of their thoughts, Bella's and Hermione's."

"What?" Rosalie was shock, as well as all of them. "You mean to say that you can't read a human's thoughts? Why?"

"How should I know?" Edward groaned in frustration. "I was quite shocked myself. It was like she has a shield around her mind, blocking me from entering it. It was completely silent."

"Do you mean to say that for once your powers are useless?" Emmett looked quite ecstatic if his wide smile was any indication.

"Not the time, Emmett." Rosalie shot him a glare.

"Uh, now it is," Emmett quipped, chuckling. "I mean, Eddie is finally getting a taste of his own medicine."

Edward glared at him.

"And the vampire?" Carlisle demanded. "You mentioned something about her?"

Edward met his gaze. "She is the same. However, she's very different also."

"Why? How?" Rosalie asked briskly.

"If Bella's mind has a shield around it, Hermione has like an electric fence," Edward explained slowly. "Earlier today, I tried to catch a glimpse of her thoughts but something strange happened that made me stop."

"Was that the pain that you felt earlier?" Jasper clarified, looking disturbed.

Edward nodded grimly. "Yes. It was as though I was zapped out of her mind by lightning. It was a pain that I never experienced before. At least before I was turned. My head had hurt so much that I'd be writhing on the floor if I was a normal human."

Everyone grew silent as they contemplated what it could mean. Edward could hear their doubts, especially Rosalie's, and he wasn't at all surprised when Alice was the first one to shake her thoughts away and address them all.

"It doesn't matter!" Alice said.

"Sweetheart." Jasper reached out but his wife shook her head.

"It doesn't!" Alice insisted. "So, what if they're both immune to Edward's gift? That doesn't mean that my gift or Jasper's is immuned too! Bella isn't a problem as long as Edward stays away from her and Hermione will be a part of our family soon. We will still get to know her. Besides," Alice grinned mischievously, "imagine what could happen if she and Edward ever played chest!"

Esme smiled slightly at her energetic and optimistic daughter. "Alice is right," she said, leaning closer to Carlisle. "Hermione is a part of our family. She has a rare gift. We should not turn her away just because of it."

Everyone else was placated after that although Rosalie still had lingering doubts that prompted her to excuse herself to tinker with the cars again. Edward moved past the circle his family created and stood before the glass walls, watching the night sky and absently rubbing his forehead. He couldn't help but think if the pain had any meaning or any indication of what she'd been through in her human life.

Because that amount of blistering pain could only be inflicted through torture and Edward had a feeling he wouldn't like the story behind it very much.

 **A/N: (Updated 7/11/2019)**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	6. A Study In Hermione — Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter Six**

 ** _A Study In Hermione — Part One_**

The next day Edward found himself leaning against the hood of his silver Volvo with his siblings talking at either side of the car. They knew that he was waiting for Hermione and although he had requested his need for privacy, it was quite difficult since they could listen to their conversation no matter the distance. Knowing them, they would likely listen into their conversation. He had made them — Alice, mostly — promise not to interfere though. He needed to think how to approach her and gain her trust first. If he associated himself with her far sooner than later, there was a great possibility that the vision of him that was going to kill Bella wouldn't come true.

He desperately didn't want it to come true.

Should he just walk up to her, offer his hand, and introduce himself? Should he offer to carry her books and lead her to her classes? Wait, did they even share the same classes? Edward groaned. He didn't even know if they were in the same year. He didn't know anything about her at all. How was he supposed to fall in love with her? Would Alice's first vision be the first time they would formally meet? He snorted. How could Hermione fall in love with him if the first time she met him was also the time she witnessed the predator inside of him?

Edward was fixated with his thoughts and he failed to realize that someone was standing in front of him. When he heard someone clearing its throat, his gaze focused and he was startled when he saw the object of his thoughts standing right in front of him. He quickly straightened his spine, his ears catching the questions in his siblings' minds, but he ignored them in favor of staring into her golden eyes.

He realized with a jolt that her eyes weren't completely gold. There were also specks of brown in her irises. That was startling. He had never seen a vampire with her eyes before. Usually it was either pure red or gold, sometimes black when they were hungry, or amber when they had gone without blood for three to four days. The fact that other colors blended with the gold in her irises was odd. It fascinated him and awakened the dormant curiosity that he had for her. She was an enigma, even for a vampire.

She was staring back at him, her expression strange. Her golden eyes raked over his tall and lean physique and she appeared as though she was examining him for something. He felt like an organism that was being scrutinized by a scientist. It reminded Edward of the time she stared at him yesterday. Her eyes shifted to the direction of his siblings. She was looking at them for a long time before she returned her eyes to him. Her eyes were now slightly wide and her lips were parted, her expression now close to shock and disbelief.

Edward watched her expressions, hating himself for not knowing why it crossed her face. What good did his telepathic ability was if he couldn't use it to someone he desperately wanted to know? A low growl escaped his tightly shut lips. It was frustrating him.

Then she suddenly smiled, all past expressions now wiped clean from her face. She cocked her head to the side with grace and ease similar to a feline. "You're Edward Cullen, aren't you?"

He tried to suppress a shiver when he heard her accented voice. No wonder the others found it too enthralling. It was even more alluring to hear it up close, to catch the curl of his name in her own lips, and shaped by her own voice. The sound of his name in her voice was thrilling and he wondered if that was a normal reaction, given that the two of them were destined to be mates and it might've enhanced his interests for her.

"Yes, I am," he managed to reply casually as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Hermione Granger, right? The new girl?"

 _'He's embarrassing,'_ Rosalie's voice sighed in his mind. _'He can't even flirt properly.'_

Edward gritted his teeth in response to the comment since he couldn't verbally lash out without alerting Hermione that he could hear people's thoughts except for hers. Hermione was staring intently at him and he wondered what she was thinking.

"One of them," she remarked coolly. "Anyway, I was told that you're needed at the Front Office and that you should stop there first thing this morning."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Did they say why?" If she didn't have a shield, he would've easily plucked the answer in her mind. But she did.

She shrugged, her brown curls on her shoulder bouncing along with the movement. "Mrs. Cope said something about your new schedule if it rings any bells."

He was confused. New schedule? Did it have something to do with him convincing her about the Biology class yesterday?

"Okay," he said, nodding slowly. "Thank you."

Hermione appeared as though she wanted to say something more but in the end, all she said was, "You're welcome." She waved before leaving.

Edward allowed himself to shiver this time when she uttered his name. He watched her walk away from him, disappointed at how short their first exchange was but satisfied that they had went past their introductions and that meant that he could freely approach her now. Her hair was swaying in the same beat as her hips and he noted that she was wearing gloves again. This time it was white and silk, and it ended up to her wrists. He wondered what was the purpose of the gloves and if she really had a thing with dirt just like what she claimed yesterday.

He heard Alice's thoughts as she walked up next to him but he didn't speak until she did.

"So...?" There was a teasing lilt to her voice. "What do you think of her?"

Edward composed himself and rolled his eyes at her. "We just have a conversation once. Can't you withhold your interrogation until I get to know her better? Just because you have a vision of us as lovers doesn't mean it will come true."

Alice glared at him. "It will happen," she growled. "Don't you dare mess anything up. And you two weren't just lovers, Edward. The two of you are mates."

"Doesn't she deserve to have a say in this too, Alice?" Edward said, looking troubled. "I think it's unfair for her, if the only reason why I'm seeking her out is because of the vision that you saw, that the reason why you and the others loved her is because you saw it."

"Edward, don't be silly." Alice rolled her eyes at him. "My visions only occur whenever someone decides something that can alter their future. However, that doesn't mean that it can't easily be changed. Remember that we have a choice, given if it's not too late. The future is a fickle thing. There are too many possible outcomes and possibilities in one choice. We can always change our minds and let you leave but we want to befriend Hermione, Edward. Sure, the visions helped pushing us into her direction but our decisions and choices whether we would let ourselves love her are our own. The vision might show us that we'd grow to love her but, like I said, it can always change. It's your choice if you decide to befriend her or not, if you want to take a chance or not."

Edward analyzed her words and found that she was right. Despite the visions, they always had a choice. Who knows? Maybe, one day, he might not love her like what he'd seen in the vision but see her as a sister instead, or maybe she would see him as a brother. Dread spiked in his stomach at the thought of having a familial bond with her. He didn't liked the sound of that. It felt strange and... wrong.

Alice beamed, oblivious to Edward's thoughts. "I don't see anything that might make me hate her though. Did you see the silver anklet that she was wearing? It was so cute! I wonder where she got it from?"

Edward hummed noncommittally. "What if she doesn't like the visions? What if she won't accept me because of them?"

Alice blinked and stared at the apprehension on Edward's face. She smiled softly and patted his shoulder. "It's like you said, Edward. You've only just had one conversation with her. Just try get to know her better and let her decide for her own, visions or no visions. Remember, you have a choice. You always have a choice."

Edward let her statements calm him until it was enough for him to nod at her and smile back. It was good to talk to Alice with these things. He couldn't very well express his worries and concerns to the rest of the family. Rosalie would just scoff and tell him to get over it, Emmett would likely laugh and tell him that he was being a coward, Jasper would either just look blankly at him or smirk, Esme would have been gushing and Carlisle would be mortified, just as he was. Alice understood him and was always quick to stamp down his doubts and second thoughts.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be going to the Front Office, already?" Alice pointed out. "The bell's going to ring in ten minutes."

"Right. I—" He paused. "Wait, were you eavesdropping?"

Alice snorted. "It's hard not to eavesdrop when you have vampire hearing. Now, go."

Edward scoffed and then left, missing the impish smirk that Alice sent to his retreating back. He arrived at the office and went to Mrs. Cope who was busy chatting with another female teacher. They immediately stopped when Edward cleared his throat and flashed a close lipped smile at their way. He was amused when two simultaneous quiet sighs breathed out from their mouth.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope. They said you wanted to talk to me about my new schedule," he said to get the pleasantries out first.

 _'So polite... and so handsome.'_ Mrs. Cope beamed. "Ah, yes. It's about the sixth hour Biology class that we talked about yesterday. However, I have to ask. Do you still don't want to continue the class?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cope," he answered languidly. Of course he still wanted to discontinue his class. The thought of Bella Swan still made his throat burn. It was a good thing that he hunted early morning before going to school to avoid any mistakes. "However, I was under the impression that you can't do anything about it."

"I pulled a couple of strings. Mind you, it was hard but not impossible." She winked playfully at him as she readied a couple of files out to spread on the table. "A student came forth yesterday after you left and said she was having a hard time in some of her classes, particularly in Biology. I talked to Mr. Banner about her situation and recommended that you tutor her.

Instead of attending your sixth hour Biology class, you will be tutoring her within the premises. Your grades will be recorded based by how well her assignments and test scores are. Of course, you still have to take your exams. We talked to the principal about this arrangement and with Mr. Banner's lack of disagreement, we got his approval. Here is your new schedule."

Edward was rarely stunned about something, but right now, he surely and undoubtedly was. He slowly grabbed his new schedule and he saw that his Biology class was replaced by tutoring sessions. This couldn't be a coincidence. Someone deliberately knew of his predicament yesterday. The question was who? Only Mrs. Cope and — he stopped short.

Could it be that Bella...? No. He mentally shook his head. The girl was scared of him and she would likely stay away from him if his glares had gotten through — which it had. Why would she try to help him? He doubted that she had some kind of power to the school to convince Mrs. Cope to change his schedule even if her dad was the chief police in the area.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cope, but who am I going to tutor again?" Edward inquired politely.

Mrs. Cope frowned. _'Oh, silly me. I've forgotten to tell him... Well, who can blame me when someone this handsome is standing right in front of me?'_ She sighed inwardly. _'I wish I was forty six years younger.'_ "Oh, the student you're going to tutor is one of the new girls, Hermione Granger."

If they were observing Edward's expression, they might not have missed the way his eyes widened for a small fraction or the way his eyebrows twitched at this revelation. They weren't observing him however and it gave Edward the time to school his features into an unreadable mask.

Mrs. Cope proceeded to give him a long brown envelope, simply and blissfully unaware. "Now, Mr. Banner suggested that these tutoring sessions must start as soon as possible and that it should take place here in school and in here only. This envelope has a list of Mr. Banner's assigned homework and projects that Miss Granger must pass. There's also a sheet there that Miss Granger must sign in every session that you conduct. The signed sheet will let us know that you are not avoiding your responsibilities and she is getting educated. At the end of the month, you pass the signed sheet to us and we will give you a new one, and the process repeats itself for the whole school year."

She paused and appeared to be scrutinizing him. _'This might be a big responsibility to him. Although he has great grades, I don't think he could catch up. He's sort of like a practice teacher but with one student.'_ "Think that you're still up to it? I know it's a little daunting. If you don't think that you can handle the responsibility, we can always change your schedule back. We will understand if you refuse. Mr. Banner said that Isabella Swan was your seatmate and partner in class and—"

"I think I can handle the responsibility, Mrs. Cope," he assured her. He wasn't going to decline now that he knew he would spend time with Hermione for an hour without anyone trying to interrupt them. There was also the fact that Bella couldn't torture him with her scent anymore. She would just have to make do without a partner. If that wasn't convincing him to agree to these sessions, he didn't know what did.

 _'Of course he can handle it. He's a Cullen,'_ she thought with a touch of sarcasm. "Okay. You will have to be the one to approach Mr. Banner about other work that requires laboratory equipment and tools, and get his signed permission if you are to use one. Miss Granger's homework and projects will also be passed to him so you don't have to worry about grading it. As for the area where you'll be occupying for your sessions, I recommend the cafeteria or library. Although the cafeteria might be better since it's always unoccupied at that time. For activities that use laboratory tools, I think the most suitable option is Mr. Banner's classroom, if not then you can get a written and signed permission from him to use the nurse's office. There's usually an equipment there for you to use."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." Edward took the envelope and gave her another polite smile.

"You're welcome, Mr. Cullen." She smiled, a starry eyed expression on her face. "If you don't have any more questions, you best be going to your classes. The first bell's about to ring soon."

Edward nodded, pivoted on his feet, and made his way to the open doors. He was about three feet away from the office when he heard them resuming their conversation. Normally, he wouldn't bother listening to gossip however his steps faltered when he heard a familiar name.

"Hermione Granger?" said the teacher that Mrs. Cope was talking with a while ago. "I don't have a Granger in my class. Who is she?"

Edward unconsciously shifted on his feet and leaned his back against the wall, nonchalantly brushing his hair back before crossing his arms over his chest. If someone were to see him, they would assume that he was waiting for someone instead of eavesdropping.

"That's because she's a Junior, Viv," answered Mrs. Cope. "You teach the Freshmen year. Anyway, she's completely new here in Forks. Not to mention, but she's also extremely gorgeous. She could rival either Rosalie Hale or Alice Cullen."

"Really? You're not kidding?" The teacher sounded stunned. "Goodness. Those girls are extremely beautiful. I can't imagine someone with the same level of their beauty. Looking at either Hale or Cullen makes me feel insecure about myself, and I'm a decade older than them."

"I'm telling the truth. If you had seen her, you would know. I'm just glad that she doesn't have the same attitude as Hale. Despite that this Granger girl is gorgeous, I can't find it in myself to be jealous or be petty."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because she's so polite! She's soft spoken and with her English accent, I can't help but find her charming. I really don't think that she has mean bone in her body."

"English accent? She's from England? Why did she moved here?"

"Oh, yes. The poor girl came from England and moved here for a fresh start after her parents were murdered. She didn't say it but I think that she saw how they died and she was never the same ever since. That's why the principal approved of the tutoring sessions. I heard that she didn't like to be around with a lot of people, makes her feel claustrophobic and whatnot. I think that the tutoring sessions will provide her the break that she needed to get away from people for a while."

Edward didn't hear the teacher's reply because the bell rang. For any other person, they would've arrived late in class. However, Edward was in his seat five seconds later. It was a risky move but since most of the students were in class and the few who were late were preoccupied, he took the risk. He hated being slow anyways.

He was mulling over Mrs. Cope's statement when felt the chair beside him moved and someone sat down right next to him. Normally, the seat beside him would always be vacant and the presence beside him had baffled him. Not to mention, there was also the distinctive quietness in this person's thoughts.

"I can't believe that she's our classmate," someone whispered behind Edward. "I'm glad that Herminie is in our class. She's so hot. Do you think she'd go out with me?"

 _Herminie?_ Edward carefully looked at the person beside him just in time to see none other than Hermione Granger flipping her curly hair back over her shoulder and craning her neck towards the boys sitting behind them. Her eyes were hard and narrowed dangerously and Edward tried not to snicker when both boys grew alarmed at her stare.

"Actually, it's Her-my-oh-knee, not Her-mi-knee," she told them matter-of-factly. "I'd gladly appreciate it if you don't butcher my name again, thanks. Also, please stop with your so called whispering that might as well be a shout if you're at it. Unless it's important or productive, I don't really need your unnecessary comments." With one last scathing glare, she turned her attention on front with a huff.

Edward was amused to say the least. Mrs. Cope said that she didn't have a mean bone in her body but she was clearly wrong. Hermione Granger was a little spitfire, there were no other words to describe it. He was willing to bet that she could make Rosalie run for her own money. Rose was like ice. She could make anyone freeze and cower in fright. Her very presence was chilling and not to mention her glare — she was called the Ice Queen for a reason. Hermione, on the other hand, was like fire. Her words were scorching and her eyes were nothing but warmth. She could make anyone grow hot and burn in shame and embarrassment. He should know. After all, he was the one who could hear the thoughts of the boys she scolded earlier.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He was startled when she suddenly hissed at him. He hadn't realized that he had been staring at her while she was looking straight ahead. Her voice, he found, was mildly — only mildly — addicting and he wondered if the reason was because she was his mate or it was because of something else. He suspected it was the former. He cleared his throat and pondered what to answer to her before settling for the truth.

"Nothing," he said, tipping his lips up into a friendly smile. "You're just intriguing."

Hermione blinked and slowly turned her head to him. Her eyes were unreadable as she regarded him. "Well, I don't—" she paused, pursing her lips. "I don't want you staring at me like that again. It's actually rather creepy."

He was shocked and slightly mortified by her blunt statement. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Granger."

Her pursed lips tightened. "Apology accepted. Just... don't do it again." Then she looked away.

He chose to stay silent right after, feeling slightly crazed now that he didn't know what she was thinking. Sure, it was the same case with Bella Swan but Hermione Granger was another thing entirely. He didn't care enough to learn what Bella was thinking despite his initial curiosity. There was also the fact that Bella was his singer, so staying away from her wasn't an option freely given: it was a direct order. Hermione, on the other hand— well, like he said to her, she was intriguing and admittedly intimidating. She wasn't some fragile creature. He actually suspected that her bark was as vicious as her bite, if not more.

When class was dismissed, she immediately shot up from her seat and left as quickly as possible — in human standards at least — as if the devil was nipping at her heels. Edward stood there, feeling a bit perplexed by her behavior. There was something decidedly wrong with her that made her want to avoid him. Or maybe, it was just him? But he was certain he hadn't done anything wrong. He had been polite and truthful even though she bit his head off.

Wasn't it just this morning when they started talking? She had been pleasant to talk to earlier in the morning. Granted, she just approached him to tell him that Mrs. Cope wanted to talk to him, but he thought, now that they were introduced properly, that conversing with her was easy now. Clearly, he had been wrong if their conversation earlier was any indication.

He groaned. He had a feeling that associating himself with her wasn't going to be easy. The same could be said for the rest of his school year.

* * *

It was lunch time and he was watching her again even though she had clearly stated not to do it again. He found that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Ever since he learned that she was, somehow, destined to be his mate, he wanted to know everything about her. She was a fascinating sight to watch. Every action that she had was a mystery and although it was maddening, Edward found it endearing.

She was sitting beside Mike, her back erected like a pole and golden eyes half lidded as she acted like she was listening to his statements but it was obvious that she really wasn't. She was drumming her fingers on the table and playing with the apple she bought, not saying a word but she would occasionally nod or shook her head whenever Mike or one of the occupants in the table asked something to her.

Edward didn't like the way Mike would lean closer and was only comforted somewhat when Hermione subtly inclined her body away that could be disguised as shifting in her seat to a more comfortable position. He soon realized that what he was feeling was something akin to jealousy and it was strange to feel it after so many decades of its absence. He had never been fiercely jealous of someone until Mike Newton started sitting right next to Hermione Granger. He had already imagined Mike's death a hundred times over and that didn't include bodily dismembering him.

Mike only managed to tear his attention away from the vampire when a guy from another table had called him. After excusing himself, and staring briefly at Hermione, who ignored him (Edward thought smugly), he left with a swagger in his steps that made Edward want to break his legs. He breathed out through his mouth, trying to rein in his jealousy. Hermione was not encouraging his behavior and Mike was far beneath him. Edward shouldn't be feeling this way.

 _'Why is he even trying?! The British bitch just ignores him!'_ Jessica groused in her thoughts as she fumed silently, her eyes stuck on Mike's retreating back and then Hermione's easy posture. Edward glared at her when he heard what she called Hermione. It was useless since Jessica was too busy murdering the female vampire in her mind. _'This should've been my year. Not Bella's, not this slut, but mine!'_

Jessica's thoughts had paused when Hermione's gaze shifted to her. Jessica quickly shot her a friendly smile, wiping the last traces of her scowl off her face. Hermione, on the other hand, only tilted her head. There was something in her eyes that convinced him that she didn't like Jessica. She had the same look whenever she was addressing Lauren. Edward couldn't really blame her. Both girls were a piece of work.

"Have you got something to say, Jessica?" Hermione questioned, the edge in her tone silencing the others, as though it had commanded it. It just reminded Edward that this girl wasn't human like them no matter how good she was at acting like she was one of them.

Jessica faltered at her cutting tone. "Huh? No, why?"

Hermione stroke a loose curl back away from her face with her forefinger and said, "You were staring at me. Why? If you have something to say to me, say it. No one's stopping you."

Edward tried not to shiver at the sound of her voice. There was no mistaking the danger this time that cautioned Jessica and whoever came into her path to tread carefully. Her voice was like ice and electricity at the same time. It was honestly... shockingly attractive. He groaned. It was not even a day in and he was already lusting over Hermione despite his protests and insistence the night before that he didn't want to be with her.

Edward was glad that none of his siblings were mind readers.

 _'What the..?!'_ Jessica simpered at her. "Oh, uhm... I'm just wondering if.." _'What excuse do I have for staring?! Shit!'_ Jessica's gaze wandered around the room until her gaze landed on the Cullen's table. _'Yes!'_ "I'm just wondering if you know that Edward Cullen is staring at you."

That sentence caused Edward to quirk his eyebrows though his eyes hadn't wavered from Hermione's figure. He was amused that Jessica hadn't noticed it any sooner since he was staring at her as soon as she walked into the cafeteria. He was not angry that Jessica told her this as an excuse. He wanted Hermione to know that he was watching her.

Hermione's eyes flickered towards his table, the others following suit. Their eyes met, gold to gold, and he couldn't look away even if he wanted to — which he didn't want to, as pathetic as that sounded. She suddenly frowned as soon as she saw him. She didn't seem too happy that he wasn't upholding her wishes. In his defense, he never really agreed to her when she said that he shouldn't stare at her again.

Hermione huffed and turned to Jessica with a raised brow, totally unconcerned that Edward was still watching her. "Yes, well," she began flippantly, "there's nothing new to it."

The humans in her table had gaped in shock. They obviously hadn't thought that she would make such a bold statement, even the bronze haired vampire hadn't expected it.

"Wha—What do you mean?" Lauren demanded, sputtering.

Hermione's eyes suddenly narrowed into slits. She looked wicked. "We had first period together and he's my seatmate. I noticed that he was staring at me earlier too. I don't even know why."

"Maybe he likes you?" Angela suggested innocently.

Lauren whipped her head towards her. "He doesn't even know her!" She hissed. _'Like her? Oh, please! She's pretty but she's not that pretty.'_

"Well, you can like someone you don't know," Angela countered, frowning at Lauren as though she did something that offended her. "I mean, Hermione's very attractive."

To his surprise, Hermione shifted in her seat, stuck between smiling and grimacing. It seemed that she was uncomfortable with Angela pointing out her beauty. "Thanks, Angela," she said, finally choosing to smile at her. "And you're right."

"She is?"

"I am?"

Hermione nodded and flicked her gaze at Edward. The male vampire straightened his spine, locking their gazes by refusing to look away. Hermione was staring too intently at him and although it was impossible, Edward was certain that he felt the weight of her stare as though it was a physical touch.

"Yes," Hermione said absently at them and frowned at Edward. "You can be attracted to someone without knowing them. But it shouldn't excuse Cullen from staring at me like that."

She gave him a pointed stare and he only tilted his head as an answer.

"Isn't it strange though?" Angela remarked. "Edward Cullen had never been interested in someone before you came along."

"Yes, well," Jessica looked a bit put out and then she looked at the person beside her who was silent the whole time before smirking, "Edward was Bella's seatmate in her Biology class and she told me something interesting." _'Hah! There! Think you're so special now, huh?'_

Just like that, everyone's attention shifted from Hermione to Bella who blushed and ducked her head shyly. Edward had nearly forgotten that she was sitting with the rest of them. She hadn't said a word all throughout the exchange except maybe in the beginning and even that was minimal. Edward stiffened. It seemed as though Bella revealed to the biggest gossip in school what happened to them yesterday.

"Really," Lauren stated, staring at Bella like a hawk. "Tell us what happened."

Bella twiddled her thumbs. "It's... It's not really that, uh, interesting."

Everything about her was quiet and she reminded Edward of a mouse. A tiny, easily frightened mouse. Most importantly, he reminded her of a prey and the predator inside of him was scrutinizing the little mouse. His throat still ached when he recalled how delicious she smelled.

"Tell them," Jessica hissed at Bella, nudging her with her elbow. _'Come on, why isn't she telling anything?! Don't fail me now, Bella!'_

Bella blushed even brighter. "It's not that much of a big deal. It was... He... Uh, Edward was just glaring at me when I sat next to him. It's like... He's angry at me for some reason."

"Did you do something to him?" Lauren demanded, staring hard at the brunette.

"No," Bella quickly said, shocked. "No, I didn't do anything. I just... I just sat there beside him."

"Well, I bet that he likes you," Jessica gushed at Bella.

Angela looked confused. "Why was he glaring at her if he likes her then? I mean, shouldn't he be staring at her the way he stares at Hermione?"

Hermione let out a breathless laugh. "Oh no," she shook her head, "I'm not getting into this argument."

"And why not?" Lauren snarked at her. "Come on, tell us, Hermione. Does Edward like you or Bella?" _'She probably thinks that Edward likes her. Ugh.'_

Hermione sighed heavily at the question before abruptly rising to her feet. She looked at Lauren straight into the eyes, her lips curled up into a smirk. "Why don't we ask him instead?"

Then she looked straight at Edward again, ignoring the hisses behind her back that told her to sit back down. Edward braced himself as she stalked towards him, looking like a force of nature. It didn't take long for his siblings to notice that the female vampire was heading towards their direction. Unlike him, they weren't actively listening to Hermione's conversation with the humans so they didn't know why Hermione was approaching them.

"Why is she coming here?" Rosalie hissed behind him.

"Shh," he shushed her without looking at her. "I can handle this."

Hermione came to a stop in front of him, her body shifting to the side so that the girls from the table could still see him. Edward glanced at them and found them avidly watching them both. They reminded him of vultures. He immediately dragged his gaze away and peered into Hermione's eyes.

"Hello," he said gingerly. "What brings you here?"

He was surprised when she rolled her eyes at him. "Don't pretend that you weren't listening to us," she told him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know exactly why I'm here."

Edward's lips twitched. "Alright," he agreed easily. He felt a surge of confidence in him that made him lean closer to her. He had been watching Mike flirting with her all throughout the past half hour and felt that it was within his rights to be as flirtatious as Mike was to her. After all, he was the true mate, wasn't he? "Tell them that it's you."

Hermione looked dumbfounded. "What?"

He gave her a full blown smile that was unusual to see on his normally stoic face. "Tell them that it's you," he repeated with casual ease as though he hadn't just confessed that he liked her.

Hermione blinked. "You don't even know me," she said, shocked. She looked as though she didn't know what to make of this development between them.

"I want to get to know you," he said. "I told you, didn't I? You're intriguing. There's something different and strange about you. I want to know why."

Hermione stared at him, eyes narrowed before she planted one hand on the table and bent her head forward to decrease the distance between them. Their faces were close and Edward felt something inside of him stirring as he continued staring into her golden depths. The air around them seemed to be charged with electricity. If he didn't know that she was his true mate the night before, he would've been wondering about the emotions that threatened to overcome him now. Some part of him wanted to lean closer until their noses touched and their lips brushed but he firmly planted himself in the chair, not moving an inch. He didn't think that she would be pleased if he closed the distance between them.

Her gaze was unflinching. "I guess you have to be prepared to find out why because I'm not going to give it to you without a fight," she said quietly before she pulled away and walked back towards the girls who were waiting for her.

Edward was left speechless. He was quite sure that he couldn't form any words to convey what he felt at her statement. He had the sudden urge to grab her back to him and press his body against hers before proceeding to claim her as his mate. He had no doubt that she would fight him and that thought heated something inside of him. Something that he could name but refused to acknowledge because he wasn't used to it. Much more, he wasn't ready for it. Across from him, Jasper made a chocked noise and shot him a startled glance. Edward cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"What was that?" Rosalie demanded, sounding bewildered as she alternated her gaze between him and Hermione's retreating back.

"That," Emmett said with a shit eating grin on his face, "was sexual tension, my dearest."

Edward scowled at him.

Emmett ignored his expression. "Looks like virgin boy isn't going to be so virgin anytime soon, huh?"

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward muttered as he turned his attention back to Hermione and ignored the snickers behind his back.

"Why did you do that?" Lauren hissed at Hermione as she took her seat back. _'Talking to one of the Cullens?! Seriously?! And she even leaned closer to Edward!'_ She inwardly scowled.

Hermione tilted her head. "Is it wrong?"

"Uh, of course it is," Jessica replied in a duh tone. _'No one just talks to the Cullens like that!'_ "They're the Cullens!"

Hermione blinked slowly, obviously not seeing why it was a big deal. "Yes, I know," she said slowly. "Again, is there something wrong? I don't why you're angry about what I did."

"I agree with, uh, Hermione here," Bella Swan spoke up, her voice quiet. "I don't get it either."

Lauren rolled her eyes at Bella. _'Of course, they don't. Newbies much?'_ "Look, you don't understand yet but the Cullens are a pretty big deal around here," she said, sighing as though educating them about this was burdening her. "Carlisle Cullen, their father, does a tremendous help at the hospital so everyone in this town is really grateful to have him here. Not to mention, the children are perfect in every way. They have the money, the fame, the brains, and the hopelessly gorgeous looks!"

Bella nodded thoughtfully, finally getting what she was implying, but Hermione looked as though she wasn't moved by her statement. If anything, she looked bored. Edward was convinced that she understood what Lauren meant but she just didn't care about it. Edward liked that. That meant that she wasn't swayed by fancy titles or labels. She saw all past that.

"I still don't get it," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"They're freaking untouchable, okay?!" Jessica shrieked, slamming her palm on the table and startling them except for Hermione. "So, you can't just do things like that. Plus, Edward won't like you anyway. They've been here since Freshmen year and he has never shown interest towards us." _'Trust me. I know. Been there, done that.'_

"That's why I asked him, didn't I?" Hermione said with a tone that clearly implied that she thought that she was an imbecile. "You wanted to know which one of us Edward likes—"

"And what did he say?" Jessica asked, perking up.

Hermione paused and smirked. "Haven't you considered that he maybe," she shrugged, "swings to the other side?"

Edward sat impossibly straighter in his seat. Jessica and Lauren gaped. They were obviously shocked that Hermione suggested such a thing. It was only apparent that they hadn't thought about it, or rather, they refused to think about the possibility. Edward shifted when he spotted Angela nodding in agreement.

"Yes. I thought about that too." Angela piped in. Lauren and Jessica shot her a look. She looked sheepish when she noticed their expressions. "You got to admit. It's strange that a handsome guy like him would be ignoring girls like that."

Hermione gestured towards Angela as though her statement just proved her point. Edward couldn't believe where this conversation was heading. He heard Emmett and Jasper snickering. It seemed that his siblings were finally listening to what the humans were conversing about after Hermione had confronted Edward.

"Edward, they think you're gay," Emmett whizzed, slapping his shoulder as he laughed.

A glare was all Emmett got from Edward as an answer.

"To be honest, I was wondering about the same thing about you at first, Edward," Jasper stated thoughtfully. "I found it strange that you haven't mated with Rosalie or with Alice at first, not that I am complaining."

Alice giggled. "Probably thinks that he's better than us."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if he is gay."

Edward directed his glare towards Rosalie who just sniffed at him, totally unconcerned. Everyone knew in their family that Rosalie was quite miffed with Edward because he wasn't as taken with her beauty as everyone else. Carlisle had tried to get them together at first but all they did was antagonise each other. It wasn't until Rosalie saved Emmett that Carlisle finally stopped. For Rosalie, however, the years when Edward didn't care for her beauty only happened yesterday.

"No way," Jessica said obstinately at Hermione. "He just can't be."

"Why?" The female vampire looked amused.

"Because he's far too gorgeous!"

"So? A lot of gay men are handsome," said Hermione. "I won't be too surprised."

"I like her already," Rosalie remarked, smirking at her laughing husband.

Hermione flickered her eyes towards their table and met Edward's unflinching stare. Right then and there, he immediately knew that she was doing it on purpose. This was her way of telling her to stop listening in. Instead of stopping, it intrigued Edward even more and he merely raised his eyebrow, a ghost of a smirk across his lips. She averted her gaze a beat after seeing his smile, looking disgruntled. She probably didn't expect his reaction after she had just told him — in her odd and subtle way — to back off.

"No," said Lauren firmly although she looked a tad bit green as she stood up. 'I can't accept it! It's just no way!' "No, just no. I can't believe that I'm listening to this. You're just wasting my time." With a glare that Hermione just looked blankly at, Lauren stomped away.

"Did I do something to upset her?" She asked, a tinge of innocence in her voice. There was no way that she hadn't noticed that Lauren was aggravated with her. "I was just suggesting a possibility. It doesn't mean that it's true. We don't really know if he's gay or not."

"You're right," agreed Angela. "Edward is rather a sensitive topic for her. She had plans earlier this summer about finally getting the youngest Cullen for herself and she doesn't like it if someone gets to her way. She never really got over her crush for him."

Hermione quirked her lips into a bemused smile. "Ah, so she believes that she can get him?"

"What is it to you?" Grumbled Jessica, stabbing at her potatoes. "Do you think that she can't?" _'This bitch probably thinks that she's better than the rest of us. Figures. Last time I checked, British people had always been arrogant.'_

Hermione barely glanced at her. "If she thinks she can, who am I to stop her? It's not as if I'm the one being courted by Laura."

"It's Lauren," Bella corrected quietly in her seat.

"That's what I said," Hermione drawled and played with the apple again.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Bella asked, timidly pointing at the red juicy fruit. The brunette blushed and recoiled within herself when she saw Angela looking surprised at her question, and most importantly, at the fact that she was speaking to Hermione.

 _'That's a first,'_ Angela thought without any spite or malice, just plain shock. _'Bella's extremely shy and she told me yesterday that Hermione intimidated her. It's ridiculous since Hermione's completely harmless. Maybe a little high maintenance though but she's actually nice.'_

Edward's eyebrows shot up at this new acquired information. Honestly, he couldn't fault Bella for feeling that way about the vampire. After all, Edward felt the same way although it was for completely different reasons.

"Not hungry," Hermione said listlessly who, unlike Angela, was not at all surprised that Bella was actually trying to have a conversation with her.

"Hey, you never answered who Edward really likes between you and Bella," Jessica pointed out, pouting. _'Did she just distract us by telling us about the possibility of Edward being gay? That's... That's actually quite devious of her.'_

"Ah," Hermione nodded, looking as though she was just remembering what she told them. "I was getting to that."

"So...?" Jessica looked eager.

"It's quite obvious, isn't it?" Bella suddenly spoke, nibbling her lower lip. "Edward likes her. He... He wouldn't like someone like me. Hermione's more his type, I'm sure."

 _'A British bitch? That's Edward's type?'_ Jessica scoffed in her mind.

"Someone like you?" Hermione voiced out incredulously. "Isabella, you're beautiful as well as kind. Edward would be blind not to like someone like you."

Bella fluttered her eyelashes, red coating her cheeks. "Uh, thanks," she mumbled as she bit her lips.

"Yeah, yeah," Jessica rolled her eyes. "Can we go back to the topic at hand? What was Edward's answer?"

Hermione sighed. "Seriously, Stanley? That's all you can think about?"

"Uh, duh," Jessica said with an expectant look on her face. "I'm waiting, Granger."

Hermione's face twitched and her eyes darkened. "It's Isabella," she said abruptly.

Edward froze in his seat.

"What?" Bella gasped, blushing a bright red that reminded Edward of the smell of her sweet blood.

Hermione leveled Bella a steady stare. "It's you," she said evenly without a waver to her voice. "Edward likes you."

Then she blinked her narrowed eyes towards his direction.

 _'Let's see how you make of that, Edward Cullen.'_

Edward gasped audibly, missing the looks that his siblings were sending his way. He stared at Hermione who casually leaned back against her chair, looking calm while Jessica looked completely embarrassed. Edward was baffled.

It couldn't be, could it? It was impossible. There was no way, no possibility, that Hermione Granger just spoke inside his mind.

 **A/N: (Updated 07/11/2019)**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	7. A Study In Hermione — Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 ** _A Study In Hermione — Part Two_**

Edward sat there, completely unaware of his surroundings, his spine stiff and frozen like his timeless body. He could have sat there for a million years and not notice how much time had came to pass. All he could think about was her voice inside his head. He did not even care that Hermione told them that he liked Bella — his singer whose blood he would kill for just to have a taste. All he could think about was the fact that she just spoke inside of his mind.

He couldn't be mistaken. It was her that he heard. Her voice. In his head. He didn't know what to make of it. He touched his forehead, surprised that his head hadn't erupted in pain just like yesterday. It was as though the pain was just a making of his imagination. Or maybe the voice was. But it couldn't be, could it? Her narrowed eyes were fixed on his, her mouth twisted similar into a snarl, as her voice spoke in his mind the whole time. Clear and smooth.

It couldn't just be his imagination.

But how? How had she done it? Why wasn't he in pain yet? Not that he wanted to be hurt — he wasn't that much of a masochist — but the last and only time he went inside her head, he had gotten hurt and that was why he hadn't tried listening for her thoughts anymore, thinking that it would still continue to hurt if he even as much tried to take a peek. But earlier she went inside of his head and there were no repercussions. It was as though the pain hadn't existed in the first place.

Edward was rarely surprised about something. With his ability to hear thoughts, he knew things beforehand and none of his siblings had ever managed to keep a secret from him, not even Alice, which upset Emmett greatly whenever he tried to prank him. He prided himself in knowing everything, and yes, he was arrogant about it from time to time. Now, for the first time in his nonlife, he didn't know everything and it was because of Hermione Granger. No matter how hard he tried to get a read on the new vampire, he couldn't seem to get it right. It was as frustrating as it was thrilling. He desperately wanted to know her, to know her secrets, to know what and who Hermione Granger really was.

Edward closed his eyes and tried to reign in his warring emotions. It aggravated him to find that Hermione's voice seemed to always intervene, effectively disrupting his concentration. It was in that moment when he suddenly felt the tidal waves ebbing into a more quiet and calming movement. Surprised, Edward opened his eyes and caught Jasper's gaze on him. He must've sensed his chaotic emotions and had assisted. A grateful look was all he could give and Jasper nodded, face blank.

"Let's go," Alice said, standing up with grace. "The bell's about to ring soon."

Right on cue, the bell started to ring and everyone began moving, him and his siblings included. Instead of following them, Edward took a detour towards Hermione's table, letting Alice explain his strange behavior to the others since she could've foreseen it. If she hadn't, then they would've figured it out soon since the direction he was going was clearly towards the new vampire. He moved with intent and determined strides, his gaze unwilling to leave Hermione's petite form.

He decided then and there that he would be getting the answer that he sought. He could not let himself wonder throughout the rest of the afternoon, knowing that he'd be half crazed by the end of the day. He just hoped that she'd be cordial with him and not fight him on it. He wasn't ignorant of the challenge in her golden eyes earlier and he was intent to find out why. Why was she so intent to fight him so?

She stood with her back to him as she talked with Bella Swan, completely oblivious of his approaching presence. Jessica and Angela had noticed him heading towards their direction immediately, and they exchanged wide eyed looks. The former was currently having a rampant of curses inside of her mind, while the latter was considerably calmer than her companion. It was no secret that Jessica had some lingering infatuation for the youngest Cullen — despite her denying and making attempts to move on with someone else such as Mike Newton — while Angela was too in love with someone else to notice him.

 _'I wonder what Edward wants,'_ Angela mused. _'He couldn't be here without a reason. Maybe he wants to go to the restroom? It is just past our table...'_

He ignored them as he went past them. Bella had noticed him first especially with her front facing his, as the distance between him, the female vampire, and his singer had decrease. Her chocolate eyes had met his for a split second and she instantly ducked her head, hiding her face with her hair as if embarrassed to be caught staring at him.

Edward's steps slowed imperceptibly as he had started to scent her and he realized with horror that he couldn't step any closer as his throat already began humming with hunger.

Hermione paused at Bella's sudden shy demeanor. Without a missed moment, she looked over her shoulder, her wild hair flipping over her shoulder, and their eyes locked automatically as if drawn to each other. Gold to gold. Edward wondered if this was how Carlisle felt when he had discovered Esme's broken body at the bottom of a cliff, or when Rosalie saw Emmett after he had been mauled by a bear, or when Alice found Jasper in a diner after the latter had shunned his old life and wanted to build a new one.

The world could've ended right there. Meteors could shower down upon them, volcanoes could choose to erupt on them, and the world could shake, and burn, and all Edward could see were her golden eyes with brown flecks, brighter now than that morning. He felt as though his whole reason for existing was standing before him. Something inside of him was altering as he kept on staring into her golden eyes. Some part of him felt like it belonged to her and it was a piece that he had no control over because it was hers irrevocably. His life wasn't his anymore but it was also hers. It was such a strange feeling and he didn't know whether to like it or not.

She quirked her eyebrows at him and her eyes flickered with annoyance as he continued staring at her without saying a word. In normal occasions, Edward would've realized that his behavior was inappropriate and would've guaranteed an ear lashing from Esme who'd be appalled by his actions. He was too preoccupied by the odd emotions he was feeling to realize until it was too late.

"Yes?" She questioned irritably, looking as though she had enough of his silence and would rather be somewhere else but near him. "Do you need something?"

Edward snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat as his lips curled up into an amicable smile. "I'm actually here to tell you that I'm your tutor for Biology class. Our first tutoring session will be held here today. At the cafeteria."

"Tutoring session?" Jessica interjected, stepping between Edward and Hermione. "Uh, eh heh, what do you mean by tutoring session?"

"It means exactly what it means," Hermione drawled and Edward had a feeling that she wanted to roll her eyes at Jessica.

Edward took a step back, his eyes remained on Hermione despite Jessica's searching gaze on him. "I'm actually Hermione's tutor in Biology this year."

"What?" Jessica's jaw dropped. "You?"

"I didn't know it was allowed," Angela remarked.

"Biology?" Bella's soft and quiet voice was unusually high. Her chocolate eyes fluttered to Edward's. "You're... You're not in my Biology class, anymore?"

Edward didn't answer, and everyone, aside from the vampires, shifted in their feet at the silence that had befell among them. Bella's cheeks reddened and Edward immediately averted his gaze before he was tempted to do something like killing her. Just acknowledging his urges to drink her blood made it difficult to look at her when she seemed to consistently blush in his presence.

"It appears so," Hermione said, breaking the silence, her voice steely. She grasped Bella's arm and smiled tightly at Edward. "I'm just going to walk Bella to her class then come back here."

Without waiting for a reply, Hermione spun around and dragged Bella towards the exit, who was staring at Edward with her cheeks still red and mouth agape. Edward stood, watching Hermione leave, very aware that Jessica had noticed his fixation on the new vampire since it was all she was thinking at the moment.

 _'Why is he still staring at her?! He's been doing that throughout lunch time. Could it be?!'_ She sounded astonished, if not a little panicked. _'Did Edward liked Hermione instead of Bella? But wait, didn't she just say that Edward liked Bella? Maybe she was lying to us?'_

"Um, Edward!" Jessica called, her voice unnaturally pitched high much like Bella's. "This tutoring thing, does it only apply to Hermione?" _'Maybe I can include myself...'_

"Yes," Edward answered, effectively crushing her plans. He stepped away from her and her scent — cinnamon and oranges. He discretely wrinkled his nose. He didn't like the smell of oranges much.

"Why?" Angela sounded genuinely curious. "I never heard of a student tutoring someone before. Do you have a teacher's consent?"

"I do," Edward replied, his tone steady and uninterested. "I don't know why. Just that Hermione requested for it."

"Hermione never told us that she was going to be tutored," Angela told him. "She never mentioned it." _'Doesn't she trust us?'_ She frowned.

"Oh, because Hermione is our new best friend, huh?" Jessica snorted. _'Well... It is a little weird. If I was going to be taught by Edward Cullen, I'm going to shout it to the world if I was able to.'_

"She tells me things, Jessica," Angela stated, looking knowingly at her. "If you weren't glaring and sniping at her all the time, you would know."

Jessica blushed. _'Am I really that obvious?!'_ "Trust me, Angela, I was really trying to be nice but it's so hard!"

"I know she's too pretty, Jess, but that doesn't mean that you have to give her a hard time," Angela chided. _'The poor girl...'_ "Hermione is actually really nice and the saddes thing is that she's all alone now. She doesn't have a family and she's new in this town. The least we can do is befriend her and be nice to her."

Edward immediately liked the girl for her kind words. Hermione needed friends and Angela was, by far, one of the kindest humans that he had ever met in his near century of existence. He got the feeling that Hermione was going to be hard to deal with and Angela was patient enough to survive through it. He wondered what he could do to make it up to the human girl for being understanding and for calling Jessica out of her unreasonable behavior.

 _'Here comes the guilt.'_ Jessica sighed. "Fine, I'll try harder to be nice and I won't glare at her anymore. I'll even invite her to go shopping with us next weekend at Port Angeles."

"That's great!" Angela beamed. _'At least Jessica is making an effort. I don't think Lauren is joining us at our table anytime soon.'_ "You can invite Bella too."

Jessica groaned. "Do I have to? The girl will probably trip herself just walking across the street." She turned to Edward and added controversially, "The girl is more trouble than she is worth. She's like asking for it, you know? Don't even get me started on PE."

Edward just looked at a wall past her shoulder and he could hear Jessica bristling slightly at his lack of comment. Frankly, he didn't care if Bella had webbed feet if it didn't concern Hermione. His interest lied with the new vampire and the mysteries she was carrying, not with the human girl.

"Be nice, Jess," Angela admonished and turned to Edward. _'Why can't she just leave it alone?'_ "It's nice to speak to you, Edward but we have classes to go to. See you later!"

"Bye, Edward," Jessica tittered, waving her fingers at him as Angela pulled her towards the exit. _'Gosh. He is so hot...'_

Edward went back to his table and dropped down on his seat, contemplating what to say to Hermione once she arrived. She was such an enigma and he didn't know where he stood next to her. He didn't know what to say, what to do, and it was frustrating. He used to be so charming and now he found that he didn't know the right words to say to her. Should he just say outright that they were true mates? Destined to be together for all eternity? Edward had a feeling that she would probably snap his neck before he could finish his sentence. But then again, who was to say that she didn't know that they were meant to be together anyway? He himself had felt their connection. Who was to say that she hadn't as well?

He wanted to know so much and the saddest thing is, he didn't think if she'd let him know it all. There was no mistaking the hostility by the way she addressed him this time. She looked as though she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, and that was when they were both with other people. What would she feel now if it were just the two of them?

The cafeteria door opened and shut. Shoes clicked against the tiled floor, louder and louder. Edward inhaled and sucked a breath when he smelled a familiar scent that both thrilled and terrified him. Hermione sat on a seat across from him — Emmett's — and started pulling out different colors of highlighters and ballpoint pens from a small beaded bag, oblivious to Edward's internal struggles.

Edward covered his mouth with the back of his hand, his elbow propped on the table as he attempted to regain his sense of his control. Bella's scent lingered on Hermione's skin and clothes, as though she herself bathed in it. And he was trapped in her scent for an hour.

He might as well be trapped with Bella herself!

His throat burned with thirst as the thought crossed his mind and he tried not to growl aloud.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." Hermione's voice sounded distant despite that she was across from him. "I have to walk Bella to her class. I mean, you can never be too careful. After all, there are a lot of dangers that surround her."

Her words barely registered at first but her last statement had cleared away the fog of hunger that had blurred his mind. His head snapped up and he tensed when he saw something in her eyes. It was a knowing look. He was afraid for a second that she knew somehow. She knew that Bella had the blood that he desired the most. But, how? No one outside of his family and himself had any hint or clue about it. So, how come she—?

There was a sudden tight lipped smile on her face. "The floor is her most common enemy. Even on steady ground, she manages to trip herself. I offered to walk her to save herself from the inevitable embarrassment."

He released an unnecessary breath of relief and it amused Hermione so, if her little smile and raised eyebrows were any indication. Edward cleared his throat and after making sure that his fangs weren't showing or even dripping with venom, he smiled back at her.

The smile was gone from her lips as soon as he returned it. She appeared to be detached and cold. Edward was curious. Did she dislike him that much to stop smiling in his presence? He didn't know what he had done wrong to warrant such a reaction from the female vampire. He knew he had done a lot of (creepy) staring but his intentions were harmless at best. He wanted to know her, her secrets, and what made her so different from the rest. He wanted to know what made Hermione tick, what made her want to smile or laugh, or feel passionate about.

He wanted to know when and where she was born. Did she led a normal life with normal parents before she was turned? Was she ever given a choice before she was bitten? Where did she went after? What had she felt when she had left her whole human life behind? He wanted to know if the connection between them could be real. If the love that sparked both in their golden eyes in Alice's vision that he had only witnessed in Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper, would come true.

Hermione's nose twitched. "So, are we just going to sit here or are we going to begin the lesson?" She questioned as she placed a small leather bound notebook on the table. Her voice reminded him of Rosalie's — bitingly cold and always sounding impatient. "We only have forty seven minutes and thirty six seconds left. Time is ticking."

Edward was glad that human mannerisms were lost once they were turned because he would've winced at her tone. She was closed off, her eyes narrowed guardedly at him. It was clear that she didn't trust him. But he wanted her to. He wanted her to trust him enough to talk to him, to share things about her and he would listen no matter how insignificant they might be. He knew that a part of him was doing this because of the visions, and that part also told him that it was wrong to rely on it like that. But Alice had already explained so much to him that morning. No matter what they saw in the vision, they still had the power to choose and change their future.

That's what had triggered Alice's visions in the first place. They had a choice. They always had a choice. And it was Edward's choice to give this a chance. To give the future with Hermione a chance. To give himself a chance. And it mattered so much to him than what they believed.

Edward was rarely given options to choose from. He wasn't given a choice when he got himself ill with the Spanish influenza or when he was turned into a vampire. When he was dying and had learned that his parents had passed away, he was prepared to leave his earthly remains behind and die to be reunited with his parents, but Carlisle had chosen him to be his companion for all eternity and he was turned.

He resented him for that at first. He hated it all: the vampirism, Carlisle, the animal blood. He was angry, firmly believing that the world was his enemy, so he had left his sire. Nobody understood at first why he left Carlisle but then again, no one understood at that time how out of control he had felt. For once in his (non)life, he just wanted to be in control and he had felt that at some point while he was hunting humans. At first, he had relished the feeling of it, but one day, after so many years had past, he had realized that he was never happy. He was empty and all alone and he had become a monster.

So, he went back to Carlisle and told him of his sins and his remorse and the older vampire still accepted him. It took a long while for Edward to get used to the taste of animal blood again but he had succeeded in the end. He had fought the monster that lived inside of him and he vowed to never take a human life again.

That was all him. That was his decision, his choice. Now he was given the ultimate choice of his nonlife. The choice to find love. A love that burned and chilled, that could inspire poets, writers, and musicians to write a story and a song, that could start and stop war and bloodshed, and make the world sing and cry and scream and laugh. He wanted that. But he also wanted Hermione to want it as much as he did. He didn't know Hermione yet and he planned to rectify that, but he had a feeling that she would be displeased to know that she didn't get a say in this. They all deserved to decide, to be given freedom, and if Edward would act upon this all on his own, Hermione would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself for that matter.

So, he decided right then and there to tell the truth.

"You're my mate."

She paused drawing out another pen from her small beaded bag. She didn't speak for a long while and when she did, she slowly heaved out a sigh and lifted her gaze to his own. She looked strangely defeated all of the sudden.

"I know," she murmured.

Her response shocked him. "Y-you felt it then? Earlier? There... There was something. Like something that wasn't there before snapping in place."

"How can I not feel our connection already establishing itself without our consent?" She muttered bitterly. She sighed again. "Look, Cullen, I don't want to sound rude in any way, but you must know that I didn't move here to Forks just to find a... a mate." Her lips curled in distaste.

Edward's lips twitched. He wasn't wrong when he assumed that she wouldn't like this development between them.

"It was a great shock," she continued when he didn't reply. "I didn't expect to find you this early and this soon in my short existence as a vampire. Usually, vampires are more than a hundred when they found their mates. I didn't even know that I could have a mate, but you have to understand. I have to say this now before you start demanding things from me. I... I don't want this. No, wait. What I meant is that I'm not ready yet. I want to wait and I don't—"

"I get it," Edward cut her off rather calmly despite feeling as though something inside of him wanted to tear the world to shreds because of her statement. "I perfectly understand, Hermione. I see where you are coming from and to be honest, it was quite a shock to me as well when I found out. We didn't choose for this to happen."

"No, we didn't," she agreed quietly.

Edward nodded sharply. "No, we didn't. But it's already done. It's there and we can't do something about this. Somehow, we're destined to be together but I have to let you know though that I'm not going to demand things from you."

She looked skeptical. "You're not?"

In all of his years as a vampire, Edward had always been the leader, the one who made decisions, whose command was second only to Carlisle in the family. His need for control was in parallel with Rosalie's need for perfection, with Jasper's need for a better nonlife, Alice's need for her unknown and ambiguous past, and Emmett's need for normality. He believed that he was superior than most people he encountered, even the vampires who were centuries older than he was, and he rarely surrendered his control and leadership to someone else. In part, his need for control was one of the reasons why he couldn't accept Alice's visions in the first place. Now, that was all about to change.

"I'm not," Edward assured her with a small smile. "I don't want you to be with me because you don't have a choice. You would decide if you wanted me as well and if you were willing to create the future that we desire. It could be whatever we wish together and I'm content with that."

Hermione's eyes were unreadable as she stared into his golden eyes. She appeared as though she was searching for something in him. A series of emotions had flitted across her face. Bewilderment. Shock. Suspicion. Realization. And something else that he couldn't name. He stared back, held captive by her gaze. He had to let her know that he was serious and he wasn't deceiving her.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Hermione whispered, disbelief written across her face.

"I am," he answered her and it was the truth. All that mattered to Edward was the fact that his future would contain her, whether as a lover, as a friend, or as a sister. "As long as you're happy, I would be fine with it."

"But..." She still looked as though she was in shock. "Wow. I expected for this conversation to come out differently."

"Like?" Edward wanted to know.

She blinked. "I expected that you would start becoming possessive over me and start demanding me to accept you because we're true mates." She pursed her lips. "I didn't expect for you to give me a chance to decide. I mean, it is within your rights to possess me according to the Volturi Law because of us being true mates."

"Yes, it is," Edward said casually. "But I don't want to take away your freedom from you, Hermione. My father taught me better than that. He and my mother are true mates but he has never taken away her free will because he respects her and I respect you, Hermione. I want to be your friend. I want to get to know you, mates or not. It's your choice if you want to let me."

"Huh," Hermione breathed out and leaned back against her chair, looking befuddled at their conversation. "You are a very strange male, Edward Cullen."

Edward couldn't help but smile. "The same could be said about you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione hummed and looked away. She looked uncharacteristically nervous. "So, what happens now?" She questioned hesitantly.

There were a lot of things he wanted to happen but it would require time. Edward grinned at her. It was a good thing that they had all the time in the world.

"Now? Now, we're going to start our toturing sessions if we want to pass this school year." Edward pulled out a folded sheet in his pocket and unfolded it on the table. "You have to sign this sheet at the end of our session. This proves that I'm not neglecting my responsibilities and you're getting educated."

Hermione flicked her eyes to his and her hard gaze seemed to soften. "Let me see," she said, reaching a gloved hand out. Once he gave it to her, she pulled out a black pen and started signing her name.

"I said after the lesson," he said but he only watched on until she had written her name thirty times.

"You and I both know you won't be neglecting your 'responsibilities', as you put it," Hermione remarked, handing back the sheet to him.

Edward reluctantly took it and involuntarily clenched his jaw when he smelled Bella's scent on the paper. He ignored it and focused on her handwriting instead. He felt a moment of confusion when he saw her perfect Calligraphy penmanship, each letter the same size as the last. It was neat with fancy loops in her g that reminded him of Jasper's, Carlisle's, and his own handwriting. He found it strange considering that she told him earlier about her short existence as a vampire.

He heard her take a breath. "My old school is very old fashioned and strict," she told him, making him look up from the paper. "They include penmanship when they grade essays, especially in exams. The messier it is, the lower the score. And God forbid it if I get a low score." She chuckled although there was a bitter tinge in it.

Edward stared at her as though she just put the sun in the sky. Her eyebrows rose at his odd expression.

"What?" Hermione demanded, crossing her arms. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Edward slowly shook his head. "Nothing," he answered, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Nothing worth saying."

He was just awed by the fact that she shared something to him, albeit small, but it was something from her past and it spoke volumes about her as a person. Her last statement had led him to believe that she valued her studies and the fact that she practiced and perfected her penmanship meant that she was a perfectionist. He wondered what else she was going to share next, if it meant that she was starting to trust him or at least be friendly with him now that they had clarified the connection between them and he had assured that he wasn't going to take away her freedom.

"I bet that you don't like failures as well, huh?" He remarked, causing her to break out a chuckle.

"Oh, absolutely," she said, shaking her head. "I was the type of person who would spend time in the library a few weeks before exams just to revise and study. I was so paranoid and scared that I would fail. Frankly, I don't even know why since I always get top marks."

At the back of his mind, he could see a young Hermione buried in books with crazy brown hair as she revised lessons and he found it endearing.

His lips quirked up. "Well," he said, "we wouldn't want your grades to suffer now, do we? Why don't we begin?"

"What, no books?"

He chuckled at her light teasing tone. "No, not today."

"Are you an academic, then?" She sounded curious.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm more into music. My brother, Jasper, is the academic one between us. He, uh, likes History."

 _It was probably because he was a part of history._

She nodded. "A man after my own heart."

Edward knew that she was only teasing and she had the right to choose whoever she wanted to be with. However, that did not stop his sharp intake of breath and his clipped response. "He's already taken."

Amusement danced across her eyes and her smile broadened. "I know."

He suddenly felt embarrassed and foolish. To cover it up, he decided to begin this day's lesson. Based by the ghost of a smile on her lips, he hadn't succeeded in making her forget his mistake but he was relieved that she hadn't called him out of it. He first started with a slight introduction in Biology, the numerous branches, the cell theories, and the theorists. She was attentive the whole time, her eyes wide and curious, eager and ready to learn.

She was the kind of student who teachers delighted in teaching, who asked confirmations and clarifications that were actually related to the topic and not just on pure idiocy. Her eyes would light up and she would nod in understanding after he answered each of her questions with ease. Sometimes, her eyebrows would form a v-shape when she thought the information or his answer was lacking and then she would ask another question again.

All the while, as he watched her build up another question, he learned one thing: Hermione Granger loved learning. She didn't just go to school for the sake of a degree, or to get good grades, or just to make her parents proud. She actually, genuinely, in all honesty loved to learn. She wanted to know anything and everything, and she wasn't at all shy to share her own knowledge. It made teaching her far more enjoyable than he thought.

He could see her sitting in the corner of their library, engaging Jasper into an intellectual discussion. He was so sure that Hermione would find him fascinating and they would get along well. Jasper would be delighted to find another debate partner, same with Carlisle.

Unfortunately, good things had to come to an end.

"I think that's about it," he said, thoroughly amused when he saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"That's all? But we haven't even started on the Calvin Benson Cycle yet."

He tried not to smile so hard. "Well, that's probably because you're asking too many questions."

She huffed. "Asking questions is just another way to learn more informations," she said defensively. "You can't expect me to learn more if I just sit and listen here and let you give me facts without even covering all basics and properties in one lesson. That's why theorists, scientists, and philosophers are born, you know? They don't just listen and study what they know, they break it down one by one and find more."

She was passionate, he realized as he stared at her. This was what she was passionate about. He could imagine her being scorned by her peers for being intelligent and having a mind of her own. The 1930's would've ridiculed her and brought her down for being outspoken when women were supposed to be obedient and meek. At one point, he grew up in that custom and he had believed it before meeting his mother, Esme, and his sisters, who weren't afraid to speak their minds at all.

"As much as I like to continue this discussion," Edward said reluctantly, "we don't have enough time."

She took a look at the time and gasped when she saw that she only had five minutes left before her next class started. "Oh, Merlin!" She stood up abruptly, her chair scraping gratingly on the floor. "I'm going to be late!"

"Merlin?" He inquired as he watched her put her things inside her small bag. He wondered how it could all fit in there. He noticed that unlike the rest of her things, which were brand new, the beaded bag looked to be worn and old. "What does Merlin have to do with this?" He added, smiling amusedly.

As far as Edward knew from the studies he used to have back when his family were staying at England, Merlin was a very powerful and famous wizard who was once a part of King Arthur's Court. King Arthur ruled over Camelot that was now a part of England. He was curious why, out of all things, she exclaimed Merlin. It was just one of the things that made her so different from the rest. He wondered how many more secrets she had. There had to be a reason why she appeared to be so different from the rest.

Hermione paused and seemed to be debating something. "Uhm, it's like an inside joke between my old friends and I," she finally said. "It's like 'Oh, God' but replace the God with Merlin."

"Old friends?" He repeated quizzically.

She smiled slightly, bleakly. "Old friends that I had back when I was a human," she explained before she looked away. She was obviously uncomfortable with discussing her old life. "Anyway, I have to go."

"Wait," he said before she could leave. "Let me walk you to your next class."

Hermione paused and hesitated. "I don't want to impose."

"You're not," he quickly disagreed. He wanted to spend a little more time with her and he wasn't willing to let her leave yet. "I insist."

She still looked uncertain. "Are you sure? Don't you have your own classes to attend to?"

He shrugged. "I'll be skipping them."

He should've known not to say those words because her face contorted to indignation.

"Skipping!" She cried in outrage. "That is simply unacceptable! What is the purpose of you enrolling into this school if you are going to skip classes in the end, huh?!" She harrumphed. "I am sorry to say this but I decline your offer."

She made a move to leave but Edward was always quick on his feet. He had blocked her path before she could take a step and she scowled heavily at him. He should've known that skipping would be next to a crime for her especially since it went against her love for learning. However, Edward didn't need to worry about the lesson because he already knew enough having spent many years playing as a high school student.

"I'm sorry for offending you," he said sincerely.

"You should be!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "No mate of mine is going to skip classes!"

Edward felt something inside of him tug at her statement and he quickly plastered a smirk on his face, not wanting to break into a fullblown smile. He didn't think that Hermione had noticed what she had said and he was content to keep it that way. She might've corrected him if he pointed it out.

"If I promise that I won't skip, will you accept my offer?"

"You should still go to your classes regardless!" She told him with passion.

He pursed his lips, trying not to smile. "Skipping is healthy."

"Skipping is definitely not healthy," she contradicted. "That's just an excuse for you to be lazy!"

He barked out a laugh, and she scowled at him again. He couldn't help it. Despite being angry at him, she was still stunning. He wondered if that was why Emmett made Rosalie angry sometimes. Hermione, with her eyes blazed with fury and looking ready to attack him, whether verbally or physically, was a sight for sore eyes. He had a feeling that getting to know her would last forever and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of the year, the rest of his eternity, trying to do so. She was simply breathtaking without her meaning to.

"You're an enigma, Hermione Granger," he told her.

"And you're a lazy git, Edward Cullen," she rebuked. "Now, move out of the way."

He didn't move an inch. "If you accept my offer, I'll move out of your way."

"Hmm, let me think about it." Hermione glared. "How about no?"

She walked towards his left and he blocked her path again.

"Seriously?" She scowled in frustration.

Edward looked at her in mock seriousness. "I am."

"You're more stubborn than I initially thought," she muttered to herself before turning to the bronze haired vampire. "If I accept your offer, can we leave now?"

"Not quite," he remarked.

"What else can you possibly want?" Hermione snapped.

"How did you do it?"

Hermione was surprised at his abrupt question, but she quickly composed herself. "How did I do what?"

"How did you read my mind?"

Hermione blinked. "I don't know about you, Edward, but I most certainly am not reading your mind."

Edward clenched his jaw. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you went inside my head."

Hermione scoffed at his stubbornness. "If I answer your question, will you renounce your offer?"

Edward blinked. "What?"

"Well?" Her eyebrows rose expectantly.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Hmm, if you answer my question, I won't skip classes throughout the whole school year."

He knew he got her when she appeared to be thinking about it.

"And there's a less chance of you being late to your next class if you answer immediately," he added.

"Oh, alright!" She finally conceded. "But only because I'm going to be late!"

"Of course," he said smoothly.

Hermione scowled and then sighed. "I didn't go inside your mind."

"What? But—"

"Let me finish," she cut him off with a glare. "I didn't go inside your mind because I let you inside mine."

Edward was dumbfounded. He assumed that she had the same abilities as his because it never occurred to him that the shield around her mind could be lifted. He didn't know that she could already do it. How had she done it? Did she do it at will or could she only do it once?

"Well? Are we going or not?" Hermione's impatient voice startled him out of his thoughts.

He had a lot more of questions in store but when he saw the anxiousness and the real worry of being late in her eyes, he submitted to her in the end. He didn't know if her breath of relief was because she finally got to leave or because he couldn't ask any questions anymore. He decided that he could ask her more later. He didn't have to know now. They had plenty of time to get to know each other.

They both left the cafeteria, with Hermione muttering under her breath. The speed they were going was fast and it didn't take a minute or two for Hermione to arrive in her class with just half a minute to spare. Edward noted that it was an English class and he could see Alice over Hermione's shoulder. She was sitting inside the classroom, grinning and giving him a thumbs up.

He quirked his eyebrows. He didn't know that she was Hermione's classmate. Alice shrugged. She didn't know either.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

Edward turned to her. "Oh, my sister is your classmate."

She pursed her lips. "Alice Cullen, right?"

"Yes." Edward shifted when he heard her teacher's thoughts coming around the corner. "You better get to your class."

Hermione nodded and turned but she paused in the doorway. It was a beat before she spun around and pointed a threatening forefinger at his face. "No skipping," she told him sternly.

It made him smile. "No skipping," he repeated and gestured for her to go.

It was worth to see the bright smile she bestowed upon him. "Good." She seemed to be hesitating again.

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Do you want to say something else?" He prodded.

Hermione sighed and looked down at her shoes. Her voice was quiet as she said, "Thank you for being understanding about us being mates." She peered at him through her lashes. "I don't think others would take kindly on me the same as you if I told them I wanted to wait."

Edward stilled and gave her a smile. "You're welcome, Hermione. Just do me a favor."

A wary note entered her eyes but she nodded regardless.

Edward breathed in. "I want you to talk to me and be honest to me. Don't stop me or yourself from getting to know each other. Even if you don't want to be mated with me right now, that shouldn't stop you from getting to know me."

Her chest hitched and she was looking at him with a strange expression again. Very slowly, she nodded her head without saying a word before going inside the room and taking her seat.

Alice looked excitedly at him. _'Can I talk to her too?'_ She asked, knowing he was always listening to their family's thoughts.

Edward shook his head and ignored her pout before leaving. He couldn't let Alice meet Hermione yet when it was still all so new for him and Hermione. Who knew what the pixie would say to her then? He needed time and he hoped that their family would give that to him.

It was only when he arrived in his class and had taken his seat when he realized that throughout their discussion and until they went to their separate ways that he had completely forgotten about Bella's scent on her skin.

 **A/N: Updated (07/11/2019)**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	8. Dangerous Creatures Around Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 ** _Dangerous Creatures Around Us_**

Alice predicted a rainstorm that night and true enough, it began raining heavily somewhere quarter past midnight. In result, the roads were slick with rainwater and mud that morning, so Edward had to actually drive carefully towards school, and that meant driving slowly which he greatly detested. As soon as he parked his silver car on his usual spot, his eyes scanned the whole parking lot, trying to locate a girl with curly brown hair and golden eyes. He had found her talking next to Bella beside her red Chevy truck.

' _Why does she even talk to her?'_ Rosalie's lips curled in disgust, also watching the scene.

Edward didn't mind her as he stood casually with his arms folded over his chest, watching Hermione laugh and smile with the shy and awkward Bella. The contrast between the two was large and noticeable. While Hermione was smaller than Bella — although her voluminous brown curls added an inch or two in her height — she carried herself in a confident stance, her back straight, shoulders back, and chin high. Bella, while taller, was slouching and looked as though she wanted the ground to swallow her. Edward had a feeling that Hermione would've easily outshine Bella even without her vampirism.

"Dude, you're really starting to get so creepy," Emmett mumbled to him as he pulled Rosalie into a hug.

"He's just appreciating beauty," Alice defended him before she turned to the telepath with an innocent wide smile on her countenance. "So, can I talk to her now?"

Everyone laughed while Edward shook his head in amusement. Out of all of his siblings, Alice was the most enthusiastic one to meet Hermione. She hadn't stopped pestering him since yesterday, after seeing him walk the vampire to her class. She kept on insisting to talk to Hermione throughout the whole night no matter how many times Edward had turned her down. The worse thing was that Jasper kept on calming him thus he never did got irritated with Alice.

"No, Alice," he sighed. He couldn't even count the times he said that.

Alice pouted. "But why?" She whined, stomping her foot. _'It's so unfair!'_

Edward eyed her sideways. "I don't want you scaring her off."

"She's dangerous," Rosalie interjected inside Emmett's arms. She was still watching Hermione. "We don't know what she is capable of. We don't know anything about her at all. She's... shaking things around here."

The only one who was less keen to meet Hermione was unsurprisingly Rosalie. She had been on edge after learning that Edward couldn't read Hermione's mind although she was still curious about her. She thought that not knowing the vampire's thoughts brought new kinds of danger to the family. Carlisle and Jasper were more reserved, Esme was far too excited for Edward, and Emmett was withholding from speaking his own opinions aloud in case it contradicted his wife.

"That's why I'm trying to befriend her. If only Edward wasn't such a party pooper." Alice humphed before sticking her tongue out at him.

They all laughed at Alice's antics but then a loud, piercing screech put a halt to their activities. It was a strange grating sound that captured almost everyone's attention in the parking lot. They all turned towards Tyler Crowley's minivan skidding across the wet road and swiveling wildly around the parking lot. Edward realized in horror that it was going towards Hermione's direction.

Everyone was too stunned to move. Nobody remembered how to breathe. Alice gasped as a vision clouded her mind. Edward couldn't think about anything else as he watched Hermione and Bella realizing the same thing he did. The stupid human girl had even braced herself against her truck, already resigned to her fate. Hermione looked far too shock to move. And then —

Their eyes met again and Edward swore that it felt it would be the last time.

Something roared inside of Edward, an urge screamed at him to protect what was his, or maybe it was just the unknown girl screaming somewhere in the area. He didn't know which. He was far too gone to care. All he thought of was her, forgetting everyone else. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he finally took a step forward. It was all too fast to comprehend. Hermione had pushed Bella down on the hard concrete ground just as Edward bolted towards them. A millisecond was all Edward had needed for him to act as a shield against the rapidly moving minivan.

He pulled Hermione down with him as soon as the minivan finally made an impact. He used one arm to shove the minivan back when the wheels rolled, seemingly determined to ram them against the truck. The minivan weighed nothing to him as he pushed back, unconcerned about the deep dent that he had left in its wake or about the resonating BANG! he had caused. The wheels finally stopped rolling and a harsh breath escaped Edward's mouth. When he was sure that they were safe, he looked down and peered into Hermione's wide eyed gaze.

"Are you alright?" He immediately asked, his eyes scanning her body as if searching for any injuries.

Hermione blinked and took a deep breath before stating, "You're an idiot."

Edward startled. "What?" He didn't expect that, to be honest.

Hermione's flabbergasted expression morphed to rage. "You're an idiot, Edward Cullen," she hissed harshly.

"I don't understand." Edward was genuinely confused.

Hermione's glare was scorching as she subtly inclined her head back. Edward glanced and suddenly understood when he saw Bella's half-lidded eyes on them. He immediately held his breath; this was the closest he'd been with his singer since that fateful day in Biology class. The human girl was laying on the ground not far away after Hermione had pushed her quite forcefully out of panic. It appeared as though she had hit her head on the ground as she stared at them in daze, and she didn't look at him with admiration or shock. She honestly looked a bit like she's drunk.

Edward knew it was wrong but he hoped she had gotten a concussion and thought that him stopping the van was just her imagination. Otherwise, his family and him would be in grave danger if Bella started spreading rumors and they would be discovered. He turned apologetically at Hermione who still had an unimpressed visage.

"You better pray that she hadn't caught any of that," she muttered darkly. "Or you will pay dearly."

Edward gulped.

Noises were heard. Someone was calling Hermione's and Bella's names. Edward sighed in relief when he heard Jessica's and Angela's panicked voices somewhere, feeling as though he had dodged a bullet. They both lifted their gaze and saw about a dozen or more students crowding the cars. Edward could hear their surprised at seeing him.

 _'What is Edward doing there?'_ Jessica wondered. _'Wasn't he there with... Huh. Must be my imagination.'_

 _'Woah, what's Cullen doing there?'_ Mike pondered, stopping his movement as soon as he saw Edward.

"Are you alright?" Angela questioned, dismissing Edward although she was puzzled to see him. _'How did he—? Oh, it's not important right now.'_

"Call the ambulance!" Hermione yelled out as she cupped Bella's head. "Hurry!"

Almost everyone sprung into action and the others who weren't preoccupied tried to pry the cars apart to make the gap bigger as they were trapped in the middle. Some were tending to Tyler who was unconscious, his face covered in so much blood that Edward had to look away. He prayed that Jasper was nowhere near close. The ambulance arrived sometime after a few boys had successfully managed to drag Tyler out of his van, the cars were pushed apart, and Bella started speaking gibberish.

"Edward!" Alice wrapped his arms around his neck, choking him a little, as soon as he stepped outside of the cars. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he reassured her, patting her arm and waiting to be released.

As soon as he escaped Alice's death grip, Rosalie grabbed his arm and squeezed it so tight that Edward could hear his bones cracking. "What were you thinking?" She hissed to his ear. "Are you trying to get us discovered, Edward?!"

"Rosie," Emmett tried to placate his wife but she pushed him away and grabbed Edward's collar and pulling him towards her until they were nose to nose.

"Why did you try to endanger us?!" Rosalie's voice shook as she tried to control the sound of her voice. "What were you thinking, Edward?!"

"I'm sorry," Edward said, clutching at Rosalie's hands on his clothes. "I didn't think—"

"You certainly proved to us that you didn't!" Rosalie pushed him roughly.

"You don't understand," he uttered testily. "I saw her and I just reacted, Rosalie. She was in danger."

"No, she wasn't," Rosalie refuted vehemently. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ "She wasn't in any kind of danger, Edward. Or have you forgotten that she's a vampire and she, therefore, can take care of herself?"

Edward blinked. He had forgotten. He had forgotten that she was just like them: a vampire. All he could see was the impending danger coming towards her and he was overwhelmed with a want to protect her and keep her safe. He forgot that she was strong just like them, and she was capable of stopping the minivan on her own. She hadn't needed him and yet, he—

No wonder Hermione had called him an idiot earlier. He had risked his family and their existence because of one misguided act.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as the stupidity of his actions had sunk in and weighed him.

"Your sorry can't change anything," Rosalie snapped before storming away from him.

Emmett shot him a sympathetic look before following his mate, leaving Edward, Alice and Jasper all in their own. Alice looked concerned as she darted a glance between the retreating blonde vampire and the telepath. Edward could hear her wanting to help but she didn't know how to. He didn't offer any suggestions.

"Fix it," Jasper told him quietly, pulling Alice to his side. He did it to suppress the rage coursing through his veins. He, too was angry at his behavior. "You have to fix this, Edward."

"I know," he grounded out through gritted teeth.

Alice glanced anxiously at her husband before turning to her brother. "I'll have Emmett fix the dent on the door later."

Edward shook his head. "No, don't touch it. Let them think that it's a result from a collateral damage."

"But what if they start asking questions?" Alice lowered her tone. "You're unhurt, Edward. So is Hermione. Only the human isn't unhurt between the three of you. What will we say if they ask?"

Edward wanted to snarl from all the tension that had gathered between his shoulder blades. "Hermione and I can go to the hospital for appearances sake. I'll talk to Carlisle about it."

Edward quickly left before Alice could prolong the conversation. He headed towards Hermione, who was talking to one of the paramedics who came with the ambulance. He bristled when he saw that it was a male and he was staring at her as though he was thirsty and she was the last drop of water on earth. Hermione didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she hardly seemed to care about it.

"I think she has a concussion." He heard Hermione telling the paramedic with his vampire hearing. "She hit her head quite hard."

"Right," the paramedic said absently. _'How come I have never seen her before? She's one of the prettiest girl I have ever seen.'_ "How about you? Are you okay?"

Hermione smiled tightly. "I'm a bit shaken, but I'm alright."

"I don't think it's safe to leave you here without any kind of tests to back it up, Miss." The paramedic still stared. _'Think about your job first. Don't get distracted by a pretty girl.'_

"I said I'm alright." Her eyes flashed. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"I think you should go," Edward suggested, stepping languidly beside Hermione as he stared the paramedic down who shifted uneasily on his feet.

His sudden appearance and statement roused her ire. "Who are you to tell me what to do and what not to?"

Edward flicked his eyes to hers. It seemed that she was still upset about what happened. Frankly, he didn't blame her. "They would be suspicious if only Bella is injured among the three of us," he told her quietly, knowing that the human ears would not detect the sound of his voice that blended with the wind.

Hermione was annoyed. "Do I have to be the one playing damsel in distress? Why don't you do it instead?" She whispered at the corner of her mouth.

Edward's chuckle was only a silent rumble. "The people here saw you and Bella together when it happened. I was nothing but a surprised."

A dark glare was the only response he got in return before Hermione turned to the paramedic. "You know what? I think I feel a little, uhm, feint."

Edward nearly laughed aloud but he carefully concealed it with a cough. He guessed that being a terrible actress was one of the things he was bound to learn about her. Anyone who was smart enough could see that she was lying. However, the paramedic was buying it since he quickly ushered Hermione to the back of the ambulance, all the while thinking about asking for her number later on. Edward trudged behind them, grinning slightly when he heard Hermione telling him that she could walk all by herself and that she didn't need any help. She quite adamantly refused to get on the stretcher and threatened bodily harm to the paramedic when he tried to convince her.

Edward snickered at the paramedic who was now sporting a bright blush on his face. The paramedic quickly left to assist Bella Swan on the stretcher instead when Hermione couldn't be swayed. Edward spotted Charlie Swan by his daughter's side; he was probably called by one of the teachers and had immediately rushed to the school. He was holding Bella's hand, looking lost and relieved at the same time. Bella was forced to wear a neck brace, despite her many loud protests, and she was hauled in the back of the ambulance with twin red spots on her cheeks.

Hermione followed along, a blanket around her shoulders and a scowl on her face. Edward sat at the front of the ambulance after telling them that he, too was caught up in the accident but had minimal injuries compared to the two young girls. Also being one of Carlisle Cullen's son helped convincing them. By the time they were rushed into the Emergency Room, Bella had fallen unconscious and Hermione's scowl had gotten darker. At seeing Edward's amused smile, it turned into a glower.

"I'm fine," Hermione kept on insisting when she was forced to lay on the bed.

"You're cold!" The nurse exclaimed when she had touched her skin. _'Gosh. It felt like touching ice!'_

"Inborn," Hermione stated flippantly. "Look, I'm really fine. Honest. Shaken, yes. But it's nothing a little rest can't fix."

The nurse was skeptical. _'It was quite an accident. She must be undergoing through shock...'_ "Look, Miss..."

"Granger," Hermione supplied primply. "It's Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger, I can't just let you—"

"Oh, yes, you can if I have anything to say about it!"

Edward tilted his head to the side as Hermione continued arguing with the nurse. He wondered if it was a result of the accident or if it was natural for her to argue with every people that she met. Nonetheless, it was a slightly humorous sight and he would've loved to watch Hermione argue with someone all day however he had to leave when he saw Carlisle entering the room. He quickly intercepted him before he could talk to the other patients. Mainly Bella, who occupied the bed across from them, being prepared to be taken into the X-Ray room. Carlisle didn't appear to be surprised at seeing his youngest — and/or oldest, it depends — son.

"I heard what happened," Carlisle told him quietly as he patted his shoulder. "Rosalie is very displeased with you."

Edward sighed, aggravated. Of course they would tell Carlisle about it before he could. "I know. I'm sure we can spin a believable story if Bella ever spoke a word about it."

Carlisle sighed. "Let's hope it won't come to that." Then he inclined his head closer. "She's here, isn't she?" _'Hermione Granger is here, isn't she?'_

Edward nodded. "Yes, she is. I convinced her to come so we can avoid suspicions."

"Quick thinking." Carlisle hummed in approval. A fatherly smile stretched his lips. "Well, let's go meet your future wife."

Edward felt slightly embarrassed. "We don't know if it'll end that way yet," he muttered as they walked towards Hermione who was not relenting to the nurse.

Carlisle chuckled, casting a sideways glance at him. _'Oh, Edward. If you only know the wedding that Esme is already planning for you.'_

Edward groaned silently. Sadly, he already knew. When he revealed to them last night that Hermione already knew the connection between them, Esme's thoughts circled around wedding and marriage ever since. It was one of the reasons why he had tuned her out all throughout the night. Even though he insisted that Hermione needed time to accep the fact that they were true mates, it was the only thing she could think about. She even showed him a couple of wedding magazines — that he suspected she bought as soon as they found out that Hermione was his mate — and tried to get Edward's input about it. Edward hastily excused himself before it could happen.

It was starting to embarrass him and even Emmett was teasing him about it although it soon died down since it pissed Rosalie off. He didn't want to get Esme's hopes up but he also wanted her to be happy. But how could he inform his pseudo mother that him getting together with Hermione was something he could not guarantee on? It would only break her heart and he didn't want that for her. She was too good for that.

Esme had the biggest heart in the whole world. She was the mother that Edward had wanted and forgotten about. Her love and compassion never failed to bring him and Carlisle warmth. When they first met Esme, after Carlisle had saved her by turning her, Edward was still struggling with his guilt and self-loathing. However, Carlisle and Esme soon reminded him what humanity was. They were the lights that had guided him out of his darkness and he would be forever grateful to them. He would do anything to make the two of them happy. He had to find some way to talk to Esme before she could get carried away. As much as he hated to disappoint her, he hated hurting her even more. Giving her false hope would likely kill her.

"I'll take it from here, Janet," Carlisle told the nurse that was berating Hermione.

"Doctor Cullen!" The nurse — Janet — exclaimed, blushing profusely. _'Gosh. He's too handsome! Ugh. Act cool, Janet!'_ "I... I'm really sorry, Doctor. I—"

Carlisle smiled faintly, undeterred by her behavior. 'Oh dear. She looks as if she's going to have a heart attack.' "Don't worry. Edward has always told me what happened. Why don't you check on Mr. Crowley, instead?"

The nurse bobbed her head before hastily leaving to the next bed where Tyler Crowley was sitting with one nurse tending to the cuts on his face. Edward quickly looked away and drew the curtains close around them to give them some semblance of privacy. Carlisle turned to Hermione, who sighed in relief, and started staring intently at her. _'So, this is Hermione Granger, Edward's true mate. She... That's strange. No one told me that there's something odd about her aside from the fact that Edward can't read her thoughts.'_ He continued to scrutinize her. _'There's something really different about her. But what?'_

Edward noted his thoughts and decided on confronting him about it later at home. Maybe they could research something that could explain Hermione's oddity together. There must be something they could find. Hermione, feeling Carlisle's gaze on her, snapped her eyes to his, her eyebrows hitching up.

"Yes?" She said testily. "Is there a reason why you're staring inappropriately at me for a man your age?"

Edward didn't know whether to laugh or to cringe as, for the first time in a very, very long time, Carlisle lost his calm and collected expression and found himself sputtering at the girl's choice of words. It was an amazing and slightly disturbing scene; his father getting caught off guard by someone after more than five centuries of his existence. Edward couldn't fault his father. There was something about Hermione that just got to you and your nerves.

"I— I'm sorry," Carlisle managed to say coherently. _'This... This is... I don't even know what to say.'_ "I can assure you, Miss Granger that—"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not accusing you of pedophilia although I find it highly unfair that I don't know your name whilst you know mine." She gave him a pointed look as she waited for him to introduce himself.

Edward found himself pitying his father. Carlisle even shot a glance at him, bewilderment clear in his gold eyes as if he couldn't believe that this was the type of girl that captured Edward's attention. It was definitely in his thoughts. Edward privately disagreed with him; he was thinking more along the lines where he couldn't imagine himself to be the type of guy that Hermione wanted.

"Oh." Carlisle chuckled uneasily. It was the first time Edward had seen Carlisle so uncomfortable in the presence of a young woman. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm Edward's father. He talks about you a lot."

"Does he now?" Hermione's question was slow, emphazising her words in a subtle manner, as her gaze slipped past his father to land it on Edward's. "Huh. I can't say I'm surprised. I guess he told you about our connection, then?"

Edward grinned at her although he felt as though he was treading through dangerous waters. "You never said not to say our connection to someone else."

Her nose flared. "Don't talk to me and don't act like nothing happened. I'm still very upset at you. I'm tempted to approach the Police Chief now and file a complaint against you. How does stalking sounds?"

 _'This girl is really something else!'_ Carlisle exclaimed as he tried to regain his composure. _'Even Rosalie was more pleasant than her the first time they both met. Edward's going to have some trouble with this one.'_

Edward wanted the ground to swallow him and save him from this humiliation. He saw Hermione smirking in the corner of his eyes and he had an aching suspicion that she was enjoying their discomfort. He was already dreading the day she and Rosalie would become best friends. Add Alice into the mix and the whole world was going to be in trouble. He could already tell.

Catching the rest of his thoughts about the future had him mentally shaking his head. He brushed those thoughts aside before they could morph into something more. He really needed to stop imagining what it would be like if she was in his life as a permanent fixture, especially when she was uncertain about their connection together.

"Miss, I assure you that my son and I mean you no harm," Carlisle tried to soothe her. "We find you fascinating, especially with what Edward had told us based by his observations of you."

Hermione stared unblinkingly at him. "Doctor Carlisle, I know you're naturally curious about the world, but it's strange that you're promoting stalking now to your own son."

Edward coughed in his hand and Carlisle appeared to have lost the ability to speak. Even his mind was reduced into incoherency. Edward desperately wanted to change their topic of conversation. He moved closer to her and sat on her bed, ignoring her eyes narrowed on him.

"So," he cleared his throat, "how are you?"

Hermione crossed her arms as she fixed him a glare. "I'm fine," she forced out through clenched teeth. "As I have pointed out many times that I am. Really, it's no thanks to you, Cullen, why I'm here."

Edward felt defensive. "I just wanted to help you." He understood why she was upset but he wanted her to see where he was getting from.

"Oh, really?" Sarcasm coated her voice like thick honey and her smile was just as sickeningly sweet. "You wanted to help. Why? You don't think I can help myself? Do you think that I'm weak?"

"No, of course not," Edward automatically responded. He didn't think she couldn't take care of herself. He was just... wasn't thinking at all. All he could feel was the fear — the fear of losing her when he haven't even gotten her in the first place. His instincts had urged him to save his mate. It was pathetic, honestly, how this vampire easily made him destroy all of his self-preservation instincts and carefully constructed walls. "You have to understand that I just needed to protect you."

"I don't need your protection," she seethed. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I have travelled many years alone. I had been by myself all this time and I had never failed to protect myself. The last thing that I need is for someone else to do my job!"

Edward stared at her as though he was searching for something on her face. He couldn't quite help but be saddened about the life she led before she came to Forks. While vampires weren't the friendliest creatures to ever exist, it didn't change the fact that they still needed other vampires to help them protect themselves and for them to feel normal. Vampires established covens not only for their lands but for themselves. A companion to a vampire provided stability and assurances. There was nothing better than knowing that another one of your kind would die for you and you for them. After all, eternity was a long time to be alone. The vampires who chose to live alone were usually either because they had lost their coven or they preferred their solitude although once they experienced what it felt like having a coven, they were rarely on their own.

Having a coven gave them a sense of completion. Edward himself knew the feeling of lost, the feeling of a missing piece in his life that only his coven, his family, could fill. He was saddened that Hermione had not experienced that. If she had known what having a family felt like, she would've sought them out the first time she had seen them.

"Why are you staring at me like that?!" Hermione demanded harshly, eyeing him warily. "What are you thinking?"

Edward forced himself to give her a smile although he knew it was nothing more than a slight twitch of his lips. "I'm just thinking of how lonely you must be all those years when you travelled alone," he answered candidly. "I mean, it must've been hard living a life all on your own. I can't imagine the life you went through."

He saw that he had shocked her with his statement. A gust of breath escaped her lips as she went agape, eyes big as she stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Hermione struck him as the kind of person that was rarely surprised about something but even with that knowledge — assumption, really — it didn't fill him with a sense of accomplishment.

"Look," Edward said quietly before she could start to speak, "I completely understand your anger towards me. I had put our identities in jeopardy and I apologize for that. I really am sorry to cause you such worry. But..." He tried to put words about what he felt the moment he saw her in danger. "But, you have to understand where I'm getting from as well. Believe it or not but I care for you, Hermione. You might not like the ideas of us being mates but that doesn't stop my instincts to protect you. When I saw you were in danger, I was overwhelmed with the need to keep you safe. It's a part of who I am, of who we are, and I won't apologize for that. I just need you to understand." He smiled apologetically. "I can't stop what I am."

The angry flash in her eyes lessened as she drew her head back. Seeing his serious countenance that spoke of his sincerity, she looked down at her hands on her lap before peering at his face with narrowed eyes that betrayed her doubts. "You... You really are strange," she said slowly, calmly, as though she was tasting the words in her mouth. She inhaled deeply. "I understand what you're getting across. Don't get me wrong, I am still angry with you but that doesn't mean that I don't understand anymore."

"Your anger is justified," Edward smoothly agreed.

Hermione frowned. "I guess I was thinking that you were taking away my choice and I felt betrayed somehow because you said that you weren't going to."

Edward was shocked. "I wasn't," he hastily assured her. "I meant what I said to you yesterday, Hermione. I won't be taking away your freedom."

"I get that," she said, sounding irritable. He didn't know who she was irritated at. "I didn't know that it was instincts for you. I thought that you were just meddling into my business and I got mad. I mean, I've always been independent." Her voice went quiet. "I was an only child, born between two successful dentists. I've always been alone since I could walk. It wasn't until I was eleven I started to rely on people but even then it was hard and it didn't take long until the people I relied on started expecting me to take charge." Her eyes went distant for a second before it cleared. She looked at him. "You don't have to explain anymore."

Edward pressed his lips tightly. So, she was always alone from the start then. "You don't always have to be alone, you know," he told her.

He couldn't read the expression on her face. "But it's what I've always known," she said quietly before she broke their eye contact.

"Uhm, excuse me, Miss Granger." Janet, the nurse, appeared behind Carlisle, nervously glancing at the handsome doctor as she tried to address Hermione. "Uhm, a man named Billy Black is waiting for you outside."

Shock and confusion ripped through him when the statement left the nurse's mouth. Edward was certain that his eyes had widened and his jaw had dropped. His head whipped towards Hermione who was still unable to meet his gaze. On the other hand, Carlisle was looking a her with a strange glint in his golden eyes. His thoughts were in the same wavelength as Edward's: How did she know Billy Black and why was he here for her?

Billy Black was one of the three Elders of the Quileute tribe and a firm believer that vampires, the Cold Ones as his ancestors had named them, were spawned by the devil. He avoided the Cullen family but on the rare occasion that they meet, he always regarded them with distrustful eyes. It seemed like he always expected for them to make a mistake and reveal their existence to the small town, resulting in a man slaughter just to protect their identities. He was prejudiced against their kind and frankly, Edward didn't blame him if all he knew was the history that his ancestors had told them. So, it puzzled Edward to hear that Billy Black was there waiting for her.

"How wonderful," said Hermione to the nurse, smiling tightly. "Thank you."

The male vampires didn't speak, not until the nurse had left.

"Billy Black? You know him?" Edward immediately pounced at her, his eyebrows furrowed as his gaze hardened.

Hermione mustn't have liked the tone of his voice because her eyes narrowed into a piercing stare. "Of course I know Billy Black. I wouldn't be allowed to live here if it weren't for him."

"He allowed you to stay here?" Carlisle questioned, eyebrows lifting in surprise. "How is that possible?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "My guardian and Billy Black know each other. He was the one who spoke to Billy about me. Since I don't have any connections to you, I was allowed to walk in Quileute land." She breathed in. "Of course, that changed when I included myself in the treaty."

"What?! Why did you do that?!" The question escaped Edward's mouth before he even realized it.

Hermione threw daggers at him with her eyes. "Why do you think he allowed me to stay in the first place? He's not just going to take my guardian's words as law. That'd be suicide and, not to mention, a poor example of a protector and a leader. To assure him, I have to include myself in the treaty."

"Why is he here then?" Edward asked.

"I called him," she answered with an air of nonchalance around her. "I couldn't leave without someone acting as my guardian. I convinced him that if I stayed here longer, I would involuntarily expose our kind, and he doesn't want a bloodbath to happen." She rolled her eyes at him. "Now, are you done with your interrogation or am I allowed to leave now? There are a lot of things that I need to do and staying in bed and becoming an invalid is not one of them."

"Ah, yes, Miss Granger," Carlisle said. "You are free to leave. Don't worry about the paperwork, I'll take care of it."

Relief washed over her features. Edward stood as she swung her legs out of the bed and stood up with more grace than a cat.

"Thank you, Doctor Carlisle. Let us hope that we will never meet in this kind of circumstance again."

Carlisle chuckled drily. "We'll see, Miss Granger."

Hermione paused. "Oh, and I'm sorry for the words that I said earlier. I was out of the line. This entire situation has me a little bit shaken, to be honest." She eyed Edward at the corner of her eyes. "Although if you really want to blame someone, blame your son."

Edward rubbed his neck as Carlisle chuckled, stepping out of her way. "I understand, Miss Granger. Have a nice day."

"I'll escort you out," Edward immediately offered. When she appeared as though she was going to reject him, he added, "In case the people in the waiting room are going to accost you. By now, half of the people in town are there because of the accident. I have no idea what you're going to answer and—"

"Fine," she cut him off exasperatedly. Frowning at him, she stalked off with Edward chuckling behind her.

 _'Edward, we got to talk once you get home,'_ Carlisle's voice said in his mind.

The bronze haired vampire looked over his shoulder and nodded when he saw his father's serious expression. Hermione had already disappeared behind the doors and he hurried after her. Edward pushed the doors open and smirked when he spotted Hermione being surrounded by people she didn't know, receiving questions from left to right. Although her face was serene, her eyes conveyed her alarm. When she saw him, her eyes softened and he smiled as he made his way towards her.

"Is Bella okay? What about Tyler?" This question was asked by Jessica's mother.

Edward smiled pleasantly at her and heard her heart quickening its pace. "Isabella and Tyler are being treated as of the moment. Tyler has cuts on his face while Isabella likely has a concussion. She is in the X-Ray room."

"What about you, my dear?" This question was addressed to Hermione by an elderly woman. "You were also in the accident, weren't you?"

Hermione held her breath, her lips curving into a friendly smile. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

"Thankfully, she only has minor cuts and bruises," Edward added, hearing what Carlisle was writing at the moment. He always had a habit of thinking about what he was writing. "My father, Carlisle, was the one who treated her."

"Oh, bless your father, dear," the elderly woman said reverently as she pressed a wrinkled hand to her chest.

"What about you, Edward?" Jessica somehow slithered in front of the crowd, eyeing him with suspicion. _'Figures that Edward would remain perfectly good looking after the accident. Same goes with the British bitch.'_

"Bruises," Hermione responded readily before he could. "He has bruises on his back. I think he also has a broken rib or two. Really, it's a miracle that he's still standing with the injuries that he sustained from the accident."

When the crowd gasped, they completely missed Edward's glare on Hermione. The female vampire only smiled, eyes wide with faux innocence. He knew what she was doing; she was trying to get rid of him so that she can meet Billy Black alone and without his interference. He had to admit, as the crowd urged him to return to the emergency room and as he watched her slipping when the attention wasn't directed at her anymore, that she was devious.

He assured the crowd that he was fine but they didn't relent. Eventually, he had no choice but to return to the emergency room. He tensed when he saw Bella on one of the beds and his nose flared as he caught her tantalizing scent. When her eyes landed on him, he immediately fled to Carlisle's office before she could ask questions. As he waited for his father to arrive, he closed his eyes and tried to find Billy Black's voice among the crowd. He located him in the parking lot but what he had heard made him jump up to his feet.

Billy Black was there with Hermione, and Sam Uley.

 **A/N: Updated (07/11/19)**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	9. Unstoppable Force Meets Unmovable Object

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 ** _Unstoppable Force Meets Unmovable Object_**

Edward immediately escaped Carlisle's office and used the Fire Exit to get to the parking lot. He kept listening on to Billy's thoughts as he ran in vampire speed towards them, nearly snarling when he heard him telling Sam to calm down and Edward saw that Sam was snarling at his true mate. Everything in Edward's body was screaming at him to attack the newly shifted wolf, Sam Uley, as soon as he had scented him the moment he had gotten closer to their spot in the parking lot. Uley smelled like a dog that hadn't bathed in three days before unfortunately getting soaked by rainwater. Edward's nose wrinkled. It was disgusting and nauseating.

The only thing stopping him from tearing him limb to limb was the person standing between him and the Alpha: Hermione. It was instinctual, the hate that he was feeling. Edward never thought that he'd be capable of so much hate until the moment his eyes landed on the muscled and tanned man who was standing behind his true mate. He could almost taste it in the air and feel it crawling under his skin. He wanted to tear his body to shreds with his bare hands. He wanted to skin him alive. He wanted to sink his fangs in his jugular and rip his throat out. He wanted to see his blood on the ground, wanted to hear his heart giving out. It was almost a strange feeling, except that it really wasn't.

Wolves were the natural enemies of the vampires. It had been that way for many millennia. When Carlisle and him, along with Esme and Rosalie, met with the Quileute tribe many, many years ago, they established a pact that could let them live peacefully and normally in Forks, as long as they didn't take or turn a human life. Because of their treaty, the tribe had promised to protect the humans from them and in order to fulfill that promise, they were given the tools capable of stopping vampires: they started shifting into wolves.

The tribe accused them for the terrible curse that had been inflicted on their people and had banished them from their land, vowing to kill them if they ever stepped foot in their territory again. For years, they kept their encounters to a minimum. Later on, when the Cullen family left the small town in search of a new home, the shifting stopped and they discovered that as long as vampires resided in the area, the change would continue. If they were not there, they could turn back to normal and live their lives without the curse of shifting into wolves. It had been that way for many years.

It seemed that Sam Uley had just undergone the same transition that his ancestors had went through.

"Hermione." Her name was a strangled sound that bubbled out from his closed up throat.

Hermione whipped her head towards him, surprise flashing through her eyes when she saw him standing behind her. Billy Black's eyebrows rose at seeing him, tension immediately seeping into his weary bones even as he tried to appear at ease in his wheelchair. Sam had one look at him and his dark eyes automatically narrowed into slits, his lips twisting into a scowl and his nose twitching inconspicuously.

Probably smelling his scent like the dog he was, Edward sneered at him.

"Edward!" Hermione exclaimed, distantly sounding alarmed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Edward answered, his darkening golden eyes still trained on the Alpha wolf. "I thought you said that Billy Black is here to see you. I didn't realize he would bring a mutt with him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, hands propped on her hips.

"He means what it means," Sam interjected, growling heatedly at the male vampire. "The bloodsucker is insulting us." _'Rather rich coming from a killer.'_

Edward bared his teeth, showing his venom coated fangs. He was prepared to lunge at the wolf but Hermione stepped into his path before he could, with a gaze that pierced through him. He had to retreat and retract his fangs. Although her stance was relaxed, he knew that one wrong move towards the people behind her back would cause her to strike unapologetically at him. He was addled by her actions. Was she actually actively protecting the wolf tribe?

"Step back, Edward," she commanded cautiously. "Step back and calm down. The same goes for you, Sam," she threw over her shoulder.

Sam growled louder. "You don't get to tell me what to do, bloodsucker."

"Don't call her that," Edward said with such vehemence, loathing him even more for the slur he called his mate.

"Enough!" Billy's deep voice was raised, echoing in the slightly empty parking lot. He turned to Sam. "This behavior is unacceptable. As an Alpha, you have to set a good example to your pack. You are their leader, their role model. Attacking people in a public area where anyone can witness you at any moment is not a making of a leader! They have done nothing to provoke you and you will stand down."

Sam pursed his lips but backed down, knowing better than to try to anger one of the Elders of the tribe. He threw Edward another glare and the male vampire glared back with an intensity that could've made a human quake. Other than that, they didn't make a move. Hermione looked between the two of them, examining their postures and expressions before truly relaxing her stance when she determined that the danger had passed.

"Do try to keep yourselves civil. The last thing we want is a fight to break out." Billy shot Sam a pointed look when he had scoffed.

Sam cleared his throat at seeing it. "Yes, sir," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. _'I have to keep my temper in check. Emily won't like it if she hears about me transforming in a public area...'_

 _'I knew that I shouldn't have brought him with me.'_ Billy sighed and turned to Hermione. "Hello, Miss Granger. It's nice to see you again."

Hermione's golden eyes collided with Billy's dark ones as she dipped her head down in greeting. "Hello, Billy. I am thankful that you came although I wish that we haven't met in this kind of situation. You must be Sam Uley." Sam only crossed his arms in acknowledgement; Hermione wasn't deterred by it. "Congratulations on your engagement, by the way. Emily seems like a nice girl."

Sam was flabbergasted. _'Did she just said Emily's name?'_ "How did you—?"

"I already told you about her, boy," Billy cut him off with a painful backhand to his stomach.

Edward tried not to appear startled. Billy Black knew something about Hermione and Hermione somehow had known about Sam's engagement with Emily without even meeting him once until today. His eyebrows furrowed and he shot Hermione a inconspicuous glance. How had she known?

Sam grunted as he rubbed the spot his Elder had hit. _'I really wish he stops doing that.'_ "Well, it's different witnessing it in person, alright?"

Billy ignored him. "I was surprised to receive a call from the nurse," Billy continued to Hermione. "It sounds like it was quite an accident."

Hermione glanced at Edward in the corner of her eyes. "It was a bad case of a 'wrong place, wrong time' situation."

Edward nearly snorted but he kept his mouth shut and didn't make any noise. Surely Hermione realized how much of a hazard prone Bella Swan was and she was just unlucky to be in the middle of the crossfire. Truly, he had never seen such a pitiful human before who contantly tripped herself up and, not to mention, had a vampire lusting over her freesia scented blood. The accident was just another thing to prove that Bella was more trouble than she was worth.

If Bella started talking, there were no doubts that Rosalie would be voting to terminate her with Jasper's full support and Emmett's reluctant ones. Although Carlisle would be adamantly against it, for Bella's sake, Edward hoped that she would keep her mouth shut if she ever witnessed the moment he stopped the van. On the other hand, if she spoke up about it, he could always spin the tale and make her appear as if she was crazy, especially since she didn't have any proof whatsoever about that moment and she had also hit her head.

It would ruin Bella Swan's reputation and it would brand her as a crazy person as well as a liar but at least she was still alive afterwards because Jasper would undoubtedly kill her regardless of Carlisle disagreeing with his plans.

"Someone told me that there were three people who were caught up into the mess," Billy began hesitantly, eyeballing the Edward with wary eyes. "I'm guessing that the third person is Cullen here."

Edward smiled wanly. "You have to specify which Cullen."

Her eyes remained on the older man but Edward felt the slight feather touch of her fingers on the back of his hand as if warning him. His own musician fingers twitched, his eyebrows furrowing edn more when he felt something different about her hand. He looked down and saw that he hands were still covered by gloves but he could've sworn that he felt something slightly warm against his hand when she touched him. But that was insane, wasn't it? Edward mentally shook his head. It was impossible.

"Yes," she answered without any tension in her voice, unlike Billy's and Edward's. "He wanted to help us when he saw that Bella was in danger."

Edward bit his tongue when the urge to correct her came. He didn't think that Hermione would take kindly of him interrupting in their conversation and correcting her that he wanted to help her, and not Bella.

"Help?" Billy's tone was partonizing. "Forgive me, Miss Granger, but I find that hard to believe."

"Please, let's not start with this," Hermione sighed before Edward could make a cutting remark. "I have enough racism for a day. Believe it or not, Billy, not all vampires are evil bloodsucking monsters. Some are trying to live a normal life just like you, you know? You can't fault them, us, for being like this when we have never chosen this in the first place. Believe us when we say that if we could change this, we would."

Sam snorted, clearly not believing a word she said. Edward flicked his eyes at her, at the emotions on her face, and the flash in her eyes, his heart warming at her words. He wondered how someone like her, a vampire, could manage to wear the depths of her heart like a second skin. Vampires were naturally attractive to lure in prey like how Sirens lure theirs with their voice. Humans saw a seductive and untouchable creature and they wanted that for themselves. It was the reason why vampires could successfully capture their preys as long as they were careful not to get caught by the wrong people. However, Hermione had more emotions, more humanity, than all of the vampires put together. She always looked so warm and inviting, and it was definitely not in a typical vampiric fashion.

Billy looked uncomfortable. _'Scolded by a teenager, how far you've fallen, Black,'_ he thought with a sigh before saying aloud, "Not everyone is like you, Miss Granger."

Edward's curiosity awakened at the strangeness of his statement. Billy Black knew something was different about Hermione when most of the humans around them couldn't even spot the difference. Was it because of the wolf curse that had been inflicted by their people or was it something else?

"But some are," Hermione insisted. "Stop stereotyping vampires so much, Billy. Even the Cullen family is different from the typical vampire coven with them being vegetarians."

Sam snorted. _'It doesn't change the fact that they're still cold-blooded killers.'_ "Is there a reason why you called us here other than to lecture us?" The wolf shifter demanded sullenly. He turned to the Elder present. "I have other things to do than babysit a vampire, Billy."

Hermione breathed in slowly through her nose, probably trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Sam. If you weren't thrilled to come here, why did you anyway?"

"First of all, don't call me Sam." The wolf bared his teeth, eyes flashing in anger. "Second, I don't trust you, Leech. It's already suspicious enough that called Billy here to use as your excuse to get out of the hospital."

Edward didn't realize that he made a move until Hermione was suddenly in front of him, her back to him as she faced the wolf, completely blocking his sight of him. He made a noise at the back of his throat before stepping back. He needed to calm himself down and get over Uley's insults before he did something stupid that would likely get himself and his family killed.

"First of all Sam Uley," Hermione's voice was frosty and biting, "I don't care what you think or say about me, but Edward clearly does. So, unless you want a bloodbath to happen, I suggest to stop. Second, get off your high horse. It seems that you have forgotten that you're a monster too, just like the rest of us. A different kind of breed but still a monster. You're also capable of killing and spilling innocent blood. The only difference is that you're mind is still intact whilst doing it whilst us, vampires, lose our minds to the bloodlust. It makes you wonder who's truly the monster, yes?" She ignored Sam's growl. "Last but not the least, I called Billy and 'used' him, or so you say, to escape the hospital before they could undergo their procedure on me and realise that I'm different, therefore exposing our kind and endangering those humans and ourselves." She smiled sarcastically. "Yes, we vampires can think too."

"Enough, Sam." Billy shot him a glare when the Alpha was just about to counter her. After making sure that he wasn't going to do anything, Billy turned to Hermione. "We didn't come here to fight."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "We also didn't come here to be attacked. Next time, bring a leash with you. It might keep your pet dog in check." She sighed loudly. "Thank you for seeing me, Billy. You can leave now. This won't happen again, I guarantee that."

Billy's eyes were guarded as he flickered his eyes to the only Cullen in the group. Edward narrowed his eyes on him. He could hear his doubts, his questions, about Hermione's connections to him.

"We'll see, Miss Granger," Billy muttered.

Hermione harrumphed and turned away to the direction of the woods that had surrounded the hospital and the majority of Forks. Edward watched her as Sam ushered Billy inside the truck. Then she paused and their eyes met over her shoulder.

"Well?" She said impatiently. "Aren't you going to follow me?"

Edward startled but made no sound as he trudged behind her. He watched her move fluidly towards the woods, making him think as though he was following a wood nymph instead of a vampire. They could've walked faster but she seemed content to move in a human pace. Everything about her seemed to latch on the last shred of humanity she had left.

"I imagine you have questions," she said, jumping over a rock and stopping to look at him.

Edward gulped and nodded. "I do. A lot."

Hermione sighed, sounding resigned. "Well, you might as well get it all out although I won't promise that I'll answer them."

Edward clenched his jaw. "Why?" He demanded. "Don't I at least deserve an explanation?"

Why did she have to make things more difficult? Ever since she came here and that human girl, Bella, Edward's nonlife had been turned upside down. He found a singer who he couldn't read her mind after dwelling in the world for a century and a vampire that was destined to be his true mate but seemed to be determined to keep him at arm's length. Edward was content with his nonlife before they came along. Yes, it was a bit lonely and monotonous but he had gotten used to it. He was content with the dull routine of his life, completely at ease with it. Why did the world decided to punish him now?

She paused her movements and pivoted to face him, her eyes piercing him. "Not everything can be answered, Cullen. Not everything can be given an explanation. There are some things that are hard to understand."

"Then make me understand." He decreased the gap between them and he absently noted that she was smaller than he initially thought as she only reached the tip of his chin. "Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger."

Edward narrowed his eyes on her. "What are you?"

Edward could not decipher the expression that had crossed her face and she turned her head away before he could. Silence reigned as she contemplated how and what to answer him. In the middle of the forest, it almost felt like they were the last people in the world. Edward could only stare at her face, willing for her to answer him.

"I don't know," she finally answered, eyes clouded with troubling emotions, before she flicked her eyes to him, "and don't ask me that again."

She began to move although this time she was faster than he had anticipated as she was finally moving in vampire speed. Edward wasted no time in running after her, frustration building in his gut. He was determined to get the answers to his questions and he wouldn't leave her until he got them.

"How come you don't know?" He exclaimed after her in exasperation.

Hermione suddenly spun and abruptly stopped and it only took a split second before they both collided with each other. The sound of the impact of their bodies could be mistaken as a thunderclap. His hands fell on her waist and he felt her tensing beneath his marble palms. They were close, closer than they had ever been before. Edward could feel their bond as mates snapping into place with their proximity. It was as though an invisible rope wrapped itself around their bodies, pushing them closer to each other. He thought that she was going to run and the chase would begin again, that she would pull away or push him away, but this time she stayed and it oddly felt like she wa surrendering herself to him although Edward knew that it was far from over. He stared at her in bewilderment, his fingers twitching when he felt her skin underneath the soft fabric of her sweater.

"Can you feel it?" She whispered, sounding — dare he say it? — almost afraid, her golden eyes big and wide with a touch of guarded worry. "Can you feel how different I am?"

Edward didn't answer. Instead, he slowly lifted one of his hands to her face, waiting for her to pull away from him but she only stared at his hand, her expression unreadable. Cautiously, as though she was a rabbit waiting to bolt at one wrong move, his fingertips pressed a light touch against her cheeks and the feel of her skin — the feel of her — was enough for him to yank back his hand and drop his other hand from her waist. He jerked back and somehow stopped a gasp from escaping his lips, the sound now a strangled choke in his throat.

All the while, she was looking at him, waiting for him to say something. Edward tried to grasp his thoughts before they could scatter in his mind and he watched her watching him. He was desperate to build a coherent thought and it took a moment before he finally did.

"You're..." He was almost afraid to say it, but he did and it tasted like damnation. "You're warm."

How? How could this be? She was a vampire. She was nothing more than a dead body walking because of the venom in their veins. However her skin wasn't ice cold like his or any vampire that he encountered before: her skin radiated heat. It was warm — warm like the heat of the sun, like the first minutes of morning, human life itself. But how could that be? It was impossible. It was supposed to be impossible.

And yet, here she was, the exception to every rule possible. He had never encountered anyone like her and he doubted that he would ever will again.

"How is that possible?" Edward remembered the nurse exclaiming how she was cold to the touch. "Why are you warm? You're not... You're not supposed to be."

"Because I'm not like you," she said slowly as though the blow of this confirmation would soften. "Because I'm not the same as you and your family and the rest of the vampire community. There's something different about me."

"How different?" He demanded gravely, his voice shaking with — with what, exactly? Was it rage or shock? He didn't know. He couldn't tell. "Answer me. Are you even a vampire?"

She took one of her gloves off and let her uncovered hand hover between their faces. She stared at it almost in fascination. "I'm one of you, yes," she whispered, looking past her hand to lock her eyes at him. "I'm a vampire, but I'm also not the same as you."

She reached up and cupped his right cheek and Edward drew in a sharp inhale as Hermione's chest hitch. He watched in fascination as her eyelids slowly dropped close and he soon followed suit. He hadn't touched a skin that was as warm as a human's before without wanting to kill or feed, and he marvelled at the feeling of it. He couldn't help but press his face closer to her palm, inhaling her scent that marked her as a vampire — something ancient and old with a tantalizing hint of sweet orchids, fresh strawberries, and old books — and aching for the warmth that only she could provide.

And then he saw it — flashes of some sort of a different life, its faded colors showed the image a human girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes whose smile brought life to her face. It was as though he was looking at a film from a long time ago. He heard Hermione's soft gasp but he was too fixated by the images that rushed forth inside of his mind, a barrage of moving images that told the story of a little girl who had more books than Edward could count and whose parents loved her so much, treating her as the precious princess that she was. However, she didn't always led a kind life. Edward witnessed the children taunting her for being smart and for being too different. He witnessed the times she lied to her parents about having friends and coming home with bruises on her skin. There were nights she would cry in her room, her parents oblivious of her pain. He witnessed the ones that made her happy, that made her smile, and made her feel loved.

He watched greedily and almost felt at lost when the images stopped just as Hermione's hand dropped from his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her, momentarily stunned by the images. She was eyeing him with wonder, looking as though she didn't know what to say.

"That... That was you," Edward managed to say through the lump in his throat, "wasn't it? That was you as a human. I saw you." He slowly started to smile. "You were barely ten years old with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. You had two large teeth in front and a wide smile. That was you, yes?"

She nodded slowly, mutely. "You saw me when I was a little girl, yes," she said, pursing her lips, "and I saw you... You as a little boy."

Edward started. "You did?" He didn't know that she'd also seen something from his memories. He didn't remember much about his human life, more so his childhood years, after many years had past since he was bitten. He had thought that they were lost a long time ago, replaced by the memories he gained with the years he spent as a vampire. "What did you see about me?"

"You were also barely ten years old. You had green eyes," she said softly, looking into his now golden orbs. "Your hair was still bronze, but it was curlier when you were a child. You managed to tame it now— well, not that much but compared to your younger self, it's considerably tamer. Your family were musicians. Your father was a conductor for an orchestra and your mother was a cellist. Together, they taught you how to play the piano."

Edward smiled, already imagining two people teaching him which notes to play and which keys would go harmoniously together. He obviously couldn't remember but the thought of the memory still warmed him inside. "That sounds like wonderful thing to remember," he stated softly.

Hermione nodded absently, her golden eyes flickering in confusion. "Yes, but don't you think that it's strange? Viewing each other's memories are unheard of, even to those who are true mates. That shouldn't occur between the two of us. I mean, I know you can read minds but you're not supposed to read mine."

Edward's eyebrows rose at the confirmation. "So, you actually really know that I can read minds?"

"Of course I do," she answered in a voice that suggested she thought he was an idiot. "How do you think I managed to speak to you in my mind that one and only time if I didn't already know? I felt you prodding my mind the first time, Edward, which was completely rude by the way. Reading minds is an invasion of privacy, don't you know that?"

Edward pursed his lips. "I do know that but it's not something that I can easily turn off," he reasoned. "I can tune out a person and miss their past thoughts but once I listen in, it's hard not to miss. I will only hear what is recent, not the past. The more familiar a voice is, the more in tune I am with it. But wait, why did you say that I'm not supposed to read your mind?"

"My mind is protected," she explained. "It has a shield around it that prevents anyone from attacking or reading my mind. When someone tries to read my mind," she gave him a pointed look, "the shield around it attacks the unknown threat."

Edward unconsciously rubbed his forehead, feeling a phantom pain in his head. "But we managed to exchange memories," he said. "Memories of our human lives as a child despite the shield that protects your mind from an intruder, might I add."

Which was strange, now that Edward thought about it. He couldn't remember much about his old life, only the most significant ones. However, the little bits and pieces were lost and hazy. He thought that those memories were lost forever, that his human memories were somehow buried under the mountain of other memories that he had when he turned into a vampire and there was no way to get them back somehow. However, seeing as though Hermione had somehow accessed those memories and he had also accessed hers despite the shield protecting her mind. Edward was fascinated at such peculiar occurrence. However, based by the way that Hermione looked at the moment, she didn't appeare to share his sentiments.

"But how can this be?" Hermione murmured, sounding troubled and concerned. "Do you think that us being mates had let you in?"

Edward shook his head thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so. When I tried to read your mind before, I was attacked by your shield." He hummed in contemplation. "Maybe it was the touch? Maybe when you touched me, somehow your shields went dormant."

"My shield is always at present just like yours," she argued, shaking her head. "It's constantly there and unless I bring it down, it would stay there. And before you think that I brought my shields down when I touched you, I didn't. Shutting it down gives me pain that's equivalent to the one that it is sent to those who attack my mind. It would hurt me that's why I don't always do it. That time in the cafeteria was only a one time thing and I would never do that again unless I needed to. This is not normal, Edward."

"Since when have we ever been normal?" He countered. "We're vampires, Hermione, although you say that you're different. Still, we're not normal. We're an anomaly to mother nature, an abomination really. How can this be so much more different?"

"Because it is different!" Hermione spat, frustrating making her voice rise. "This is something that hasn't been heard of. Frankly, it never should have happened! This is stranger even for us!"

"How so?" He asked abruptly, his gaze was steady on her face as he catalogue her expression. "How different can this be? How different can _you_ be?"

"Why do we always go back to that topic?!" Hermione was exasperated, scowling heavily and moving away from him, like the distance could make him less than irritating. "Why do you have to make things so difficult?!"

"Me?" Edward asked incredulously, scoffing. "I'm not the one who's hiding secrets here, and we're going back because you still haven't answered my question yet."

"I'm not the one who's being an annoying arse here." Hermione crossed her arms and pierced him with a glare. "Just drop it, Edward. You're not... you're not ready to know yet."

"When will I be ready, then?" Edward demanded with a stern frown.

She peered into his eyes, pleading for him to listen. "You don't know what I've been through, Edward. They say that every gift or special ability that a vampire gained is through their experiences in their human life. Do you really think that my shield was there without a reason? A reason that is connected to my human life? It's nearly impossible to bring my shields down even if it's voluntary."

Edward stared at her for a moment, then he whispered, "What happened to you? What had you experienced that caused your mind to create a barrier around it?"

A flash of pain crossed her face and she looked away. "Bad things," she confessed, her voice quiet. "Bad and hurtful things. Things that would send any normal human into madness. It wasn't all cupcakes and rainbows." She snapped her eyes towards his, imploring him to listen. "I can't tell you everything but you have to know that I don't think you deserve the extra baggage that I carry with me. It would be unfair to you. I know that I told you to wait but you have to know that I'm... I'm not the one that you want, Edward. Anyone could be a better match than me and you deserve that someone better. What you think that I am is likely different that what I really am."

"Are you telling me to let you go?" Edward questioned, voice as hard as stone. "Are you telling me to leave you alone just because you think that I can't handle the extra baggage?"

"No!" She strongly denied. "No, Edward. That's not what I said. That's far from it. I told you before that I didn't come here to find a mate, Edward. I didn't come here to find you and yet I did, and this is all too much for me to handle. I'm too lost and too broken for someone like you who has everything."

 _Not her though,_ Edward thought bitterly. _Not her._

"I don't have everything," he told her quietly. "I am fighting for my humanity every single day by refusing myself to feed on human blood. I am constantly reminded of the fact that I would never be normal, that I wouldn't get to sleep, eat, or drink, or as simple as going out to the sun. I have the skin of a killer and a bloodlust that could make any sane man lose their minds. Everyday is a struggle and I'm merely surviving for the sake of my family. I know you're telling me this to protect me from you but you don't have to do this.

He gave her a long look. "I know that you don't want to be mated with me as of yet, I understand why, but can't you see? I'm willing to wait, Hermione. Whatever the outcome, I'll be here. I told you before that our connection shouldn't stop you from getting to know me and what I really am. So, don't let it stop you."

She stared into his eyes before she shook her head and stepped away from him. "Do you really think that it would be easy?" She retorted. "Can't you see, Edward? We don't have to do this to ourselves. All my life, my choices are always dictated on what I should and must do, not because I want to. You gave me the freedom to choose and I am forever grateful for that but now, I am giving you the chance to let me go and to move on and I implore you to take it, Edward. You and I just can't be together no matter what this bond between us says." She raised her covered hand and cupped his cheek, the small act making him freeze and stare into the golden depths of her eyes. "You're a good person, Edward, and a good friend. I'm just trying to do the right thing for you. It would be cruel otherwise not to."

She slowly took her hand off and regarded him with pensive eyes before she turned on her heel and fled away from him. Edward stood there watching her, unable to comprehend the emotions stirring inside of him. He had never felt so hopeless and so frustrated at the same time for someone before. He could still feel the bond between them both, somehow still intact after their argument and after telling him to let her go. It seemed that no matter what she said or what he did, there would always be a connection between them that was far greater than anything else in the world. It would always stay there and the only way to break it was through death or in the rare case where they truly rejected the connection and meant it while doing so. Despite her pleading words, Edward didn't want to let go and he doubted that he could.

He sighed, frustratingly raking his hair with his fingers. He wanted to ran after her and wanted her to realize the situation between the two of them. She didn't know that he had given himself a choice and a chance that day in the cafeteria and he would be damned if it ever came down to this. It was harder now, with their bond snapping in place, to let her go, and frankly he didn't really plan to. He would still wait for her but he would have to make her see that the both of them could become so beautiful if she ever gave them a chance for something to happen. He wanted her; he longed for her to give this bond between them a chance to find out if it could be real or not; if _they_ could be real or not.

Because Edward believed that it could be real, that they could be real, if she ever finally stopped pushing him away.

 **A/N: Updated (07/12/19)**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	10. Time for Today and Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 ** _Time for Today and Tomorrow_**

"And that's what happened," Edward finished recounting the events that happened the night the accident occurred. His keen ears caught the questions whispered continuously in their minds, momentarily forgetting that their thoughts weren't safe with him around them. He kept his mouth shut as he waited for them to speak aloud and for Carlisle to say his input.

"So, she knows and is included in the treaty," started Rosalie, listing what Edward revealed one by one with her neatly manicured fingers. "She knows that you two are true mates but is unwilling to act on it. Billy Black acts as her guardian for her real guardian whom we don't know. Sam Uley is an asshole and is now an overgrown dog. She knows that you can read minds and she herself is gifted with a shield around hers — how convenient, by the way. And I still can't believe this but her skin is warm as a human even though a human nurse exclaimed that she was cold to the touch and then you two exchanged memories of your human childhood. Now, what else did I miss?"

"My ability doesn't really work much around her as well," Alice piped in. "I can only see glimpses of her future that doesn't make sense of some sort. The only time I see a clear vision of her is when it includes our family but that's few and far between."

"There's that," clipped Rosalie. _'It doesn't help anything at all. But what about Jasper's?'_ "How about Jasper's ability?"

Jasper tilted his head in acknowledgment of his name. "I have not read her emotions since she hasn't been close to me ever since she approached Edward in the cafeteria and I had not been presented with another opportunity again. My ability works with a proximity of ten feet. More than that and it is completely futile."

"But she was in your, like, feeling circle that time in the cafeteria," Emmett pointed out.

"But I was distracted," Jasper said, shaking his head at Emmett's mention of 'feeling circle.' _'How absurd to call it that.'_ "I was hungry that time so it had addled my senses. You know that I tend to suppress my emotions and even my abilities whenever I'm hungry."

Edward nodded slowly but couldn't help but be disappointed. Aside from making him hungry and getting used to the taste of animal blood, suppressing his gift was also a part of their training for him since Jasper could compel and ensnare food due to his hunger. Manipulating emotions was how he was taught to attract and lure prey aside from his inhumane looks. Prey came willingly to him whenever he was hungry, a fact that they learned earlier, so they were currently training him to suppress his abilities and also making him hungry at the same time. It wasn't an easy job considering that Jasper had honed that weapon for many decades and the ability he had was instinctual at this point but, in the case of Carlisle, Esme, and Alice, they were optimistic.

"So, we're still going to work on that but basically two out of three gifts of our family are rendered useless or close to useless when it comes to her." Rosalie looked displeased by this conclusion. "We don't know what her motivations are or why she's here. All we know is that she's a vegetarian just like us and she's a vampire who surrounds herself with humans. Oh, and that she hates the idea of being mated to Edward." She turned to Carlisle. "So, all we know, aside from the scraps that she gave Edward, is close to nothing. That means that she's more than likely dangerous," concluded Rosalie.

"Baby," Emmett tried to soothe her, "you said so yourself that we don't know anything about her. We don't know if she's dangerous."

"From the evidences presented to us so far," Rosalie snarled, "she more than likely is! I mean, she even confirmed it for us, didn't she?! She told Edward that she was different!"

Edward pursed his lips when the urge to protect his mate from Rosalie's scathing words came over him. He chose to stay quiet instead, knowing fully well that it would only raise Rosalie's ire on him. She still haven't forgiven him for the stunt he pulled that morning that nearly exposed their existence to the humans and would've likely resulted in their deaths by the hands of the Volturi, the most powerful vampire coven in the world and who governed all vampires. Fortunately, Alice assured them that their futures were safe and secured, that the humans were likely thinking about Bella's recovery more than anything. Edward had been relieved that they weren't forced to move or take drastic measures to ensure the safety of their true identities.

"Rosie," Esme admonished, "please withhold your judgments. Being different doesn't mean that she's dangerous. It also doesn't change the fact that she is still one of us and she will be a member of our family soon enough. Also, this is Edward's true mate we are talking about."

"A mate that had also encouraged Edward to leave her," countered Rosalie without any thoughts regarding Edward's feelings. _'What kind of vampire would refuse of a true mate bond?'_ "How can she be a member of our family when she just rejected Edward?"

"She didn't exactly came here for a purpose of finding a mate," Edward said, staring hard at her, his chest tightening at the mention of Hermione not wanting him the slightest bit. "And also, she didn't reject me."

"Oh, please, she totally did," Rosalie snarked. _'How blind can this idiot be?'_ "She told you to let her go, didn't she?"

Edward shook his head. "Even if she told me so, I can still feel the bond that connects us. You know that the only way to end the connection is either through death or rejecting the bond and meaning it. I can still feel the bond between us and as long as it exists, she is still my true mate. Look, Rosalie. None of this is her fault. Our connection caught her off guard. Frankly, it caught me off guard too. She didn't come here to find a mate; she has other goals and priorities."

"Like what?" Rosalie questioned, her eyebrows raised, challenging him to answer. _'Oh, does Edward think that he knows everything just because he can hear thoughts? If only he knows how pathetic he truly is.'_ "Did you read her mind for you to know what her goals are? Did she share what her current priorities are? What? No? I thought so! You don't know shit, Edward!"

"Enough," Carlisle ordered as he saw how much Rosalie had struck Edward's words at the reminder that his ability was completely useless. "Calm down, the both of you."

Edward and Rosalie glared at each other before turning away with the help of Jasper who interfered with their emotions and lowered their anger. Alice looked worriedly at them both, clasping Jasper's hand tightly as she sought for comfort that only her true mate can provide. Emmett looked casual and assured but based by his stiff shoulders, he was ready to haul Rosalie to his shoulder in case she got out her own claws to rip out Edward's eyes. It wouldn't be the first time that it happened.

"She's harmless," Alice insisted from her seat. "I'm sure of it."

Rosalie turned her glare on her sister. _'Oh, great. How did Hermione Granger do to my family to make them act like this?'_ "You don't get to say that when your visions of her are unreliable."

"They are not unreliable!" Alice stood up, balling her hands in defiance. _'How dare she even say such a thing! That hurt!'_ "They're still reliable! And I don't mean my visions, I mean my instincts! I can tell that she's a good person. Otherwise, she would've strung Edward along despite that she doesn't want to be mated with him."

Edward managed not to wince as those words fell from Alice's lips however he could not avoid the painful twinge that he felt in his chest at her tactless statement.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her sister in anything but name and blood. _'And because of that we should thank her?'_ She scoffed in her mind.

"I said that is enough." Carlisle casted each of them a stern look, his voice firm enough to know that he was using his status as a leader to make them listen to him. "This fight is over and it's time for you to listen to me. Now, can you do that?"

They looked away from their father and leader, never making the mistake of catching his eyes. It was an act of submission that every vampire would do in front of their leader to show respect. To look at their superior's eyes would be an act of defiance, disobedience, or rebellion and they would have to face execution. It had been that way for many millennia and their family was no exceptions from traditions. They might be a family but they were still vampires first and foremost. Carlisle was their father and their leader and he deserved everyone's respect in the family.

"Thank you." He looked relieved. _'Finally, They're listening.'_ "Now, I know you're afraid because of what happened this morning. Please, stop glaring at Edward, Rosalie. I know you blame him but what he felt that moment is what any male vampire would feel when they think their true mates are in danger, no matter how insignificant it is. Jasper, Emmett, and even I would do the same thing when you're all in danger. I'm not making excuses for Edward but I'd like for you to understand why he did it."

"Would you have done it?" Rosalie asked Emmett who immediately put his hands up in a surrender.

"I'm not admitting to anything," the large and heavily muscled male said, looking away from his wife. _'Fuck, yeah I would even if it means you getting angry at me. I would've done anything to ensure your safety. Fuck. Since when have I been this sappy?'_

Edward shook his head lightly. Even without saying a word or hearing his thoughts, Emmett's answer was admission enough that he would do the same thing as he did and would probably do even more in behalf of his wife. It was even obvious to Rosalie who rolled her eyes at her husband but with a small smile playing across her lips. Rosalie was an independent woman through and through but that didn't stop her from appreciating most of her husband's antics especially when it was romantic. Edward couldn't help but compare Rosalie's reaction to Hermione.

Edward had assumed that they would become great friends as soon as Hermione started to open herself up to them. They were two completely independent but still very different females. They didn't seem to be afraid to speak their minds but while Rosalie would say it with such callous disregard for someone else's feelings, dismissive of their opinions of her, Hermione was a bit hesitant but still firm, citing reasons and explaining why she was doing and saying it. Rosalie just had to get over her fear of the unknown and Hermione just had to accept them into her life. Unfortunately, Edward knew that they were also two very stubborn individuals and full of pride for themselves. They likely wouldn't admit that they were wrong in the first place.

"I know you are wary of Hermione," continued Carlisle, eyeing Rosalie's stiff posture and Jasper's inability to make eye contact. The two were the ones who were opposed to Hermione's uncertain presence from the very beginning although the former was the more vocal one, "I admit that I was as well. I am your father and as much as I want happiness for Edward, your safety is also my priority. That's why I sought advice from an old friend of mine and after much consideration, I decided to follow his advice. His advice was to befriend Hermione Granger and stop treating her like a threat. Soon enough, she's going to be a part of our family and it's time to learn how to trust her."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Jasper questioned quietly, amber eyes narrowing suspiciously. "And, who is this friend of yours?"

 _'I have to tell them that I called Sanguini. He's the only one that can shred light into the situation.'_ Carlisle hesitated for a moment before answering, "He's a really old friend that I met a long time ago, back when I was still with the Volturi. Some say that he's older than the Three Kings of the Volturi. When I came there, he was an advisor for the Three Kings until I departed. I've heard that he's now travelling all around the world rather than giving his full service to the Kings. The Three Kings value his advice and I thought that I should as well. Ignoring it would be unwise."

"Sanguini?" Edward asked aloud after seeing the image of the expressionless Italian vampire in Carlisle's head and hearing his name whispered by the doctor's mind.

Their father nodded. "Yes. It is Sanguini."

The family exchanged looks. They didn't know who Sanguini was, never meeting the old vampire personally themselves as they were considered too young in the vampire community despite that they surpassed human ages. However, they knew of him. His name was spoken around the vampire community with reverence. From what Edward had learned through Carlisle and from the rumors he heard all throughout the years, he had the special ability to know when, where, and who a vampire was about to walk among them. He was a great ally of the Volturi, especially when newborns and nomads became a problem for them, but he wasn't a follower or a part of the guards. Sanguini was a very old and powerful vampire, a male that not even the The Vampire Kings could shackle.

"Does he knows about Hermione, then?" Edward asked after he came into that conclusion. "Does he know that there is something different about her?"

Carlisle visibly hesitated, his thoughts immediately going through his conversation with Sanguini.

 _"She is us, and yet, not like us."_

 _..._

 _"She is only dangerous to the people she deems as her enemy._ _Don't make an enemy out of Hermione Granger or you will regret it in the end."_

 _..._

 _"Hermione Granger is not a threat."_

 _..._

 _"She is family, isn't she? She is the true mate of your coven mate. Why are you refusing the chance of happiness for your son?"_

 _..._

 _"Trust her and she will trust you."_

Edward immediately drank it up like a man thirsting after the last water in the world, but then the voice of the Italian vampire was abruptly cut short, and Edward had to look away from his father's knowing eyes. "Yes," Carlisle verbally answered with a solemn note to his voice. "He told me that she's different but it should not be a reason for us to fear her."

"And so what do you want us to do then?" Rosalie demanded, frowning deeply. _'Oh, gosh, this better be worth the freaking wait!'_

"Befriend her," Carlisle told them sternly. "Get to know her and start to trust her. She's not our enemy; she's our family, or rather she will be. She might not have accepted Edward as of yet but she cannot deny or refuse the bond between them any longer. Make her understand and trust you as well. She is already tied to us through Edward and we don't want her running away from us. She's family and it's about time that we start treating her as such instead of treating her like a criminal."

The children of the family exchanged looks with each other. Rosalie looked none too pleased about Carlisle's orders but everyone complied, not saying a word of protest. While they mostly pretended and acted like family, Carlisle was their leader and his words were law in their family. Whatever he commanded, they were compelled to obey it simply because he was the superior one in the family. Despite his lack of special abilities, they had chosen him to the leader and it gave him an advantage over the rest of them. Acting against his order would be an act of treason and even though Carlisle was above punishing others for disobedience, his disappointment was enough for them to stop whatever schemes they concocted in their minds.

Edward didn't dare voice out how relieved he was because of Carlisle's order. It meant that there was still a chance for him to get close to Hermione, to try to befriend her and to convince her that she didn't need to push him away. However, some part of him warred and rebelled against his desire and wish to be close with his true mate. He had told himself before that he would accept whatever decision that Hermione would make and it seemed that Hermione didn't want him or his family. Undeniably, it had hurt him when she had attempted to push him away and essentially implied that he could not handle her as though she was a burden and a chore that he would resent later on. The hardest part was trying to reconcile the fact that she thought she was doing him a favor, that she honestly thought that she was doing a good deed when it only brought him pain.

And now he struggled with accepting her wishes as well as Carlisle's orders. He felt conflicted; should he follow what his leader, his father, told him to do or should he obey what his true mate had requested?

But then again—what about what he wanted? Shouldn't he also be considering what he wanted as well?

Edward sighed quietly and brought a hand up to his temples, long musician fingers gently massaging his aching head. It wasn't really aching but it might as well be especially with these contradicting thoughts bombarding his mind with no reprieve. Jasper even shot a glance at his direction but he merely looked away from his probing stare.

"Well," Rosalie grumbled, "it seems that we don't have a choice in this matter after all."

Carlisle looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Rosie, but this is for the best. We should not treat Hermione as the enemy when we haven't been trying to see if she's a friend to us."

"Oh, don't worry." Rosalie waved a dismissive hand before shooting an icy glare at Edward that could make every mortal quake in fear. Thankfully, the telepath was immune after living almost a century with her. "I'm blaming Edward for this nightmare."

Huffing, she turned on her heel and quickly left to go to the garage. Emmett's eyes followed his true mate's figure before turning to the family with a rueful grin and an apologetic shrug. It was obvious that he did not share Rosalie's views but could not say anything that would oppose her either due to his desire to keep his true mate happy. Edward understood and didn't resent him. He didn't resent Rosalie either but he wished that she'd keep her low opinion of Hermione to herself. Hearing insults pertaining to Hermione made him a bit peevish; he realized that the bond didn't allow such ill intent towards his true mate.

"Sorry about that everyone," the burly vampire said, a hint of apprehension flashing through his eyes. "You know how Rosalie is when it comes to change; it throws her off balance. She doesn't like it when things doesn't go the way she planned it. Plus, she wants the family to be safe."

Esme smiled softly at Emmett. "Of course, darling. We know. You don't have to explain it to us."

Emmett grinned, apprehension gone. "Great. Thanks for understanding, guys." He casted a look at Edward. _'Really sorry that I can't do anything about it, buddy.'_

Edward merely nodded, a blank mask falling over his face. Emmett nodded back before he stalked after his wife, his shoulders slumped and his thoughts delivering remorse over the fact that he couldn't help his brother just to appease the love of his life. Edward watched him go. He knew more than anything else in the world that nothing could change Rosalie's mind except herself and that occurrence was nearly impossible. She would never admit that she was wrong, not even out of the goodness of her heart; if there ever was goodness somewhere in there.

"So, when are we going to do this?" Alice asked, turning over to Carlisle.

"Tomorrow," their father decided with a solemn nod of his head.


	11. Of Doubts, Troubles, Or Suffering

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 ** _Of Doubts, Troubles, Or Suffering_**

Tomorrow, it seemed, was definitely not until several days later.

It appeared as though after the accident, Hermione had suddenly left Forks and disappeared without a trace. She didn't even bother telling anyone, not even Angela — who was quite worried — and Jessica — who was annoyed more than anything. No one knew her phone number so there was no way to contact her and ask where she was and how she had been after the accident. Bella was already seen around the school with a bandage wrapped around her head a couple of days after the accident. Meanwhile, Hermione was out of sight although definitely not out of mind.

Edward's family assumed that she was simply lying low in town and trying to stay undetected for the time being in order to banish whatever rumor that was floating around town. After a few days of searching throughout the whole town, their assumptions were proven wrong. It seemed that, even with a small town such as Forks and with seven vampires in the midst, they couldn't find her or her location and even her address. She had left Forks completely and they didn't have a choice but to delay Carlisle's plans and orders and wait for her to return.

For the past week, Edward had listened through every thought he encountered throughout the whole town, disregarding their privacies — somewhat guiltily — as he tried to see and hear if she had finally arrived or if someone had spotted her. However, there was nothing, not even a whisper aside from speculations of her whereabouts. She was like a ghost, arriving here without warning and thought, and it seemed that her departure would be the same as well. He had been worried at first that Hermione was never going to show up and that she would leave him in a noble attempt to free him from their bond. Edward might not know her much, if not at all, but it seemed like the kind of thing that she would do.

What had scared Edward the most was the fact that their bond was weakening, a sign that she wasn't anywhere near him. He had not realized that he had gotten used to the presence of the connection between them until he felt the strain of it, how it felt as though it had been stretched thin and it only needed a small tug before it broke. Even though Alice had reassured him plenty of times that her original visions hadn't changed, Edward couldn't help but feel unsettled about Hermione's continuous absence. He knew that the only way to put his fears to rest was if — when — she finally came back. Despite his reluctance, he allowed himself to believe that she was going to come back, ignoring the voice of doubts inside of his head saying that she had left him behind. That's why he continued listening on to other people's thoughts, keeping guard, to know whether she came back or not.

A week and a half after she left, when the rumors started dying down and the question of her whereabouts was only voiced in occasion, she finally returned. It was snowing that day, the first time that year, when he saw her walking across the parking lot of Forks High, her steps languid and looking as though she was without care. He had stopped the car abruptly, his golden eyes enraptured at the way the snowflakes clung to her unbound hair like tiny pearls decorating her curly strands. She looked perfect and beautiful as the first moment that Edward had seen her, wearing a thick red winter coat, blue winter gloves, and brown winter boots. She didn't need to wear those but seeing her playing the part of a human didn't stop becoming endearing to him.

He had felt it then, the connection that they had flaring alive for the first time since she disappeared. He wondered if she felt it too, when he saw her steps faltering for a mere second before she continued her casual stroll towards one of the small buildings of the school. She was finally here, allowing everyone to see that she had remained unscathed and she wasn't as injured as Bella who was still wearing a bandaged around her head, much to her humiliation.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he watched her disappear inside of the building. "She's here," he told his siblings who were inside the car with him, his voice quiet. He didn't need to announce her arrival, knowing that his siblings had spotted her as soon as he did, but he felt that as soon as he got the words out, it would become more real and that she wasn't just a pigment of his imagination.

"We just have to act natural, alright? We got to keep it simple, keep it cool. We don't want her to run away from us, right?" Alice rambled beside him, unable to stop gesturing her hands wildly as she paused to take a breath and start talking all over again. "We have to befriend her, have her talk to us. I mean, she can't just write us off without knowing us."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, annoyed at Alice's flustered state. "Whatever you say, Alice. You're the one who can see the future. I, on the other hand, will do whatever I want, thank you very much," she said, a frown marring her beautiful face.

"You can't just do whatever you want. Carlisle specifically told us to befriend her," Alice pointed out with a pout. "And we all know how you really feel about her."

Rosalie smirked and fluttered her eyelashes, appearing innocent. "He didn't exactly say how to befriend her," she said sweetly before opening the door to her right and stepping out of the car.

They all followed suit, trying to appear normal and non-threatening as usual as they made their way towards their classes. They exchanged looks before their parted their ways. Edward, while walking towards his first class, kept drifting in and out of the thoughts of those who surrounded him, listening to his schoolmates' speculations about Hermione's sudden departure and unexpected return. There was still a few minutes left before class started but he was already about to enter his first class that day. However, as he took a step in the doorway, he stopped abruptly as something inside of him seemed to ignite into large flames. He didn't know what to make of such feeling until a familiar voice called his last name from behind him.

"Cullen," she said, with her melodic English accent and her no nonsense voice.

Edward went rigid and then moved achingly slow to face her. Something inside of him tugged at seeing her; the faint tether that was connecting him to her — the little bond that had been forged from the moment their eyes met — continued flaring in response of her proximity, reacting to the presence of his true mate. He suddenly felt warm and whole, as though the coldness inside of him receded by the knowledge that she was there with him once again. His tensed shoulders lowered and his hard eyes softened for a fraction. He would only admit it to himself but he had missed her when she was gone. Edward didn't believe he had seen a more beautiful sight other than the one in front of him; it was something to behold and treasure. But he didn't tell her that as Hermione stopped in front of him.

"Hermione," he greeted, his voice smooth and warm like hot chocolate. He slowly moved out of the doorway. "You're back."

Hermione looked at him in the eyes that made him feel as though she was searching for something inside of him. "Yes," she eventually replied after a few beats of silence. "I'm back, although you probably knew that the moment you arrived at school today." Unconsciously, her hand drifted up to her chest before it paused halfway and fell to her side.

"I did. I felt it," Edward answered easily enough although, inwardly, he was wrecking havoc and creating chaos. "You look well." That was an understatement considering that the last time that they have seen each other ended up with a few revelations, some hidden secrets, and an argument that seemed to end what they were.

 _What they were almost going to be_ , Edward amended to himself. What they were, it seemed that he would never find that answer since Hermione didn't seem to want him in her life. She had pointed it out countless of times and though he wanted nothing more than to explore the possibility of the two of them together, he was also hesitant to act on it, fearing that it would drive her further away from him.

Hermione smiled although it was more like a grimace. "Thank you. You look rather well, also."

Edward nodded slowly in response, finding himself unable to say anything verbally. He felt tense and stiff around her, and as he eyed her from head to toe, he saw the indecision written across her face, the hesitation as she slightly parted her lips but never saying a word afterwards. The tether that connected him to her felt as though it was tingling, as though it was mending itself and stitching it tighter and thicker the longer they stood close to each other. But they still didn't say anything, not for a long time at least, and Edward had never felt uneasy until now. Truthfully, it was for the first time in a long time that Edward felt awkward in somebody else's presence. But that was exactly what he was feeling: awkwardness. He didn't know what to say to her after their encounter in the forest. His tongue felt like lead inside of his mouth and his brain turned to mush, and if he was still alive and his heart was still beating, he had no doubts that it would beat frantically and loudly inside of his chest. But he was a vampire, some twisted version of a walking corpse, so his heart didn't beat and didn't feel as though it was coming out of his chest.

More than anything else in the world, aside from feeling awkward, Edward was also feeling confused. He was glad that Hermione had approached him but he was also wondering why. Hermione had made it clear to him the last time that they spoke that she wanted nothing to do with him. She might've not said the exact words but it was implied explicitly. The fact that she disappeared afterwards helped her implications. Now, here she was, contradicting whatever pact that she had made that day. He wondered what had changed her mind. What prompted her to approach him? What did she want from him? After all this time, why now?

Finally, she cleared her throat and stated reluctantly, "I think... we should talk..." She was unable to meet his eyes. "Uhm, privately. If you don't mind."

Edward blinked, briefly surprised that she was the one who suggested that first. He found himself nodding slowly but without doubts and double thoughts. Whatever Hermione wanted to talk about, he wanted hear her words and to hear what she intended to say. Still, he couldn't deny the part of him that hoped that she would take back she said the last time, that she would open herself, and just accept him and his part in her life. It was strange that after nearly a century of mastering the art of patience and waiting, Edward was brimming with impatience. The irony was that all of his wishful thinking could be easily solved just by 'demanding' her to accept him. He didn't need to wait if one calculated word from him could bring him to her. Because that was one of the dangers of true mates, one that Hermione had voiced out the first time they spoke and one that Edward vehemently didn't approve of. This was him taking her freedom because he had the power to do so.

It was an ancient art done by elderly vampires of many coven many millennia ago. Essentially, a true mate could easily become a slave to the other with a few well chosen words. Whether it was male or female, either one could easily take away the other's freedom if they were truly mated to each other, but the only recipient of the demand was the one who refused to acknowledge the bond. Those who already acknowledged the bond could demand and force their true mates to accept the bond, and be subservient to the other, effectively stealing their free wills in the process. It was an archaic move done by vampires whenever their true mates resisted their bonds and although it was a legal practice written by the Volturi due to the bonds being incredibly rare, it wasn't nearly as popular as it was now than many years ago. And that was something that Edward could not bring himself to do so. Even without promising to her that he wouldn't do it, he could never take away Hermione's free will.

Connections, or commonly known as bonds, that were established between vampires were precious in the vampire community. However, the bond between true mates was different from the bond that someone had with their sire or master and their sister or brother. Finding the person who was compatible with you in every single way, matching you in your strengths and weaknesses, who was as devoted to you as you were to them, was something beyond imaginable. The loyalty it inspired was greater and far stronger than the loyalty that one has to their master. The fact that it also didn't happen very often made the bond even more precious. It was rare to find a mate even after a few centuries after their turn. A vampire could exist for a millennia before finding their true mate. The rarity of it was the reason why it was legal in Volturi Law to do whatever it took to finish the bond.

Even Jasper had waited many, many long and hard years before he found Alice, and Carlisle was lucky enough to have found Esme a few centuries of his turn. Emmett was the luckiest among them, having found Rosalie — or rather Rosalie found him — the moment he opened his eyes and transitioned into a vampire. Each woman had easily accepted their mates, even without knowing what it entailed, just blindly following their own hearts. It would just be Edward's luck that he had found his true mate in a female who didn't want it.

"Follow me," Hermione said, turning her back to him, exiting the school, and starting towards the woods that surrounded the school.

Edward followed after her, still adapting the pretense of being a human. The bell rang but they ignored the rushing students trying to make it to their classes. Their departure mostly went unnoticed but the few who did saw them speculated and would undoubtedly spread the word. Another one of those 'small town' problems; there wasn't enough juicy gossip to keep the mass satisfied. A story about one of the Cullen boys disappearing in the woods with the new mysterious girl on a school day was enough to send their tongues wagging. Edward was certain that by the time that they came back, rumors would fly about their escape to the woods and speculations about them hooking up — because there was no other explanations about them going to the woods, that was for sure — would be the most prominent gossip in their school. Even telling them that one of them bought drugs from the other would be ridiculous.

Finally, once they were deep enough in the woods that no other person could witness their exchange, Hermione turned to face him. Edward halted, hands inside his pockets, staring at her barely concealed anxiety with slight interest and concern. She fidgeted with her gloved covered hands, and she kept on darting her gaze to their surroundings, never stopping to land it on him. The trees were blanketed with fresh snow and as they moved, they could hear a distinctive crunch as their feet landed on the snow. They could not feel the coldness of the air even as their breaths came out in white wisps. As Edward stared at her, waiting for her to speak, his mind wandered about the time he had first touched her bare skin and the heat that he felt. He wondered if she was still as warm as a human or if her body was now accommodating the temperature of the air.

"You must be surprised to hear from me again after what happened last time," she finally began, letting out a long sigh. "We didn't exactly end things in good terms..."

"Surprised, confused," Edward shrugged his shoulders, knowing within himself that he didn't want to talk about what happened without feeling the same helplessness that he felt that day, "I'm just relieved that you came back."

She finally turned to face him, her breath hitching when her golden eyes with more obvious brown flecks were trapped by his intense stare. "I thought you'd be angry at me," she said, "especially with the way things had ended. If the situation was reversed, I would be, to be honest. Why aren't you?"

"Because you came back," Edward answered with firm finality in his voice. "Even when you left, you still came back in the end. Honestly, I don't blame you for leaving. Things were high with tension. You were caught in an accident and I nearly exposed our kind to the humans. It was a pretty bad time."

"Despite that, I shouldn't have left," she argued, eyebrows furrowed and lips pinched with suppressed anger. "I shouldn't have left things the way they were or at least without thinking things through. It's funny because I'm not the type of person who just runs away from situations. I don't turn my back on people, especially those I care about."

Edward tightened his lips into thin lines across his face. He remembered Emmett telling him once — and getting quite offended — that he could very well be judging about someone with no regards to the opinions of others, especially if he thought he had them pegged. He was never the most understanding male. Edward admit that he could be judgmental and even though he could hear thoughts, there was always a time where he would criticize them, especially if those thoughts came from the people he didn't like or he thought that they were idiotic. At times, he could also be a massive hypocrite and often, he underestimated most people he encountered. But he believed in change and second chances and humanity had proven again and again that not everything was as black and white as it seemed. That's why he didn't blame Hermione for leaving in moments of doubts. Not when he had almost did so himself.

So, it was no surprise that his response was, "But you came back in the end, and that's what matters."

Hermione shook her head, disagreeing with his statement. "You don't leave people behind," she said resolutely. "Not in times of doubts, troubles, or suffering. It's either you give your best or you give none at all. But lately, I think that's what I've all been doing all this time. I leave. Period. I leave and don't come back. After I was turned, I immediately left the people I love behind just to protect them from myself and I hate leaving them. Now, now I almost left you, and I almost didn't come back. I would've left you too."

Edward ached when he heard the pain in her voice. He wanted nothing more than to take her pain away, but he stayed rooted in his spot, just listening to the pain in her voice and watching it flash across her face. He remembered a long time ago for envying Rosalie for having a normal human family who mourned and loved her when they lost her. His family was already dead by the time he was turned and he recalled a time where he wished that they were still alive, even though he wasn't. Right now, listening to Hermione and the obvious guilt she still felt over leaving the people she loved — and who undoubtedly loved her back — behind, he didn't envy Hermione or Rosalie. He felt sorry for them, pitied them for the sudden twist of their fates, and for the fact that they left the good things in their previous lives to live a cursed and half life. Hermione, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and even Jasper deserved a better life than this.

"What changed your mind, then?" Edward asked quietly, almost afraid to hear her answer.

Hermione looked down and took an almost imperceptible step forward. Then she looked up through her eyelashes and whispered, "It was you." She took in a deep breath, and said louder, "The reason why I came back and changed my mind was you."

Edward stiffened, his expression blank, but inside of him, something soared. However, he didn't allow himself to believe, to make assumptions, in case he had gotten a wrong interpretation. So, he didn't move closer to her, didn't allow himself that too. "I don't understand..." His voice trailed off, giving her the opportunity to make him understand.

She folded her arms over her chest, head bowed, and suddenly looked small and frail. "Trust me, you're not the only one," she remarked. "I'm not lying when I said that I almost didn't come back. I was tempted to go and disappear from your life because I wanted to protect you. I wanted to give you a better choice than me. I meant it when I said that I wanted more for you than this, than me. I thought that leaving was better off for the both of us. But it wasn't as easy as I originally thought. I couldn't leave you behind. As soon as I thought of you, of our last conversation, of the words we exchanged, of what you told me, just thinking about leaving you had hurt me. I thought that it was because of the bond but bonds are—"

"—not meant to hurt," Edward finished for her.

The connection between true mates was always about protection, loyalty and, sometimes, devotion or possessiveness. That was why he felt protective of Hermione that first day he saw her, why he felt inclined to rip Mike's off his shoulders whenever the human boy thought about vulgar things when it came to Hermione or why he wanted to shield her away from Jessica's and Lauren's thoughts or why he had acted without thinking and 'saved' her from the car accident. The connection didn't allow anything bad to happen to the true mates, especially not when a bond was already established. Hermione's and Edward's connection to each other was still fresh and new, although that didn't prevent Edward from feeling its most powerful effects.

"That's right." She agreed with wonder in her voice as her eyes slowly lifted from the white ground to meet his gaze. "Bonds are meant to protect; it's never about pain. It can be muted when true mates are parted from each other but unless one of them died or rejected the bond and meant it, it can never break and disappear. Once there's a connection, it's always there, to protect and to remind both mates that... that they're not alone. When I thought of never coming back here and felt hurt when I realized that I was never going to see you again, that's when I realized that it was me, not the bond, who was hurting. I, myself, without the assistance of some connection, didn't want to part with you— and that scared me more than anything else in this world."

"You don't have to be scared," Edward immediately consoled her. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

"But I do," Hermione insisted, nodding her head. "I do have something to be afraid of. When I came here in this small town, I wanted nothing more than a sense of normality. After many years of traveling alone, of being by myself without relying on anyone else, I wanted a place where I could belong, a place where I can be myself without having to fear about leaving. I know that it's impossible especially in our case, but for once, I wanted to stay in one place even for just a few years. I wanted that, Edward."

"But then you found me and I somehow ruined everything," Edward concluded, voice solemn and eyes downcast.

"Yes, you did," Hermione agreed callously. "I wanted a place to call my home. I never wanted to find love or even form a bond with a century old vampire who has the potential to take my freedom away from me."

"I understand, Hermione," sighed Edward, raking his fingers through his hair in frustration, "you don't want this. You told me many times to count. You don't want this or me, and I understand. I don't judge you for leaving and I don't judge you for almost not coming back."

Edward was getting aggravated. They were still going on about this and he was tired and hurt by the reminder that she didn't want him. He wondered if this was how Rosalie felt a long time ago when Edward had immediately rejected her and Carlisle's suggestion for them to be together. Even though there was never an attraction between the two of them, he get it now why Rosalie was still angry about the fact that he didn't find her beautiful or desirable even a near century after it happened. She wasn't angry that he didn't find her beautiful; she was angry that he had rejected her, immediately dismissing her, never giving her a chance, and for making her think that she wasn't good enough for him. He understood now because that was what he was feeling at the moment.

"We're just going in circles, Hermione," Edward said, unable to keep his anger out of his voice. "I understand why you're reluctant. I was too when I first found out! You didn't expect me and honestly, I didn't expect you either. When I first found out about you, I was also tempted to leave this town too. It was strange because I've been waiting for you in my entire existence, and when you finally arrived, I wanted to go. I didn't want to do anything with you—"

"If you didn't want to be with me in the first place, what changed your mind?" Hermione demanded, eyes flashing with an inscrutable emotion that Edward didn't catch. "Why are you still here? You can leave—"

"But I don't want to!" Edward cut her off, his voice raised to a near shout, half of his body bending forward as though he was going to lunge at her. When Hermione recoiled back, Edward felt remorse stirring in his stomach and immediately took a step back. He shut his eyes and took a deep calming breath. It wasn't until his anger ebbed away when he spoke again, "I didn't want to stay, at least not at first. It was my family who told and convinced me to stay but it wasn't until we talked when I was glad that I did."

He remembered the visions that he saw, those visions that had haunted him because he didn't want them to come true. Then and until now, he wanted nothing more than to change the outcome of his future. Before Alice had assured him, he had been convinced that in order to be with her, he had to become a monster in some sick twist of fulfilling the visions that Alice saw. He was convinced that Hermione would want nothing to do with him then as soon as she witnessed the feral beast inside of him. But he had already decided to not listen to those fears after he chose to address to Hermione about them being true mates although he would always remain wary and guarded with them.

He opened his eyes and regarded her with pensive eyes. "I get it, Hermione. I get why you want to leave and never come back. It's terrifying to know that there is one person out there that you are helpless to, who can easily take away your freedom from you. But I will never do that to you, Hermione."

"It will be easy though," she remarked, voice soft and subdued. "It will be easy to just.. just demand me to accept you. You can just compel me to be with you."

"Easy, yes, but..." Edward shook his head. "It's not what I want; it's also not what you want. I told you, didn't I? It will be your choice. But all I'm asking of you is to give me a chance. Don't write me off as of yet. I'm not even asking to be your lover or your life partner; it's up to you to choose whatever I am in your life. Just... just let me be a part of it."

Her eyes flickered with another unnamed emotion and for once Edward was glad that he couldn't hear her thoughts. He wanted to know what he said that made her look at him that way but he was also glad that he didn't know. Yes, the secrets frustrated him, but he was glad that she would always be remain an enigma to him, even after many centuries. He was glad that getting to know her meant peeling her layers one by one, and that it also meant laying himself bare and vulnerable for her to open up to him. She was the only person he had trouble getting to know and she was likely the only person who could keep him on his toes. She would always have her secrets but Edward knew that with time, she would learn to trust him with them.

He was realistic enough to know that they wouldn't work together if they weren't going to be honest or if they weren't going to trust each other. For them to work, they had to be open about their doubts, insecurities, and problems. Everything else would be up in the air, every act was their own, and for once that unknown had thrilled Edward. There were no cheats or hints or a guide to help them both; it would only be purely them. He realized right then and there that, out of everyone in this world, she was the only person that was normal to him. He knew she was far from normal but it was normal in the sense that he was getting to know her in a way that was similar to humans, that while he felt something for her because of the bond, something that felt similar to devotion but not quite nearly there, he also had the chance to explore something real with her without the assistance of the bond.

But then she said, "It could never be real." She shook her head and Edward broke when she looked away from him, as though she couldn't stand the sight of him. "Whether I let you in or not, we both know that what we're feeling is not real, that it's all just the bond that's making us feel this way."

"Bullshit!" Edward exploded, his voice loud enough to bounced against the trees and creating an echo. He ignored the shock crossing her face as his whole body radiated with anger, hurt, and resentment. He knew that he was probably half snarling at her now, unable to keep his reactions to himself. "You know the bond doesn't work that way. It might inspire loyalty, protection, or devotion, but it would never inspire real love."

"And what? You're telling me that you love me now?" Hermione scoffed, sounding incredulous.

His lips pinched as his chest stung at her disbelief. "Maybe, or maybe not. In the end, how will I know? How can we know without you giving me a chance? Tell me, Hermione. Why are you pushing me away? Why do you insist that it can never work without finding out if it will or not? Because you came back for a reason, Hermione. You came back but why are you still holding yourself back from me? You told me you have something to be afraid of. So, tell me. Tell me, Hermione! What are you so afraid of?!"

"I'm afraid that once I get attached, you'd leave!" Hermione finally snapped, her nose flaring, her chest heaving, her lips quivering, her hands balling into tight fists, and her eyes conveying her heartbreak. "I'm afraid that once I open myself to you and let you in, someone will take you away from me! That the minute, the very second, that I allow myself to be happy and have hope for once, the world decides that I'm actually not allowed to be happy and then something will happen to you and you'll be taken away from me! I'm so used to being alone and feeling alone that I forgot what it's like to have someone who can be there for me and how easy it can be to steal that away from me. Because people always leave. I mean, I almost did! We almost did! Whose to say that it won't happen again?! I can't— I can't do that to myself anymore. I can't get attached again and believe in false hope! I can't— I can't—"

Edward moved and her breath hitched as he engulfed her into a warm embrace, pulling her against him that was tight but, at the same time, not suffocating. He was taller than her so her face was nestled in the space between his chin and neck while his face was buried in the voluminous curls on top of her head. His skin didn't touch hers but she still felt so warm to the touch, her hair was like Indian silk in his palms. She smelled like honey and orchids; a combination of scents that he never knew could smell so heavenly. She was soft, warm, and so human that for a second, he could fool himself into thinking that she wasn't a creature of the night like him. He had never been this close to her before and he was afraid that she would push him away. However she did none of that. Instead, she only stiffened in his embrace, arms on her side, letting him hug her but not hugging him back. He sensed hesitation, suspicion, and then the eventually acceptance. When she started to tremble against his chest, he tightened his arms around her, wanting nothing more than for her to feel safe and secure in his hold.

In the short time that he had gotten to know her, he had only seen the strong Hermione. The one who was assertive and certain of herself; the one who seemed to know what she wanted. That one time in the forest before she left had hinted that she wasn't so strong most of the time and it was at this moment when he realized that she was truly fragile inside, easily breakable despite looking strong. She unraveled in his arms, transforming from a capable woman into an unsure little girl. He had no doubts that she could carry the world on her shoulders but every once in a while, she needed someone to unburden them, to have someone to take the world and put it on their shoulders. She had her own fears and insecurities too, and there would come a time where she would be unable to hold herself together anymore and would simply break. Edward hoped it wouldn't come and if it did, he hoped he was there to pick up the broken pieces.

"You're not alone anymore," he told her firmly, his eyes closed and his lips pressing against her head. "I told you at the hospital, didn't I? You don't have to be alone anymore, Hermione. Not when I'm finally here for you. I'll continue to be here for you. You can't let fear rule your every decision or dictate your whole life. I know you're stronger than this, than your fears. You're one of the most powerful beings that I know and don't let anyone, not even yourself, take that away from you." He breathed in the scent of her before he unwrapped his arms around her and took a step back away from her. He narrowed his eyes at her 'caught in the headlights' look and how she was still visibly affected by their hug. "Don't underestimate what we have, because what we have right now is real. You might not think so but I know that it is. That's why you have nothing, absolutely nothing to be afraid of."

"And why is that?"

She was still unsure, still afraid, to take the leap. She was still demanding answers, for assurances, and Edward was all too ready to erase all of her doubts away.

"Because in times of doubts, of troubles, or suffering, you don't leave the people that you care about behind," Edward said, paraphrasing what she had told him moments ago, and keeping his eyes on her which was now a soft amber. "You stay with them even if it hurts, even if you're tired of fighting, even if you're doubting every move that you make. You stay because you love them. If you think it's worth it, then stay. If it's not, then let go. You and I both stayed, Hermione, so maybe what we have is worth it. Because I am real. I'm the realest thing that you know, just as you're the realest thing that I know. And I'm not going anywhere. I have waited for you to come back, you know. Even when I was so certain that you never will come back, I wanted you to and I had hoped that you will."

Her throat moved. "Really?" She asked, not with disbelief, but with an underlying hope in her voice.

"Yes, really." Edward smirked faintly, a calm kind of happy washing over him. "You should've seen it; it was quite a sight. My siblings always told me that I was too pessimistic and too broody for my own good, but for once, I had hopes that you'll come back. I rarely let myself hope about something but when it comes to you, I find that it's easy. You make me want to hope, Hermione, so don't let your fears stop you from hoping too. Yes, it's terrifying. We don't know what'll happen next but that shouldn't stop us. Let's put our fears to rest or, even better, let's conquer it together. Whatever we do next from here onwards, that will depend on whatever we want."

She smiled slightly, but it was a forlorn looking smile. "But I don't know what I want anymore. For the longest time, I thought I did. Before I was turned, I had everything planned out. I wanted things to go the way how I wanted it to be. But then, I was turned and I never got the chance to do what I truly wanted ever since."

"And what did you want then?"

She blinked her eyes, surprised that he asked, then answered, "Peace. I wanted to find peace."

Edward was confused but he did not let it show. Instead, he lifted his arm and offered his hand out to her. "Then, why don't we find peace together?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she darted her gaze to his hand with suspicion. "And if we can't find it?" She asked skeptically.

"Then maybe we can find something else, instead, something better," Edward answered easily.

"What's better than peace?"

Edward let his lips pull back into a small smile. "Happiness."

Her eyes flickered and she darted another glance at his hand again, this time with hesitation. Slowly, she lifted her hand, reaching his own, but then stopped midway. She pierced him with her searching gaze, as though she was making certain that he wasn't tricking or lying to her. "In times of doubts, troubles, or suffering?" She asked quietly, waiting for him to ease her doubts and concerns away.

"In times of doubts, troubles, or suffering," Edward promised, with his hand out, steady and firm. "I will _always_ be here."

Slowly, but surely, her hand reached out and took his.


	12. Interlude I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **A/N: You guys are awesome and I love your patience and I am eternally grateful for it. So, here's my little appreciation gift for you. ~ NR**

 **Interlude I**

When Bella Swan first came to Forks, she never expected to find them there: the Cullens. As she sat on her seat at their cafeteria table, trying hard not to stare at them but failing miserably at the end, it almost felt too surreal. They were beyond beautiful, an entire league of their own that was too high to reach. She always noticed them straight away ever since the moment she saw them in the cafeteria the first day she started in school; she just couldn't help it. She could not not stare at them. There was something about them that stood out even though they tried so hard to remain in the shadows of the background. They felt like legends, an old tale seemingly coming alive for all of them to see. It was not possible not to notice them straight away and it was even more impossible not to tear her gaze away.

The most beautiful among them was one of the twins, the girl, Rosalie Hale. She always regarded people with disdain and disgust and her golden eyes could cut through every single person she looked at. Her twin, Jasper Hale, was handsome too, but his face was dark and cloudy, with golden eyes that narrowed in warning, danger lurking at the edge. Alice and Emmett Cullen were impossibly the most friendly looking, offering polite smiles and laughter in the company of their family but Bella still wouldn't dare come near them, intimidated by Emmett's large frame and muscled arms and Alice's expensive clothes and extra cheery smiles.

And then, there was Edward Cullen, who was the most silent one in the group aside from Jasper and who seemed bored most of the time. Bella personally thought that he was the most handsome one among the three of the boys in their family even though he always glared at her for some reason. He rarely smiled, even if he was with his brothers and sisters, and she wondered if it was because he was the only one without a partner in their group. All of his siblings were partnered up and Bella wondered if he ever got lonely because of it. That prompted a thought of what it felt like to be his partner, to be in the arms of the Edward Cullen. Thinking about being with him, when the rest of the town couldn't, honestly caused her to duck her head down and blush profusely.

Bella knew she was being silly for having a crush on one of the Cullen's especially since she didn't have a chance with him. Ever since he had rescued her from the car accident, he was all she could think about. Even in her sleep, Edward invaded her dreams. She knew that she was falling in love with him and she was too helpless to stop it. She highly doubted that she was the only one who had developed feelings for the youngest Cullen who was still miraculously single. From what Bella had heard from Jessica though, he rejected every single girl — and a couple of guys — who asked him out on a date and flat out ignored those trying to catch his eye. Jessica was one of the girls who got rejected quite brutally and it seemed that she was still mildly offended about it based by the way she talked about them and especially him. Bella wondered why he had rejected those girls before. She wouldn't be surprised if he had high standards. He was too beautiful to settle down with someone as plain as her.

Bella sighed and Angela casted her a curious look. She smiled slightly before turning to Jessica who was talking about something she felt guilty that she wasn't listening to. Again, it was one of those effects that the Cullens have on her. Whenever she thought about them, her attention would remain on them for so long, she ignored everybody else.

"Has anyone asked you out to the dance yet?" Jessica asked around the table. "I personally am waiting for a certain someone to ask me."

Most of the people at the table had caught her glance at Mike who was too engrossed with the person beside him to hear the implications of Jessica's words. Jessica bristled when Mike continued to ignore her.

"Anyway," she said loudly, still trying to get Mike's attention, "how about you, girls? Angela? Bella?"

Bella perked up from her seat when Jessica's eyes laid on her. "Err," she laughed nervously, "what dance?"

Jessica gaped at her. "Wait, didn't anyone tell you about the Winter Formal dance?"

Bella shook her head. "No. Is... Is it a big deal?"

"Of course it is." Jessica rolled her eyes at at her naïveté. "It's like the biggest dance of the end of the year. Everyone's going to be there. Well, everyone who matters, that is."

"Well, I... I don't really think I should go," Bella said hesitantly. "Uhm, I... I don't... really like to d-dance."

Jessica gasped dramatically while Bella only ducked her head shyly, fiddling with her thumbs under the table. She didn't know why Jessica was surprised at her answer. She couldn't even stand straight without falling over. What more could happen if she started dancing? She would more than likely bump into someone or cause an accident.

"You have to be there, Bella!" Jessica started insisting after getting over her initial shock. "This is your first dance! It has got to be special! I mean, I know being dateless will be embarrassing but don't worry, we'll be there anyway. You'll have fun with us, I promise!"

Bella's eyes grew in alarm. She really, really didn't want to go to the dance, especially if it meant that she was going to third wheel. "I—I—"

"Jessica, if Bella doesn't want to go, then she doesn't go," a rather patronizing voice from across them interjected into their conversation. Bella and Jessica both turned to one of the three most beautiful girls to ever step foot in the school. Hermione Granger regarded Bella with a kind smile. "It's obvious that she isn't comfortable with the dance. Let her be."

Bella tried not to shiver at the sound of her voice. She was certain that she could listen to Hermione's voice for the rest of her life and wouldn't get tired of hearing it. It was a bit strange to think that way and Bella knew she wasn't the only one. Mike, in particular, looking at her as though he was an abandoned puppy who was in need of attention. Even Jessica, who seemed to hate her from the first day, looked as though she was leaning towards her despite the expression agitation across her face.

Hermione was the very definition of both beauty and brains. She was as beautiful as the Cullens and just as smart, even more so, which Bella didn't think was quite possible until she saw her debating with their history teacher a few days ago who was rumored to be the most close minded and judgmental teacher who ever graced the earth. Bella had watched, amazed as Hermione cut him down without even making room for the teacher to talk back. She had never seen anyone talking so fast without stopping to breathe and yet remain graceful and intelligent while doing so. Other people would've sound ineloquent, but not Hermione. Needless to say, Hermione won at the end of the debate. Every guy wanted her the moment she stepped into the school but Hermione didn't seem to notice or care. Kind of like someone that Bella knew.

Hermione had a lot of similarities with the Cullens. They had pale skin, were too beautiful to be real, and more intelligent than most of the people in the room. They moved with fluid grace and looked elegant and sophisticated, even in their gym class, and Bella should know since she had seen Hermione after they did a hundred jumping jacks, fifty push ups, and ran ten laps around the gym. While everyone else was sweating and panting, and looking quite haggard by the end of class, Hermione still looked like she was about to step on a runway which prompted a lot of insecurities to about every girl in the class. The only difference between Hermione and the Cullens was the fact that she was far more approachable looking.

Bella, despite not being as close to her as Angela was, felt at ease with her from the moment she had seen her. Hermione had this kind of presence that made you feel warm all over. It was the kind of warmth that felt similarly to happiness, like everything felt light whenever she was close by. While the Cullens looked as though they were like one of those cold hearted deities, Hermione felt like an incarnation of spring: all warmth, hope, and kindness. It was really no wonder why Hermione was popular and everyone wanted to approach and befriend her. Hermione, however, seemed indifferent to the attention bestowed upon her, which Bella was quite perplexed about. If the attention was on her, Bella would've balked and bolted. Too many eyes on her made her feel small and nervous. But Hermione had taken all of it into stride and looking quote effortless while doing so.

Bella didn't talk much to her but Hermione always made an effort to include her in the conversations around the table as though she didn't want her to feel left out. Hermione's kindness honestly flustered her and frankly, Bella didn't get why the beautiful brunette bestowed her such attention. She was just Isabella Swan and yet she was friends with the most beautiful girl in school, only rivaling Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Everyone knew that Hermione could effortlessly fit in with the Cullens but she still chose to sit in their table, still socialize with her, and seemed to stay away from the Cullens. Jessica was quite proud of the fact that Hermione was in their group. Bella had heard her bragging about her supposedly closeness with Hermione at Spanish class yesterday even though it was far from the truth. From what she had seen so far, Hermione merely tolerated Jessica's presence, preferring to interact with Angela and sometimes her.

"But you don't understand," Jessica finally responded, exasperated. "It's one of the two dances that happens in this school, and that includes Prom. The Winter Formal dance is officially only for Juniors and Seniors. I've been waiting for this my whole life! We're lucky that they haven't upheld the tradition where the girls ask the guys to the dance. Otherwise, it would've been a disaster finding the perfect date! Bella has to be there."

Bella squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "Jess, really... I really, really don't think that bringing me to the dance will be a good idea..."

Jessica merely waved her hand dismissively. "You're going, Bella. Eric will be taking you." Bella's eyes widened with barely concealed panic while Jessica smiled brightly at her. "You'll be thanking me later for this, Bella."

Eric Yorkie merely perked his head up at the sound of his name, obviously not listening to their conversation. "What?" He asked, eyeing them cluelessly. "Why did I hear my name?"

Jessica was about to respond, and Bella was ready to interject but someone had already beaten her to it.

"I really don't think that that's necessary," said Hermione, staring at Jessica with narrowed eyes. "Bella doesn't want to go, Jessica. Frankly, I'm inclined not to go as well. I don't like to dance, the same as Bella. Honestly, I'd rather just read a book. I find that more enjoyable."

Bella would rather read too and stay in her bed all day, but she didn't voice that out when she saw the way Jessica made a face at what Hermione had revealed to them.

"What?" Mike was the first to remark, getting over his shock and disappointment. "Why? Everyone's going to be there. Is this because you don't have a date? I mean, I can take you—"

"Again, that won't be necessary," Hermione immediately shut him down, moving an inch away from him, ignoring Mike's disappointed expression and Jessica's relieved one. "Really, I have many more things to do than go to the dance."

"What's more important than the dance?" Jessica demanded, frowning severely, obviously not sharing Hermione's opinions. "I mean, have you even attended in one before?"

Bella couldn't help but turn curiously to Hermione. Hermione didn't always speak up about her life before Forks. From the first day, Hermione gave the impression that she didn't want to talk about it. Aside from the little bits that she revealed, like her parents being dead and having a thing with dirt among other insignificant things, she never talked about anything else. It really gave her a more mysterious edge especially with her appearing to be living alone but still having an illusive guardian.

"I have," Hermione said easily with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "It was back when I was 15 years old. I attended—with a date," she added after seeing Jessica's mouth opening that immediately closed.

"How was it?" Angela questioned eagerly.

Hermione looked away, eyes distant as her mind wandered to another time. "It was... magical," she answered after her eyes cleared. She shook her head and graced them with a Mona Lisa smile. "It doesn't really matter because I still won't go with or without a date."

"Fine," Jessica groaned. "So, I guess this means that you won't be coming with us to go shopping at Port Angeles tomorrow? Angela, Bella, and I will be shopping for our dresses."

Bella perked up. "I am?" She asked but then recoiled when Jessica shot her a harsh glare.

"Of course, you are," Jessica said. "Since Hermione isn't going to the dance, you'll be coming instead. That's why you're also going with us tomorrow, that's final. So?" She turned back to Hermione. "How about you? Are you coming or not?"

"I thought that you had already done that a week ago," Hermione mentioned, confused.

"Oh, that one week where you disappeared and didn't tell us?" Jessica retorted, rolling her eyes. "The plans changed and we went to La Push instead."

"I see," she uttered slowly, grimacing. "Maybe, I can be persuaded. I'm sure I can spare the time especially since I'm not going to the dance and I have already missed one of your friendly bonding."

"Good," Jessica said, nodding with satisfaction. "That settles it then."

"Are you really sure that you won't change your mind about the dance?" Mike clarified again, obviously disgruntled that he wouldn't get the chance to ask her out.

Bella saw Jessica frowning at both Hermione and Mike, eyes narrowing in anger. It was really no secret that Jessica liked Mike although the blond boy seemed to be enamored with Hermione to notice. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to know about Mike's interest and was content with ignoring it as much as she could.

Again, Hermione shook her head. "I already told you. I don't like dances," she said with a sigh.

"Why? Don't you know how to dance?"

"I do," Hermione answered Mike. "However, the same could not be said about my partner that time I went to that one dance. I really don't fancy getting stepped on my toes again."

"Are you really sure—"

"Angela, she already said that she isn't going," Jessica cut Angela off, ignoring her best friend's frown. She smiled patronizingly. "Let her be."

"What about Bella then?" Angela turned to Bella with a kind smile on her face. "Are you really sure that you want to go to the dance? And not just because Jessica is forcing you to?"

Bella flickered her eyes to Jessica who was waiting for her response and she winced, not wanting her on her tail. Jessica was very relentless and the only way to get her to back off was to agree to whatever she said. She also had no appropriate excuse to give to them since her mother had canceled her plans to visit Phoenix because of some event that she had to attend with her new husband. She sighed inwardly.

"I think... I'm... I'm going, I guess?" Bella answered, almost hesitantly, like she was waiting for someone to contradict her statement. But no one intervened and she continued, "I really don't have anything much to do at home. Plus, Charlie would probably encourage me to come to the dance anyway, so..."

Bella wondered if it was because Charlie needed space from her or he genuinely liked for her to interact with other people her age. She sighed internally. It was probably both.

"Good answer," Jessica praised smugly.

"That's great!" Angela beamed at her.

The topic quickly moved on from there and Bella found herself looking at the Cullen table again. Her eyes automatically landed on the bronze haired boy, Edward Cullen, and she couldn't help but think if he was going to the dance as well. She wondered if he would come if she asked him. She bit her lower lip. Should she ask him? After all, Hermione said that Edward Cullen liked her although it seemed such an impossible thought to consider. Why did he even like her, anyway? She wasn't anything special and he was so beautiful. She shifted her eyes to Hermione. Why would Edward Cullen like her when there was someone like Hermione Granger in the school?

There were rumors circulating around the school that they had ran off into the woods together yesterday immediately after Hermione came back after her brief disappearance. There were a lot of speculations about what they did but so far, the both of them hadn't confirmed or address the rumors even though a lot of people were saying that they were hooking up. Bella felt her chest twinging at the thought, remembering how extremely jealous she felt when she first heard of it yesterday. Hermione never said anything about liking Edward or vice versa. When asked about it by Jessica and Lauren, Hermione had expertly evaded the questions until they had gotten the hint that she wasn't going to say anything that might or might not add fuel to the fire.

But Bella couldn't help but wonder if one of the reasons why she wasn't saying anything was because Hermione secretly liked Edward and didn't want to tell anyone because he liked someone else who happened to be the person Hermione spent lunch with. Still though, Bella had seen the way Edward had looked at Hermione and how his eyes seemed to linger on her most of the time. Meanwhile, Hermione seemed to have gotten over her initial distaste of Edward and wasn't as cold as before when it came to him. Something had happened, something had been different ever since the rumors started, and Bella wondered if something was going on between the two of them. The changes between them were subtle that many people might not notice but Bella did, especially with the amount of time she spent watching the youngest Cullen. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if Edward had known where Hermione was the week and half of her disappearance.

Her stomach churned and she gripped her hands tightly underneath the table. She suddenly felt extremely possessive of Edward, wanting his attention on her at all times and not on anybody else. She hoped that she was wrong and there wasn't going on, that Edward's feelings for Hermione verged on platonic, and that Hermione wasn't developing feelings for him. As she stared at Hermione — gorgeous, kind, and mysterious Hermione — she knew that she didn't stand a chance against her. No one would choose plain, ordinary Isabella Swan over the more gorgeous and clever Hermione Granger. Even her name was unique and an entire different league of its own.

"Edward's watching again," Bella heard Jessica whispering to Angela, shaking her head as she looked at the Cullens' table. "It's the fourth time that I caught him watching over here. It's really starting to get to me. I mean seriously. It's disturbing me."

Bella's eyes widened into saucers and she leaned forward to intrude into their conversation. "Are... are you talking about E-Edward Cullen?"

They both turned to her. Jessica nodded eagerly, always enthusiastic about sharing gossip while Angela merely tried to look over the Edward, completely failing especially with Jessica's head on the way. Angela huffed and then gave up, turning to both Jessica and Bella as she was seated between them.

"He must really like you a lot, Bella," Jessica noted, looking both impressed and disgruntled. Then she smiled sarcastically. "Or maybe he likes Hermione. I mean, from what I heard, they're secretly hooking up or something."

Bella's stomach dropped and she chewed her lips. "I... I— Shouldn't Hermione be saying something about it if... if that was the case?"

Jessica contemplated it. "Well, true," she eventually said. "I mean, if I was hooking up with him, I'd brag it to anyone I know."

"That's because you and Hermione are different," Angela said softly. "Besides, Bella is right; Hermione would've said something by now. I personally think that it's not true considering that she hasn't confirmed it."

Bella tried not to let the frown slip on her lips. Hermione might not have confirmed it, true, but she had not denied it either. The same could be said to Edward. She really, really wanted to know what was going on between them.

Jessica rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Sure, whatever." Then she suddenly brightened. "Oh, I have an idea! Hey, Bella, why don't you go and ask Eddie to the dance?"

Bella ducked her head, smiling shyly. "I don't really know," she said hesitantly. "He... he and I aren't... we aren't that close..."

"Then go talk to him! Get to know him," Jessica insisted. "I bet that he's just waiting for you to ask him out to the dance."

A tiny smile graced Bella's lips. "Really...?"

Jessica nodded. "Of course! Take the chance, girl! I mean, he already likes you. So, what harm can you do? There are no rules that said that girls aren't allowed to ask guys. So, go for it!"

Bella laughed nervously and she looked up to find encouraging nods and smiles from both Angela and Jessica which admittedly bolstered her confidence. When she looked at Hermione, though, she only met hard and piercing golden eyes. Her laughter died down and her confidence sunk. Hermione didn't look happy or encouraging. In fact, she looked angry for some reason, her hard golden eyes darkening with her jaw clenching. Hermione didn't look kind for once; she looked very menacing. All of the sudden, there was an irrational flash of fear that ripped through Bella at seeing her expression.

"H-Hermione...?" Bella called, hesitating.

Hermione blinked her golden eyes and her angry expression cleared. The smile she sent to her direction was tight lipped. "Yes?"

"Are you, uh, okay?"

"Oh, yes," the beautiful brunette answered with an empty voice full of air, "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Bella smiled unsurely.

The smile remained but this time it didn't look genuine. "I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

Bella hesitated. That sounded like a trick question to be honest.

Hermione suddenly rose to her feet and left with polite smiles to the rest of the table. Bella worried her lips as she watched her go. She wondered what had happened that had made Hermione leave. Was it something that she did? Was it possible that she heard what Jessica had said? Jessica wasn't trying to be discreet after all. Could it be that she was right when she speculated that Hermione liked Edward Cullen and she didn't want Bella to ask him out to the dance? Was she angry because Edward Cullen didn't like her, the most beautiful girl in school, and instead chose the plainer new girl? Bella wondered if Hermione hated her for that. She looked over to the Cullens' table and found Edward Cullen talking to one of his siblings.

She tried not to sigh. He looked absolutely beautiful; he never stopped looking beautiful in her eyes. She realized with a frown that it would be much more fitting if he got together with Hermione. They would rather make a beautiful and striking couple with Hermione's brown locks and affable smile and Edward's intense stare and square cut jaw. No one would question it, certain that two beautiful people were meant to be together. But then again, Edward didn't like Hermione. Bella sighed with relief. Edward did say that he liked her, didn't he? Bella chewed on her lips, butterflies fluttering nervously inside of her stomach. It didn't matter that Edward couldn't seem to look away from her or there was tenderness in Hermione's eyes whenever she saw him. None of that mattered when Edward had confessed to Hermione that he liked her, Bella Swan, not Hermione Granger. He liked her, not Hermione, and that's what mattered.


	13. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 ** _One Step Forward, Two Steps Back_**

The bell rang, signaling that lunch had ended, and Edward watched as his siblings rose from their seats to go to their classes while he remained seated. His hooded eyes roamed around the cafeteria, observing and listening idly to some thoughts to pass time. Unintentionally, his eyes dropped on Bella Swan for the first time that day and a frown tugged down the corner of his mouth when he remembered that, aside from being his singer, he also couldn't access her thoughts, much like Hermione. He wondered if she also had a shield around her mind just like his true mate or if she was simply immune to his gift. As though sensing his stare, Bella looked up from her rather engaging observation of the table and immediately blushed when their eyes met. Edward almost arched his eyebrows in confusion when he saw her fluttering her eyelashes as well as biting her lower lip, all the while looking at him.

Was she actually attempting to flirt with him? He blinked and looked away, appearing unaffected on the outside, but inside he was deeply disturbed by what had happened. Edward didn't know whether to be amused or to be horrified. This girl seriously must've had a death wish. It was the only possible reason why she was acting the way she had a while earlier even after he had pointedly glared at her the first two times of their encounter. He didn't get why she was trying to entice him — which was as bad as Jessica's attempt — when he had not done anything kind to her. But then again, he was a vampire and that meant he had vampire enhanced features that was meant to attract and dazzle the prey. Of course, she would not be immune from his looks but only from his ability. Even without hearing her thoughts, Edward could practically guess and conclude what was going on inside of her mind that was possibly similar to every human girl he encountered.

He had noticed the blatant stares and heard the questions that she asked to her friends and from what he gathered, she seemed to have a disturbing fixation on his family. This must've occurred after he had 'rescued' her from the car accident; the one good act that he had done to her. It might've possibly erased whatever fear that she had of him. This was very, very bad. He had dismissed it before, never thinking that it was anything serious since she had kept mum about what had happened in the accident. However, if she was already romanticizing what happened and having certain romantic aspirations, this was very bad indeed. The last thing that he wanted was for a teenage girl lusting after him just because he had done a heroic deed. Edward immediately noted to himself to keep a closer eye on her — one that was subtle so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. Although he couldn't hear her thoughts, that didn't mean that he couldn't hear what she was saying to her friends — unless she was the secret keeping type because that would've brought a whole lot of problems in on itself.

Edward shifted in his seat and dragged his gaze around, confusion crossing his face when he had noticed Hermione was nowhere to be seen. That was strange, considering that their schedule said that they both had a tutoring session that day. It was the reason why he still hadn't left the cafeteria. He had been looking forward to spending some time with her after their confrontation and eventual compromise in the woods yesterday. After their talk, they both came back to the school together to find that, as what Edward predicted, the rumors about them hooking up in the woods was already trending in their school, much to Hermione's mortification and his own private amusement. They eventually agreed and decided before they separated to never speak of their encounter to anyone else or to address the rumors whatsoever, whether it was denial or confirmation.

Just to prevent adding fuel to the so-called fire, they made sure to act as normal as they could be and that meant that they were back to ignoring each other, going on with their lives as though they had no connections whatsoever. It had frustrated Edward greatly but after much consideration and hearing at least three or so slurs thrown at Hermione, he eventually agreed just for her protection. Being a part of a small town meant being subjected to scrutiny every minute of your life. The rumors were obviously painting Hermione in a bad light, easily putting the blame on her because they didn't know her and she was a stranger, unlike him who was the som of the esteemed Doctor Cullen. He didn't want people to think that Hermione was an easy girl that preferred to have trysts in woods, so he had kept his distance and waited for their time to come, choosing to shoot glances at her from time to time that made his siblings snicker. Meanwhile, Hermione seemed to be as drawn to him as he was to her, sneaking looks at him every couple of minutes and so and raising her lips up to give him a small smile whenever she caught his eye. It was a small smile that never failed to make his chest feel light.

Seeing that she wasn't running away from him anymore had kept him content and at bay most of yesterday and this morning. But now, with the perfect excuse at hand, he could now see her, be near her, and be with her. That's why he had been looking forward to their one on one tutoring session that day. However, it seemed that she wasn't in the cafeteria which was odd because he had seen her a while ago, talking to both Jessica and Angela about shopping of all things. It seemed that they were going to Port Angeles tomorrow and Edward wondered about his chances of going to Port Angeles as well without making it look like it wasn't intentional and he wasn't following them. He quickly shook off the thought, knowing that he couldn't fool the obviously clever and bright brunette vampire. Hermione would also undoubtedly not appreciate his intrusion with her quality time with her human friends and would tell him in her blunt, no-nonsense voice that his actions were inappropriate. Though he wondered if he could join them in someway or another.

Shoes clicked against the tiled floor and Edward snapped his head to the direction of the sound, only to stiffen and tense when he saw the familiar, brown doe eyes of one Bella Swan — who was now walking towards him in an unsure gait. His scent reached him, teasing his throat and mocking his thirst, and he nearly shuddered at the desire that zapped through him because of that tantalizing scent. He gripped both of his hands tightly, planted his feet firmly on the floor, and sucked in a huge breath just to keep himself grounded and not lose control. He gnashed his teeth together when he felt the strain of his fangs and the venom in his mouth. He quickly looked around and promptly cursed when he saw there was little to no witnesses. Bella didn't come with her friends nor did she had them wait for her. He could already feel the monster rearing its ugly head inside of him. She was here all alone with him and that did not bode well for his sanity and the hunger that ripped through him.

What was she doing here? Why was she walking towards him? Why was she looking at him with such innocence that reminded him of a mouse? Mice were easy to capture, easy to trap, and very easy to kill; the most prefect prey to satisfy his inner predator and she easily resembled a mouse to him with her jittery movements and her frail figure. Even without looking, he knew that she was no more than a few feet away from him and while he was careful not to breathe her scent, it was nearly impossible to pretend to be a human when her overwhelming scent enveloped him like a suffocating blanket wrapped tightly around him with no chances of getting out. He had to get out, get away from her, but he was afraid that even the smallest movement from him could mean an innocent human's death. He could not afford Carlisle's disappointment or his family's safety, or even Hermione's—

He had to pause there. He did not even want to think about her reaction if he somehow lost control and killed her friend; the same friend whose blood he craved the most. Hermione would never forgive him if that ever happened. Just imagining what her reaction would be like had him spiraling down into guilt and self-loathing. Thinking about what Hermione would feel if something were to happen to Bella because of him, the devastation and the anguish that it would cause her, had him fighting for his control and humanity, even if he grasped it with feeble hands. He could not afford to throw all of his and Hermione's progress away because of the temptation of Bella's blood. He closed his eyes and chanted her name in his mind: Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. He kept on repeating it until it renewed his strength enough to push the monster back into its dark corner. He thought of freesias, the scent of Bella's blood, until he brutally replaced them with honey and orchids, Hermione's signature scent.

Deep within him, he reached into his very being and found their connection, their bond, the tether that tied him to her, and he felt relieved that it was still there, that he was still worthy of it somehow. In a way, this connection was the closest thing that he had for a soul. He opened his eyes that were hard with determination. He could not afford to lose his soul, not now when he had finally gotten her. With that thought chanted repeatedly in his mind, he slowly rose to his feet and he found himself beyond relieved that he hadn't gone leaping and lunging towards Bella and her very tempting neck where he could spot the vein pounding blood beneath her skin. He turned to her but did not look anywhere near her, pretending that she wasn't there and making certain to make her feel unwanted with his wintry presence. It was easy to dazzle prey with their enhanced features but it was also not that difficult to put them off just by their presence. Right now, he desperately wanted to put Bella off.

He heard her steps faltering into a halt and her breath hitching. "Ed... Edward," she said hesitantly, shyly, but not timidly. "Hi..."

His brows twitched but he still refused to look at her. "Bella," he said quietly, darkly, just so she wouldn't make a mistake such as closing the distance between them. Knowing how easy it was to grab her tested his sanity. He had to think about Hermione just to banish that thought from his brain. "Where's Hermione?" He demanded, keeping his attention on his true mate who was nowhere to be found.

"Hermione...?" Bella said questioningly with another hitch in her voice. "What... do you want from her?"

He tried not to grit his teeth too badly. "It's our tutoring session today; she's supposed to be here by now."

 _Where is she?_ His panicking mind rushed out, wanting her very presence to calm him down. He desperately needed her to appear because another second in Bella's presence would bring his downfall. He needed her there with him to remind him of his humanity, to remind him that he wasn't a monster. He just needed her.

"Oh," she paused, no doubt biting her lips again. "Uhm, well, Hermione left a while ago, actually, and uhm, anyway... I was wondering if... if you have a date to the dance...?"

He almost choked trying to stop a hysterical laughter bubbling out of his throat. This? This was the source of his predicament? The reason why Bella came to him was because she wanted to know if he had a date? The cause of his near moment insanity was because of some mundane human event that he wasn't even going to attend? Somewhere out there, the gods must be laughing at him. There had got to be a punchline somewhere there.

"I'm not going to the dance," he said gruffly.

"What?" She sounded surprised. "Why not? Is... it because you don't have a date?"

He nearly glared at her for that. "What has that got to do with anything?" He demanded harshly. He really wanted her gone now. The air in his lungs was already running out. He needed to breathe to speak and if he breathed in air now, he would breathe in her scent and it would bring absolute disaster.

"Nothing," she squeaked. "I—I just... I—"

He gritted his teeth, eyes shutting tightly as her scent washed over him while she continued to stammer her response. He tightened his balled hands just to prevent himself from grabbing him to her and sink his fangs into her neck. He pursed his lips when he felt his incisors lengthening and he gulped down the venom building at the base of his throat. The worst part of standing this close to her was knowing how easy it would be to end his agony. He belatedly realized that he had somehow landed himself a perfect opportunity to give into the monster. There were almost no witnesses and there was only Bella who was near him. It was the most perfect scenario. How easy could it all be to just snatch her up, drink her dry, and dump her somewhere in the forest and have people think that she was mauled by animals instead of a supernatural creature. His fingers itched as he thought of the many ways he could end all of this.

Later he would think about how disgusting he was for feeling the temptation, how every thought that came into his mind was wrong and was against everything he had fought for. However, right now, he was nearly helpless by the demands of his thirst and the lure of the monster. Not even drinking himself full could overcome Bella's delicious scent. His limbs shook and somewhere in the back of his mind, the monster loomed, large and powerful, and it could only be sated and muted by the taste of a one of a kind blood. His eyes sharpened on the spot above Bella's head and slowly, his eyes slid down to her. When it ultimately landed on her and on her exposed throat, Edward gulped and he knew he was already doomed.

"There you are!"

And it was the sound of the familiar accented voice and the hand grasping his arm, fingers digging in his marble skin, that had Edward coming back into himself. Realizing what he had almost done and the person who had stopped it, he almost sagged in relief, but he didn't. Instead, he only lowered his head and focused on the slim hand that had stopped him, feeling him standing beside her and drawing strength from her presence as the connection between them grew strong inside of him. His singer standing in front of him weighed nothing of significance in the face of his true mate. It was near insanity that the sound of her voice could send him into a state of calmness that he never knew before and yet, it was also the clearest feeling that he ever felt. This must've been what all of his family felt whenever their true mates were near and he had almost missed it.

He lifted his head and glanced at Hermione, his lips twitching upwards and his sharpened eyes softening into liquid gold. She was wearing her thick red winter coat again, making her impossible to ignore as the color screamed for her to be noticed. It was the same as her hair that was somewhere between tame and wild, and somehow it had fit her perfectly. She was looking at Bella, her eyebrows furrowed and her face marred with a perturbed expression. Then, finally, she turned to him, and the world was clear and right again as he was cradled almost tenderly in her gaze.

 _She's not Bella's savior, Edward,_ he remembered Alice telling him that night when he almost left. _She's yours._

It seemed that, as always, Alice was right. She was usually right about a lot of things.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Hermione breathed out, golden eyes wide with innocence but Edward could see her concern over him dancing around the edges. "Where have you been?"

"I was here," he responded, voice no longer gruff but it was rather smooth and without tension. He continued staring into her eyes. "I've been here all this time, waiting for you to finally arrive."

Her eyes flickered and a smile crept its way to the corner of her mouth. "I hope you haven't been waiting long," she said, voice quiet and loaded with enough meaning for the both of them.

Edward curled his lips into a smirk. "I have, but you were worth the wait."

"Hermione," Bella exclaimed in front of them, interrupting their conversation. She sounded embarrassed with an underlying of something else. "You're here."

Hermione's eyes flitted to her and there was nothing tender in her golden irises. "Yes, I am," she answered politely, "and so are you, it seems. Don't you have biology class at this minute? You're late."

Bella shuffled her feet. "Yes, uhm, I do... I was just... talking to Edward," she said, breathing out most of her words. "I... I was asking if he already have a date for... for the dance next week."

Hermione blinked her eyes in surprise but Edward could see that it wasn't real. "I didn't know you were going to the dance. You look like the type of person who would rather skip it," she told Edward. "No offence but you just give off that impression."

He chuckled lightly at her accurate impression of him. "I am skipping it although Rosalie and Emmett are going. Alice designed a dress for Rosalie that she wants to show off."

Hermione hummed in agreement. "It makes sense." She switched her attention to the human girl in their presence. "Well, there's your answer, Bella. It seems that Edward is not going after all."

"O-oh..." Edward wanted to strangle her for having the audacity to sound disappointed. "Uhm, that's okay, I guess? Maybe I can third wheel for Jessica and, uhm, Angela, I think... Uhm, I—I got to go. See you, Hermione... Edward."

Edward and Hermione both watched her leave, sneaking suspicious glances along the way. The brunette right next to him didn't release her hold on his arm and Edward was grateful for it. When Bella finally disappeared behind the cafeteria doors, Hermione dropped his arm and rubbed her face with both of her hands, groaning quietly. Edward raised a curious brow when she started walking back and forth, looking anxious about something as she pushed her hair back away from her face.

"This is bad," she bemoaned. "This is very, very bad."

"What's wrong?" Edward asked when he saw her distress. "What happened?"

She groaned, frustrated as finally she ceased pacing to face him. "I've done such a terrible and rotten thing, Edward," she cried out, tugging her hair. "Oh, Merlin, I never expect that it would happen this way though! This is such a disaster."

Edward gently grabbed both of her arms as he probed her with his liquid gold eyes. "Tell me what's wrong; tell me what's bothering you." _Tell me how I can help,_ he silently added to himself, the voice desperate.

Her lips pinched. "Remember that time when I used to, uh, dislike you? That time in the cafeteria where I let you into my mind?" She started nervously.

"I remember," he confirmed. Edward didn't think that he could ever forget that time when that moment had sucked him into the mystery of Hermione Granger. "What about it?"

She winced. "Remember what happened before that? What I told everyone before it happened?" She heaved in a deep breath. "I just told everyone that you liked Bella, and now she is thinking of asking you to be her date to the dance because she thinks that it's true."

Edward watched as another groan escaped her mouth, releasing her arms when she pulled them towards her to cover her face with her hands. She looked incredibly frustrated while Edward just felt a certain mild astonishment and puzzlement for the situation that they landed themselves in. He figured that there was a reason why Bella had approached him earlier, other than having a death wish and being such a danger magnet, but he never figured that it was because she thought that he liked her when his feelings for her usually ranged on hate, hunger, and anger. Was this also the reason why she had become fixated on their family, especially him? He was somewhat unnerved considering that he only saw her as the most delicious food in the buffet while she thought that he liked her in a romantic sense. He wondered if Bella would still think about that once she found out that he only wanted to feed on her rather than go out with her.

"I feel so awful now," Hermione lamented, uncovering her face once again. "I never should've lied in the first place. I never should've acted impulsively just to, what? Get to you and annoy you as much as you annoyed me that time? Sure, it was satisfying, just watching your face, but the consequences right now are less than desirable. Merlin, that moment was certainly not one of my finest! I can't believe that I'm saying this but I'm wrong! I've made a wrong choice!"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," Edward tried to console her, try to make her feel better, but he had gotten a glare in return.

"No, don't do that," she responded vehemently.

Edward was confused. "Don't do what?"

"Don't put me on a pedestal, Edward, and don't go blaming yourself either just to make myself feel better," she said, scowling at him and shaking her head. "Don't even try to protest; we both know that it's true. You know that you've put me in an unreachable place and set a standard in which no one can meet."

Edward opened his mouth to speak, to protest that he didn't put her in the pedestal, but after much contemplation, it was on his own volition that he closed his mouth instead. It was true that he had put her in place where he didn't think that she could do no wrong and that he held her in a certain untarnished light of purity and goodness. It was hard not to see her in that way. However, that did not mean that he wasn't aware of her own faults. She could be quite dismissive, abrasive, conceited, condescending, and stubborn. Those qualities were a bit off putting. However, he knew that, at the same time, she was compassionate, driven, kind, and passionate. He saw all of these parts that made Hermione as a whole and if there was an offer to change any of those, Edward knew he would refuse. Every single one of those parts, from the good ones to the awful ones, had endeared her to him in a way — which admittedly made him appear bias. So he hadn't put her on a pedestal but he did put her in a place that was very close to it.

He eventually sighed in defeat. "You may be right on that account."

Hermione smirked and then sighed. "As baffling as it is to believe but I'm in the wrong here," she told him. "I was the one who made the wrong choice. I never should've done that and I have no one to blame but myself. I was the one who lied, not you. It was on my own terms, no one forced me to, so it was my choice that led me into this mess. I made a mistake and don't tell me that it's nothing because it's not nothing. People are going to get hurt because of what I've done and that's on me."

"So, what are you going to do now?" He decided not to contradict her words, knowing that they were all true and he would be lying to both of them if he protested further. The only thing he could do was support her and her plans, while offering his assistance and helping her through it. Besides, he also wanted to end whatever Bella was thinking about him and his so-called feelings for her. "What are your plans to stop this madness?"

Her eyebrows scrunched in contemplation. "I've got to make things right with her," she declared softly. "Not just to her but to everybody else. I can't let things to progress further. The longer that she thinks that you like her, the more I put you and your family in danger." Her eyes shifted and he couldn't read them anymore. "You are all Bella has been thinking about these last few days to be honest."

Edward's eyebrows rose in alarm. "Are you telling me that she has become infatuated with me?" He managed to choke out. What was up with teenage human girls these days?

"Obsessed is more like it," she corrected, snorting none too kindly. "It doesn't help that I seemingly confirmed your feelings for her. She is utterly convinced that you like her, no questions asks. Jessica and Angela even encouraged her earlier at lunch to ask you to the dance."

Edward listened and detected a bitterness note to her voice as she continued ranting. She sounded as though she was offended and angry at the same time, her voice revealing more to what she was feeling than her words did. From what he could tell so far, she was rather fond of Angela — which was something that he couldn't blame on her if the rest of her options were Jessica and Lauren. Bella didn't count — but now she sounded mad at her for some reason. He eyed her as she huffed and wondered if she was feeling other than guilt. He might not hear her thoughts but he spent most of his life observing humans as a past time and Hermione was as expressive as a human. Naturally, his keen eyes didn't miss anything and so eventually he came forth a conclusion: Hermione, for some reason, was jealous of Bella Swan.

"Hermione, are you jealous of Bella?" He asked, just to make sure, because he couldn't just pluck the right answer in her head this time.

She immediately ceased ranting and went to gape at him. "What? Me? Jealous?" She sputtered indignantly. "Of course, not! Don't be ridiculous, Edward! I'm not jealous of Bella Swan."

Edward's eyebrows rose at her indignation and how it did not match the panic in her eyes. "You do know that you're an awful liar, right?" He retorted, smiling gently to appease her. "I can see right through you, Hermione. You're jealous of Bella."

"I'm not jealous of—"She attempted to protest but halted as soon as she spotted the knowing look on Edward's face. She pursed her lips and looked away, a sure sign of surrender. "Okay, so, maybe I am jealous. Maybe I'm being ridiculous for feeling jealous because this is a situation that I landed myself in, that I landed you in, and this is entirely my fault. I just... I can't help it." A frown curled her lips. "I can't shake the feeling that in another time, in another life, it will be Bella who is standing in my place right now and that you'll choose her and be with her. I mean, even without a bond, Bella is already devoted to you. She's also kind and good, and the epitome of purity. It's hard not to dislike someone like Bella who reminds you so much of the goodness left in this world. With her, everything seems to be easy, while I'm obviously more challenging. In another way, she'd be far more suited for you than I could ever be."

Edward did not know what brought this conversation on but he did know that he didn't like where it was going. He could tell that Hermione wasn't fishing for compliments though and that she genuinely believed that Bella was better for him than her. Edward was aggravated by this reason alone. He didn't know where Hermione got those ideas inside of her mind when he hadn't even shown interest for the human girl aside from a desire to suck her blood dry. He didn't know why Hermione seemed intent on thinking that she would never be good enough when she was already more than enough for him. Hermione had no business comparing herself to Bella when it was truly the human girl who paled in comparison. The two girls, while both have brown hair and eyes and pale coloring — although Hermione was admittedly paler — were very different from each other.

"Well, I like this Hermione," Edward abruptly interjected into her monologue, taking her hand in his, ducking his head down and bending his knee to peer into her eyes. "I like the Hermione who is assertive and seems to know what she wants, and I like the Hermione who is unsure of her worth and who is keen on giving reasons why she shouldn't be picked. I like the Hermione who, instead of taking the coward's way out, chose to come back and face on whatever challenges that comes to her. I like the Hermione who knows her mistakes, admits them even though it hurts a bit of her pride, and yet still wants to fix them. I like the Hermione who befriends humans and takes their feelings into consideration. I like that Hermione and I choose that Hermione, no matter what she says or do or how hard she try to push me away."

Hermione smiled idly at his words. "Even though she is insanely ridiculous and insecure, and would probably be very difficult to you?" She asked wryly. "Even if she makes you crazy with all the extra baggage that she carries with her?"

"Well, I don't know about this extra baggage as of yet," Edward started cheekily, "but I did make a promise to her that I will always be there for her, and I don't make promises lightly."

Because for Edward, Hermione was the one who reminded him of the goodness left in the world, not Bella. Bella reminded him constantly of the monster threatening to overcome his humanity, of how little he had control over his life, while Hermione kept his monster at bay and kept him whole and sane. Hermione was, without a doubt, difficult to deal with and figure out, but Edward believed that love — or anything close to that feeling because really, it was too early to tell whether he loved her or not — made things easier. There was really no competition between the two girls when Hermione would've already won.

Hermione stared at his face for a while longer before she breathed in a calming breath and shortly nodded in acquiescence. "Thank you for being patient with me," she told him gratefully, her voice quiet. "I know that we've already established things between us. But, well, I can't help myself."

Edward reached out and tenderly smoothed a palm down her wild curls, feeling a thrill down his spine now that he could finally get to touch her without the fear of her pulling away from him. "You're welcome," he said, watching in fascination as one curly strand coiled around his index finger. "But why though? Why do you feel that way? And with Bella, no less."

She slipped her eyes shut as he continued caressing her hair. "It's complicated," she sighed under her breath.

"Try me," dared Edward.

Hermione opened her eyes but only to narrow them at him. When Edward didn't budge, she finally relented. "It's a stupid reason that happened when I was still a human, okay?" She said, sliding her gaze away from him. "When I was a human, I had two best friends who were also blokes. I met them when I was eleven years old. At first, we didn't get along very well. We were very different from one another. They were both obsessed with sports whilst I was obsessed with my books. They don't really care about their studies and I was crazy about them. One of them even called me a nightmare. Of course, one day, all of that changed and suddenly, I was friends with them. We grew up together and by the time we were older, we were inseparable. We did everything together and we knew that we would do everything for one another. No one knew them better than I did and nobody knew me better than they did. They drove me bonkers most of the time but then again, I drove them insane as well. They were two of the most important people in my life; nobody could replace the roles that they played. I am who I am now because of them. Then, a few years later, something between the three of us changed. It wasn't until later when I realized that I fell in love with one of them."

Edward didn't realized that his hand had paused mid air before it reluctantly lowered on her head. Hermione didn't appear to notice as well, too immersed in her story to think about anything else.

"Out of the two of them, he was the person that I least get along with. We bicker and argue a lot and it was always up to the other one to stop things from escalating further. He was very temperamental and I was very opinionated so, we kind of clash from the very start. But he was my best friend and I fell in love with him. Because despite that he makes me want to pull his hair out, he knew how to push my buttons, he constantly puts his foot in his mouth, and he has an emotional range of a teaspoon, he was also very considerate and caring." A flash of sadness crossed her face and while she might be physically there, Edward could feel that she was a hundred of miles away, thinking of a different time and a different boy. "I really did love him with all of what I had, and there were moments when I believed that he felt the same way about me. He has this look in his eyes that doesn't just make me feel wanted, but it also made me feel loved."

"What happened?" Edward asked softly. Part of him wondered if he should be jealous about the boy that she had fallen in love with back then but then he recognized that it was ridiculous being jealous when he didn't even know if the boy was alive or not. "What happened next, Hermione?"

Her golden eyes slid back to him. The forlorn smile on her lips was heartbreakingly beautiful on her soft face. "He didn't choose me," she said, laughing slightly as though everything was fine and she wasn't as shattered as she made it out to be. If she was as human as she appeared to be, her eyes would've filled with tears. But then she wasn't human, neither of them were, and so her eyes were dry. However Edward swore he could hear her heart crying from her voice alone. "He chose someone else instead. It turns out I wasn't what he wanted, or at least, not anymore. He chose someone who was beautiful and devoted to him. Someone who could give him what he wanted and needed at that time. Someone who doesn't fight back on his opinions and instead shares them. Basically, someone who was the exact opposite from me, and everyone was aware of the fact that she was painstakingly not me."

Edward wanted to ask more. What happened to the boy after she turned? Where was he now? Was that the end of their tale? But then she let out a watery laugh and took a step away from him, and he knew that he couldn't ask her without breaking her heart further. Whoever this human boy was, he had made a lasting impact on Hermione that she carried until she was turned. He grabbed her arms and didn't let her move away. She paused, eyed his hands on her person, then slowly lifted her gaze to meet his piercing eyes. Edward let himself sink into the bleakness of her golden irises and wanted nothing more than to drag her back to him again. He wanted to ease her pain, to take it for himself, so she wouldn't feel it again. But he couldn't do that, no matter how strong his want was. All he could do was assure her and try to right the wrong that had been done to her.

"I am not him, Hermione," he said quietly but firmly. "He might've not seen your worth, but I do. And unlike him, I won't throw it all away for someone else. Whoever this guy was, he's an idiot for not seeing you sooner and for letting you go. If somehow he's still alive and if I meet him, I'll thank him because he led you to me. I'll take care of you in a way that he hadn't done before. Now, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Because while he's not here, I am, and I promise I'll make it all better."

Edward was relieved when she seemed assured at his words, her face softening ever so slightly and the tight lines on her mouth slowly diminishing. When she realized how close they were to each other and his hand was still caressing her hair, she smiled a bit awkwardly before stepping away. He let her, knowing when to back off when it became apparent that she didn't seem to want to escalate things further, although he was a little disappointed. Maybe someday, she wouldn't move away but rather seek his touch instead. That someday was clearly not today though.

She cleared her throat and attempted an air of flippancy. "Now that's all said and done, I have to go back to figure out how to amend the situation we were discussing a whilst ago. Shall I?" she suggested and continued after seeing Edward's nod. "Alright. Great"—she cleared her throat again—"Thank you."

"You're welcome," was Edward's automatic response. "So, what are you going to do then?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. "Well, I figured to tell the truth, you know? I mean, if I continue the lie or even cover it with another lie, it will only worsen the situation."

"It will be easier to lie," said Edward although he was internally pleased with her answer.

"Yes, but people are already going to get hurt because of this alone. Why do I have to prolong it or make it a bigger problem than it already is? I feel guilty enough as it is." Hermione rubbed her arms in discomfort. "Also, I doubt that that would help Bella, given that she's already halfway in love with you."

Edward shuddered, dread curling down his spine. He did not want to have his singer to fall in love with him or even have a semblance of love in her body. He did not prey on unsuspecting human girls. Esme taught him better than that.

"Angela already knows the truth," Hermione continued. "It's the reason why I was late. I was talking to her awhile ago. I confessed her the truth and, well, she wasn't really happy about it. I apologized to her and Angela, with all of her good soul, forgave me eventually. Of course, she also told me to tell everyone else the truth, not that I wasn't planning that anyway."

"Yes, Angela does seem to possess a rare sense of goodness in her," Edward agreed absently. "Well, your timing could not be less than perfect. A moment longer and Bella would've been—" Realizing where his words were headed, he abruptly cut himself off.

Hermione, however, had caught on to his near admittance, and stiffened before him. She searched through him with her gaze and then her eyes widened as it dawned on her the significance of his statement, of how close he was to succumbing to his baser instincts. Edward cursed under his breath, slamming his eyes close. He didn't want Hermione to find out this way. In fact, he preferred if she never found out at all. He didn't want Hermione to know that Bella was his weakness, that she could likely be the reason why his monster existed in the first place, and that Bella was the only one capable of bending him to his knees. Merlin, God, whoever was up there, why did Hermione have to be clever?

"I knew it," she whispered. "I knew that Bella affected you differently than other humans. I suspected as much. Bella is... Bella is your singer, isn't she?"

Edward nodded his head curtly, his mouth pinched into tight lines. He couldn't deny it now even if he tried. "Far too much information for one day, huh?" He quipped, barely controlled frustration leaking from his voice. "What gave it away?"

Hermione looked troubled. "Your face actually gives you away. You don't really have a good poker face, especially when you're caught off guard. I noticed when you approached me to start our biology session, I was talking to Bella that day, and I noticed you stopped suddenly and looking horrified about something. You had no problem approaching Jessica or Angela that time but you seem to stay away from Bella if you can help it. Whenever you're near her or when she's there in the same room as you, you look as though you smelled something terrible and you glare at her all time like she's the bane of your existence."

"She is," he agreed drily then proceeded uncertainly. "She reminds me that the line between human and monster is very thin, that one movement could possibly break that thin line. She reminds me that there is always a part of me that likes to kill and will to continue to kill if I don't try my hardest to stop it."

"And I made things worse for you, didn't I?" Hermione winced apologetically. "I'm sorry. I should've known better. Humans are incredibly weak willed when it comes to vampire charms and Bella, in particular, is very susceptible to yours. She's dazzled by your appearance and, again, it doesn't help that I told everyone that you like her."

"You can't apologize for something you don't know," he said, instantly forgiving her, "even if you suspected it as much."

Hermione's eyes flickered with some unnamed emotion that Edward caught with his gaze, then the emotion disappeared as she flashed a tight lipped smile at him. It was both a frustrating and intriguing thing, to witness emotions playing out across her face and flashing in her eyes but never knowing the cause or reason for it. Edward supposed that he would have to get used to it now.

As soon as they established their plans — in other words, Hermione told him what to do and Edward went along with it — their one hour tutoring session was already over and they both left the cafeteria together right after, with Edward escorting Hermione to her next class. Unlike the last time, when their pace were rushed and hurried, they walked leisurely down the hallway. An easy and companionable silence settled between them until Edward chose to break it.

"You know, you never did tell me where you went to time time when you disappeared for almost two weeks," Edward said, glancing at her sideways.

"I didn't, did I?" Hermione mused, her steps soft against the tiled floor. "Well, at first, I didn't really know where to go. All I knew was that I wanted to leave the town and get as far away as possible. I stayed here for three days but never showed my face before I finally decided to go to Italy."

"Italy?" He blurted out, surprised. "Why Italy?"

Italy was Volturi territory. It was known as the base of the vampire community. Every vampire who went there had to have special permission from the Three Kings themselves. Carlisle and their family, the second largest vampire coven next to the Volturi, had that special permission considering that Carlisle was also one of the Volturi's friends. Their family could come and go as they pleased although the same could not be said to other vampires. If Hermione had gone to Italy, then that meant that she was given a special permission. It was strange since that meant she had ties to the Volturi and it must be a close one because the Volturi didn't hand out their special permissions just to anybody. The question was: how close?

He sensed her hesitation. "I have a friend there," she revealed after a few beats. "A very old friend. He isn't my sire, if that's what you're thinking. He's actually one of the few people that I trust. When I left home, he took me in as his own. I stayed with him for a few years before I eventually went out of my own way. One of the reasons why I left him was because of our... different diets." She shot him a knowing look before looking away.

"He feeds on humans?" Edward asked quietly, his lips barely moving.

Hermione nodded imperceptibly. "Yes, and you could say that it brought numerous problems as well as arguments into our relationship."

Edward stiffened. "Do you mean to say that he was... Were you two...? Did you and..." He could not even finish his questions, his mouth drying at the thought that she had gone to her lover and stayed with him for almost two weeks. Just thinking about it made him want to crush his skull with his bare hands.

Hermione's eyes widened, catching his questions with ease without him needing to finish it. "What?" She asked incredulously before she started laughing. "Oh, Merlin, no! Our relationship is not romantic or sexual at all. Get your head out of the gutter. He's like Carlisle to me, Edward. He's nothing but a parental figure. Honestly." She chuckled, a faint smile lingering on her lips. "He's also the one who made me realize what I truly felt at that time, about our situation and about you. It's crazy how big of an impact you made in such a small amount of time."

Edward quirked his lips, silently agreeing with her words in regards to her. It was truly astounding how one person could make a drastic change in your life in just a small time. Life was an unexpected and epic journey, and as cliché as it sounded, it was also true. Edward would know with his near century of existence. Life threw curveballs and punches in a time people least expected, and they wouldn't even realize that it had hit them until the impact had knocked them off their feet. Sometimes the evidences of those impact would fade over time but there were moments that it would leave a lasting impression. Sometimes the evidences couldn't be seen, hidden from the public view of the world, but it was still something that could be certainly felt within. Meanwhile, there were other times when those evidences were branded on the skin, etched deep within the bones and proudly displayed for those who were worthy to see them.

Many people craved the unexpected and wanted nothing more than to receive an impact. Edward did not believe that he was one of those people, but when it happened to him, in the form of a small brunette with golden eyes and brown flecks in her irises, he realized that it was something that he had not known that he needed. Maybe that was one of the reason why everyone saw the beauty of the unexpected and the impact it would leave at its wake; it was because the unexpected was one of the things people never knew they wanted and they had never needed until the day it was freely given to them. Edward certainly hadn't seen its worth until Hermione Granger arrived in his life.

"Remind me to thank him next time you meet him," Edward jested, grinning winningly as Hermione snorted.

Edward didn't escort Hermione to her classroom, regrettably separating from her midway the moment it dawned on them that they would be seen with each other and probably make the rumors about them as bad as they would come. Watching her retreating back and the gentle sway of her hips, Edward sighed to himself, already finding himself missing her presence. He hated that they only had a short time together after a long time apart from each other. Just when he had been given a chance, this happened to prevent things from moving forward between them. He didn't believe in God but he was certain someone from above was messing with them.

It was times like this one that Edward didn't understand why he was staying away from her in first place. But then he would remember the names that Hermione was called and the insinuation that were passed around throughout the whole school. It might not have been spoken to her face but just hearing it constantly playing on loop was enough to grate Edward's nerves. At first, he thought about addressing and denying the rumors but Hermione had pointed out that it wouldn't work, not when they would be seen together right after. Besides, denying the rumors didn't mean that the people would start believing them. Humans were fickle, weren't they? One minute, they praised, and the next, they scorned. He sighed and walked to his class. It seemed that being a vampire didn't prevent them from getting subjected to the opinions of society.

He was just relieved that Hermione couldn't hear thoughts the way he did.


	14. Someday But Not Today

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 ** _Someday But Not Today_**

Hermione was nervous, Edward could immediately tell even from afar, by the slow and uncertain way she approached the three girls standing in the parking lot next to Bella's rusty red truck. He sat inside of his car, watching as she raked her fingers through her hair, agitation written across her face as she stopped in front of the three girls. It was strange seeing such emotion of vulnerability on Hermione's face when Edward knew that she was far more superior than the other girls that now surrounded her who were looking interested as the only vampire started a conversation with them. She was waving her hands as she spoke to them, which Edward noted was an indication of her anxiety.

Hermione seemed to express herself a lot by moving her arms or hands and through a series of hand gestures. He wondered if it was a remnant of her human life, an ingrained habit of hers that she managed to slip into her nonlife. Edward doubted that he would ever get used to her human mannerisms that should've disappeared the moment she was turned. It was another one of her anomalies; the biggest and most obvious one was the fact that she didn't exhibit the air of coldness that he and the rest of the vampires in the world had. Until now, he could not explain why and how, neither of his family could no matter how old they were. Hermione also hadn't told him the reason why and she didn't seem keen to shed light to it.

Classes had already been dismissed for the day and people were already leaving school in order to go home or to go to some other different destination. There were still a few more students that were loitering in the parking lot though, engaging their human peers with juicy gossip and idle chatter, and doing other human activities like sports that easily distracted them from the time. Edward's siblings had already left him so they could go out hunting at the edge of the town, far away from the humans, while he stayed so he could offer his silent support to Hermione who was quite adamant to tell the truth today, not wanting to prolong the situation when it would already hurt so much the longer she continued to put it off. After spending the whole day watching Hermione looking remorseful and guilt ridden, Edward was inclined to agree as well just to wipe those expressions from her face.

He wanted to be there for her when she told them the truth, regardless of Bella's blood that could send him into a fit of insanity. He didn't want her to be alone; he wanted to support her by her side. Most importantly, he wanted to protect her from the consequences of her actions; he wanted to hide her away from Jessica's nasty remarks and insults, and Bella's pain that would undoubtedly hurt Hermione as well. Hermione cared far too much; she truly saw the humans as her friends, if not then something more important than a fleeting life walking in this world. Undoubtedly, their reactions would certainly cut her.

But Edward knew that he couldn't be there, not when his mere presence by Hermione's side could increase the tension among them. Besides, he shouldn't be seen with her anyway, not until the rumors died down or something far more interesting than them occurred in this town. He couldn't protect her, which had frustrated him greatly. So, he settled for listening into their conversation instead despite that Hermione didn't seem impressed that he could—would—eavesdrop into their conversation. No matter how many times Hermione tried to argue with him that he shouldn't, they both ultimately knew that he still would.

 _'You can do this, Hermione,'_ he could hear Angela's kind and encouraging thoughts. Currently, it was Angela whose thoughts Edward chose to listen into, tuning out Jessica's thoughts. He knew that he would get out of the car the second Jessica started insulting Hermione so he figured that Angela was a safer bet between the two human girls. "Hermione has something to say," Angela said aloud, looking at the brunette vampire with kind and hopeful eyes.

Hermione looked as though she just swallowed something awful. She grimaced as she looked away from Angela. "Yes," she started gingerly. "I have something to say to you."

 _'Oh, Hermione,'_ Angela's sympathy radiated off her thoughts. _'I know that she didn't mean what happened. Hermione is truly nice and she looks so guilty for what she did. But I really don't understand why she did it in the first place. Why did she tell them that Edward liked Bella when it wasn't true in the first place?'_

"What is it?" Jessica sighed impatiently when Hermione didn't immediately answer her. "Just get it over with, Hermione."

Angela shook her head and sighed. _'Is it too much to ask Jessica to be nice to Hermione for once? Maybe I can talk to her about this later. Jessica is awfully insecure even though she doesn't have to be. She's really pretty, and she has nothing to worry about. She and Hermione could be great friends although it seems that Hermione brings out the insecure part of her. It's sort of like how Rosalie makes her feel.'_

"Is there... is there something wrong?" Edward could hear Bella through Angela's thoughts.

Hermione looked at Bella and the guilt in her eyes was unmistakable. "Yes, there's something wrong," she finally said, sighing heavily. "I haven't been honest with you—"

"Are you finally going to admit that you're sleeping with Edward Cullen?" Jessica interjected, sounding rather gleeful.

"Jessica," Angela chided. "It's none of our business who she sleeps with. Besides, whatever she's going to say, I'm sure that it's not about that."

"Fine," Jessica grumbled before looking expectantly at Hermione. "Well? What is it?"

Hermione crossed her arms, sighing. "It is difficult to say this and yet there is no other way but to say it. I can't keep this to myself any further and..." She seemed to struggle for a moment before she continued hesitantly, "I lied."

"About what...?" Jessica asked slowly, prodding Angela with a questioning look.

Angela merely smiled sadly, never saying a thing, but Edward could hear her thoughts clearly. _'I hope that Jessica doesn't throw a fit although she already suspected that Edward didn't like Bella.'_ Then her eyes shifted to Bella and sadness coursed through her. _'Though, I don't know what Bella might react once she found out Edward doesn't like her after all. It's obvious that she has a crush on him.'_

Hermione pursed her lips and looked down at her feet. "That day when I said that Edward liked Bella, I lied to you all. Edward... His answer that day was different. It wasn't Bella. The truth is, Edward didn't say that he liked her. He—" She halted, grimaced, and then she looked Bella who stood frozen at her words. "I'm so sorry for lying and for hurting you. I have no excuses for what I did. It was wrong of me to do so and I'm sorry for the hurt that I caused you."

"I knew it!" Jessica hissed triumphantly through Hermione's remorseful apology. "I knew that there was no way Edward would like Bella."

"Jessica!" Angela chided again, aghast. _'I can't believe that Jessica would— I don't even have the right words for it.'_ "That is such a wrong thing to say."

"What?" Jessica snorted, obviously unbothered by Angela's reprimand. "It's not as if you aren't thinking it. We all know that compared to Hermione, Bella might as well be a shadow. I even bet that Edward told Hermione that he liked her instead of Bella. I'm sure of it." Jessica then turned her attention to Hermione, one of her eyebrows raised. "Well? Care to prove me wrong that Edward likes you?"

But Hermione ignored Jessica, transfixed with the other brunette's reaction or lack there of. Edward could see the desperation in her golden eyes as she peered into the brunette's blank chocolate eyes, waiting for a reaction of some sort. But Bella only gazed blankly at her, with her mouth slightly agape. Jessica and Angela both turned to the two brunettes who still didn't give them a reaction that the three of them were waiting for.

"Bella...?" Hermione prodded, hesitance coloring her voice. "Please, say something."

Bella blinked and the blankness receded for a bit. She looked at Hermione with confused, doe-like eyes. "But... but I don't understand..." she started, gaze darting to the side. "Why... why would you... do that? If—if it was a lie..." Her lower lip trembled despite her teeth digging into the soft flesh. "So... so Edward doesn't... I thought... You were... You were supposed to be my friend."

Hermione looked as though she had been struck. Edward wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms when he witnessed the flash of pain crossing her eyes. "I... I am. Bella, I'm so sorry."

Bella shook her head slowly. "I—I think I have to... to go."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak as she took a step forward, her hand reaching out to touch the human girl. But then she stopped herself and lowered her arm, taking a step back as though the slight distance could give Bella the comfort that she needed. The three girls watched as Bella hurriedly went to her truck, started the engine a few more times before it finally came alive, then immediately left. Edward watched the human girl looking far too emotional for his liking, a frown etched across his face.

It seemed to him that she was more hurt over the fact that he didn't like her than Hermione lying to her about him. The heartbreak in Bella's eyes was something that Edward did not understand. It confused him why Bella seemed to be heartbroken. As far as he could recall from the interactions that he had with Bella, he had never given her any impression that conveyed that he liked her or saw her as a potential romantic interest. Aside from the lie that Hermione told them, there were no other signs that Edward was interested in Bella in any way. Yes, he seemed to have save her from the car accident but that was more because of Hermione than her.

"Are you okay?" Edward heard Angela speaking softly to Hermione. _'She looks so sad right now but... so beautiful at the same time.'_

Hermione shook her head, eyes conveying the loss she felt. "I shouldn't be the one who is being asked that," she said in a small voice. "I've hurt someone who doesn't deserve it. Yes, I didn't mean it but... but it doesn't change the fact that I did."

"Why did you do it?" Jessica demanded, frowning, although Edward noted the slight concern in her eyes. "Bella never did anything to you. I mean, people would understand if I did it. I've never made it a secret that I'm a bitch but, Hermione, you've always been befriending and acting kind to Bella. So, why did you do it? What changed? Were you just pretending?"

"No, I wasn't pretending. I truly saw her as a friend."

"A friend wouldn't do that," Jessica pointed out, raising one of her brows. "I would never do that to Angela. I mean I've only known you and Bella for a few weeks but I'd never do something that cruel to you guys."

Hermione pursed her lips and averted her gaze to the side. "It was more because of Edward than Bella, actually. Or at least, it was more because of what I thought that he did."

Angela's eyebrows drew close. "What did he do?" She asked. _'Edward's been nothing but a gentleman although he does seem so cold and aloof. I can't imagine him doing something wrong to someone like Hermione though. He seemed to like her enough.'_

"Yes. What did he do?" Jessica asked, looking intrigued. Edward could only guess what was going on in that mind of hers.

Edward couldn't help but also anticipate Hermione's answer though, as he shifted in his seat and unconsciously leaned closer to the windshield as though it would make a difference. Hermione looked indecisive for a moment before she let out a deep sigh which sounded oddly resigned.

"I thought... I thought he would take away my freedom from me and I got angry. I lashed out horribly," she said quietly and when she darted a glance at his direction, Edward knew that her next words were more meant for him to hear than for them to know. "But I realized that I was actually more afraid of him leaving me, so it seemed easier to push him away now when it's safer than to love him and have someone take him away later."

Edward locked his gaze on Hermione, feeling as though the rest of the world weighed no significance in that small, stolen moment of time. The emotions coursing through him at that moment would've sent Jasper's mind spinning if he was there. His fingers twitched on the steering wheel and he suddenly had the inexplicable urge to kiss her, audience be damned. This kind of emotion was certainly a new thing for him to feel which both exhilarated and frightened him. Never had Edward ever felt such powerful emotion aside from hunger before and he was sort of glad and slightly maddened when she finally looked away from him.

"What was that?" Angela questioned, puzzled by Hermione's words which were uttered nearly silently.

Hermione smiled timidly at Angela. "It was nothing," she said, sighing. "I think it's better if I stay away from Bella and give her the space that she needs. The best that I can do for now is give her the time to heal. What I did was really cruel, not just to her but to anyone really."

"Tell me about it," Jessica stated bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean, I know I'm a total bitch sometimes but I've never lied to anyone before. I mean, lied harshly."

Hermione's lips twitched. "Truly, I expected better from myself. I shouldn't have done that. But it's done now and I can't change the past. I just wish I told her sooner before she started having feelings for Edward. I made a mistake and it had cost me my friend ." Her face contorted in pain as she harshly looked away. "What I did was so wrong. The only thing that I can do now is stay away, not because I don't care, but because I do and I do want to give her space. I think it's also better if I stay away from you guys also."

"Really?" Edward frowned at the way Jessica perked up. Catching herself, she immediately slunk back. "I mean, are you sure?"

Hermione nodded resolutely. "Yes. I truly think it's for the best."

"If that's what you want," said Angela worriedly after shooting Jessica a reprimanding look. "But... you don't have to stay away from us. You're also our friend, Hermione."

"You're not angry at me?" Hermione asked, sounding anxious although her eyes didn't match the tone of her voice. "You're not upset about what I did?"

Angela smiled softly. "I told you, didn't I? I might not understand why you did it but you did apologize for it."

"If you have done that to me, there will be hell to pay." Jessica snorted. "But anyway, you admitting that it was a lie was just a confirmation of my speculations. I already figured out that it couldn't be possible for Edward to like Bella. I mean, how could he? She doesn't even have a personality."

"Jessica," Angela warned her friend with a stern stare. _'Does she have to say it like that? Sure, Bella doesn't talk a lot but she's her own person. Besides, I'm pretty sure that once she's comfortable enough, maybe she'll share something about herself. Jessica can be really blunt. Bella just needs time to open up.'_

Jessica merely shrugged her shoulders, looking unapologetic. "It's true. But that doesn't mean that I'm not sorry for her though."

"Bella needs you more than me," Hermione said strongly. "I can't take you away from her too. I've already said my apologies but I was still the one who's in the wrong here. So, please, take care of Bella."

"You're not really taking anyone away..." Jessica trailed off when she saw that Hermione remained unmoved. Edward saw her regarding Hermione with sympathy. "Well, it's your choice. But... does that mean you're not going to Port Angeles with us this weekend?"

Angela shook her head fondly as she eyed her friend beside her. _'Jessica and her priorities,'_ she remarked, sounding exasperated as well as accustomed to it.

Hermione smiled at the both of them. "I don't think so. I don't know how long I'm going to avoid you. But I can guarantee that this isn't really goodbye," she said, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on Jessica's and Angela's shoulders. "Take care of yourselves, alright? I'll see you later." Then she slipped her hands off and walked away from them.

Edward tuned out Angela's thoughts, sitting upright when he saw Hermione walking to his direction. She darted a glance at his direction as she passed by, her face not giving anything away. He turned his head, his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes continued following her figure until it disappeared down the road. He immediately started his engine and pulled out of his parking spot to catch up to her. It didn't take long for him to see her thick red coat from afar and he was relieved that she didn't use her vampire speed to leave. Hearing the sound of his car, Hermione paused and looked over her shoulder, her eyebrows raising when she saw his silver Volvo behind her.

Even though she was on the left side of the road, Edward still went and halted his car right next to her before opening the door to the shotgun seat. There was no one else in the road aside from them so there was no one else to see the moment when Hermione looked indecisive for a second before finally coming into a decision when she slipped inside of his car and closed the door with a bang. Without any preamble, Edward started his car and drove in a speed that was slower than he was accustomed to, wanting to spend more time with Hermione.

"Hey," he said softly, darting a glance at her when she remained quiet all throughout the ride. "How are you doing?"

Hermione's lips were pulled down into a frown, her gaze on the hands splayed across her lap. "I've hurt someone I considered a friend. How do you think I'm doing right now?"

Edward pressed his lips into thin lines. "Bella will forgive you; I know she will. To be honest, the conversation didn't really go the way I expected it. I expected more from Jessica that I'm almost disappointed that she's somewhat calm throughout." Although that didn't mean that it would stop Jessica from spreading rumors about what Hermione did and turn everyone they know against her. "Unexpectedly enough, they didn't get angry, only confused about your actions and sympathetic to Bella's plight."

"Jessica doesn't care much about Bella," she told him matter-of-factly. "Cruel but true. If I had done that to Angela, Jessica would probably skin me alive, but she barely knows Bella and Bella isn't someone who shares much about herself. Essentially, Bella is somewhat a stranger to her and the only reason that she approached Bella was because of the attention Bella was attracting from everyone. So, it didn't surprise me as much that Jessica's reaction was pretty mild. Jessica is sympathetic but she's smart and somewhat knew that I was lying. She just didn't say anything because she couldn't prove it until I told them the truth."

He reached one hand out and tugged her warm chin with a crooked forefinger, making her look at him curiously. "Then it's going to be alright."

"You don't understand," she said softly. "I wasn't worried much about Angela's reaction, much less Jessica's. I was more worried about Bella because she's the one that I've hurt and I don't think it's going to be alright anytime soon. Bella is in love with you, Edward. She truly does. She... She wants to be with you more than anything else in the world. Then, when she found out that it was all a lie after all? It crushed her."

Edward frowned, retracting his hand on Hermione's chin to place it on the steering wheel. "Bella doesn't love me. She doesn't even know me or what I am," he said, his face darkening menacingly. "I suspect that as soon as she finds out the truth about me being a monster, she will run screaming to the other direction."

"You don't know that," she immediately contradicted, staring at him with such intensity that Edward could see from the corner of his eyes. "Bella might love you even after finding out that you're a vampire."

"And what about you?" Edward said, glancing sideways at her. "Could you... could you love me even knowing that I'm a monster?"

Her golden eyes flickered and the silence that soon followed was deafening to Edward. He didn't fidget in his seat but inside he was incredibly nervous while he waited for Hermione's answer. He glanced at her to find her looking contemplative about his question to her and he wondered if he had been far too much fast and straightforward for Hermione's liking. He told himself that it didn't matter if it was love in a platonic sense or in the romantic sense because whatever kind of love that Hermione was willing to give him, he would accept it wholeheartedly and without complains. For now, Edward was handing Hermione the reins to pace the growth of their relationship. He allowed her to handle things between them because he didn't want her to feel pressured or uncomfortable. But maybe he pushed too far this time? He honestly didn't know if he had and this uncertainty unsettled him.

"I could..." she finally answered, leaning her head back against the headrest. "I could love you. I can see it. Maybe not now but someday." Then she let out a sigh. "And you're wrong. You're not a monster, Edward."

He tightened his hold on the steering wheel. "I am."

"You're not," she disagreed with a firm tone. "You're not a monster and don't ever think that. I've seen and met true monsters before and you are nothing like them."

"How can you say that?" Edward demanded. "I very nearly killed your friend this morning. My control was slipping and if you haven't come, Bella would've been dead and I would've put you and my family in danger. I... I believe that we are all monsters. I believe that we are cursed to walk in this world without a soul and to hunt those who have one just to fill in the empty void inside of us. Yes, we have strength, speed, beauty, money, special abilities, and immortality. But what is the point of those when you will always remain tainted and corrupted in the end?"

"Is that why you think of yourself as a monster?" She asked quietly.

Edward jerked his head in a nod. "You don't understand, Hermione," he tried to explain, to make her understand. "Back then, when I was a newborn, I felt this unfathomable anger and resentment inside of me that couldn't be extinguished even after many years. I... I didn't accept my situation back then. Because of my anger, I left Carlisle and damned myself. I... I fed on human blood." He heard her gasp and he didn't dare look at Hermione's reaction for fear that he would see revulsion. "It's not something that I am proud of but at that time, I felt justified. To be turned into this kind of abomination, I wanted to do something good; I wanted to be good; and I thought that I was doing that. I fed on the foulest of people, the ones who murder, steal, lie, cheat, beat, and rape. I fed on those people who were capable of becoming a monster, who were already a monster. It wasn't until I saw myself in one of my victim's eyes, saw the fear and— that's— that's when I realized that I was the real monster. I gave in to the darkness and sometimes when I thought I've finally found the light, I end up back where I belong: in the dark."

"You never forgave yourself for what you did," Hermione mused aloud although her voice was a quiet whisper.

"How can I?" He muttered bitterly. "I don't think I'd ever stop thinking that I'm a monster. I think— I know— that I will continue to repent for the rest of my eternal life. I don't remember much about my human life, much less my childhood, but I remembered... I remembered my desire to become a soldier, to do some good for my country, and to protect my fellow men. What I did after I was turned, it sickened me that I became the same creature that I want to protect my people from. I turned my back on my word and that's something that I regret everyday. I will never forgive myself and I will continue to pay for my sins."

"What you're doing to yourself—" she gasped, her chest hitching, and she was looking at him with such sorrowful eyes that Edward felt like he wanted to burn the world just so he would never see such look on her face. "What you're doing to yourself is not right, Edward. I understand that you want to repent, that you're guilty because of what you did, but to be trapped in your self-loathing, it's— it's wrong. To never forgive yourself is to destroy yourself. Fix your mistakes, repent, feel guilt; do that. But don't ever think that you're not worthy of forgiveness because you are."

Edward desperately wanted to believe her; wanted nothing more than to believe in her words. "Stay," he said, or maybe it was a plea. He honestly didn't care which. "Stay, and maybe with you here with me, I'll finally learn how to forgive myself. Maybe... Maybe I'll finally be able to start to forgive myself."

"And that's the difference, Edward," she insisted firmly. "True monsters will never ask for forgiveness. They will never repent or pay for their sins. They don't hesitate or agonize over what they can do and what they've done. A true monster will never feel remorse over their actions, will never think twice about taking a life, will never be apologetic about their mistakes, and will never feel for their victims no matter how many they are. A true monster only thinks of itself and doesn't care about anyone else. It can never know what true love feels like. Everyone is not an innocent, everyone has darkness inside of them, and you fighting against that darkness, not wanting and giving in to it makes all the difference in the world. That's why you're not a monster, Edward, and you will never be."

Edward didn't realize how tight he was holding the steering wheel until he felt Hermione's covered hand above his. He looked down at their hands, his jaw clenched tightly, and glanced back at her again. Seeing her gazing at him with compassion and understanding had nearly been his undoing. A part of him truly wanted to believe her words, would even beg and plead just for them to be true, but he remained silent for a few moments. Now, he knew why she was his true mate, because with her, he can be saved—not from others but from himself. He felt like he was worth saving and worth something. With her, he didn't feel like a monster but a normal person on the verge of falling in love with the person right next to him. She was his savior and he would be eternally grateful that she came into his life even as she turned his world upside down.

"And this is why I will never choose someone else," Edward spoke too low for humans to hear but to them both, his baritone voice was clear. "Whether it's another vampire or a human, I will never choose them the way I've chosen you. There will never be any other person for me. No one can frustrate and excite me at the same time like you do, nor can they make me feel calm and thrilled like you, and that's just one of the reasons why I will always choose you, Hermione."

Her chest hitched and her grasp on his hand tightened before she eventually, slowly, let go. "Don't say things like that." She sounded embarrassed as she turned her head away to stare outside the window, almost as though she couldn't handle looking at him and be exposed by his gaze.

"Why?" Edward was curious.

She tilted her head to him, her lips pursed. "Because I might start to believe them."

Edward smirked. "Then maybe I'll continue saying them until you finally believe me."

Hermione didn't react but when Edward glanced at her, he saw her soft golden eyes and small smile on the reflection of the window and inside of Edward, something tugged at seeing it. He liked to think that it was his heart, even as it stopped beating in his chest the moment he died and turned into a vampire.

Hermione cleared her throat and threw a look across him. "So, where are we going exactly?"

Edward honestly didn't know where they were going, only that he wanted to spend some time with her. He thought of bringing her to his house and meeting his family but there was a possibility that Hermione was not ready for that as of yet. Then he realized that he didn't know where she was staying in Forks. Even as he and his family searched the whole town for her, her address didn't come up. Even as Jasper persuaded Mrs. Cole to share Hermione's information sheet, the address listed there was Billy Black's address which brought apprehension into their family, specifically Rosalie, and Jasper. They all knew though that Hermione wasn't staying at La Push because of the treaty she signed, but they couldn't understand why she put down Billy Black's address as her own.

"I want to know where you live," he blurted out, "if that's okay with you."

Hermione shot him a surprised glance. "Why?"

"Because I don't know where you live and I want to know where," Edward responded. "I want to go to a place where I can see you without anyone watching us."

Her lips twisted into a small impish smirk. "Why, Edward, that sounds like a request to see me all alone. What you're implying certainly sounds very promiscuous."

"What?" He sputtered, just realizing what his statement meant and implied even as it was not his intention. "No! I— Wh— That's— that's not what I meant to say."

Amidst of his futile attempt to explain, Hermione suddenly bursted out a laugh. "I'm kidding, Edward," she told him as soon as her laughter died down. "I know what you meant. But I couldn't resist teasing you."

Edward breathed out a sigh of relief before shooting her a halfhearted glare. "That wasn't funny."

"It was for me," Hermione remarked cheekily.

Edward shook his head. "Back to the topic at hand." He immediately went back to their previous discussion. "Are you ever going to tell me where you live?"

She turned her head straight ahead, pursing her lips in thought. "It's not as if I'm hiding it, Edward. It's just that..." She winced. "I don't exactly have a place to live in."

"What?" Edward whipped his head towards her, shock coloring his voice and expression. "But how can that be? I thought you were planning on a long term stay here."

"I am, but I figured since I don't sleep and cook that a house will just be a waste of time. Why bother paying rent or buying a house when I can't even live in it?" She said with a nonchalant shrug as though it didn't bother her.

"But you want to stay here for a few more years, right?" Edward pressed, not understanding or following her reasoning. "As far as everyone is concerned, you're human and that means staying somewhere even though you don't sleep and cook. It's a way to avoid suspicion and—"

"I know," she said, effectively cutting him off and carefully avoiding his eyes. "I know that. I just... don't want to."

Edward stared at her and it dawned on him the unsaid reason why she didn't want to stay in a house. Buying a house and living in it all by herself was another reminder that she was alone and the current life she was trying to build wasn't with the people from her old life. After spending many years all alone, maybe she didn't want another reminder of that fact. He wondered if she realized that denying herself a house to live in also ensured that she could never move on from her past, would always be tied to it because she unknowingly clung to it as hard as she could. It was all terribly sad and Edward had never felt so much pain and understanding for someone else until he met her. How long would she continue on living in denial, he wondered.

"You know that you have to buy or build a house here someday, right?" Edward said softly to her. _Someday, you're going to have to move on from your old life and accept this one,_ he wanted to say but he didn't know what her reaction would be like so he chose not to speak a word about it.

"Someday," she agreed with a bitter note to her voice, "but it's clearly not today."

An idea had taken root inside of Edward's mind that he almost blurted out but then decided against it when he realized that the idea was certainly not something that Hermione would feel comfortable about hearing. He didn't want to do or say anything that could potentially ruin the progress they made together. He just had her in his life and he feared that one erroneous move could make her pull away from him and run away again. But then the brunette next to him must've caught his hesitation and suddenly turned on her seat to face him, granting him her full attention.

"What? What is it?" Hermione demanded, spotting the indecision on his face a while ago. "You were about to tell me something."

Edward sighed. "It's nothing."

"Tell me," Hermione insisted, eyes narrowing curiously. "Why won't you say it?"

"Because I don't want things to be awkward between us," the male vampire eventually confessed after a few moments of silence. "This progress we made into our relationship is important to me, Hermione, and I don't want to say or do anything that can mess that up."

"You're not going to mess things up," Hermione said, sounding earnest. "Just tell me, alright?"

Edward breathed in deeply through his nose, internally preparing himself for Hermione's reaction. "I was about to say that," he began carefully, "that maybe someday you won't buy a house because you'd live with us; with me and my family." He cleared his throat, berating himself silently for not guarding his facial expressions. He glanced at her to find a dumbfounded expression on her face so he immediately tried to amend his statement, "It's not anything serious. I'm not asking you to move in but... but it's just something to think about for the future." He huffed, thinking that he finally made a mistake. "See? I told you it's—"

"I think that it's a good plan actually," Hermione said, almost looking shy as she ducked her head and fiddled with the seatbelt. "Definitely something worth to think about." Then she looked up and granted him a small smile that made him suck a breath of relief. "See? You haven't messed up. At least, not yet."

His lips tipped up into a relieved smile. "So, someday then?" He asked easily, his fear momentarily forgotten for now.

She beamed, her golden eyes a touch softer and brighter than before. "Not today, no," she said, "but definitely someday."

* * *

 **A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGE AND FRED WEASLEY! And Happy April Fools guys. Thankfully, this chapter isn't a prank lol Not happy much about this but I managed to crack it out amidst personal problems and health problems. Fortunately, my muse cooperated with me—sort of lol**

 **Stay safe, everyone, and take care!**

 **~ NR xx**


	15. Killing Two Birds With One Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 ** _Killing Two Birds With One Stone_**

"Edward!" The moment he stepped through the front door, Alice immediately pounced on him like an overeager puppy seeing its owner after a long day and was now desperately seeking for attention. He hadn't even closed the door yet when she appeared, jumping up and down as she tugged the hem of his shirt to gain his attention. "Finally, you're home! I've been waiting for forever! So, tell me! Can I please, please, please talk to her now? Please, Edward? Can I talk to her now? Is it time? Hey, don't ignore me!"

Edward stifled a frustrated sigh as he grabbed his sister's hands to put a halt in her actions. The last thing that he needed was being subjected to his pseudo sister's endless energy and boundless enthusiasm. All he wanted was some peace and quiet as he thought about Hermione while also, at the same time, savoring the moment he had with her a while ago. When he had dropped her off a few houses down from his own, he worried what would happen to her and had almost offered her to stay the night in his house. He didn't want her to leave and he certainly didn't want to part with her but Hermione seemed incessant for him to go home. In the end, he kept his mouth shut and watched as Hermione disappeared in the woods before driving home alone.

He had no clue where she was now, if she was busy exploring the small town, if she was still in the town, or if she was outside of town. He didn't ask about what she was doing every night since she came to Forks and the irrational worry that he felt for her wellbeing and safety was already grating on his nerves. If she found out how much he worried about her wellbeing, she would be unimpressed. He knew that she could take care of herself but it didn't erase his urge to make sure that she was protected and well cared for. Now, Alice had decided to pester him and his patience was already running thin.

"Can't this wait until the morning?" He grumbled to her as he walked to the living room and promptly dropped back on a black leather couch that was more for style than for comfort.

Alice stood in front of him, pouting her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. "No, it can't," she said adamantly before sitting on the glass coffee table across him. If Esme was there, there would've been hell to pay. "Edward, you promised! You said to give you ample of time and space with Hermione before we try to befriend her. Edward, we already did that! Need I remind you that you're not the only one who gets to love her? You said soon, Edward! When is that soon of yours happening?"

Edward winced. He remembered with grim clarity the discussion that he had with Carlisle the day she returned. After his and Hermione's intense reunion in the forest, he immediately went to the hospital where his father worked to speak to him. He knew that his family had plans to get close to Hermione as soon as she came back into town but he felt that his true mate wasn't ready for that kind of attachment yet, not when it felt like it was too soon for it to happen. She had just accepted their circumstance after many weeks of fighting against it; there was no need to add his family into their own business.

He knew that he didn't need to be afraid of the possibility of her running away again — and not coming back this time — after they cleared things up in the forest. But he was determined to make sure that she learned to trust him first before he began introducing several members of his family. He didn't want her regretting her decision to stay and give themselves a chance. He did not tell Carlisle the reason why he wanted for them to wait but just told his father figure of a century to give him time with Hermione before they start stealing her away from him. Although Carlisle had been reluctant at first, he finally cave in at the end.

 _"I'll give you a few days or a week at most to make her more comfortable around you," Carlisle told him with a defeated sigh. "I do hope that you know what you're doing, Edward."_

Esme was disappointed but remained enthusiastic and positive; Jasper remained as polite as ever although Edward could tell from his thoughts that he was relieved that he wouldn't have to play nice with a stranger; Emmett was neutral but his mind revealed that he was actually disappointed; Meanwhile Rosalie couldn't care less what Edward requested although he did appreciate her lack of insulting comments. Alice was most displeased over his request since she was looking forward to meet and get to know Hermione. Edward had only managed to placate her by promising an elusive 'soon' to her. His shoulders lowered slightly. He knew that his family was ready to welcome Hermione with open arms although there was no sidestepping the slight wariness that they would feel about her. There was still some unanswered questions about her identity, her true motives, and the most damning of all — the nature of her vampirism.

They already had confirmation that she was different from the rest of them but after the initial discussion about her anomalies as a vampire, they had never mentioned it again as though it was an unspoken rule to never acknowledge the differences that set Hermione Granger apart from them. Although Carlisle told them to get to know Hermione and befriend her, there was still some lingering distrust and reluctance. Rosalie and Jasper, in particular, was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Edward knew that Hermione wasn't a bad person. He did not sense any malice or bad intentions coming from her. However based by what Hermione revealed so far, especially in their confrontation in the forest before she left, there was no denying her past was shrouded in mystery. She said bad and hurtful things happened to her; he wondered what those bad things were and if — when — she was willing to reveal them to him.

Don't get him wrong. He'd love it if Hermione met his family but all he felt was that she wasn't ready to meet his family yet. And maybe he wanted to be a little bit selfish with her. He had just gotten to meet his true mate, something that all of his family had before him and someone he had waited for almost all of his life since Carlisle discovered Esme. Was it wrong if he wanted to keep her all to himself before ultimately sharing her with everybody else? He wanted to get to know Hermione without the pressure of adding his family into their tentative relationship.

Besides, he thought about human customs when it came to dating — teenage dating — and he didn't think that it was a great idea for a guy to immediately introduce his family before the first date. Granted, they weren't humans exactly but that was besides the point. He couldn't tell all of that to Alice though, who was still currently waiting for his response. She would probably think of an argument to counter his concerns until he could no longer say no. Sometimes, he couldn't tell whether she was worse than Rosalie or not.

"Soon, Alice, soon," he meant to soothe her but he knew his response was less than ideal when he was branded with the infamous Alice glare.

"I swear, Edward, one more 'soon' and I will not hesitate to punch you." She punctuated her threat with her raised fist. _'How many more soon will he keep on promising me anyway? He's lucky I'm immortal or I would've died with old age with that soon of his.'_ "I want to meet her, Edward. You can't keep her from us forever, you know."

But that didn't mean that it wasn't worth a try, Edward thought before finally conceding defeat. He knew his sister enough that she would not stop pestering her until he gave in. "I'll try next time as soon as I meet her," he promised her. "But I need to talk to her first before you start approaching her. I need to make sure that she's comfortable with this. But I can make no promises, Alice. If she says no, then it's a no. I have to respect her decisions. You'll have to wait when she'll be ready before you can finally meet her."

Alice clearly wasn't happy with his response but then she shrugged her shoulders. "That's good enough for me, I guess." Then she perked up. "So, how is she? Everything okay between you and her? What happened to Bella?"

It didn't surprise him that Alice knew the reason why he chose to stay in school and he didn't join them earlier to hunt. Good; that meant that everyone in the family knew why also and he didn't need to explain himself to them any further. Unknown to Edward, a smile was slowly lifting the corners of his mouth as he thought of Hermione. He wanted to get out of the house and find her but he also knew that she needed time alone to think a few things about her friendship with the humans. He also didn't know where she was or if she was currently in town. If it wasn't for the fact that Alice couldn't grasp a proper vision of her whenever he wasn't around, he would've asked his sister about Hermione's whereabouts just to see where she was.

 _'Oh, Edward is smiling! This is a miracle!'_ Alice exclaimed abruptly in her mind. _'Huh, I wonder— is he thinking about Hermione?'_

"She's okay," he answered her, instantly fixing his face into a neutral expression. "She blames herself, of course, and I have no doubt that she's beating herself up right now for hurting a friend. But I also know that she's going to be okay. Hermione's strong and she has me." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm here now. She doesn't have to be alone anymore."

Alice blinked, obviously shocked by his response. _'Aww. Look at him getting attached to his true mate! How adorable!'_ Then she shot him a teasing smile that made him roll his eyes. "Aww," she cooed. "Who knew that you can be rather sweet? It's so weird! But it's a good weird though! So, I take it that you're making great progress with her then?"

"I do believe so," Edward articulated carefully although he could not mask his pleasure from his voice. "She has shared enough about herself with me but that doesn't mean that I know her fully. I think that she's on her way to trusting me. Right now, we obviously can't be seen with each other because of the rumors and we don't even know half of the things we're doing but all in all, I think we're good."

"That's great!" Alice's grin was near blinding. _'Although I really can't understand why they're staying away from each other. Who cares what other people are thinking and talking about? They're true mates! That's like the Disney version of true love.'_ "I'm so happy for you, Edward. And to think that last week, you were moping and sulking around the house because you didn't know when she's coming back!"

"I wasn't moping and sulking around," he immediately went to defend himself, his eyes narrowed into a glare when Alice giggled. "I truly wasn't."

"You totally were!" Alice insisted, mirth mingling in her voice. "Everyone knew that you were moping and Carlisle told us not to bother you and just get it out of your system."

"Speaking of Carlisle, where is everyone else?" Edward questioned, eager to jump to a different topic because he really wasn't moping and sulking. He might be broody but he didn't mope and sulk like a child; it was undignified. "Are they still hunting?"

Edward wondered if it wasn't too late for him to follow after them. He didn't want to go hunting alone. As much as possible, Edward tried not to be alone the moment he found out that he was in the same town as his singer. It was incredibly dangerous for him especially since he was more inclined to listen to his basic urges whenever he was out on a hunt. At the moment, his basic urges were transfixed on Bella's blood which made hunting alone a predicament. He already had Jasper and Emmett tackling him thrice once they realized he was going to the direction of the Swan residence. Sometimes he wouldn't go hunting and had to rely on blood packs that Carlisle and the rest would bring which he immensely detested since it hindered his hunting skills.

"Rosalie's in the garage right now, probably listening in our conversation," Alice said, picking at her nails. _'Fine. He doesn't want to talk about it. Typical of Edward!'_ She giggled inwardly. "Everyone else is at the mountains. Our blood storage is low and Carlisle thought we should stock up again, especially since you have your little singer problem."

Edward bristled. He didn't want anyone reminding him about his problems with his singer. His pride couldn't handle the dent that his destruction was nothing more than a slip of a girl. A girl that was also in love with him and the thought was beyond comprehension. He understood that there were some people who were more susceptible to a vampire's dazzle than most people which made them an extremely easy prey (or so Jasper had told him once).

He, himself encountered people, vampires and humans alike, who were interested in him romantically but he never gave them time and attention. Aside from the fact that giving them the slightest bit of attention would be like adding fuel to the fire, he also wasn't interested in taking a vampire that wasn't his true mate; and he wasn't the least bit interested in playing with his 'food' unlike his Denali cousins who were famous for taking human lovers. He didn't want any of that and that's why he especially didn't want his singer to fall in love with him. It was wrong, and made things more troublesome.

"Alice?" Edward heard himself calling his sister's name. He met her curious eyes with his own troubled ones. "Did... did the vision of me and Bella changed? Am I still going to hunt her and have Hermione stop me?"

Alice's eyebrows dropped lower and she sadly shook her head. "Nothing changed, Edward," she told him apologetically. "I'm sorry to say but the vision is still the same. I don't really know why it hasn't yet. I think that there's still so much factors to consider, so many outcomes and decisions to happen. Maybe as long as Bella's here in Forks, that outcome will remain the same unless a different decision changes it. It's best to stay away from her right now, Edward." _'I'm so sorry that I can't do anything about it.'_

"Hermione said that Bella's in love with me," Edward revealed to her. "Is that one of the factors to consider?"

 _'Hold on a second,'_ the familiar voice wasn't Alice's. Edward snapped his head to the direction of the sound and found Rosalie stepping into the living room, meticulously cleaning her hand with a white cloth that was now stained brown. "What? Your singer is in love with you? When have you heard about this?"

Edward leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. "After lunch time, Hermione told me that Bella's in love with me. I don't really know why but I think it has something to do with Hermione's lie. She lied to them that I had romantic feelings for Bella and Bella believed it. It was only this afternoon when Hermione confessed and told the truth to Bella and the rest of her human friends."

"Alice told us about that," Rosalie said before tossing the cloth on the coffee table and sitting on an armchair across him. "But no one told us that Bella is having romantic notions about you two." She scrunched her nose in disgust. _'Ugh. Usually humans say that they love food but I'm certain that food had never loved them. Gosh. I'm not even jealous. Just thinking about it sounds gross and, not to mention, very disturbing.'_ Her face cleared after cutting off her thoughts.

"I think it makes total sense," Alice suddenly blurted out, making both Edward and Rosalie look at her in question.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, eyes flickering as he tried to glimpse Alice's thoughts. "Do you have any idea why Bella thinks herself in love with me?"

 _'Well, it certainly is not because of your personality,'_ Rosalie retorted in her mind.

Alice hummed as she recalled the conversation that she had with her husband before. "Well, Jasper once told me that his singers were a different case to him from his usual prey. He said that they came willingly to him without the aid of his abilities. He described it like his singers were disregarding whatever instinct that told them to run and chose to surrender themselves to his beauty instead. He said that just as vampires were addicted to their singers' blood, their singers are completely powerless when it came to their superhuman looks. You know that our inhuman beauty and scent make any prey of our choosing to become vulnerable; singers are more so. That's why it makes sense for Bella to have feelings for you, Edward especially if Hermione basically kind of confirmed that you has feelings for her. One could mistake that kind of connection for love."

Could it be? He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking this through. Could it be that just as he was drawn to her blood, she was drawn to him as well? If what Alice had said was true, then it explained why Bella thought that she was in love with him. Of course, it just added more complications into his situation.

"It explains a lot of things," Rosalie said, stunned. "I mean, who would want to fall in love with Edward anyway?" _'He's a real piece of work.'_ Rosalie ignored his glare as she turned to him. "But I don't understand. Why did Hermione lie in the first place?"

"Revenge in some way," Edward said after clearing his throat. "Remember that time in the cafeteria when she approached me? Her human friends were wondering whether I like her or Bella so she approached me to get the answer. I guess, for some reason, I got her angry and she thought to mess with me by telling them that I like Bella instead of her. Anyway, she already apologized about it to me and Bella. But Bella doesn't seem to take her apology well." He turned to Alice who sat in attention when she noticed his serious expression. "I need you to keep an eye on Bella's future. With her feelings to consider, there might be something that could trigger the vision. Tell me immediately if something or anything changes whether good or bad."

"Of course," Alice responded readily, eyes wide. _'Wow, he's really so paranoid, huh?'_

"I can't let the vision happen, Alice." Edward said and then tightly pressed his lips together. "I can't let Hermione see that darkness inside of me. You might have seen her saving me in that outcome but I don't think I can handle her thinking that I'm— I'm not who she thinks that I am. I want her always to see me as what she thinks that I am right now: a good man that is worthy of her attention and affections."

 _'Oh geez.'_ Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and although her expression was severe, her eyes were soft. _'Never knew I would see the day when Edward would start sounding like this because of a girl. So melodramatic. Gosh. He sounds absolutely smitten or something.'_

 _'Huh. Who would've thought that Edward could be this sweet? Aww.'_ Alice giggled in her mind. "Hermione won't think less of you, Edward. I mean, I don't know her that much but I don't think that she's the kind of person who immediately turns her back to someone just because they're not what she thought they are."

Rosalie scoffed at Alice, snarking in her mind as she momentarily forgotten that she was with the mind reader of their family. Edward chose to ignore Rosalie's snark as he smiled slowly, his worries assuaging because of his sister's words. Some part of him already knew that Hermione wouldn't judge him or 'think less of him' as Alice had put it but it was still nice and assuring to hear it from someone else. It made him feel relieved.

"I don't like this," Rosalie remarked, golden eyes hard. "I don't like this one bit. It's bad enough that Bella is your singer and now, she has feelings for you. It speaks of trouble."

"You don't like most of everything, Rosie," Alice teased, sticking her tongue out childishly at the blonde haired beauty. "And don't worry, I'll keep an extra eye out on Bella."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her before turning her attention to Edward. Her expression was stoic but her thoughts ran almost frantically. _'We can't afford to make mistakes, not when the Quileute tribe is starting to shift into wolves. There's also the thing with Hermione Granger. There's something weird going on about her and unless that's finally answered, I'll have to protect this family from her. I know everyone thinks that I'm being unreasonable about Hermione but is it wrong to remain cautious? I want Edward to be happy as much as everyone else but I just don't think that Hermione's worth the risk.'_

"She is," Edward spoke aloud, making her eyebrows jump in surprise. Alice looked at them both, lips pursed but eyes wide with interest. Edward searched Rosalie's eyes, face earnest. "She's worth the risk, Rosalie, the same as Emmett."

Her eyes flickered as she thought about her own true mate. Edward watched the scenes flashing through her mind as she recalled the moment she had seen him in the forest, dying slowly and painfully from a bear attack. Rosalie knew then, as she looked into Emmett's eyes, that she would love him for eternity despite not even knowing his name or anything about his identity. That day, it was the first and last time that Rosalie begged and pleaded Carlisle just so he could turn Emmett into a vampire. She had been so certain back then that they would spend the rest of their lives together, even though she didn't know if Emmett would love her back. Edward remembered how he had contradicted Rosalie at every turn and how he vehemently protested to Carlisle against turning Emmett, never knowing that the love they would share later on was real. He had raved and raged in the background as Rosalie pleaded to Carlisle to save Emmett.

They thought that he did it because he didn't know better, that the idea of love was a foreign concept to him, like it was a thing that he had witnessed but never really understood. Although that might be true, part of the reason why Edward had protested so much was because he didn't want Rosalie to be hurt again. He didn't want her rushing into something again only to find out that it wasn't real in the first place. Rosalie had already thought herself in love with someone, only to be brutally raped and left for dead in the end. He believed that Rosalie was setting herself up for another failure and as much as possible, he wanted to shield her away from that.

She might've greatly frustrated him because of her vanity and need to be beautiful but Edward still cared about her. He and Rosalie pushed each other's buttons as often and hard as they could but they were family first and foremost; they cared deeply about each other despite not wanting to admit it. He knew that Rosalie complaining against Hermione was just another way of her looking out for him even if it wasn't appreciated. He knew because he had done the same thing when Emmett came along and that's why he couldn't be truly angry at her about it.

"I just want you to be sure, Edward," Rosalie said with her eyes soft but her voice steely. _'You asked me before if I was sure about Emmett. Now it's my turn to return the favor.'_ "Just think this carefully. Think this through. You know why I'm like this, Edward. I have to make sure." _'You would've done the same thing if you were in my place, Edward. It's got to be worth it, right?'_

Edward smiled slightly because she was right. Without saying it out loud, he would've done the same thing she was doing if he was in her position. "I've been sure a long time ago, Rosie," he assured her. "And yes, it is worth it. She's worth it."

An unnamed emotion passed through her eyes but Edward could see through her unreadable mask. _'He's completely serious about her. I'm afraid of what Hermione had done to my family to make them act like this. But this is Edward's true mate. Just as he trusted me years before, I have to trust him as well. Besides, they're true mates so I can't really do anything to stop it, can I? Carlisle already told us to play nice.'_

"Fine," she finally conceded after a long beat of silence had passed. _'I'll give her a chance just as Edward have Emmett a chance a long time ago.'_ "But one wrong move from her and I'm not above taking matters into my own hands. I'll try to give her a chance but it won't be easy. However," she said loudly, "if she does anything suspicious, I will come after her, Edward." _'After all, not all true mates are good. Some bring bad news although there are a few exceptions like Jasper.'_

"And I will stop you," Edward declared with an air of confidence that he truly felt deep inside, never breaking his eye contact with Rosalie.

The blonde haired beauty smiled tightly. "I guess we have ourselves a deal then."

* * *

On Monday, everyone was talking about the up and coming dance that Friday. Most of the student population was preoccupied with dresses, dates, and dances. The hallways had also been decorated with silver and blue which was the dance's theme colors. Some students were putting up a midnight blue banner above the doors to the cafeteria. Edward learned to tune out the mundane thoughts of the humans while he was going to his first class that morning. Truthfully, he couldn't understand why humans made such a big deal over dances but then again, he had lived long enough to attend numerous dances himself. Before Rosalie found Emmett, she used to force him to attend dances with her and since she wouldn't take no for an answer, Edward had no choice but to attend. He didn't care for dances but Rosalie absolutely loved to dance as she basked in the attention she garnered whenever she was out on the dance floor. He was immensely thankful that Rosalie found Emmett which meant that no one could force him to attend anymore.

Edward wondered though if Hermione wanted to go to the dance. She already knew that he wasn't keen on attending but he didn't know if she wanted to go. If she wanted to, he would shove his dislike for dances and ask her to go with him. The opportunity to be with Hermione and get to hold her in his arms seemed appealing to him. Unfortunately, Edward couldn't find her that morning. He hadn't seen her outside in the parking lot and as he roamed his gaze around the hallway, she was still nowhere to be found. Edward knew that she wasn't going to miss classes now that she was back in town so she must be somewhere in the school. But where though?

"Cullen!" Someone called from behind him and he trained his ears to the sound of shoes pounding against the tiled floor and the breathless sound of the person's voice. It was female, deep and timid despite the loud volume, and there was no mistaking the scent which belonged to none other than Bella Swan. "E-Edward! Wait a—a second!"

Edward straightened his spine and pivoted to face her, his nose flaring. Bella stopped short, her breath hitching when she saw his narrowed golden eyes brimming with disdain. Several people were bumping into her, jostling her as they made their way to their classes before the bell rang while the crowd parted automatically for him, never touching him although their eyes seemed to be constantly glued to him. At the same time, the crowd was also masking Bella's scent which he was extremely thankful for. Nonetheless, he remained rigid, not daring to move even an inch less he found himself tackling Bella to the ground with his fangs sinking into the vein in her neck. He clenched his jaw, his fingers twitching as he waited for Bella to speak. He made sure to focus his gaze on a spot somewhere over her shoulder rather than look directly at her. He was afraid that he would see the reflection of a monster in her eyes.

"H-hi," she uttered breathlessly as she fluttered her eyelashes rapidly. Edward wondered if she caught something in her eyes. "I... I'm sorry for— Well, I don't exactly know what I'm sorry for." She laughed nervously as she fidgeted in front of him. "Uhm, I actually need to talk to you."

He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the tension gathering between his shoulder blades. "I don't have the time," he said abruptly with a stony expression slipping on his face. "Can this wait?"

"O-oh." She sounded dismayed and Edward had to push down the urge to strangle her for being upset about it. "It will only take a minute though..."

Edward sighed heavily and didn't hide the fact he considered her request a burden. "I have classes to attend to, Bella," he reminded her, "and so do you. I really need to go."

He could feel her gazing at him with her doe chocolate brown eyes but when he didn't look at her, he heard her sigh quietly. "I— I... okay," she acquiesced, biting her lower lip. "Can... Can I talk to you later though? It's... it's sort of... important."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see," he answered vaguely which, if Bella had known what he was like, translated to 'hell no.' "I got to go."

"E-Edward! Wait—"

"I don't think so," someone interjected and Edward took a step back as Rosalie moved in front of him, shielding him away from Bella's scent by using her own. The blonde haired beauty rested a hand on his shoulder as she glared at the brunette. The movement could be mistaken as casual but they both knew that she did it to prevent him from losing control. _'Thank God for Alice telling me about her vision. Who knows what could've happened if she hadn't? Anyway, what is up with this human?'_ She thought in disgust. _'Does she have a death wish? Huh. I guess Edward wasn't kidding when he said that she's in love with him. Disgusting and, not to mention, pathetic.'_ "What do you think you are doing?"

Edward couldn't help but feel relieved as he stood back, a mask of indifference plastered across his face. He was both thankful for Alice for telling Rosalie about a vision — most likely Bella confronting him — and for Rosalie who came as soon as she could. He felt his sister squeezing his shoulder, reassuring him with her presence. Although he and Rosalie didn't get along most of the time and their opinions might differ on a daily basis, Rosalie was still as steadfast as ever to protect him from what she considered as a threat to him and their family. While Alice was certainly his favorite sibling due to the fact that they saw and understood more of each other, he knew Rosalie the longest and shared most with her. He was relieved as well as glad that it was her who decided to intervene. Out of everyone of them studying in this school, Rosalie was the most feared. The rest of them were all intimidating but it was Rosalie Hale that people didn't want to mess with. She certainly had a way of making everyone feel insignificant and stupid at the same time with just one sneer.

Edward watched as Bella shrunk back from Rosalie's cutting glower, her teeth biting harder on her lower lip. Her eyes darted around the hallway as though she was expecting someone to save her from Rosalie's wrath. Some people were taking note of their alteration but it seemed that no one was willing to step up and help Bella. Jessica and Angela didn't seem to be anywhere in the crowd and nobody wanted to get tangled up with Rosalie and Edward at the same time. Bella quickly looked away when she realized what Edward had already known from the start. He almost felt sorry for her— almost though.

She started smiling nervously at Rosalie. "I— I'm sorry—"

"You should be," Rosalie cut her off with a sneer across her beautiful face and Bella's cheeks reddened at seeing it. _'She's not even that pretty to begin with. Ugh. So ordinary.'_ "Do you think you can just walk up to my brother and declare your undying love for him? How pathetic are you?"

"That's hitting below the belt," Edward whispered inconspicuously at his sister, eyeing the attention that they gained because of her loud statements at Bella. The crowd was getting bigger and there were no teachers in sight to stop them.

The blonde haired beauty shot him a glare at the corner of her eyes. _'Do you want her to go away or not?'_ She bit out in her thoughts. _'I don't care if I'm being too harsh on her. She needs to stay away from you. Besides, she needs a reality check. She's completely delusional to think that you have feelings for her.'_ Then she turned to Bella who paled even more at her accusation. "Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Bella balked and Edward wondered if she was going to start crying. "I— That wasn't—" She opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times before settling on, "That wasn't what I— I wanted to talk to him ab—about."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, taking her hand off Edward's shoulder to cross her arms over her chest. "Oh?" Her voice sounded deceptively sweet. "I don't believe you. Everyone knows that you're obsessed with my brother, Swan."

"Rosalie," Edward hissed behind her. While he might not care for the human, he also didn't want her to be humiliated in front of everyone. "Please stop this."

In typical Rosalie fashion, she ignored him as she chose to stare down her nose at Bella instead. Edward sighed as he watched the growing crowd. They shouldn't put too much attention to themselves like this but Rosalie just had to prolong the confrontation. They would be talking about this for weeks and Edward was not looking forward to the nasty rumors that would spread all throughout town.

"I'm not—" Bella tried to protest, only to be cut off.

"Oh please." Rosalie scoffed. "Don't think for a second that I haven't seen you staring at Edward all the time in the cafeteria. You're worse than a stalker actually. I'm disgusted by your obviousness. You're really shameless—"

"I think that's enough!" A loud and forceful voice suddenly interjected into Rosalie's monologue and Edward kept himself still as he watched Hermione inserting herself between the blonde vampire and brunette human. His true mate looked glorious that morning with her wild hair and fierce eyes as she protected her own friend from his sister. "I think that's enough for today, Rosalie. You have gone way out of the line."

Rosalie kept her face blank. _'Ah, so Hermione Granger decided to save the day huh? I don't even want to know why she's protecting the human who's in love with her true mate.'_ "Excuse me but who are you? What purpose do you serve here?" Rosalie asked rudely. _'I can't really call her by her name now, can I? As far as everyone's concerned, I don't know her.'_

"The name's Hermione Granger," she answered without any hint of fear or hesitation in her voice that others would have when they dealt with Rosalie. There was fire blazing in her eyes and Edward knew that, unless Rosalie backed down, Hermione wouldn't hesitate on fighting back to defend Bella. "Right now I don't have any purpose aside from stopping this fight. There's no need for this conversation to last longer than necessary. I think you've done enough damage for today. You said your piece. There's no need to be harsh on Bella. I think let's all walk away right now before it can escalate further."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes on her. _'Should I do it? Hmm, Bella seems to be beaten down. That's really no fun. Huh. I guess I can back down. There's no point in kicking a wounded puppy after all.'_ "Fine," she spoke sharply and then pointed a long manicured finger at Bella. "But you keep that girl away from my brother if you don't want things to escalate further."

Bella looked down at her feet as Hermione stared coolly at Rosalie, brown flecks flashing more prominently in her golden irises. "You have my word," the brunette vampire said, nodding once.

"Good." Rosalie regarded her stonily before flipping her hair back and proceeding to direct her glare to the crowd that had gathered around them. "What are you looking at? Don't you have anything better to do than meddle with our business?"

Edward shook his head slightly as the crowd jumped and hastily left to go to their classes. He could hear them whispering to their peers, their mind recalling the scene over and over again. Edward knew that they would speak of this for the whole day, maybe a week at most. Not only because Rosalie completely tore down Bella but because someone intruded and made Rosalie back down easily without exchanging insults. Only Emmett could do that as far as everyone knew.

Rosalie turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. "Should we go?"

He opened his mouth to respond but then paused when he saw Hermione taking Bella aside and speaking with her in a low and soft voice. He turned to Rosalie and shook his head as he listened into their conversation without appearing to be obvious about it. His sister looked confused until he told her why he didn't want to leave. Rosalie rolled her eyes but, to his surprise, she didn't comment on it as she stayed beside him, probably listening into the conversation as well.

"Are you alright?" He heard Hermione asking the Bella with a soft voice. The human didn't respond and Hermione proceeded to ask if she needed anything. Again, there was no response so Hermione began speaking again. "Bella, say something. Talk to me."

Suddenly, Bella lifted her head, tears spilling forth from her eyes that were now narrowed into daggers aimed at Hermione. "Why would I?" Her voice wavered but there was no mistaking the anger and hate in it. "This is all your fault. You did this to me. If— If you haven't lied to me about Edward's feelings, I wouldn't be... I wouldn't have fallen in love with him. I wouldn't have believed in something that... that it was all a lie"—she hissed balefully—"You made me believe it. I've never... how could you be so cruel? What did I do to you? I thought... you were so kind to me and— and I really thought... but... why did you lie to me? Why did you... Why did you make me fall in love with him in the first place?"

Hermione looked so stricken and if it weren't for the hand that Rosalie had clamped down tightly on his arm in the middle of Bella's tirade, he would've marched towards them and steal Hermione away from Bella's angry eyes and piercing words, audience be damned. But Edward couldn't do that, both driven by his respect to Hermione that she could take care of herself and the hand that Rosalie put on his arm as a warning. That didn't stop the feeling of helplessness though that drove through Edward like a force. Hermione was looking at Bella with disbelief, as though she hadn't expected her to respond so strongly or negatively. At the same time, she looked devastated to see the effects of her mistake. Edward wanted to throw Rosalie's hand away and— and— he couldn't even think of a way for Hermione to avoid the pain.

"Bella—" Hermione moved but faltered when the human took a step back away from her. She wrung her hands and pursed her lips, eyebrows knitted above her eyes. She looked conflicted and at lost on what to do. "Bella, I'm so, so sorry. I should've... I should've said something sooner. I never thought that this would happen. Believe me, I never wanted to hurt you."

"You did," Bella spoke quietly. "You did hurt me and it hurts so much. I don't know if it's a— a sick joke but you— you hurt me so much. I— I had thought... We were supposed to be friends."

"We are," Hermione said almost desperately, reaching out to touch her but then letting her hand drop at the last second, knowing that the human wouldn't accept her touch. "We are friends, Bella."

Bella shook her head. "Friends aren't supposed to do that. If that's how you— you treat your friends, then... I don't want to be your friend anymore. Do me a favor and please... stay away from me," she muttered, bumping Hermione's shoulder as she went past her and went to her class with her head down, tears streaking down to her cheeks.

Rosalie watched the human, sneering faintly as a list of insults flew by in her head. At her distraction, Edward completely broke away from her hold and immediately approached Hermione who looked defeated if her slumped shoulders and withdrawn features were any indication. She looked so different from the fierce and protective girl who had stood up against Rosalie earlier. He could hear his sister sighing exasperatedly as she followed after him but he ignored her in favor of his true mate. In fact, he ignored everybody else in the hallway, fixing all of his focus on the one creature that needed him the most. Everyone didn't matter when she was clearly in pain. He would deal with the consequences later but for now, he couldn't just walk away from his true mate when she looked so downcast.

"Hermione?" Edward called softly, reaching a hand out to stroke a couple of curly strands back away from her face to catch her attention. His worried eyes caught the slight trembling of her body which made his concerns grow. It had hurt him when she jerked her head away from his touch and shut her eyes close, but that did not deter him from approaching her closer. "Hermione, please..."

He didn't actually know what he was pleading about but she must've caught something in his voice because she finally turned to him, her eyes slowly slipping open to look at him in his eyes. Her bottom lip quivered as though she was about to cry. "I didn't mean to," she whispered to him, eyes urging him to believe her. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I— I never wanted to. I'm not—" A pause and her voice lowered. "I'm not Ron..."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows after hearing the unknown name of a boy — or what he assumed as a boy — from her lips. He wondered who Ron was and why did uttering his name was accompanied by so much pain? She started to turn away from him, as though she was ashamed for showing her weakness to him. But he held her shoulders with every bit of gentleness that he could muster and spun her to face him. She looked startled by his bold move, but she didn't try anything like push him away, instantly settling in his hold after her initial shock.

"Stop it," Edward said, looking intently into her eyes just so she wouldn't mistake his words other than sincerity. "I know you think that what you've done is a mistake and yes, you've hurt someone in the end, but it's not just you who's at fault here. In the first place, Bella shouldn't have believed you immediately without clarifying it. Yes, you planted the seed in her head but she was the who let it grow. Aside from the lie you told, I've never gave her any evidences that suggested that I was interested in her. She was the one who immediately started assuming about my feelings. Yes, you told her that I liked her but that's all the basis she has about my feelings. She was the one who fell in love with me and expected that I would return her feelings."

Hermione shook her head stubbornly. "But I still should have told her the truth," she countered. "She wouldn't have fallen in love with you if I hadn't planted that so-called seed, Edward."

Rosalie suddenly snorted behind them. "Oh please," she said quietly, making them both turn to her. The blonde straightened her spine and sneered at Hermione. "She was already halfway through falling in love with Edward the moment she had seen him. Besides, our sister already explained to us that what Bella is feeling right now is not because of love. It's some sort of weird feeling that singers have when it comes to vampires. Bella cannot help but be drawn to Edward from the start because she's compelled to. Even if you haven't lied, Bella would've still fallen in love with Edward with or without your intervention."

"You think that Bella's in love with Edward just because she's his singer?" Hermione blurted out in disbelief, blinking her eyes. She switched her attention to him, silently asking for confirmation and he nodded his head in response.

"It's true. One of my brothers said that the connection between singers and vampires can be muddled. One could mistake it for love if they're none the wiser," he answered.

"You see? So stop this immediately. The world doesn't revolve around you, Granger," Rosalie scoffed derisively. _'Why doesn't she stop blaming herself already? I'm getting tired listening over her woe-me act.'_ "Sure, blame yourself now but Bella isn't completely innocent here. It's her fault for making a big deal out of it and now, you're the one who's making such a fuss. So what if she's hurt? She's just a lowly human."

Edward winced and could immediately tell that Rosalie had offended Hermione as soon as he saw her hackles rising. Based by her thoughts, Rosalie was intrigued by her reaction despite her outward indifference. Hermione turned to her, untangling Edward's hold on her shoulders, and looked at her straight in the eyes in a way that almost hinted of an unspoken challenge against the beautiful blonde. He wanted to snatch her back to him but he knew that Hermione wouldn't appreciate it if he kept her from fighting her own battles and the last thing that he wanted was for Hermione to focus her anger on him.

"Excuse me? What makes you think that you have any right to disregard her life like that?!" Hermione demanded, eyes blazing with indignation. The fire in her golden eyes almost made him pity Rosalie to be honest. "She's not just any human to me. She's my friend. She was my friend and I betrayed her. What I did was heinous. I can only hope that she will forgive me in time."

Rosalie appeared unconcerned but on the inside, she was assessing Hermione and taking her in a brand new light. After all, it was not everyday that a vampire would value human life. "It doesn't matter anyway," she said dismissively. "She's just a human. Easy to kill, easy to replace. You're better off without caring for them."

Hermione tightened her lips into a thin line across her face as she clenched her fists, outright glaring now at Rosalie. "I understand that you can't comprehend the concept of caring for a human when there's so many more of them," she said, almost spitting them at his blonde haired sister. "You think that their lives are nothing but a mere blink of existence compared to ours but every life counts, Rosalie, despite how fleeting it is. They're not irreplaceable. Every single one of them creates an impact in this world. No matter how small or insignificant it is, they still leave a mark. Caring about them is not a crime and it's especially not foolish. It's another way to hold onto our own humanity even though we're no longer human. You can underestimate them all you like but to forget that their lives are worth so much more is to become a fool, and you're not a fool, Rosalie."

Rosalie stared into Hermione's eyes, expression hard, but inside though, Edward could hear with clarity that she was actually impressed and a bit vexed by the display that Hermione was showing to her. _'Carlisle would love her,'_ she thought even as she bared her teeth at her. _'She's also not a push over which is a good thing since that means she wouldn't take Edward's crap. Still though, I'm not going to make it easy for her.'_

"How dare you," Rosalie whispered, sounding as though she was barely able to contain her rage. She had always been quite an adept actress. "It doesn't mean that you're Edward's true mate, you can speak to me in that way."

"No, Rosalie," Hermione said, shaking her head, "how dare you. Even if I'm not Edward's true mate, I will speak to you in a manner that is on my terms. All human life is valuable and for people like us, we shouldn't forget that. Forgetting that would be like giving into a dark part of ourselves. Life already has enough darkness as it is; we do not have to be dark along with it."

Edward sucked in a breath, pierced by what she said. Rosalie inhaled sharply and, without any other word, she turned on her heel and left. Edward tried not to jump in surprise when his blonde sister left a message delivered through her mind and he found himself glaring at her back, annoyed and a touch bit astonished at what the message contained. The brunette vampire next to him visibly relaxed when Rosalie left out their of their sights and Edward turned to watch her as she leaned her back against the wall, her eyes closed and her breath deep. She looked as though her energy had completely drained and was now drawing strength from the wall. Edward didn't blame her after her encounter with both Bella and Rosalie.

"Well, that happened," Edward remarked, feeling compelled to say something to ease the tension that lingered in the air. "Hey, are you okay?"

Hermione laughed mirthlessly under her breath. "I'm okay. Well, not really," she immediately corrected herself. "I didn't expect quite a confrontation all in one morning. I've ruined a friendship and I'm quite positive that I've made an enemy out of your sister. I'm almost afraid what'll happen this afternoon. How about you?" She gazed at him with eyes full of worry. "Are you okay? Bella..." She halted, pain flashing across her face and making her voice hitch a high pitch when she eventually continued. "She was quite close to you earlier."

Edward tried not to scowl; he really hated when people knew of his weakness. "I'm fine," he answered shortly. "Don't worry about me. There were other people around to mask her scent and Rosalie arrived before something could happen."

"Speaking of your sister," she grimaced, looking sheepish. "I didn't offend her, did I?"

The smile that Edward gave her spoke of his amusement. "Rosalie's not offended or mad at you. She's irritated that you were talking back to her and putting her in her place, but other than that, she's actually impressed that you stood up to her."

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? I thought she was angry."

"She made you think that she was although the truth is, she wasn't angry." He chuckled. He hesitated for a moment but then decided to share Rosalie's message to him earlier despite how he much he didn't want to. He knew that if he didn't, Rosalie would not only give him hell for it but also Alice as well. "She said something to me earlier before she left us..."

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she recalled their encounter earlier. "But she didn't say anything to you when she left," she pointed out.

Edward shook his head. "She said it through her thoughts, knowing that I was listening in. She..." He huffed but didn't show her through his expression how much annoyed he was. "I guess you made quite an impression on her."

"Why do you say that?" She asked as she regarded him cautiously.

Edward cringed, already imagining about Hermione's reaction as well as the students and the rumors that would soon follow. "Well, she told me to tell you that you should sit with us in our table later on lunchtime."

A moment of silence passed.

Then her eyes blinked; her jaw dropped. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Note to self: no more pulling an all nighter— especially two consecutive ones. No wonder I have health problems lol. Heads up: I can't reply to reviews because I'm using the ffnet app (which doesn't have that reply feature yet like in the website). Thought you guys should know about that lol I don't want to reply in my author's notes because many people don't like reading that hahahaha But please don't think that I'm ignoring your reviews; I read and appreciate all of your reviews. That doesn't mean that I don't appreciate you adding this story in your alert/favorite list (because I do).**

 **Stay safe, everyone! Share your thoughts through reviewing! As for me, I'm gonna get my much needed sleep lol**

 **Take care!**

 **~ NR xx**


	16. A Step Into The Right Direction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 ** _A Step Into The Right Direction_**

Hermione appeared dumbfounded about the fact that after arguing with his sister, she was then invited to sit with them at lunch. It didn't seem like an appropriate response after an argument with someone and the logic must've eluded her. She blinked her eyes, likely trying to find an acceptable explanation, and huffed when she couldn't. Edward couldn't blame her; he also didn't know why Rosalie suggested such a thing and he couldn't find an answer from her either. As soon as the suggestion entered his mind, Rosalie had immediately switched her thoughts to clothes, Emmett, and the state of her (flawless) hair just to evade him from prodding her thoughts further. He could still hear her insipid monologue somewhere around the school.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand." She sounded like it pained her to admit it so. "Are you certain that that's what she said?"

Edward grimaced. "Well, that's what she said to me before she left," he answered, snorting — quite inhumanly elegantly — when he saw that she remained unconvinced. "I'm as surprised as you are actually since Rosalie doesn't do well with outsiders. It's a miracle that she took a liking to Alice and Jasper the first time they found our family."

"Then why did she invited me?" Hermione demanded, frowning as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her lips were pursed in thought as she looked down at her feet and Edward stifled a smile because of how endearing she appeared.

"It's probably because she promised me to give you a chance," he told her, clearing his throat and averting his eyes from her. "You see, out of everyone in my family, Rosalie's the one who has been difficult when it comes to accepting you. She's very cautious and overprotective and it doesn't help that you appear far more different than the rest of us. But we talked about it and she eventually promised to give you a chance."

"You managed to persuade her?" She inquired, now smiling like he said something amusing. "I'm sorry but she doesn't seem to be the kind of person that's easy to persuade."

"Who said that it was easy?" Edward snorted; he existed long enough with Rosalie to know that she was anything but easy. "It took a long time but she's more amenable to get to know you now than before. It's certainly an improvement from her usual behavior. Making me ask you to sit with us is probably her way of extending an olive branch, make friends with you."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow, appearing to question him, but Edward could see in her eyes a quiet acceptance that she believed him although she didn't want to admit it so. He eyed her with bemusement, wondering if he truly needed to answer her questions or if she was just doing it for the sake of doing it so. Or maybe she was just messing with him again. She had no problem doing that for a while now.

"It's just..." Hermione started hesitantly. "If I agree, everyone will see us together and pair that with what happened earlier with Bella, it doesn't sound like a good idea. Although..." she roamed her gaze around the hallway where the crowd had dwindled but the few that remained was openly gawking at them. She sighed after seeing the many curious eyes on them. "I guess we don't have to hide anymore, do we?"

Edward had forgotten about them to be honest, too fixated on making Hermione feel better and too puzzled by his sister's command. He really wasn't looking forward to the rumors later on especially after the scene that Rosalie and Bella made. He could already hear some of their schoolmates questioning their relationship and their confusion about their familiarity with each other. His mouth dried. It was easy to wave his concerns away earlier just so he could comfort Hermione but there was a reason why they avoided each other. He already dreaded what would happen later this day. It wouldn't take long for the rumors to morph into something malicious. Hermione was unprotected in this town because she didn't have connections, unlike him and Bella, so it would not be long before they'd drag her name to the mud. His jaw clenched tightly.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag," Edward drawled, narrowing his eyes to a girl who was blatantly trying on eavesdropping in their conversation. Seeing his eyes on her made her look away, an embarrassed blush dusting her cheeks as she immediately hurried to her class.

"I can only imagine what the people will say later on. Probably something ridiculous like a threesome between you, me, and Bella." She promptly laughed at seeing the disgust that crossed Edward's face. "Oh, don't worry, Edward. I don't think that they're creative enough to hypothesize that. I believe that they're more thinking along the lines of a love triangle than a threesome."

Hermione laughed again and, even though the mental picture of him, Hermione, and Bella all together brought all kinds of wrong on the surface, Edward could feel himself perking up by the sound alone. He knew she was still feeling desolate because of her falling out with Bella earlier and seeing that she could still laugh and smile, not letting her sadness bring her down, was a sign that she would be alright. It relieved him, tension slowly draining from his taut posture.

"Thanks for that mental picture," grumbled Edward as soon as her laughter subsided. "Although your speculations aren't going to be that far off." He winced as he looked over at her. "Are you okay with that? Being seen in public together? After all, we did decide not to openly show our connection with each other because of the rumors."

For a moment, she seemed unsure as she darted her gaze to the students passing by and watching them at the same time. But then she straightened her spine, drawing her shoulders back as she pushed away her doubts. She was back being the no-nonsense and assertive Hermione. "In the first place, I didn't mean for the agreement to be permanent. Besides," she shrugged her shoulders flippantly, "I'm no stranger to vicious girls and gossip. I have a thick skin when it comes to that."

Edward was startled but then he remembered the memories of her that he had somehow seen. She was bullied relentlessly when she was a human child and if that continued on until she died, then that must be the reason why she had a thick skin when it came to nasty rumors about her. But then, if that was the case, why did she suggest to avoid each other in the first place?

"Then why did you say we should stay away from each other then?" He inquired curiously.

"I did that more for you than for me," Hermione explained. "Your family is regarded respectfully in this town and when the rumors started, I was afraid that it would ruin your family's reputation. So, that's why I suggested for us to stay away from each other just until the rumors lessen and aren't as vicious as before. But obviously, we can't do that anymore seeing as we're now speaking publicly to each other." She shrugged her shoulders ruefully as though it was her fault, not his, that their deal was broken. A pensive look swept across her face. "I only worry what Bella and the others will think."

Edward shifted his feet and ran his fingers through his windswept bronze hair. "Why are you worrying about Bella? If you're worrying about her feelings for me, then you shouldn't bother. It's not as if we were seeing each other. She has no hold over me whatsoever and you're making a big deal out of it."

She rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her arms over her chest with an annoyed pinch on her mouth. "Well, sorry for being considerate of my friend's feelings," she uttered sardonically, huffing. "Bella will never forgive me if she sees me with you, much less if I suddenly sit in your table later and become chummy with your siblings."

Edward sucked in a breath and gave her a sideways glance. He couldn't tell if she was genuinely loyal to Bella or if she had to be because of her guilty conscience. She believed that she had wronged her human friend so she had a need to defend her to him just to assuage her guilt. It was ridiculous though because Bella had no claim to him whatsoever. The human girl might have (debatable) feelings for him but he certainly didn't return them. He had never led her on, they had never dated, so Edward couldn't fathom why Hermione was holding herself back.

"Hermione," he sighed, "do you want to meet my family?"

Her eyes snapped to his in alarm. "What?" She sputtered. "Why are you asking me that?"

Well, her reaction certainly confirmed that she wasn't ready to meet his family yet.

"I'm asking because I want you to meet my family someday when you're ready," he answered patiently. "I want you to refuse because you don't feel comfortable meeting them or because you aren't ready to meet them. I don't want you to refuse because you think it'll hurt the feelings of your human friend." His golden eyes bored into her own. "Maybe I'm inconsiderate and a bit insensitive about her feelings for me but Bella is not my true mate, Hermione. You are. You know what that means?"

She was staring at him again and he watched the slow bob of her throat before she shook her head. Edward leaned his head forward, their eyes fixated on each other, and he heard her chest hitching when their forehead lightly touched. He breathed in her scent and looked intently at her slightly dazed expression. He felt himself smirking, knowing that it was their close proximity that made her that way. Unintentionally, he dropped his gaze to her lips and the urge to kiss her struck him so suddenly, he almost did it. Almost.

He hastily banished that urge away — even though it was extremely difficult to do so — because it was certainly not the best time to kiss her. Not when there were eyes watching them and speculating what they were. She'd also probably slap him and storm off and Edward didn't like the idea of chasing after her again. It didn't stop him from wondering what she tasted like though, but in the end he forced himself to tear his eyes away from her lips.

"It means, Hermione," he whispered to her, his breath brushing against her cheeks and mouth, and he felt smug when her eyelashes fluttered, "that you will always be my first priority, not them, and that I will always choose you no matter what."

She blinked her eyes, looking stunned, although she gradually recovered when he moved away from her. He casually stood back on his heels, his hands inside of the pocket of his jeans as he gave her a somewhat boyish grin that he knew the girls thought was charming.

"The rest of these people?" Edward continued. "They're insignificant when it comes to you."

The bell rang and students all around them began hurrying to their own classes although he and Hermione remained on their spot. Some could not resist stealing another glance at them before murmuring their questions to their companions.

"Do you want me to meet your family?" She asked quietly as she fiddled with the hem of her white sweater.

"I'd love it if you want to meet them," Edward answered, bringing a crooked index finger to caress her cheek which made her look at him. "But I don't want you to meet them if you're not ready."

She eyed him inquisitively. "So, it wouldn't bother you if I don't meet them right now?"

He chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Is it selfish of me if I want to keep you to myself for now? I mean, you can always meet them later but for now, I just want to spend more time with you without my family pressuring us into something we're not yet ready to do."

"Like what?"

Edward gave her a dry look. "Like fully establishing the bond, for example."

That meant sex. Copious amount of sex that would probably last for three days, a week at most.

Her eyes widened. "Oh," she breathed out. It seemed that he had managed to catch her off guard by his confession.

He cleared his throat and looked away. He didn't want to get into that conversation with her right now. If she wasn't ready to meet his family yet, she certainly wasn't ready to talk about what the other part of their bond entailed. Sex and Hermione in one sentence made his chest thrum with something while their bond steadily grew heated. He swiped a tongue over the upper part of his teeth, and his suspicions were confirmed when he felt his fangs lengthening, soaked with venom that he quickly gulped down.

Claiming was such a primal and crass word but it was the term used when true mates officially establish their bond. They had sex and then exchange venom with a bite on the neck and once that was over, that was it; you were mated for eternity. You were no longer alone because you found your perfect match, the one person who completed you in every single way. He felt the call of the claim the moment Hermione leaned close to him and he felt it now, with her by his side. But he had no reason to rush them both so he took his time and he took it well.

Hermione coughed beside him and quickly maneuvered them back to their previous topic. "So, what do you think that they'll do once I meet them?"

He breathed in. Yes, his family was a safer topic to talk and think about rather than the other stuff.

"Aside from welcoming you into the family?" Edward said, blowing out a breath. "I honestly have no idea. Based by what I have so far, maybe Carlisle and Esme would treat you like another daughter; Alice would insist to be your new best friend; Emmett would probably annoy you to death; Rosalie would likely give you some space but it would be more for her than for you and; Jasper would either see you as a threat or as an ally. They'll be cautious because... well..." He gestured to her whole appearance. "It's blatantly clear that you're different from the rest of us but that wouldn't stop them from getting to know you."

Hermione lifted her gloved hands to her face, expression inscrutable, before meeting his eyes. "So, they're all somewhat ready to meet me, then?"

"I think they were ready from the moment we confirmed that you're my true mate," Edward said with a shrug. "But I don't want to force you to do something that you don't want, Hermione."

He didn't know why she smiled at him with amusement. "You never do," she said, her voice soft and light. She looked at him with an ambiguous expression before she averted her gaze. "I'll think about it later, okay? I'll see you in class."

Without waiting for his response, she turned and her heel and went to the opposite direction to where he intended to go.

"I'll save you a seat beside me in case you agree," he called after her and watched as she lifted her hand to acknowledge his offer. He watched her until she disappeared around the corner before he went to his class, murmuring an apology to the teacher as soon as he came in.

* * *

Edward and his siblings met outside in the parking lot before going inside of the cafeteria just so they could get away from the humans. Jasper almost had another relapse, which Alice had seen and managed to get him out before anything happened. Rosalie and Emmett decided to skip their class before lunch in order to accompany both Alice and Jasper while Edward decided to meet them after his class ended that morning because he couldn't break his promise to Hermione that he wouldn't skip classes again. At least, for that year.

They weren't bothered by the mounting snow around them, with their cold temperatures and all, and it was easier to breathe in the scent of fresh cold air and pine wood rather than the tempting metallic tang of blood. Here in Forks, snow days were early and more common even if it was still mid-Autumn. It was probably because the town was closer to the mountains and higher up in the sky. It was always wet or cold here in Forks with the constant rain, add that with onset early snow days and it didn't draw in tourists. With Winter approaching soon, the snow days were getting closer and closer in between. Edward, particularly, found appreciation in it. Winter was the easiest season for a vampire which made it his favorite. It was easier to disguise their own cold temperature when they had this kind of weather.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when something cold and wet struck his side. He immediately glared at Jasper, who was silently chuckling, and Emmett, who was loudly cackling. Alice and Rosalie were also giggling in their corner and he rolled his eyes at them. They were the only ones in the parking lot that day, the humans notwithstanding the chilling bite of the air. Emmett had just challenged Jasper in a snowball fight a few minutes ago and it didn't take a genius to figure out that either one of the two hit him with a snowball while he was distracted.

"You should've seen your face!" Emmett exclaimed with a shit eating grin on his lips. "We caught you off guard, didn't we?! Ha!" _'That's a first! Now let's see if I can do that again!'_

"So, what's it gonna be?" Rosalie called out to Edward, smirking. "Are you just going to stand there and let him get away with it?"

"Oh it's on," Edward said with a challenging glint in his eyes.

It was Edward vs Jasper vs Emmett since the ladies weren't too keen on getting their clothes wet, particularly Alice. Edward had managed to hit Emmett on the head two times while he only managed to hit Jasper on his leg. Being a mind reader definitely had its perks when he could hear what his brothers were planning. No one could get past him although Rosalie was acting sneaky as hell, making remarks in her head to distract him from reading Emmett's and Jasper's thoughts. Sometimes it worked — especially if it was about Hermione — but as soon as he ignored her, Emmett and Jasper were no longer safe. In the end, Jasper was the one who won though since he was sneakier and had more experience than the rest of them.

"Hey, come on!" Alice shouted at them, jumping on her feet as she waited at the back entrance of the cafeteria. "Let's go!"

They still had half an hour left before lunch ended so they quickly patted themselves dry and followed after Alice. Edward watched as Alice grinned at Jasper who wrapped an arm around her waist and he looked away once the blond haired vampire planted a kiss on his true mate's forehead. Meanwhile, Emmett embraced Rosalie and spun her around once, making her shriek and giggle before he let go of her with a loud smack on her lips. Edward let a tiny smile slip on his face, both glad to have witnessed the love between his family and a bit envious of the bond that they shared. He was used to his family's displays of affection with their loved ones but it didn't mean that it got easier with time.

Edward's mind immediately went to Hermione and he wondered where she was now and what she was doing. He wanted to ask Alice if she saw a vision about Hermione but he refrained; he didn't want to impose upon her privacy even further. Tempting as it was to ask Alice, who seemed rather chipper all of the sudden with Jasper a silent tower beside her, he didn't want Hermione to think that he was spying on her, or worse, stalking her. That was the last thing that he wanted Hermione to think about when it came to him.

"Do you think that she'll come and sit with us?" Alice asked as she stepped in beside him, Jasper by her side. "Rosalie told me that she told you to ask her to sit with us." _'Oh, I'd really like it if she said yes!'_

"More like commanded," Edward retorted, shooting a look at his blonde haired sister who ignored him before turning back to Alice. "And how come you don't know?"

"I might see the future but I'm not that all knowing, Edward," Alice remarked with a playful roll of her eyes. _'But nice to know that you think of me that way, Eddie.'_ "Besides, I already checked earlier and it appears that she's still undecided."

"She better hurry up then. It's not everyday that I invite someone to sit with us," Rosalie said haughtily with one of her eyebrows raised. "If she doesn't sit with us, it's her loss and not ours, especially not mine." _'Now, no one can say that I haven't given her a chance.'_ She harrumphed.

Edward glared at Rosalie. "Hermione's welcome to take her time as long as she wants," he stated firmly. "I don't want you forcing her to do something just because she has to, not because she wants to."

"How considerate of you," Rosalie remarked with acid in her voice and poison in her eyes. Her statement evidently wasn't meant to be a compliment. _'Okay, someone needs to say the truth aloud and we all know that no one has the balls but me.'_ "Look, aren't you even worried that she's taking advantage of your consideration? You've been nothing but attentive and patient with her wants and needs but what about your wants and needs? I can't help but think that she's taking you for granted."

"Hermione is not taking me for granted," Edward immediately refuted his sister's claims. "I know Hermione far more than you do and I can safely say that she's not taking advantage of me or whatever we have. I mean, you've seen what her friendship with a human means to her, Rosalie."

Rosalie frowned but then grumbled a reluctant agreement in her mind.

"Then what's stopping her from accepting you?" Jasper asked quietly. _'It is quite strange. Others would jump at the opportunity to discover their true mates and yet this peculiar vampire seems to hold Edward at arms length.'_

"She's cautious because she's been hurt before," Edward revealed, choosing to ignore Jasper's thoughts. "She... She thinks that this thing between us is too good to be true that's why she's taking extra precautions, but you can see that she's warming up to me. If she wasn't, she wouldn't have let me comfort her earlier. She needs a little more time and I'm all too willing to give that to her. We have an abundance of time in our hands and I have eternity to get to know Hermione. Right now, she's open to the idea of us and that's more than what I expected from her."

"Well, then!" Alice interjected enthusiastically, diffusing the tension between them. "Now that we have all of that cleared up, why don't we join the humans and try to at least look the part?" _'Honestly, they're like cats and dogs! Nearly a century and they still won't get along with each other! If I don't love them too much, I would've just be done with them. Hmp!'_

She didn't wait for a response as she grabbed Jasper's arm and opened the backdoor to the cafeteria. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice's dramatics and strutted after her with Emmett trailing behind her. Edward sighed and moved forward, knowing that his brothers and sisters, particularly Jasper and Rosalie, would remain wary of Hermione unless she came clean. Knowing Hermione though and how she kept her cards so close to her chest, he didn't think that she would even consider revealing things about herself any time soon, and knowing his family, they would remain suspicious of her unless she'd assuage their doubts. He wished that his family wouldn't constantly fight them though because, the thing was, he knew Hermione. His family might not yet but he knew her, all of her and not just some idea of her.

He had seen a few of her memories that featured her human childhood and from what he gathered from there, Hermione was constantly in a war zone; not really a true war zone but in a sense that she was always fighting for herself. As a child, she was constantly belittled and bullied because of her physical appearance — namely her bushy brown hair and her overbite — and children her age thought that she was an annoying know-it-all because she was smarter than them. She did have the support of her parents and he could tell that they cherished her immensely but most often than not, they left her to her own devices and they never knew that their own daughter was getting bullied. Because of that, Hermione learned to only rely on herself and not on anyone else. She also often retreated and she soon found solace in books and literature.

What bothered Edward was the fact that until now, even as a vampire, she was still in a war zone but this time, her enemy was herself. She struggled with her inner demons and that made it difficult for her to let herself go enough to start trusting others. Edward hoped that with him in the picture, the less she would have to struggle with herself. He wanted to give her a reason to start fighting for herself rather than against herself. She fought for the things and people she wanted to protect but she never fought for herself. For once, he wanted to help her, wanted nothing in the world but to protect her. While she would never admit it, Edward knew that Hermione needed someone to fight with her in her war zones.

"Just please withhold your judgments," he suddenly said as they all sat down in their table. He ignored the surprise looks from his siblings to prop a chair right next to his. They all knew that he was a prideful individual that never pleaded so he didn't mind their shock. "Whatever concerns that you have with Hermione, you can take that up with me, not with her."

"I appreciate your need to protect me but you don't have to fight my battles for me, you know."

Edward all but froze when the chair beside him moved and someone slipped in with graceful ease that only a nonhuman like them could achieve. He felt her long wild brown hair tickling the skin of his arm and saw Alice smiling widely, looking quite thrilled at the person right next to him. He didn't need to look at Emmett to know that he was grinning as well. He couldn't resist inhaling her scent slowly just to validate that she was the one sitting right next to him and not somebody else. Her arm brushed his when she folded her hands on the table and when he chanced a look at her direction, she was already peering at him with amusement twinkling in her golden irises with brown flecks.

All around them, the humans began to mutter and whisper when they noticed an additional presence in the Cullen table. He could hear surprise, suspicion, intrigue, speculations. Questions kept on piling up. After all, no one sat in the Cullen table unless they were Cullens themselves. Surprisingly, there were no questions from Hermione's old lunch table although he could see Jessica and Mike glancing at them from time to time with the sourest expression on her face. Bella had gone horribly pale and she looked as though her wounded Bambi eyes would fill up in tears. That was a sight that he didn't want to see so he focused his attention on the brunette vampire beside him.

"Don't make a habit of it, Cullen," she continued flippantly as though her occurrence in the table was nothing to cause such a fuss about.

"You're here," he stated, slightly dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say or do especially since he hadn't thought about what would happen next if — when she agreed to sit with them. He didn't know what to feel about it to be honest.

There was no going back now.

Amusement danced across her eyes like an overeager sprite. "Do you have a habit of stating the obvious aloud?"

Edward would've reddened if he was capable of it. Instead, all he was capable of was shooting a glare at Emmett when he heard him snickering. He didn't need to hear Emmett's thoughts to know that he approved of Hermione giving him shit. Emmett always liked to mess with him because, in his opinion, he was a sad case of broody mess and angst.

Alice made a noise that resembled a strangled squeal. _'Oh my gosh, she's here! Okay! Act cool, Alice! No need to freak out!'_ "Hi! I'm Alice!" She said, unable to contain her excitement out of her voice. "This is my mate, Jasper!" She introduced the blond next to her, wrapping her fingers around his biceps.

Jasper stared at her for far too long than what Edward would've liked. The blond haired vampire slowly tipped his head in a nod while Alice said something to Hermione but Edward's attention was diverted to his brother. Jasper's thoughts poured into his mind as Jasper attempted to prod and examine Hermione's emotions.

 _'It seems that my abilities work on her far better than Alice's or Edward's,'_ the blond vampire mused. Even in his own mind, he was deadly quiet with a hint of Southern drawl in it. _'She looks amused and seems to be enjoying herself but she's incredibly nervous and indecisive inside. She doesn't make any eye contact, which isn't odd but something to think about. Hmm... now she alternates between regretful and determined.' He cocked his head to the side, eyes thoughtful but sharp. 'She feels... scared, but what is she afraid of? Is she scared of our reaction to having her here? Edward should've prepared her better if that was the case.'_

Edward didn't know that she was nervous since she was currently all smiles and was holding herself confidently. He was glad that Jasper picked that up from her and he managed to got that tidbit of information from the empath. That's why he couldn't resist resting his cold palm on Hermione's knee, just to give her some comfort, but he must've overstepped his bounds because she stiffened and threw him an incredulous look. If he could, he would've flushed under her stare but he only squeezed her knee in a hopefully reassuring way. He was beyond relieved when she slowly, inch-by-inch, relaxed. At least she didn't slap him for his forward actions. In the end, he removed his hand off her knee, just to be safe, and settled for shifting his foot close to hers until they were touching, silently lending her his strength.

"I'm Emmett, Rosalie's mate," said the rather large and muscled vampire with a grin that said that he was going to do something stupid. "Can you do me a tinsy favor and say tomato?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, Alice giggled, Jasper smirked, and Edward wanted to strangle him but chose to give him a 'what-the-fuck' expression instead. He sat straighter in his seat and was all too ready to give Emmett hell when he heard a sound beside him. Hermione made a noise that was between a snort and a giggle and he moved his leg closer to hers until their calves pressed against each other. She didn't move her feet away. When he glanced at her, he could spot the growing smile on her lips and he found himself easing into his seat. Trust Emmett to just ignore the tension in the air and do something stupid that could make her smile.

"Tomato," Hermione said amusedly, enunciating each syllable with her English accent that Emmett and Alice found all too charming.

"I love it when British people say that!" Emmett exclaimed, slapping the table with his fist which created a rather loud bang that made the occupants at the nearest table jump in their seats.

 _'Oh, Emmett.'_ Alice rolled her eyes fondly at her brother before turning to Hermione with a too bright smile on her face. "You have no idea how I've been dying to meet you since the first time I saw you in my visions."

"Visions?" She asked but the way it sounded seemed off to Edward somehow. "You can see the future? Huh. Edward didn't mention that."

"I didn't think that it'll bother you," was his reasoning.

Hermione gave him a look which frankly made him feel stupid because as far as everything went with her, she'd be deeply bothered and uncomfortable at the smallest things. No wonder she sounded off. He mustered a guilty smile which she rolled her eyes at. They both knew that she'd run away from the things she didn't want, things that reminded her of her obscured past, of the boy she used to love, and of the friends and family she left behind. Luckily, Edward didn't see a hint of panic lurking in her eyes. The more she was unnerved, the more she was scared and that meant she would want to hide again. Edward couldn't let that happen again.

"Yes, I can see visions of the future!" Alice replied, nodding her head at Hermione. "Although you're a bit harder to see than anyone else I met. My abilities don't really work that well around you. I can only see visions of you if they contain someone in the our family but if you're alone then I have nothing other than the most unimportant bits." _'Which is so unfair.'_ Alice pouted.

"Oh, really?"

Edward couldn't be mistaken but it sounded as though Hermione was pleased with this. A quick sneak into Jasper's thoughts revealed that she was pleased.

"It's annoying, actually," Alice muttered before brightening immediately. "So, if you want to ask about your future, I don't think I can give you a concrete answer."

"Oh, even if it is a concrete answer, I don't think I'll be asking about it anytime soon." Hermione grimaced. "I don't really like, uh, divination. I like to think that I'm the only one who writes my own destiny, that my fate isn't written in the stars. Knowing that someone can see my future unnerves me so if you happen to see visions of me, please don't tell me. It's nothing personal against you, don't worry."

"But what if it's a warning?" Alice prodded, pouting. _'Well, I didn't see that coming. Gosh, I don't want to make her uncomfortable with my visions! That's the last thing that I want!'_

Hermione thought it over. "How about we compromise along the way? I can't promise anything right now but that doesn't mean I won't change my mind later," she suggested which made Alice visibly brighten. She suddenly turned to Edward. "Are the visions of me that Alice saw the reason why you sought me out before?" She whispered to him even though she didn't need to. The other vampires in the table were certainly listening into their conversation and blatantly so. Still, it didn't seem to register to her as she leaned her face closer to his. "Is that why you stayed in Forks even with your singer in the midst?"

"I admit that the visions that Alice saw influenced my family's decisions to seek you out," Edward confessed. "They were curious about you, the new vampire who just so happens to be my true mate. They want to get to know you. Even though your ability to keep me out of your head made them wary, they still want to welcome you into the family. I stayed because I was curious about you. I wanted to know more about you. I also wanted to learn about how and why I couldn't hear your thoughts."

"Well, you know the reason why," Hermione said, snorting, "why are you still here?"

This time, it was Edward who gave her a look. "Really? We're really going back to that?" He sighed before reaching out to tuck a curly strand behind the shell of her ear, watching as her eyes fluttered when he trailed his fingers on the side of her face until the tip of his index finger was under her chin. "You fascinate me, Hermione Granger. You're one of the two people whose minds I don't have access to and unlike the other one, you're secretive and don't let people in. It makes me want to know you more and I have the feeling that I'm going to enjoy discovering different sides of you once I have all of yours layers peeled back."

Her shoulders had dropped the longer he spoke and by the end of it, she had her eyes closed as she quietly breathed him in. She didn't ask who the other person was but he had a feeling that she already knew who it was. After a few moments of silence, she slid her eyes open and watched him with heavy lidded eyes before turning to address the other occupants in the table who was watching them with thinly veiled interest.

"That was cheesy as hell but also hot as fuck," Emmett remarked which prompted Rosalie to smack him upside the head. "What? It's true!" _'Who knew that Edward can be romantic as hell?'_

Alice shook her head fondly at the large vampire before addressing Hermione. "Anyway, Jasper here is an empath. He can sense or feel other people's emotions and can manipulate them at will."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, looking in all intents and purposes that she was fascinated by this piece of information. "Does it work on me?" She inquired. Seeing Jasper's narrowed eyes, she elaborated. "I'm only asking because it seems that Edward's and Alice's gifts aren't working at the best of their abilities when it concerns me."

"They work splendidly," Jasper answered, his Southern drawl nearly imperceptible due to his quiet voice. _'She's unnerved by this piece of information but doesn't let it get to her. Interesting.'_

"A man of few words," said Hermione, humming. "So, your family has a seer, a mind reader, and an empath." Speaking this aloud, she scrunched her nose and eyed them quizzically. "How in bloody hell do you manage to get privacy?"

It was Rosalie, surprisingly, who laughed first and it was Emmett, unsurprisingly, who laughed the hardest. Edward smiled slightly but didn't stop his careful perusal of Hermione. So far, she seemed at ease with his family, which is something he was grateful for. He was glad that she didn't make a big deal about Alice's and Jasper's gifts since he hadn't told her about them beforehand. She seemed to have gotten along quickly with Alice and Emmett, the admittedly friendlier Cullen siblings — which Edward found good and all although he would mourn the weeks where he was the only Cullen that Hermione talked to and interacted with.

Although he couldn't deny the feeling that he loved that Hermione was open to his family despite being indecisive a couple of minutes ago. Introducing Hermione to his family meant she was connecting with other people, not just him, and planting roots and making friendships. It meant that he wasn't the only one anymore to remind her that she was welcomed and loved but also his family. It meant that she wouldn't consider leaving because she had them in her life. He liked that feeling, knowing that with them by her side, she would never doubt her place again. Because Hermione belonged to them, belonged to him, and she should never ever question her place in their lives. They might not be the people from her past but they were the people that'll be in her future now. And if Alice's and Emmett's thoughts were any indication, she would never be alone again — not if they could help it.

"We don't get privacy much, actually," Emmett confessed with a goofy grin. "Between vampire hearing and all of the jazz, it's really hard to keep a secret from our family. Everyone knows what everyone is doing even when we try to get some alone time with our partners." He then proceeded to waggle his eyebrows. _'Sex, sex, and a lot of sex.'_

Edward shook his head at his antics. Emmett lived and breathed to annoy him endlessly it seemed.

"And how did Edward cope with that?" She asked, stealing a glance at him, and there was a teasing smile curving her lips that he found breathtaking. "Especially since he didn't have a partner before."

"I learned to endure it," Edward deadpanned while Emmett guffawed, Jasper smirked, and the girls giggled.

"He absolutely didn't have a choice!" Emmett exclaimed. _'Oh, I like her already!'_

Rosalie eyed her mate with nearly concealed worry. _'Emmett seems to like Hermione already, but then again, he's not that hard to impress. He's always been easy to please.'_ The blonde beauty eyed the brunette. _'Seems like Edward and Hermione have someone on their side other than Alice and Esme.'_ She sighed internally. _'I did promise to try though and I have no doubt that Jasper will try as well to avoid disappointing Alice.'_

"Poor Edward," Hermione cooed mockingly at the bronze haired vampire.

"Well, now that you're here, maybe you can give Edward some alone time," Emmett suddenly remarked to Hermione. _'Who knows? Maybe it might finally pull the stick out of Edward's ass.'_

Hermione froze and Edward wanted to kill him.

Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Tact, darling," she berated, glaring at him. "Don't forget your tact." _'At this rate, Emmett alone would drive the girl away.'_ She then turned to Hermione and addressed her for the first time since coming to the table. "Ignore him. That's what we all do when he's acting like an idiot."

"Hey!" Emmett protested with a pout but all protests died and the pout was replaced by a grin with just one soft kiss from Rosalie.

The damage had been done though because of Emmett's stupid statement. Edward glanced at Hermione who laughed nervously. When their eyes met, they held for a couple of beats before they hastily looked away. It was ridiculous, awkward, and he wanted to kill Emmett. The last thing that he needed was this uncertainty between him and Hermione.

"Sorry about Emmett. He doesn't really have much of a filter," Alice said, giggling. _'She looks so cute freaking out about having sex with Edward. It's kind of like she's a virgin. Hah!'_ "So, Hermione, tell us something about yourself — something that you haven't told Edward yet."

Hermione smiled wryly. "What do you want to know? I'm asking since I don't know what Edward had told you about myself."

"Well, for starters, why is your skin not cold?" It was Rosalie who asked of this, her golden eyes piercing Hermione on the spot. "Because as far as everyone knows, that's not possible."

Edward clenched his jaw. Rosalie just couldn't help herself now, could she?

Hermione made a noise that he couldn't identify. "To be honest, Rosalie, I don't have a definitive answer for that. As you can all see, I'm different from the rest of you and so far, I only have guesses and theories why. Even I am baffled by the differences that I have that makes me stand out. However, I did notice that when humans touch me, they tell me that I'm cold to touch but when people like us touch me, my skin is warm. If I have the answer, a concrete one, I would've told Edward when he asked that question."

 _'Will you now?'_ Rosalie narrowed her eyes. _'I find that hard to believe. But then again, who will listen to me?'_

"Rosalie," Edward warned, pressing his lips tightly.

Rosalie looked away, message received. Hermione eyed them curiously.

But then Jasper's thoughts caught his attention.

 _'She's lying,'_ Jasper revealed, using his abilities on Hermione. _'But not fully... partially lying... omission of truth, yes, that's it. She knows why but she is uncertain if she's correct.'_

Edward filed that away for later.

"What about the brown flecks in your eyes?" Jasper chimed in, stealing Hermione's attention away from Rosalie and Edward. He looked intently at her which made him more intimidating. "I've never seen that on a vampire before and I have met plenty."

"Sign of hunger," Hermione answered instantaneously. "The more brown my eyes are, the more hungry I am and in need of feeding. Kind of like the more black your eyes are, the more hungry you are, but it's brown for me. Again, the answer to the why is the same as my skin temperature."

 _'Omitting the truth again...'_ Jasper noted.

Edward pressed his lips together, sliding his gaze to Hermione. What was she hiding from all of them?

"Okay. Stop it with the boring shit," Emmett spoke up. "Now, I have a more interesting question. Ehem! Is it true that you have a shield that zaps Edward from hearing your thoughts? Because I got to say, if it's true, then you're my next favorite person after Rosalie."

Edward shook his head and watched fondly as Hermione laughed a bit at Emmett's statement. There was no more tense atmosphere between them which he made him feel relieved.

"It's true," Hermione confirmed with a smirk she aimed at Edward. "Although he was pretty shocked when he finally did hear my thoughts."

"Wait, you can drop your shields at will?" Alice squeaked before looking pointedly at Edward. _'You didn't tell us that!'_

Rosalie glared at him, thinking the same thing as Alice. Edward winced and casually shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't even noticed that he excluded that part.

Hermione nodded at Alice's question. "Yes, I can drop my shields and have Edward hear my thoughts but dropping them is painful for me so I don't drop them. Five seconds of dropping it, I can endure. More and it'll be like being struck by lightning, so I only do it when I need to do it."

"Fascinating," Jasper uttered quietly. "You truly are a mystery." _'I can see why Edward likes her so much. He has always been curious and has a bit of fondness for mystery.'_

"I like to think of myself as an open book," Hermione retorted, chuckling.

"Well, if that was the case, when are you going to get married with Edward?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. Edward closed his eyes, clenching his jaw as he brought a finger up to his temple. Emmett and his stupid mouth!

"Marriage? We, uh," she stole a glance at him, "we haven't even begun dating yet."

"You mean Edward hasn't asked you out?" Emmett shot a confused look at Edward. "Seriously, buddy? You can't even ask a girl right? This is your soulmate, you know." _'I knew that Edward is out of touch when it comes to girls but he's more hopeless than I thought!'_

Edward was saved from answering when the bell rang, signaling that lunch had ended. He couldn't help but feel relieved that this whole thing was finally over. He was almost sinking in his seat when his siblings stood up along with Hermione.

"I'm so glad to have met you," Alice gushed, grabbing Hermione's gloved covered hands. _'You are so perfect for Edward!'_ "Come visit us whenever, yeah? I mean, we do have all the time in the world. No pressure."

"Thank you for welcoming me," Hermione said, grinning at Alice. "And I'll take you up on your offer sometime soon."

"Can't wait," Alice squealed. _'Yay! Something to look forward to!'_

"Really nice to meet you as well," Emmett said with a two finger salute as he wrapped an arm around Rosalie's waist. "Makes me wonder why you stayed away from us in the first place. Hah! Don't let Edward keep you away from us, alright?"

Hermione smiled at Emmett, nodding. Meanwhile, Jasper nodded at her, his silent way of saying that he had a pleasure meeting her as well. Rosalie did her best to smile although it came out as a sneer. Soon, they all left them both. Hermione dropped back in her seat beside him and sighed loudly. She looked just as relieved as him that her meeting with them was finally over.

"That went well, right?" She asked breathlessly. "I didn't make a fool out of myself, right?"

"You were amazing," Edward assured her, chuckling. He found it endearing that she was worrying over making a fool of herself in front of his siblings. "I'm just sorry about Emmett."

At his brother's name, Hermione laughed. "He is something else, isn't he? I mean, asking about marriage already!"She shook her head before smiling tenderly at him. "But he isn't so bad. None of them, really. They were all exceptional in their own way. You're incredibly lucky, you know? You have such a wonderful family."

Edward could hear the wistfulness in her voice and see the longing in her eyes. "They're your family now too," he told her, his voice soft. "You're one of us, Hermione, and don't let other people say otherwise."

Nothing changed on her face aside from the sight that her eyes became brighter. His chest squeezed tight and he tugged at one of her curly strands. He didn't know why he did it but he liked the way her lips quirked when he did. He then promised to do so again next time.

"Why'd you come?" He asked just because he was curious. "I thought you weren't ready yet."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I figured it was time," she replied. "At first, it was for you. You've been wonderful to me this entire time, putting attention to what I want and need from the very beginning, the very moment you told me that we're true mates. You've been nothing but patient and attentive, even though I had done nothing to earn it. Even until now, you're considering my feelings in the matter, and I'm so thankful for your understanding. So, I thought to do this for you. But then, it ended up becoming for me." She released a deep but quick breath. "One way or another, I have to stop being afraid and start living. I can't just be afraid all the time. I don't want that for myself anymore."

Warmth spread across his chest. He had never felt so proud for someone until that moment. He grasped her hand tightly and, feeling bold, kissed the inside of her warm wrist, murmuring that he was proud on her skin. She brought her free hand on his bronze hair and ran her fingers through the strands, causing a pleasant shiver to shoot down his spine. He knew that she was proud of herself at that time too.

But Edward hadn't forgotten that Hermione lied. She knew why her skin was warm to the touch. She knew why her eyes had brown flecks in them. He knew he should wait for Hermione to tell the truth herself but he couldn't help the feeling that she might not tell the truth, ever, unless he coaxed it out of her. It was one thing to hide the truth from him but it was another when it involved his family. She knew and she lied but now he was wondering — what was she truly hiding?

* * *

 **A/N: I had a dream that I published this chapter without the second half so it was incomplete. In the dream, I was freaking out and once I woke up, I immediately looked into my notes to see that it wasn't published after all and the first half was just sitting there, waiting for me to add stuff in it. I don't know about you but it certainly felt like a sign for me to whip out my muse back into shape.**

 **Stay safe, everyone!**

 **~ NR xx**


End file.
